Transfer of Worlds
by Jazeoth
Summary: Kagero was raised by her father as a boy, and with brutal training and hard work her father finally acknowledged her. For her birthday, he decided to send her to her mother's world. The world of hunters! After entering the world she meets the starting trio of characters. Befriending Gon and the others, she sets off on the journey to find her mother. [Killua x Oc.] Possibly others.
1. Chapter 1

**Transfer of worlds**

**Chapter 1**

**The Begining.**

* * *

6:00am Japan, it was a crappy morning, foggy and rainy. Personally Kagero liked this type of weather better than sunny days because when the sun was out, it was harder to train due to the heat. She was tired, dead tired, having dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. The previous night she stayed up too late reading. Reading, training and music were her only hobbies. She didn't want to go to bed until she finished her book, fully knowing that she would regret it the next morning. She didn't like it, but she always got up at the same time no matter how late she went to bed, her internal clock suck that way. After trudging out of bed she had her breakfast before she put on her training clothes and went outside for a run.

She wore a black short sleeved shirt with a low V neck, and wore bandages wrapping from her waist up and threw her arms and ended by her knuckles; the pants she wore had zippers along the sides and had those belt buckles that clipped on as a fashion statement, the belt being dark green and the pants being gray. The belt buckles were like the ones, those Vocaloid things her father loved so much. Her shoes were black and had neon blue stripe, she had gotten them as a present from her father the previous year. She put her hair up into a net and put her wig on. Her hair was dark turquoise with highlights in them, her wig was customized so it was like her hair but much shorter. Though her father told her that the net was the easy way out and it was more noticeable she did it anyways. She stayed up too late the night before reading and was grumpy and lazy. She did not want to put in effort where it wasn't needed. They lived alone, why did she need to wear a wig.

Sighing, she ran through the woods untill the fog started to lift. She looked to the sun for the time. Judging from where it was, it was around 11:00. When she got home she walked around, she couldn't find her father anywhere. She went to her father's bedroom, she sighed, he was still sleeping like a rock. She made lunch and got him up. It was rare for her father to sleep in even it was because he had an anime marathon. He had re-watched the particular anime so many times that she knew the plot well from how much she overheard. Once lunch was done, she went to wake her father up only to find him not in his room. She went back to the kitchen after looking in a few other rooms. Her dad was sitting at the table.

"Oh hey father, I was just going to wake you up."

"Well, the smell of food woke me up." He said stoically, but took a deep breath in, "it smells so good!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, the change in his mood evident, "You must be hungry then." Her dad nodded, it looked like he was going to drool any second now.

There was a long pause as they ate. When they finished, they said thanks for the food and got up to do their own thing. Kagero went to wash the dishes while her father left the room. He came back with a box that was wrapped up and had a ribbon.

"Kagero, happy birthday. Here, take this," He handed her the box.

"Oh, it's my birthday?" She blinked, tilting her head. "Hmm, I guess I forgot."

"Who forgets their own birthday?" He said with a face that didn't suit his serious demeanor.

"I don't know, I've never really cared." She said as she unwrapped the box. In the box was a pure white sweater with neon blue lines on it. There was also a deep red scarf with bright red ends. She could tell it was high quality and would be able to go through tough training "Thanks dad. I've been needing new clothing, all my other clothes are in tatters." She gestured to her current shirt. It was torn by the shoulder and ripped where a branch caught her during training a week ago.

"There's also one more thing." He started, getting his daughter to look up at him, "I've never told you about your mother before. She said not to talk about her till you were older." Kagero's eyes widened as he spoke, "Though I will not be able to answer all of your questions." He said with a serious face that fell into a smile. "Those clothes used to be your mothers. They're special so treat them with care."

Her face was priceless, her dad never talked about her mother, and he usually just said that she was not of this world. "R-really? You're willing to talk about mother?" Her face went from a shocked one, to a happy one in a matter of seconds.

"Yes. But you still have to train today, even though it's your birthday, you know that right, Kagero." He pat her head.

"Yes, yes, I know." She waved it off lazily.

"I guess I could make an exception though. You can stop your training early today."

"Around what time should I come back or stop training per say?" She asked, she usually ended her training session after seven. Sometimes she would even spend the night out in the woods.

"Around five."

"Ok, I'll be off then!" Kagero ran out the house and into the woods.

_'Yes, I'll get to hear about mother!'_ She thought to herself with a large grin as she ran through the deep woods that she was ever so used to.

She reached her usual spot in the woods and started training, with her own made up training regimen. She always ran for about an hour of two in the morning, then go back for breakfast. Then she would run back again, which would take about an hour, and train in combat and other things. Right now she was doing an exercise that would improve her jumping height tenfold; jumping through the trees. She would start off by jumping from the ground to a tree branch, then jumping back down to improve how she landed so she wouldn't put too much strain on her body, since she had that much extra weight on due to her training weights. After an hour of that she started running up the trees and wall jumped off of them to get a grasp of the timing and the weight distribution to jump up walls and other objects.

By the time lunch comes around, she hunts for some food, it would waste too much time to run all the way back to her house for lunch only to go back again. She ended up getting some fish. She incorporated a type of training into fishing, reaction time. She would stand in a stream and wait for the fish to come to her, as they passed she would swat them out of the water onto land.

After having her lunch, she would take a break and meditate. She knew when the body needed to rest, otherwise it wouldn't be able to function properly. When she meditated, she always felt a surge of power go through her. She had read so many books about that feeling so she referred it as 'the zone'. Like when an athlete is in their best condition and is much better than usual.

Afterwards, she did an exercise that would increase her acceleration; the ability to increase to top speed in a short time. She would walk, then suddenly start sprinting at full speed, then jog and sprint again and so on. This is also good for increasing stamina. Once she was done doing that, she went home to spar with her father.

"Tadaima, uumm...hey dad... would you be able to spar with me?" She asked quietly, nervous since she hadn't asked him in such a long time.

Her father looked suprised, "Yea, increase your weights and get in the Dojo." He closed his book, got up, and headed to the Dojo.

"Hai~." She pouted internally.

Whenever she sparred, with anyone, she would increases her weights. Her father walked in as she was putting them on.

"Kagero, you can take more weight, I know that, add more than that."

The weights now weighed her total body weight and then some. Her father stepped onto the room floor and took his stance. Waiting for her fathers signal she started her exchange.

Kagero imediatly accelerated to her father's backside to get the advantage. She jumped and planted her heel in a dropkick to his collar bone. Right after she tried to jump off his shoulder while she kicked him, but he grabbed her ankle and twisted her around. With her flexibility, she arched backwards and grabbed his ankles and rotated her hips to break free of his grip. The added weight was starting to take its tole as she was starting to get sluggish. She couldn't do any more of her fancy acrobatic moves anymore. So she took a low stance, weight mainly on the back right leg.

Her father rushed her with a barrage of punches and kicks and she managed to block the ones targeted for her stomach and ribs. Kagero managed to escape the bombardment. She crouched down low and did a sweep kick to her fathers pivot with all her force. He stumbled. She took the chance to do another sweep kick, though, she jumped while she spun to aim for his head. Her father wasn't expecting a follow up kick, his balance was already off center. He blocked his upper body for impact, but Kagero changed the course of the kick and nailed him in his ribs. Kagero stopped her attacks when one of her knees gave out. Her father saw this and went into attack mode once again. This went on for a while until Kagero couldn't stand anymore. They took a break, on the break Kagero meditated again.

Her father was baffled, he hadn't sparred with her for 3 years. She had always trained by herself, occasionally coming to train with a match. She had improved so much that he wasn't disgraced anymore, disgraced that the heir to his dojo was a woman. He thought that since he had a daughter instead of a son, she wouldn't be able to reach the level required to run the establishment. He had hid the fact that she was a girl from their family since she was 4. He was snapped out of his trance when his daughter spoke.

"Hey, it's past five, I didn't notice." She breathed out, panting.

"Oh, you're right. Then let's have dinner." He stood up and left the training room. He made himself to look impassive, but he was actually quite winded.

Upon having dinner they started talking about her mother. Apparently she was really strong, stronger than her father! Kagero couldn't believe it, she started asking questions about her.

"Hey... is Mother dead?" The sudden serious question caught her father off guard as he stuttered a bit when he went to reply.

"N-No, at least I don't think so I would probably be able to tell if she did Kagero."

"How so?"

"Instinct I guess."

"Then where is she?"

"Let's just say that, she's not of this world." There was a pause as Kagero thought of her next question.

"Are you able to get into contact with her?"

"No..." He said looking down, worried if she would catch on to the lie.

"Ok, this is the last question. Do you have a picture of her?" Kagero knew that she was pestering her father, but she had to know what she looked like at the least!

"I do have a picture, though it's from when we were young." Her father said as he got up rummaging through some old photo albums. When he found the correct album he flipped through it and showed Kagero the picture.

"Woah, she's beautiful," Kagero couldn't close her gaping mouth.

Her father chucled, "Yea, you're the spittin' image of her you know."

"Really? Oh, she's wearing the sweater that you gave me!"

"You should try it on" He suggested.

"Yea, be right back!" She said running off with a grin.

'_Leidra, she turned out well_.' He thought to himself with a sad smile on his face. '_I hope you get to see her again.'_

Kagero ran to her room and put her clothes on. She noticed a weird feeling or 'vibe' coming from the clothes. It was a warm feeling, as if someone was there. She then ran off to her father.

"Oh, it looks great Kage"

"Really?"

"Yea." Her father had a nostalgic tone to his voice that made her feel a bit sorry for her father. "Oh, I forgot, new episodes are out." He noticed when he looked at his watch.

"Well, you can go ahead and watch them, I need to finish my contraption." Kagero said, walking off the her father's workshop in the back yard.

Kagero had been creating some shoe attachments. About an hour later she was almost finished, she just had to put the wheels on and it was done!

"YEAH! Done!" She exclaimed, ecstatic to try them out.

She made attachments to her shoes that would be able to change her normal sneakers into Rollerblades within a simple snap! Though once she put it on she couldn't take it off. Her father had taken her out for her birthday once to a retro roller skating rink and she fell in love with roller blades. Once she had enough understanding of the makeup of Rollerblades and the skill to work with metal she decided to make a pair. But her idea was not just a Rollerblade but an attachment that would be able to change from a shoe to one in a matter of seconds!

When she put them on to test them they worked like a breeze. And when she was done, she could fold the wheels on the shoes so they were flat. The wheels were custom made so the sides of them were just like the bottom of a regular sneaker.

_'I guess it's about time_.' He got up to go get Kagero to hear her running through the house.

"Dad, dad! I finished them!" She was ecstatic.

"Oh really? Do they actually work?"

"Yea!"

"Would you like to go test them out?" Her father asked to receive an eager nod in return. "Ok, I wanted to show you something anyways, wait by the door."

"Ok!" She ran to the door.

Her father went to her daughters room and grabbed two small little bag of hers it was the type of bag that attach to your pants and it could hold quite a bit too; just like those pouches in that Naruto anime he was in the middle of. He put some of her stuff in it like her Mp3, deodorant and a letter. He put some spare clothes in there such as an extra pair of underwear (she wore briefs by the way), new bandages, and a T-shirt and black shorts.

He walked to the door and met up with his daughter.

"So where are we going?"

"Just follow me."

She did just as he told without questioning him. On the way there she was using her roller blade shoes. They were working great even on the bumpy and rocky path. They reached the peak of the mountain and a meteor shower had started.

"I guess it's time." He mumbled to himself sadly.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Kagero, take these, you'll need them." He said with the two bags in his palms.

"Ok...?" She took them and attached them to her shorts.

"Kage, I love you. I hope you'll be able to love your mother like I did." His eyes started to water.

"What are you talking about? It's not like I'm going to leave. You're saying it as if you're saying goodbye..."

Her clothes started to glow as a light from the night sky got closer and closer. The glow enveloped her. She looked to her father to see him cry for the first time. She'd never seen him cry before. Her father looked up at her daughter that was floating off of the cliff of the mountain and smiled as everything around them turned pure white.

Then...

She vanished...

The last thing she heard was, "Have fun," And the last thing she saw was her father smiling face streaming with tears.

She was now in a world of white, she blinked and suddenly everything was blue and the sun was out. But there was one odd thing. She was falling from an unknown height and she couldn't remember anything. She was free falling and saw something brown in the vast blue ocean that she falling towards.

The people on the boat below noticed something coming from above at high speeds. Kagero was close enough to see that it was a boat. Just as she was close enough to see their faces, she crashed onto the deck of the boat, knocked out on impact.

* * *

**(Omake)**

"Kage, I love you. I hope you'll be able to love your mother like I did." His eyes started to water.

"What are you talking about? It's not like I'm going to leave. You're saying it as if you're saying goodbye..." Kagero blinked... Then she stiffened, eyes widening. '_Don't tell me... He's gonna push me off?!' _She started to panic, and that's when her clothes started to glow, '_What? Now I'm going Super Sayan_?'

Overwhelmed by the unusual things going on she froze, then she started floating.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The freak out she had stopped whatever was going on and she plummeted off the face of the cliff.

She screamed.

Her father fell to his knees, and screamed out, "Kagero_oooo_!"

Text appeared in the air.

_Game over_.

_Restart_.

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**UUh This took so long to think of a beginning point for the character! By the way for the rollerblade shoes thing, I got the idea from pokemon X and Y. I know that My character's name is manly but her father wanted her to be a boy and so he named her Kagero. I have a picture of Kagero on my deviant art account. I'll post the link here and in my profile, maybe. I would really encourage you guys to look at it just so you know what she looks like.**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed; well you see I'm the type of person that improves with feedback or comments and such.**

**Thankyou!~**

**Remember, **

**Reviews are Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Here's chapter 2! I hope that you guys like the story so far.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, I mearly own my Oc and the changes and additions to the plot, Thank you!*Bows***

***Edit* I'm going through the chapters correcting grammar and stuff. Also to tone Kagero down a bit.**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Gang.**

* * *

The boat had _just_ left Whale Islands harbor and something dramatic was already happening. They had thugs galore and that wasn't even as dramatic as what was happening. A person was falling. Yes _falling_. He, she, it, _whatever_ the person was, they just came out of nowhere on a crash course to the boat.

"Woah! Someone's falling!" One of the crew members finally noticed as the person was getting closer and closer. They didn't know what to do and panicked, some people were even running to and fro, but it was too late. The person had already crashed onto the deck. You could have sworn that you heard a crack, it was either one of two things, the kid's head, or the wood. Possibly both. Some blood was on the deck which caused one of the sailors to faint. A few people ran up to the kid who seemed to be a boy, but the majority of them were panicking.

"What should we do?!" A kid in green ran up to the injured boy that had fallen from the sky. He was clearly panicked.

"We need to patch him up." A man in a suit with a briefcase said worriedly as he walked up to the boy on the ground. A blond haired boy was next to him as he examined the boy's body. They carefully picked the boy up, the blond and the suited man couldn't lift him up, so they needed to get the thugs to help them carry the boy to the cabin.

"What kind of kid weighs that much? Sheesh." The suited man complained while he put a bandage on his forehead. He didn't want to move his neck in case of a neck injury. They were wondering why the boy fell from the sky, but they were pretty sure it wasn't any of their business.

"Maybe he wants to take the hunter exam!" The green boy chirped. Little did they know that the captain of the ship was eavesdropping and noted a late applicant.

About an hour later Kagero started to wake up. Thoughts from the previous experience ran through her head, she took a deep breath of air and noticed something.

"Father!" She lunged up from her bed, but slowly reeled back in pain.

"Calm down you had a nasty fall." The man in the suit said as Kagero held her head in pain. '_No kidding_', she thought. "Take these, they will help with the headache."

A few minutes later of agonizing pain, Kagero was finally able to think straight since the pain pills were coming into effect.

"Where am I?"

"On a boat to the hunter exam!" A boy in green said in a cheery tone.

"Oh..." Kagero held her head, only then she noticed that she had bandages on.

"This seems to be a case of amnesia. What's your name?" The blond boy asked.

"K-Kagero Kazuma."

"Nice to meet you Kagero!" The green clad boy reached out his hand.

Kagero hesitated to shake his hand, but did so trying to be polite.

"So what happened?" The blond boy asked.

"I... don't know." Suddenly her mind was filled with her previous memories. Her eyes teared up and a single tear fell down her face. Her father was all she could think of, and these people seemed familiar.

She then remembered her father, saying 'have fun'. Did that mean that he wants her so stay there? Somehow she had been transferred to another world. _'Father always said that mother was that of another world... That's it! That of another world, mother must be from this world!_' Right then and there she thought of her goal, she would find her mother. Kagero always wanted to meet the woman. While she was sitting on the bed, she felt herself swaying. '_Am I on a boat? In the first episode of the anime they took a boat to the hunter exam... So I have to start from the beginning?'_ She pondered, thinking of what to do next. '_Father mentioned Mother's name... Li-Leidra I think? Yea, Leidra Kazuma. They did get married after all.'_

"Excuse me, you there?" A voice interrupted her thought.

"Oh, sorry."

"So what happened?" The blond boy repeated.

"Well... I don't remember _falling_, but I did come here for a reason." Kagero faked trying to remember. "I want to find my mother, and I think that becoming a hunter is the best bet."

"Oh, that's the same as me! Though I'm looking for my father!" The green boy exclaimed. _'Why is he so happy?'_

She took another deep breath in and noticed something, moisture. "We should go up to the deck."

"Why?" The suited man asked.

"I need to check something. Something smells... weird..." This earned weird looks from the three in the room.

As they went up to the deck they got many stares, mainly Kagero since she fell from the sky and was insanely heavy. She heard one of them muttering incoherent curse words. '_Wow, what pissed him off?'_

Once they were there Kagero took a deep breath in, and so did Gon.

"There's going to be a storm, a huge one too." As Kagero said that, the birds started getting loud. A man with a big red rectangle nose came up to the group.

"How could you tell?" The man asked, smoking his pipe.

The two of them looked towards the green boy who was jumping up to the mast acrobatically.

"Well, it smells like a storm's coming, doesn't the air smell a bit sweet? That's the smell of ozone, or a type of oxygen in the clouds." Kagero started rambling towards the end. "The humidity also gives it away."

"Yea a storm is coming! I mean, that's what the birds are saying!" The green boy yelled from the top of the mast.

"Birds do get rowdy when there's a storm on its way."

Kagero decided to train in the meantime, and instead of some rigorous training that would look ridiculous in front of all the people, she decided to stretch; increasing her muscle elasticity and flexibility would help in difficult situations. An hour of rigorous stretching passed by and the clouds started rolling in. Dark mean clouds, this storm was going to be _huge_.

The storm came in and it was indeed _huge_. All the hunter candidates went into the cabin, seeking shelter. The green clad boy, the blondie, and the middle aged suit guy were all relaxing. Kagero decided to use her roller shoes with the waves to improve her balance and get used to them. She was in a long hallway that lead from the captain's quarters to the bathroom. The cabin was down some stairs.

The waves became rough and Kagero ended up rolling from one side of the hallway to another. Practicing turning when the ship leaned the other way, and using only one foot at times; Kagero was having a blast, though... her predicament would say otherwise. Her father must have wanted her to come here for a reason. After all, he was the nicest he had ever been to her that day.

_'He must want me to find Mother.'_ She thought to herself as she was rolling around having fun.

The captain then started walking around leaving someone else in in charge of the wheel._ 'The waves had died down so I guess that he's checking up on everyone.' _As he walked by he looked at Kagero with a strange look for some reason, and walked towards the cabin. As he walked off, he muttered something under his breath, "Well, _someone's_ having fun." She laughed at the tone he used, then she heard the man sigh and she laughed harder.

After a while Kagero focused back onto her training and didn't notice someone running around. He was tall and skinny with a bucket of water and a glass. '_I guess that some people couldn't take the storm_.' She thought to herself, she had been lucky that she was fine. After all, it was her first time on a boat.

The waves weren't as large anymore and she got bored with the training that she was doing, so she decided to stop. She sat on the ground switching her shoes back to normal the captain walked by with the three people that helped her out and beckoned her to go with them. The three following him just looked at her curiously. The Captain led them to the helm and lined them up.

"First of all, tell me your names"

"I'm Gon!" he chirped as if he had no worries in the world.

"My name is Kurapika" The blond said calmly.

"Leorio." The man said with a serious face that didn't suit him that much.

"I'm Kagero, you can call me Kage or Mirage... I don't really care..." Kagero said looking outside at the pitch black sky. She swore she could see a tube in the distance. '_What was that called again_?'

"Why do you want to become hunters?" The captain said stoically, puffing his pipe.

"Hey, if you're not an examiner you can't boss us around!" Leorio yelled at the captain. Man his voice is loud.

"Just answer the question!" The captain said pressuring them to answer.

Gon then started talking breaking the tense atmosphere. "My dad is a hunter. I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a hunter."

"Hey _kid, _you just can't tell him whatever he wants!"

"Why _can't_ I tell him why I'm here?" Gon pouted.

"Not a team player huh? Well, I don't want to tell him why I'm here." Leorio sterned and looked away

"I agree with Leorio. I can offer a plausible lie, but that would rely on deceit. But that said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets." While Kurapika was talking he ignored Leorio who was yelling at him.

"In other words, you two refuse to answer my question... Hey Katsuo! Tell the board that we have two more drop outs." Kurapika's and Leorio's faces went from a serious and an annoyed one, to an utterly shocked one within seconds.

"Wh- What do you mean?" Leorio managed to mutter.

"The exam has already started. Don't you get it?" Kagero said with her arms behind her head. "He's been hired to eliminate the extras." '_Well that's all I remember from that episode father showed me_.'

"Precisely. There are as many hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don't have enough time or resources to review them all." He took a puff of his pipe and continued. "I've already notified the board that everyone else on board had to withdraw."

"So if you don't answer his question you'll be eliminated." Kagero said looking towards the two.

Kurapika explained about why he was here and it all went downhill, revenge was his purpose. He seemed like a nice guy, but he will ruin himself if he keeps heading in that direction. As he talked about his past Kage noticed his eyes turn red for a mere moment. Kurapika and Leorio got into a squabble until Gon butted in and asked why Leorio was here.

Leorio also explained his purpose of taking the exam, simply put, he wants money. The way he said it made him look like a total stuck up jerk that would rule over people with money if he could.

Then Kurapika just _had_ to do it. "Money can't buy class Leorio." After he said that Leorio just snapped.

"That's the third time now... Step outside. I'll sever the Kurta bloodline, _here_ and _now_."

"Take that back Leorio!" Leorio only turned back to him from where he was standing and stared him down. "That's Leorio-_san_ to you." He then walked out and Kurapika followed.

"Hey boys! I'm not done yet!" By this point Kagero was just standing there zoned out looking at the black sky, she noticed that the waves started to pick up a bit. The tube was getting closer too. Gon said something about understanding someone's anger by learning why they got mad, and that they should settle it on their own. The captain turned to Kagero and just stared at her.

"What about you?" Gon asked.

Kagero snapped out of her confusion when the captain called her 'Boya'.

"Ah... well, I'm here because I'm looking for my mother, and being a hunter is the best way to get information and...I'll be able to travel... I also want to get stronger so...yea." Kakero said as best as she could, getting a bit awkward by the end.

When she finished, the person currently steering the boat yelled. "Captain! L-Look..."

"I remember now! It's called a waterspout!" and if they were caught in that they would sink. The captain gave here a look and before he could say anything, Kagero rushed out of the room knowing what she should do. There were people outside already trying to get the ropes ready.

People were running around and grabbed onto ropes. They started pulling the mast down when a huge gust of wind sent some sailors flying. One of them flew like a rag-doll and fell overboard, and Gon ran to his rescue and caught his legs, but they were too far over the edge. Meanwhile Leorio and Kurapika were having their showdown when Gon went flying between them, Kagero following behind jumping after them. Kagero grabbed Gon's legs and managed to latch her feet onto the railing of the boat. Leorio and Kurapika came running and grabbed onto her ankles; if they were even a second late, her feet would have lost their grip and Gon herself and the main victim would have been shark bait.

The storm had passed and the blue sky was back to its former glory. There was a shout that could only belong to a certain middle aged man. Leorio...

"You Idiots! If we hadn't grabbed Kagero's legs you would both be shark bait right now!"

"Honestly, how reckless can you two be?" Kurapika seemed worried despite his chill body language.

"But you did catch us!" Gon said earning surprised looks from the both of them. "You both caught us!"

Katsuo then ran up to them and thanked Gon and Kagero. Gon told him that if it wasn't for Kurapika and Leorio they'd all be gone. He bowed deeply and left, leaving a thoroughly embarrassed Leorio and a slight blush on Kurapika. In the end they had settled their dispute after Katsuo left.

The captain then came in laughing. "I like you guys! Okay! I'll take responsibility for bringing you four to the port closest to the exam site."

"Really?" An always happy Gon exclaimed, "What about the test?"

There was a pause before he answered, "... You four pass!" What he said brought smiles to the three and a stare from Kagero.

There was some time until they got to the port so they decided to stay on the deck since it was so nice out. Kagero ended up taking a nap while Kurapika read and Leorio conversed with some other people. Gon was at the top of the mast looking at the view.

A few hours later and they arrived at the port.

"Hey Kagero! It's time to go!" As Gon yelled this Kagero suddenly appeared by his side. "Woah! You scared me!" But in return all Gon got was a yawn. Kurapika laughed a bit and Leorio just burst out laughing as they left.

"Hey, are there any stores around here?" Kagero asked a pedestrian.

"Yea, down that street and to the right is a district."

"Thanks," she said and walked back over to the group. "Do you guys want to grab something to eat first?"

"Yea, that would be a good idea."

While they walked to a restaurant Kagero noticed a gym, "Hey, could you guys wait here a minute? I just need to grab something really quick."

"Ok, we'll just be at this restaurant." Kurapika pointed at a sandwich shop.

Kagero nodded and ran off to the gym, she had already gotten used to her training weights. She needed to make it heavier; it just felt _weird_ without the strain. She talked to the gym owner and they sold weights, but not that many. She bought some weights that she could add to her wrist and ankle weights, the weights were now over double her body weight. She didn't know if it was the different world or what, but she felt much lighter that she should, was it the gravity? Luckily, her father put money in her pouch, but how did he know the currency? Did the money automatically change? No one would know~

After Kagero was done, she went to the sandwich shop that everyone was at.

"So what did you get?" A curious Gon asked. Kurapika and Leorio also looked curious.

"Just some training weights." Kagero said as she took a sip of water that was in front of her.

"Really? How much do they weigh?" Kurapika asked.

"Actually, I don't know." Kagero took one off of her wrist and gave it to Kurapika. Kurapika almost fell to the ground under the weight.

"J-just _how_ heavy is this?" Kurapika looked at it and noticed that she took it off of her wrist, "And how many of these do you have?" He had a shocked look on his face.

"Four, two for my wrists and two for my ankles."

Leorio was dumbfounded and Gon had the same face as Leorio on. Kagero took the weight back and put it back on. She made it look like it was as light as a feather.

"We should go now, or it's going to get late before we know it." Kurapika said as he was not that shocked anymore.

"The captain said that we should go towards that huge tree on the hill!" Gon said as he finished his sandwich.

"Yea, that tree catches my eye, it seems suspicious." Kagero agreed with Gon.

Kagero and Gon walked towards the hill while Leorio complained that they shouldn't listen to strangers. Kurapika followed the two and Leorio came running after them after hearing some gossip about the busses being dead ends.

* * *

**(Omake)**

Kagero decided to not take the nap she was planning to take, it was way to nice out for that.

But there was one thing she wouldn't get off her mind. It was a burning question that needed to be answered! '_Is Kurapika a trap? I've heard of them from my father, like that Hideyoshi character_.' The curiosity was killing her so she just _had_ to go and ask.

She took a cautious step forward and cleared her throat, "Umm... Kurapika?"

"Yes Kagero?" He asked, putting a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"I'm not sure if your... Well..." She sighed, and went right to the point, "Are you a woman?"

He gasped, "Wha- What? O-of course not. B-Baka!" He (or she) pushed Kagero, she fell down the stairs.

She blinked, dumbfounded to what she discovered,_ '...T-Tsundere?!' _

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**Ps: Just so you know, Kurapika is actually a man, and not a tsundere. Just for the sake of comedy. Hahaha.**

* * *

**YAY! Chapter two! I'm still looking for votes for the pairing! So far I have 2 votes for Kagero x Gon. Here are the possible pairings.**

**Kagero x Gon 2 votes  
**

**Kagero x Killua 8 votes  
**

**Kagero x Kurapika**

**Kagero x Leorio**

**Kagero x Hisoka 1 vote  
**

**Personally I would go for Gon or Killua because Kagero will be with them all the time. Though Killua would be easier to work with. But it's all up to you guys!**

**I'm looking forward to some feedback! It really motivates me~**

**Reviews are Love~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Transfer of worlds**

**Chapter 3**

**And here's chapter three~ I've been on a writing rampage this March break. So I guess that I'll continue writing!** **:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x hunter! I only own my Oc and the plot twists!**

**Riddles and Shape-shifters.  
**

* * *

Walking up the hill, the group was talking about who knows what but the only one silent was Kagero. Kagero was listening to her music, she was so glad that her father put it in her bag when she was 'transferred'.

Looking around the clearing, she saw a bird flying, it was really nice out and the nice coastal breeze was refreshing. Gon occasionally looked her way wondering why she was so quiet, but brushed it off when Kagero waved to him, letting him know that she was fine. After awhile she was getting annoyed because the guy that was _trying_ to follow them wasn't doing a very good job, but he didn't seem like much of a threat so she let it slide. But _seriously_, he tripped two times already, stepped on a twig and accidentally kicked a rock... nice skills there. She wasn't a tracker, or a ninja, but man he sucked at stalking people.

They were quite far from the town but could still see it and the area they were was amazing. The view of the harbor was beautiful and there were flowers everywhere. The air smelt like wet ground and it was very relaxing. Until _someone_ started ranting... Leorio was babbling about how he would stick with them for a while longer since they would miss him and such.

The scenery was slowly turning into a barren hill. On the top of the hill they were climbing they saw a village. They were coming close to what seemed to be an abandoned village, Kagero, Gon and Kurapika noticed the people in the shadows when they suddenly came out of a door from a building.

There were a bunch of people with masks and robes on and a single old lady sat in the center. The people had fur coming out from the masks that made Kagero want to feel them. They were also holding some instruments like a trombone, a tambourine and a squeaky horn, the last one of them had a crow.

The old lady, who resembled a hippo, started talking in a whisper. She repeated the words 'doki doki' a few times and Leorio, being as weird as he was, repeated her. There was a pause but the lady followed up with something that surprised the most of them.

"Exciting two-choice quiz!" The old lady yelled. Everyone was dumbfounded. The people in the masks had instruments and played a weird tune. Kagero thought that those people were thinking something along the lines of 'get me out of here' or the more plausible, 'please kill me now'. The latter seemed like the best choice.

After the music stopped the old lady spoke, "You boys are headed for the tree on the hill, correct?" She paused and looked at the group, "To get to that tree you must pass through this town. To do so, I shall administer a single question quiz."

"Oi oi," Leorio interrupted, but the lady ignored him and continued. He did not look amused. Not at all.

"You'll have five seconds to answer. Get the wrong answer and you're disqualified."

"So this is a part of the hunter exam." Kurapika realized that there would be tests like this along the way.

"Excuse me," Kagero interrupted, the lady paid attention, probably because she was polite about it. That would annoy Leorio to no end. "Would I be able to do the quiz separately? I want to test myself."

"That's fine as long as it's okay with your group." The lady gave Kagero permission. She looked to the group and they nodded saying that it's alright for her to do so.

"The answer will be either 'one' or 'two'. Any other answer will be incorrect."

Leorio and Kurapika started arguing about how it was unfair to be in a group to answer such a question, but Gon said it would be easier since only one of them would need to know the answer to pass. After Gon's logic the two calmed down in agreement.

Then the guy that was following them came out since he was becoming impatient. "Oi oi, hurry it up. Or else I'll answer the question first." He said with a ugly smirk.

"Who is he?" Leorio questioned being as clueless as he was.

"He followed us from the port," Gon pointed out.

"You didn't notice?" Kagero said to Leorio earning a glare. '_Well he_ is_ really bad at stalking people..._' she thought looking away from Leorio with a bit of a pout.

The old lady intervened and silenced the group. "What will you do?"

The 'gang' thought that he seemed eager to take it and that they would be able to expect what question to be asked so they let them go first. The old lady looked at Kagero and she nodded in approval.

Everyone moved behind the stalker and the questioned was asked. "Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You could only save one. Select one for your mother and two for your lover. Which one will you save?" Her eyes narrowed at the last comment to add pressure.

The three were shocked. "H-How is this even a quiz?" Leorio was agape.

The man had pushed the button right away. "I choose one." The lady replied asking why he chose that answer. "Because I can't replace my mother, but I can replace my lover."

"You may pass," The lady gestured for the man to pass behind the cart with her thumb.

"Heh, you just have to tell the lady what she wants to hear," The man whispered and left.

Leorio snapped and yelled something about there being no right answer. Kurapika figured out the trick to the question, but the lady silenced him before he could tell Leorio. The time was soon up and Leorio rushed the old woman with a stick, Kurapika stopped him in the nick of time with his hidden weapons. The snapping of the stick echoed against the building walls.

"Don't stop me Kurapika! I won't be satisfied until I've taught this _hag_ a lesson!"

"Calm down, Leorio!"

"How am I supposed to calm down?!"

"You'll waste our correct response!" After Kurapika said this Leorio was shocked. "We gave the right answer. Silence was the correct response." After they settled things the door opened and the lady had passed them. Gon was still sitting on the ground thinking when the two told him the quiz was over.

"I know it's over but, what if it actually happened?" Gon said earning silence from everyone.

Kagero then stepped in. "I guess it's my turn then." She said getting up from the wall she was leaning against dusting off her shorts. She grinned from under her hood. This would be interesting.

Kurapika and Leorio turned for the tunnel when Gon said something.

"Leorio, Kurapika, we should wait for Mirage!" Gon said being the kind kid that he was. Leorio and Kurapika complied and walked to the was to sit against the wall in the shade.

A second lady then came out and stood beside the first one. They looked exactly the same, but one was wearing white and the other black. "We have a riddle for you." One said. "There are two answers." The other said exchanging sentences, "You have two minutes to figure out the answer. You can ask us to repeat it only once." The two said at the same time, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kagero said as she sat down in front of the cart. Crossing her legs she leaned forward proping her head up with her hand.

The lady's proceeded to tell the riddle. "We both have it and it is always near." The two said in sync. "I can't be touched, but can be felt." The black robbed lady said "Yet I can't be touched but I can't be felt." The white lady said right after. "We can't be opened but can be gone into. We are both the same but aren't in one sense and we both move according to the time." There was a pause then they spoke again "You have two minutes to answer."

Kagero sat on the ground pondering as Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were whispering. "Hey why did the question change? She didn't change the question for us when the other guy went before us." Gon whispered.

"Because she would know the answer. They most likely change it every time someone gets it right." Kurapika said earning a 'o' from Gon and Leorio.

Meanwhile Kagero was still thinking. _'Hmm... They both have it and is always near. They both can't be touched but one can be felt and the other cant. Also they move according to the time.'_ Kagero tried to remember something about the sun. _'When the sun moves so does it. We all have it.'_ Kagero rocked back to look behind her to see her shadow and thought that 'shadow' was one answer. She put her hand behind her and noticed that she couldn't feel her shadow. Her eyebrow quirked when she looked over to Gon, Kurapika and Leorio who were sitting in the shade of a building, they were clearly trying to find an answer too. '_That's it! Shade!' _She jumped up from her position, confusing the others, and walked over to the shade to see that it was indeed cooler in temperature. '_Also they can't be opened but can be gone in to.' _

"Thirty seconds left." The lady's said, as Kagero walked back to the button.

Kagero slapped the button and answered. "You are a shadow" She said pointing to the white robbed lady, "And you are shade," She said pointing to the black robbed lady.

"Why do you choose this answer?" The two said in sync once again.

"Because shadows and shade move with time, or from where the sun moves. We can't open something that cant be touched but we can go into it, and a shadow can't be felt but shade can. It's the temperature difference," Kagero said confidently.

"You are correct, you may pass." The white old lady said. The black one went back into an abandoned house.

"Yea! You did it Mirage!" Gon exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"You're quite knowledgeable," Kurapika complemented Kagero.

Kagero had a blank look on her face. "Why did you start calling me Mirage?"

"Well, you said that we could call you that or Kage, I think Mirage suits you better!" Gon chirped.

"Thanks..." Kagero smiled internally.

The older lady interrupted them and told them to go down a path that went all the way to the tree.

Kagero was about to enter the tunnel, when a thought irked her. She walked up to one of the masked persons, "Hey, can I touch your mask?"

Kurapika raised an eyebrow, '_What is he doing?'_

She reached up, because she happened to ask the tallest person there, and pet the mane of pure fluffyness.

"Woah..." Her eyes sparkled and she smiled, "It's _s__o_ soft."

Leorio noticed the hold up and whirred around, and raised an eyebrow before a vein bulged, "W-what are you doing? We have to go!"

Kagero huffed and frowned before turning on her heel, "Yes, yes. I'm coming," She started to walk, pouting, before turning to walk backwards, "Bye Oba-san-tachi! And thanks for letting me feel your mask, mister!" She grinned and ran off before Leorio yelled again.

"What were you doing Mirage?" Gon asked curiously.

"I asked if I could feel a persons mask... it was very soft." Kagero said while looking at her hand. Leorio looked at her weirdly.

"I should have asked too!" Gon exclaimed.

"Hmm, You should have." Kagero said before it was silent for a while.

"How long has it been?" Leorio complained.

"I don't know, ten minutes? You're too impatient, Liorio" She messed his name up just to tease him.

"It's LE-O-RI-O" He yelled each individual sylible. It echoed throughout the tunnel. The three victums of the vocal tourture winced, and before Kagero could open her mouth to yell back at the loud imbecile, Gon came in.

"You know, we can have a race! That would be fun!"

Kagero smirked, "That seems..." She looked to Kurapika and Leorio on her respective sides then to Gon, "like _fun_!" She bolted off in a sprint.

"Ah! No fair!" Gon ran to catch up.

"Oh, you're fast. But can you match... _this_?" She accelerated, grinning since she was having fun, and her clothes started to glow.

"Oi!" Leorio yelled, "Kurapika says its dangerous!" Then both he and Kurapika, took on a confused look. '_Is... Is__ he... glowing?__'_

She screeched to a stop and blinked, then Gon was right beside her. "Oh, well that's careless of me."

Gon blinked, then took a breath in before yelling excitedly, "Woah! That's _soo_ cool! You're glowing!"

While Gon was zipping around her to get a closer look Leorio and Kurapika caught up with a jog.

"Why are you glowing?" Kurapika asked.

Kagero was still confused herself, she didn't know it could glow. "I didn't actually know it could do this. But, it's a keepsake," she paused and got eager looks from Gon and Leorio, "from my mother."

"Uuuaaah, thats so cool!" Gon said, you could tell that it piqued his interest with all the zipping around that he was doing.

Kurapika ended up making Kagero walk in the front because her clothing could be used as a light sourse to see ahead.

"So, I guess I'm the leader, huh." She smiled to herself, amused by the situation at hand.

About two hours later Leorio started complaining... _again_, "When are we going to get there? I have to go for a dump! I have to piss too!"

They had come out of the tunnel roughly an hour ago, more or less, and they were now in a marsh. A very murky ominous looking marsh.

"Shut up Leorio!" Kagero yelled since she could hear him through her headphones. "Can't you see the signs? If you're too loud we'll get attacked." Kagero sighed. "I guess mauled would be a better term if it's an animal..." She contemplated.

"Oh, I can see it." Kurapika commented while Leorio was still complaining. Leorio's thought process was rather slow you see, and it took him a good minute to realise what he said.

"What! We're almost there?!"

Kurapika sighed. "Yes, I said that a minute ago, Leorio."

"Now shut up and walk." Kagero said iritated. Though she smiled, Leorio's reactions were the best.

Walking up the stairs onto the porch, it seemed like no one was home.

Leorio knocked and went to open the door, and what they witnessed was a huge yellow monster, or magical beast as Kurapika defined them, with a woman in its arms. The Kiriko could also take human form, which would be troublesome, and it was even intelligent. Even more troublesome. There was also an injured man on the floor to the side. The Kiriko ran off jumping through a window.

"Kurapika, Gon, you guys go after the Kiriko. Leorio will treat the man, and more might come, I'll stand guard." Kurapika and Gon nodded and went after it while Leorio and Kagero stayed with the injured man.

Kurapika went off to chase the Kiriko in the woods, it was night time so it was extremely hard to see, but Gon managed to see the faint shadows. When Gon found out that they understood human speech he insulted the Magical beast causing it to flinch and turn for a mere second, in which gave Gon an opening for an attack. Gon hit it in the middle of its head with his fishing rod and it dropped its hostage. Gon continued the chase while Kurapika caught the woman.

'Leorio' came to the scene and Kurapika hit him upside the head because he was meant to be with the injured man. Kurapika didn't know until he laughed and transformed, it was actually a Kiriko in disguise. It ran off into the deep dark woods and left the two alone. Kurapika noticed the tattoos around the 'wife's' wrists and threatened her. Those tribal tattoos labeled a woman single for life, yet she was supposedly 'married' to the man.

Back with Leorio and Kagero, the man was patched up and asleep. Leorio sat beside the man checking him every so often, while Kagero meditated on the window sill. While Kagero was meditating she sensed malice, coming closer at a fast pace.

"Leorio, keep your guard up!" She warned. Leorio flinched, reaching for his knife. Just then a Kiriko barged in through the door and Kagero intercepted it, it tried to get through to Leorio. The creature probably decifered that he was the only one with medical knowledge, and that it was best to remove him first.

Leorio got his knife out and stood by the man while Kagero and the beast fought. The beast rushed Kagero but she blocked and dodged the strong hits effectivly. Kagero counter attacked with a swift kick that sent it flying through the house and out the door. It tried to run away, but Kagero caught up to it and tripped it by doing a leg sweep. The Kiriko sharpened its claws and slashed at Kagero only for her to dodge by getting closer, going under its arm. The Kiriko's elbow slammed into Kagero's collar bone. She winced but grabbed its arm as it tried to slash her with it's other, and threw it into the deep woods. She then walked back to the cabin, nursing a sore shoulder, where Leorio was.

When she got back she looked at the injured man, he wasn't asleep, she couldn't believe she missed that, and the wounds on his face were already healed. She walked up to him and unsheathed her hidden blade. She could have brough it out earlyer, but she was caught up in the moment and it didn't occur to her, it was attached to her arm and came out from under her sweater sleeve. She pointed the sharp blade towards the man's neck.

"Who. Are. You." She said threateningly with a deep tone that made Leorio flinch.

The 'injured' man got up with both hands up in a sign of peace, though she couldn't trust the gesture. As her blade got closer to his jugular, the others came back.

"Mirage, you can stop now." Kurapika said entering the house, "The test is over." Kagero lowered her hand and sheathed her blade. She straightened out and stretched, that was too much suspence for her tastes.

"Test!?" Leorio was utterly shocked.

A few minutes later of explaining they were lined up outside of the cabin.

"Hmm, how many years has it been since anyone could tell us apart?" The husband said happily.

"Could you tell them apart?" Leorio whispered.

"No, not at all..." Kurapika replied quietly. Shh, hush hush.

"The husband's eyes are narrower." Kagero commented earning a look from the two and the Kiriko.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, we are the navigators. Our family provides support for the hunter exam. "

"I'm their son," The man said raising his hand, looking to Kagero nervously, she just smiled from under her hood. The man paled, the shadow from her hood made it look malicious, though the others couldn't see it.

"And I'm their daughter," She said doing the same gesture as her brother.

"The hunter exam changes location every year. It's quite difficult to locate it."

"So we navigators help by guiding the applicants to the sight."

"But we don't help every candidate." The daughter interpreted.

"So we test the applicants to see which ones are worthy to take the hunter exam." The son came in finishing the statement.

"Kurapika-dono. You successfully used the vaguest of hints to determine that we weren't spouses. The hints were these tattoos that mean a woman is marked single for life." She paused as she wiped off the tattoo. It was fake. "Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he is very knowledgeable. Therefore he passes." Gon smiled and fist pounded with Kurapika.

"Leorio-dono," The son said as he came in. "You never realized my true identity. However, you dressed my injures faster and more thoroughly than any doctor, you also kept assuring me that my wife was safe." He paused. "Your kindness makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam." Gon fist pounded Leorio who was on the ground sighing with relief. He was also blushing slightly, embarrassed from what the son said.

"Gon-dono." The husband Kiriko said getting a 'hai' from Gon. "Your super human physical ability and powers of observation makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam."

"Finally, Kagero-dono," This caught Kagero's attention and she was snapped out of her trance. "You were able to sense me when I was coming back to ambush you and successfully fought me off."

Then his son interrupted and continued, "You also discovered that I was not human and revealed my identity. Your ability to sense things and your suburb strength and fighting ability make you worthy to pass."

This didn't really earn any reaction from Kagero but Gon lifted his hand gesturing her to fist pound. Kagero awkwardly fist pounded him earning a huge grin in return. She smiled, and before the others could notice, it vanished. She wasn't sure whether she should open up to them or not yet.

"We will take you to the hunter exam." They said as they spread their wings.

"Wait..."

"What is it Mirage?" Kurapika asked Kagero, now using the nickname Gon started using.

"I don't think you guys would be able to carry me... I'm.. too heavy."

"What are you talking about? You're a kid?" Leorio interrupted

"Oh yes, your training weights." Kurapika pointed out.

Leorio yelled, "Oh!" As he remembered.

"Let's see if they could lift you!" Gon jumped in with his optimism.

She sighed, "_Okay_, but they wont be able too."

...

Kagero was right, the Kiriko's couldn't lift her, she was too heavy. The weight limit of the aircraft was exceeded. They couldn't fly with over two hundred pounds on them!

"You guys go. I'll run it." Kagero said getting a 'whaaat' from Gon.

Kurapika had a eureka moment, "You guys can shape shift right?" Kurapika asked getting a nod from the Kirikos, "Then are you able to shape shift into wolves or another animal that we could ride on? Then we can travel beside him."

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Gon exclaimed.

"I guess we could do that, but won't you be tired?" Leorio asked, actually worrying.

"I'll be fine." Kagero said, reassuring them. They really were good friends. Many she should start opening up to them.

The Kiriko's shape shifted into large wolves and Leorio rode on the largest one, Kurapika on the medium one, and Gon on the smallest one. The last Kiriko couldn't carry Kagero so it just stayed beside her.

"Off we go!" Gon yelled with a grin.

* * *

**(Omake)**

Leorio knocked and went to open the door, and what they witnessed was a huge yellow monster, or magical beast as Kurapika defined them, with a woman in its arms. The Kiriko could also take human form, which would be troublesome, and it was even intelligent. Even more troublesome. There was also an injured man on the floor to the side. The Kiriko ran off jumping through a window.

Kagero immediately shot after it, the cuteness overload making her squeal. "Pikachu!"

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**There's chapter three!**

**Here are the possible pairings.**

**Kagero x Gon 2 votes**

**Kagero x Kilua 8 votes**

**Kagero x Kurapika**

**Kagero x Leorio**

**Kagero x Hisoka 1 vote  
**

**You can also suggest other pairings!**

**I'm thankful for the reviewers so far who have motivated me!**

****Reviews are Love~****


	4. Chapter 4

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, I only own my Oc, Kagero, and the plot twists. **

**Chapter 4**

**The Hunter Exam.**

* * *

"Hey, Mirage! Are you ok?" Gon yelled behind him.

Kagero nodded, "Yea." She was out of breath and panting, but she could continue. "Also you don't have to yell, I'm right behind you..." She panted out, deadpanning. Gon rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oh he'll be fine. He's a tough kid." Leorio commented.

"Don't worry Gon," Kurapika came in, "Mirage will say something if he needs to rest." He looked to Kagero with a serious face. "_Right _Mirage?"

"O-of course..." She rubbed the back of her head, nervously at the implied threat. Then she shifted the focus off of herself, "But shouldn't we let the Kiriko rest too?"

"We'll be fine, we would let you know if we needed a break." The largest kiriko, the husband, said.

"I see," Were the last words out of Kagero's mouth before it was dead silent for the next few hours. She could hear loud snoring from Leorio and quiet snoring from Gon. Gon even had a snot bubble going on.

_'How could they fall asleep while riding on wolves... Kiriko... what?'_

When they reached Zaban city the other Kiriko left leaving the son to lead the group to the sight of the hunter exam. He was explaining that without a navigator, getting to the hunter exam would prove to be extremely difficult or even next to impossible. Gon was too busy running around and jumping from one shady stall to another to pay attention to the man's rant. That's until Leorio yelled at Gon to get his attention and got him to start walking with them again. Thank goodness Gon didn't go the the next stall. That guy looked like he wanted more than a bargain. Ew.

A bit more walking and the navigator led them out of the 'please stab me now' section of town and to a huge white building, "I believe that this is the building." He said pointing at a building. However it wasn't the one three of them thought it was.

"Ahhh, it's tall!" Gon exclaimed. "They have a _really_ nice building."

Leorio whistled, impressed at the size. "So this is the exam site," he said almost a whisper. Kurapika was silent and just stared at the building, appraising it silently.

The three of them stood there in front of the tall building saying nonsense about the hunter exam

"Guys, it's over here!" Kagero called to the boys, waving her arm. The boys turned their heads, clearly surprised.

The navigator had actually pointed to the ramen shop. It looked shabby, and Leorio started complaining about the fact that thousands of hunter applicants couldn't fit into that building.

"No one would expect it to be here." Kagero pointed out. They entered the restaurant to be greeted by a chubby looking chef.

"Is the back room open?"

"What will you have?"

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For four."

"For four? How would you like them?"

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked."

"Got it. Let yourselves into the back room."

"Wait," Kagero said, stopping them, "If you have to use the washroom, you should go now."

"Good idea," Leorio said.

While the boys went to the restroom Kagero ordered food for them. Stake would take too long, so she just got them some chicken strips and fries. Though she got a salad and fries for herself. _'I guess it's not just a ramen shop.'_

While the order was being made, she used the restroom. Then she got the food and headed for the back room. Before she went in she overheard the boys talking.

"I can't wait for the steak combo!"

"Gon, that was just a password to get us inside." Kurapika said nonchalantly

"So we don't get to eat?"

That was when Kagero chose to enter, opening the door with her foot since she had her hands full. "Who said anything about not eating? We need our energy for what we're doing."

"Aww man, you're a life saver." Leorio drooled at the food she was putting on the table.

"Indeed." Kurapika agreed. His eyes seemed to brighten at the food being set.

They started eating and after a little exchange between the navigator and Gon, the navigator left and the room rumbled.

"So it's an elevator..." Kagero muttered looking up to the slowly descending numbers on the wall.

Everyone sat down, though there were only three chairs so Kagero sat against the wall and leaned her arm on her knee head on arm and relaxed, enjoying her meal. But...It was disturbed by an argument between Kurapika and Leorio... Well with the group they had there would be little silence. Then they soon took it to poor Gon, pestering him about which type hunter is better. Kagero interrupted them right before the elevator stopped.

"Shut up!" She yelled, getting up off the floor, she slammed a fist on the wall. The three looked to an annoyed Kagero scratching the back of her head in an annoyed fashion, she was clearly angry and the two stopped arguing. "A Hunter can do whatever they want, be it for money, honor or both! So quit squabbling!" The elevator door opened and they left, leaving Kagero to glare at there backs. The three of them were terrified by her outburst. She took a deep breath in and took a minute to herself to calm down. Though she would still be irritable, she walked out of the room feeling less angry than before. Though damn her hand still hurt from slamming it against the wall, she could feel it pulsing from where she hit it.

She shook her hand, the pain slowly ebbing away, and entered the room.

The room was shabby, an underground pipeline it seemed. She could practically sense everyone's attention turning to them when they walked in. The majority of them didn't feel like a threat but the odd few did. She would have to find out what people she should stay away from, or at least be on their good side.

"Strange atmosphere down here." Leorio voiced, actually looking serious for once.

"Everyone here is a master in their own right." The blond pointed out.

"Excuse me!" Gon spoke up, wanting to ask questions, "...Wow everyone's all tense." Gon went quiet.

"Hello, please take a number." A green bean man thingy handed out plate with numbers on them. Leorio got 403, Kurapika 404, and Gon 405. The bean turned around and went to leave to hand numbers to other people that were coming in from another entrance, a magical mole creature guiding them. The four continued talking and there was a rush of people entering the room. Kagero noticed that she was the only one without a number tag.

She went to the bean and taped him on his shoulder. He seemed to be surprised. "Um...You forgot my number. I didn't get one."

"Oh, I didn't notice you. When did you come in?" Beans asked.

"With 403, 404, and 405."

"Hmm, Well I already handed out other numbers so you'll be 410. Would that be fine?"

"Yes..." Kagero nodded and put her number on her scarf. She walked back to the group. "We should go rest." She pointed to the wall. The others nodded and walked with her.

When they got to the wall Kagero jumped up to the higher pipe to sit on. She decided to meditate since she thought she wouldn't get the chance to later in the day.

"What is he doing?" Leorio said looking up towards Kagero with a weird look.

"He's examining everyone." Kurapika said as he did the same.

"No, he's meditating, his eyes are closed." Gon seemed to notice what Kagero was actually doing, or going to do. Kurapika was also right, as it was what she was currently doing.

Kagero was taking beep breaths to circulate her breathing and calm herself. While doing that she glanced around the room and saw some people that stood out from the rest. A sliver haired boy, he was drinking canned juice that he just received from a short and plump man. The man looked scared or uneasy for some reason, but worried would better describe it. Then there was a person with pins or tacks in his face, walking around and twitching occasionally. He was not someone to go near, he sent a chill down her spine. She observed some more and felt someone staring at her, she turned to look in that direction and locked eyes with a clown, or jester looking person. She blinked and smiled at him, not wanting to get on anyone's bad side. She couldn't see clearly enough, but he raised an amused eyebrow. She closed her eyes, deciding to take the rest of the time to meditate, though she could still feel the clowns gaze.

"Haven't seen you guys around before." The trio looked at the man. Kagero continued meditating and ignored the guy. "Yo."

"You can tell that were new?" Gon asked.

"More or less. After all this will be my thirty-fifth attempt." Gon and Leorio repeated his words in shock.

"I guess you can say that I'm an exam veteran." This earned a snarky remark from Leorio. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

"Thanks." Gon didn't even think anything like an insult, unlike Leorio.

"My name in Tonpa." Gon and the fat man named 'Tonpa' shook hands.

"I'm Gon!" He looked over to Kurapika and Leorio. "And they are Kurapika and Leorio," The two nodded. Then Gon pointed to Kagero up on the pipe, "And that's Kagero, though we call him Mirage!" He said smiling as usual.

Kagero kept her eyes closed and waved at the guy. This got Leorio and Tonpa to sweat drop. They tried looking up to see her face, but the shadow of her hood covered her eyes, and from the angle they looked up to her at from her scarf covered her mouth.

"Hey are there others who have taken the exam a whole bunch of times like you?" Gon asked innocently.

Tonpa started talking about the other 'veterans' in the room. Such as Todo the snake charmer, and Bodoro the martial artist. He continued on talking but was interrupted by a loud scream. Everyone in the room looked to the scene. Kagero opened an eye to look at the scene. The man's arms were dissipating into the air, like flower petals. Sure it was gruesome, but it really did look pretty beautiful. There were even sparkles thrown in there.

"Ah, how peculiar. His arms seem to be turning into flower petals." A man in a clown attire with red hair and face paint said with evil intent oozing out of him. "No smoke and mirrors here. Please do apologize when you bump into someone." Then he walked off leaving the people around him to stare at him in pure terror.

Tonpa and Gon continued talking when Tonpa offered drinks in order to 'commemorate' their 'friendship', please note the sarcasm. Thats when she opened her eyes, she saw him giving those drinks to the silver haired boy. It seemed suspicious that he looked worried, so she decided to speak up about the matter, the drinks could possibly be poisoned.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you." Kagero looked down at Tonpa. She gave him a glare, Tonpa and the group sweat dropped, though Tonpa seemed threatened.

"He's just being nice Mirage!" Leorio yelled and took a can. "As it happened, I was thirsty..." Tonpa gave cans to Kurapika and Gon too.

"Thanks." Gon said cheerfully and Kurapika in his usual demeanor.

"Best of luck to all of us! Cheers!"

"Wait, don't drink that!" Kagero jumped down and grabbed Kurapika's can and knocked Leorio's out of his and caught it. Kurapika was surprised, but thought there must be a reason for her actions. Leorio was about to yell at her, but Tonpa did before he could.

"Hey that's rude!" Tonpa yelled.

She was just about to grab Gon's drink, but the can was already on his lips. She made a 'tch' noise and glared at Tonpa again.

"Bleeeeh." Gon spat out his juice. Tonpa was taken aback. "Tonpa-san, this juice must have expired. It tastes funny!"

"Seriously?! That was close!" That loud voice that boomed in the room was clearly Leorio's.

_'If only he would listen in the first place.'_

"Mirage, I think we owe you a thanks." Kurapika looked to the cans in Kagero's hands. "But how could you tell that it was poisoned?"

She blinked, "I couldn't," Kurapika, Leorio and Tonpa sweat dropped at her blunt answer, "But he has a bad vibe coming from him. He's not as nice as he seems. Also, you could tell by that malicious smirk he had on when you guys were about to drink the stuff if you didn't notice."

Tonpa laughed nervously, "Sorry about that again. Well... I-I'll see you around." Tonpa walked off quickly, obviously not wanting to be there since he was caught red handed.

"Talkative old man..." Leorio back talked the fatso.

Kagero chucked lightly at Leorio's attitude. "I guess I'll relax some more. You guys should join me, we're probably going to be here for awhile." Kagero walked towards the wall and sat against it. The others joined. "Here." She tossed them some energy bars and a bottle of water each. She was glad that they spent the night back in Zaban. She got some supplies and some well needed rest after that long run. "Those'll be good for later."

"Nee, Mirage." Gon started after eating his bar.

"Yea?"

"How does your sweater glow?" It seems that he forgot that he had already asked that same question before.

"I don't know exactly, but I think its special pigments in the cloth that react to darkness. For example a firefly. Though I'm not sure if that's correct. It's just a theory. Hmm..." She was thinking of other posibilities, but Leorio cut her train of thought off.

"I think that's the most you have said in a sentence!" Leorio was surprised. Kagero never really talked, she just replied when talked to. Though she did talk on her own, sometimes. He thought that she was weird.

Kagero huffed lightly, showing her annoyance, or embarrassment. Whichever way they took it would be correct in one way or another.

"That could be it, the chemicals in the cloth could be reacting to each other." Kurapika pondered with a hand to his chin.

"My mother must have been an amazing woman," She mused, rocking back on her heels, "She made it."

"Uuah, that's so cool!"

Kagero pat Gon's head and showed a small smile. "I think so too."

She looked to the wall with a confused look, she felt that something would happen soon. Then she felt a small tremor, she jumped up to her feet getting looks from the other three and stared at the wall of the room. Another person across the room was surprised, the man who had been watching her... Hisoka. After she jumped up a weird noise came from the other side of the wall and the wall started rising. The whole room's eyes were on that one wall.

There stood a single man in a deep blue suit. "I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended." There was a slight pause. "The Hunter Exam will now begin!" He explained that if you weren't strong enough you would or could die.

The man started walking and the applicants followed. He picked up his pace to a run. He introduced himself as Satotz, the Phase One examiner. When Satotz said that the first exam has already started the room became tense.

"So we just have to follow him." Kagero stated the obvious.

The group started running.

It had been about a half an hour since they started. Kagero thought that Satotz would increase the pace in the future so she sat down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Leorio yelled.

"Go on," She waved a hand, " I'll catch up." Kagero was sitting on the ground changing her shoes. Changing them from flat shoes to her rollerblades. She got up and secured them in place.

Back with the group Gon continuously looked behind him to look for Kagero.

"Gon he'll catch up." Kurapika reassured.

"Yeah, his shoe lace probably broke." Leorio tried to cheer Gon up, but he didn't remember that breaking a shoe lace was actually bad luck, thus making Gon all the more worried about her.

Meanwhile, in the very back of the group Kagero was getting used to her rollerblades on the surface of the tunnel. There were no rocks but it was a little bumpy. This would be good for her to get used to moving at high speeds and improving her eyesight as she evaded large bumps in the tunnel. For some reason her clothing was glowing brighter. She hadn't noticed till now but it was probably because of the friction. '_I guess it charges up with friction and static_.' She thought. '_Mother must have been a genius, I hope to find her_!' Kagero's motive just grew stronger with the new found respect for her mother. '_Hmm, I guess I should catch up, I'm rather far behind...'_

About an hour later further down the tunnel were Leorio, Kurapika and Gon. They were worried that Kagero dropped out, but he had ran to Zaban so he should be fine with this. Leorio was caught up in his thoughts when he noticed a kid on a skateboard. He was easy to notice as he had bright silver hair and shockingly blue eyes.

"Hey! Wait up, kid!" Leorio shouted getting a 'hmm' from the boy, which just annoyed him more. "You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" He was clearly angry, his face looked like a monkeys when he was angry.

"What are you talking about?" The boy acted clueless.

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!" He pointed to the red striped, yellow skateboard.

"Why?"

"Why?! Cause this is an endurance test!" Leorio argued.

"Not it's not!" Gon interrupted. Leorio noticed something glowing coming towards them at a great speed.

"Leorio, Gon's right. He just told us to follow him." Kagero sighed, zooming past them, leaning back on the breaks causing a large cloud of dust to form. Her scarf was flying about, leaving a trail of neon, like a lazer light, and her clothes glowing brighter than before. She slowed down and let them catch up.

"Not you too!" He eyed her, her clothes were glowing. Though he absently thought that it was rather cool.

The silver boy slowed down to talk to Gon and Kagero. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Twelve." Gon answered.

"Hmm," He paused and started wavering on his board and kicked his skateboard into the air, spinning, and caught it. "I guess I'll run too."

"WOW!" Gon exclaimed with that huge smile of his. "That was cool!"

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

Killua then looked to Kagero, "And you?"

"Oh he's Kagero! I call him Mirage though!" Gon introduced Kagero.

"How old are you?" Killua was curious to Kagero's age.

"Fourteen." Kagero's hands came out of her pockets and went behind her head and she leaned backwards a bit. She had gotten used to the weight distribution of her rollerblades and could almost do anything on them now.

"You don't look fourteen...but you're tall."

"That's because of these." Kagero lifted a foot and pointed to her roller-shoes.

"Those are so cool!" The two boys were amazed.

"Where'd you get them?" Killua asked curiously, clearly interested.

"I didn't get them anywhere," The boys stared at her waiting for more. Kagero sighed and continued, "I made them." Gon was incredibly amazed and Killua whistled, but otherwise stayed silent looking down at her shoes. "Your clothing is rather cool too." Killua stopped staring at her shoes and looked at her sweater and scarf that were glowing.

"These are keep sakes from my mother."

"They're rather flashy though, but you look suspicious." Killua looked up to her hood that was completely covering her face. Even though they were shorter than her the shadow on her face blacked her face out. No one could see her face other than a shine of blue every now and then.

"Really?" Gon joined in.

"I do?" Kagero smirked slightly with a laugh. "I guess that I have had my hood up the whole time." She grabbed the tip of her hood and tugged it down a bit. "Though, no one has seen my face as of yet." Kagero added on, making her seem more suspicious. She laughed again at Killua's expression.

"AH!" Gon yelled and pointed to Kagero. She was surprised at the sudden outburst, "That's the first time you laughed!" Kagero was certainly someone who didn't trust other people that easily, secondly she never played with kids her age so she has a hard time opening up. "Also we have never really seen your face. You've never have your hood down!"

"..."

"Something wrong?" Killua asked.

"Nope." Kagero began thinking. It's probably been four hours since the exam started, and it's been about sixty kilometers of running so far.

She looked behind herself. Leorio was slowing down, he looked like a wreck. Not even a minute later he collapsed. Kagero nudged Gon's shoulder and pointed behind them. The three of them stopped.

"Hey forget him. Let's get going." Kagero grabbed Killua's shoulder and he looked to her. Kagero shook her head.

"Screw this..." Leorio muttered. "I'm gonna become a Hunter!" He bolted from his knelt position on the ground and zoomed passed the three leaving a cloud of dust. "DAMN IT ALL! Eat my dust!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Gon just smiled widely and used his fishing rod to get Leorio's brief case.

"Cool!" Killua burst out with a big grin. "Let me try that later."

"Only if you let me try your skateboard!"

The three of them continued running. Once they caught up with the group, they reached a long stair case.

"What are you gonna do now Mirage?" Gon asked, she was on wheels after all.

"Just wait and see." Once they got to the stair case Kagero jumped and started rollerblading up the side of the stair case where there was a smoother rounded surface. It would be hard to rollerblade on, but she didn't mind. She felt like showing off, Killua rubbing off on her.

"Cool!"

"Hey Gon, want to race? The loser has to buy dinner." Killua baited Gon into a bet.

"Sure!"

"Do you mind if I join in?" Kagero got a nod from Killua. Then they picked up there pace. Kagero couldn't go much faster than she was so she decided to keep her pace until she wanted to speed up later.

Further up the stairs Kagero was still rollerblading and the group was still together. They caught up with Leorio and Kurapika who were in the middle of a conversation.

"See you at the goal, Kurapika."

"Catch you later, old timer." Killua just ticked a nerve.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!" And in that moment, time froze anime style. Everyone's faces were dumbfounded.

"Eh!"

"No way!"

"He doesn't look old...Looks like he's nineteen... Maybe twenty." Kagero got stares from Kurapika, Gon and Killua. Though Leorio looked insanely happy and went to hug Kagero, but she avoided by speeding up, avoiding the hug and letting him fall, almost tumbling down the stairs. He recovered quickly and got up to run with Kurapika again. He was yelling that Kagero was a 'meanie' and such.

Further up the stairs Killua started talking again, "I'm impressed that you guys can keep up with me." Gon took it as a complement and rubbed the back of his head, but Killua actually just insulted everyone else by saying how slow they were.

Gon brought up the topic about why they wanted to be hunters, Killua explained that he wasn't really interested in becoming a hunter. Gon also explained his reason.

"What about you Kagero?"

"Me? To look for a family member." Kagero looked down to the spiky hair in her perifreal vision, "Same as Gon."

The conversation was cut off when they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. It was far away, but you could see it. Gon and Killua bolted.

Kagero had just passed the main group of people that were running and noticed someone. She caught up to him and went beside him.

"Hey," Kagero got his attention, "Hisoka was it?" Hisoka raised an eyebrow, both at her approaching him and her peculiar shoes. "How'd you do that trick to that man's arms earlier? It was interesting."

Hisoka stared at Kagero. "Name."

She raised an eyebrow, not that he could see it though. "...Kagero."

"It's a trade secret, Kagero~" He said her name in the creepyist of tones but it didn't phase her. This piqued Hisoka's interest. He rarely met people who were not phased by him and his creepiness.

The light at the end of the tunnel brightened and Kagero's eyes widened. Crap! The bet! She yelled in her mind.

"Well I gotta' go, Bet to win." With that she jumped really high into a flip and changed her shoes to normal and bolted up the stairs. Hisoka just stared at Kagero, eyes slightly widened, he was actually surprised. His mouth did a one eighty, from his normal frown, to an amused smirk.

Kagero ran up the stairs passing everyone else. Satotz stopped at the top of the stairs and started to look behind him. Gon and Killua were just about to pass the finish line when Kagero flashed to the other side before them. Satotz quickly turned his head to Kagero internally surprised about the pure speed shown.

"GOAL!" The two boys yelled, and then turned to look to each other.

"Yay! I win." Gon's hand was in the air in a pose.

"What are you talking about? I was faster..."

"No I was!" Gon shot back. Then Killua did. This went on for a while before they asked Satotz. Satotz stood there surprised staring at Kagero. Those clothes! It can't be. Leidra? Satotz thoughts were interrupted when Gon asked a question.

"Hey, who was faster?"

"I believe that you crossed the finish line simultaneously."

"Oh..."

"But he crossed first." Satotz pointed to Kagero.

"Eeeh, when did you cross?!" Gon and Killua said in tune.

"Right before you guys..." Kagero said sheepishly scratching her head.

"AH!" Gon pointed to Kagero. "Your hood is down!" Just as Gon yelled Kurapika and Leorio made it up the stairs.

"Oh, you're right." Kurapika agreed.

"We haven't seen your face before." Leorio was shocked.

"Your hair colour is interesting," Killua said.

"Like you should talk," Kagero retorted,narrowing her eyes at him and getting a slight pout from Killua.

"It's true though! Is it natural?!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yea, I got it from my mother."

"Still it's an unusual colour. Dark turquoise and aqua? Did you get highlights?" Leorio pestered.

"No."

"And your eyes too, there not contacts are they?"

"N-no." Kagero blushed a little as Leorio go to close.

"But no one has such bright green eyes." He examined her face. "I've never seen green eyes like that, and now that I have a closer look you look feminine..." Kurapika grabbed Leorio's collar and pulled him away.

"Can't you see that you're pestering Mirage?" Kurapika scolded Leorio.

"And _that_, my friends, is why I wear my hood." Kagero pulled up her hood far down on her head covering her medium spiky hair wig, covering her unusual eye colour with the shade of her hood.

"Wait," Gon reached up to her head and fixed her hood. Her hood wasn't as far down on her head now. "Now we can see your face!" Gon smiled happily.

"Now that I think of it, you're tall for your age." Kurapika pointed out as Leorio was standing beside her again.

"You're right! He's taller than Kurapika!" Gon was surprised.

"Y-your right..." Leorio looked to Kagero. He didn't have to look down as far for Gon or Kurapika.

Kagero sighed, "Like I said before... It's because of these." She pointed down to her shoes. "They had to be made taller to fit the wheels in. If I didn't have these on I'd just be a bit shorter than Kurapika."

"Oh."

The happy moment was interrupted by someone's yell. "Don't let them fool you!" Everyone looked to the corner where it came from to see a man come out from it. "Don't fall for it...He's lying to you!" He pointed to Satotz. "He's an imposter!" He spouted nonsense about him being the real examiner. The examines were wavering. He pulled out an ape that looked like Satotz and explained what it was, accusing Satotz.

Right then and there Kagero flashed in front of the man and turned around to deflect cards that were sent flying her way, she deflected them by hitting the face of the cards, and glared to the source. Gon looked around to not see Kagero anywhere but looked to where Hisoka threw the cards to and saw her. The man had done it to Satotz too, though he caught the cards. Kagero's hood fell down again when she 'flashed' to the 'examiner'. Little did she know, her eyes were glowing slightly, probably from excitement. Like her mothers clothing. But you could feel a immense suppressed power in them. No one person had eyes exactly like these. The man was terrified and could move. His eyes were glued to Kagero's. She then spoke in a deep voice.

"You sure you want to do this? You don't smell human... You smell... like a wild animal." Kagero went behind him and grabbed his arm and threw him into the wetlands forest far in the distance. Then she glared at the ape on the ground. "I would leave now if I were you. You'll be prey to someone much more threatening." She looked to Hisoka who smirked but continued to look her way. He was impressed by her abilities. But he was more interested in her eyes. He looked at Satotz and broke the silence.

"Then that settles it." Hisoka was shuffling his deck of cards. "You're the real one."

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any hunter bearing the title we seek would have been able to block that attack." Hisoka looked to Kagero. "Also a Hunter would have been able to avoid his attack too." He smirked getting the majority of people to shudder.

"I shall take that as a complement. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner and you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Sure." Hisoka replied nonchalantly.

Satotz explained that swindlers swamp was full of deception such as before. "I believe that some of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" Some people started laughing...Leorio included. "Understand? If you lose sight of me you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind." Satotz turned and started walking. "Then let us be on our way, follow me."

With that the marathon continued...

* * *

**(Omake)**

"Pfft, how would he get poison into a _can_?" Leorio scoffed, picking his drink up off the ground. "That's what I have medicine for anyways." He opened the can and chugged it before Kagero could stop him.

"That stupid imbecile..." she mumbled.

Soon after Leorio regretted his decision and ran in the opposite direction, towards the elevator, yelling, "It's gonna explode!"

'_Man he doesn't listen does he?' _Kagero and Kurapika thought.

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story so far! I'm so happy! I've gotten 12 reviews so far! Including the votes for the pairing. Killua won by a landslide!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy and never got around to it! Though during my studies I would zone out and think of things for my stories… eh hehehe… ^_^''**

**I'll try to update more frequently so please don't kill me! xD**

**Also a big shout out to **_**MaoIsSleepy**_** who's reviews really motivated me! I'm glad you like my story! I hope I can live up to you guyses expectations! :D**

****Reviews are Love~****


	5. Chapter 5

**Transfer of worlds**

**I'm so very sorry! I have been oh so very busy lately! School and music are keeping me busy, but now it's Easter weekend! Thouh it's sunday and I could have been writing all weekend but, I've been on a road trip to the states for Easter. I wanted to bring my lapy topy but my _Bro_ WOULDN'T LET ME! *rages* Anyways. Sorry for the late update and the rant!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, I merely own my Oc and the plot twists and additions.**

***Edit* Going through fixing some things like grammar and spelling mistakes. Also trying to tone Kagero down a bit.**

**Chapter 5**

**Numare Wetlands and Airships.**

* * *

Running through the marsh, Kagero noticed the fog getting denser and looked around to survey her surroundings. She had to be careful of any foreign objects on the ground and such. Mushrooms and suspicious looking patches of grass were a given. Also something was annoying her, or rather _someone_.

'_You can clearly hear Leorio's grunting noises while he runs. He really has to learn to be more discrete_.' Kagero thought, frowning slightly.

She tapped Gon's shoulder to get his attention, "The fog's getting thicker..." Kagero mumbled to him.

"Your right!" Gon looked around to see that he couldn't see more than a few feet in front of himself.

"There's also an ominous atmosphere coming from that direction." Kagero nodded her head to the direction where it was coming from. It led to Hisoka and the people surrounding him. It was obvious that they were planning to take him out in the fog, they werent exactly being discreet about the hateful glares they were sending him. They didn't think that Hisoka was suitable to be a hunter even though he was significantly stronger than all of them combined. Even Kagero thought he was stronger. Sure she had been trained since a young age, but she doubted she was stronger than him. Her body was built for speed, not power. Though she could still break someones bone if she put enough momentum into it.

"Yea, we should move up." Killua came in after looking behind him. He could feel the bloodlust coming from Hisoka.

"We don't want to lose sight of the examiner" Gon piped up.

"Staying close to Hisoka is dangerous, I can smell it in the air." She could sense something bad about him at the time, but she couldn't place what it was. She hadn't really felt blood lust before. Other than bears and wolves, and the Kiriko from the mountain.

"Smell? I don't smell anything." Gon seriously tried to smell something. "Leorio, Kuropika! Kilua and Mirage say we should move up!"

'_Man, can't he feel the tension in the air?_'

"MORON!" Leorio yelled, there was a pause, as if he was talking a deep breath in to yell even more, "If I had enough strength I'd already be there!"

"Don't worry about us! Go on ahead!" Kurapika spoke up, reassuring them. If those two got into any trouble surely he would be able to think of something, being the smarty pants that he was.

Gon pouted. "Ehhh"

"Let's go Gon, Kagero." Killua started running faster, Kagero followed.

"Ah! Wait!" Gon ran to catch up with the two.

The three were lucky they moved up, otherwise they would have gotten caught up in a bloodbath involving massive turtles and strawberries. Eh, it's the Hunter exam, crazy stuff man. You must expect the unexpected.

"I hear people screaming all around us." Gon's eyes were darting to each place he heard the screams come from.

"Just stay on your guard," Killua retorted. He was worried that Gon wasn't that alert at the time, well... because... Gon is Gon.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay..." Gon looked behind himself and slowed to a stop, Killua did the same, not wanting to lose Gon in the vast marsh. Then he looked alarmed. He felt vibrations from the ground beneath them. Gon seemed to notice it too. Killua was about to yell to Gon to move before the ground gave way beneath them.

"...WATCH OUT!" Kagero yelled for the first time in Killua's presence. It startled the boys but it was too late, a giant frog came out of the ground and swallowed Killua and Gon. Kagero immediately went to attack the frog. They were her first friends, she wouldn't loose them. You could tell it hurt the frog but it continued walking away, happy with it's recent meal. She ran in front of the frog, surprising it, and forcibly opened its mouth standing on its lips holding it up.

"Gon, Killua! I'm holding its mouth open, can you two climb up?!" Kagero yelled into the frog. She got a muffled noise in return, and a few seconds later the boys came out.

"Thanks Kagero..." Killua said climbing up its throat and pulling Gon up. When they got out they wiped the goop off of their clothing.

"Yea, we would have been goners if you didn't save us!"

"I could have gotten out myself..." Killua sulked.

"With what?" Gon was curious.

"This," He pulled out one of the canned drinks Tonpa gave him. Gon started to zone out while he looked towards the direction where they just came from.

"Though wouldn't you rather _not_ being covered in frog vomit?" Killua and Gon nodded, agreeing with Kagero.

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika." Gon looked worried.

"Forget about them. Let's get a move on." Killua was as cold hearted as he usually was. He just wanted to finish the phase as fast as he could.

About a minute later Killua noticed that Gon wasn't there.

"He left to go help Kurapika and Leorio." Kagero answered the question he was about to ask. "Hmm... Though i'm going to help too. If he runs into Hisoka he won't be able to handle it. He would at least need some backup." Kagero turned and ran towards the direction Gon ran to find a clearing.

"Oi!"

Running through the marsh, she decided it would be better to jump through the trees. She didn't want anything to happen again like the frog incident. But there were also weird mushrooms everywhere, so the trees were the safest option she had at the moment. Suddenly she was startled by a black bird, it screamed right next to her and she tenced up, losing her footing and almost falling out of the tree. If she didn't grab the branch that she had... Well, she would have been a carnivorous venus-flytraps lunch. She looked to the bird and shot the annoying thing a death glare but it just screamed at her again. '_Stupid bird. It sounded like a humans scream. Was it like a parrot?' _she thought as she and the bird had a staredown. Man, the birds screams were like the classic horror movie screams. Then the bird made a high pitched shrill noise, sending a chill down her spine. She really needed to kill that bird, it was following her.

Getting a move on, she saw the clearing. She looked through the leaves or the trees. Her breath hitched, and she went wide eyed before settling down into a quiet rage. If anyone could see her face, chills would go down their spines. Her face was emotionless other than her eyebrows that were knit down in fury. Though her eyes, they had no light in them. Dull and deadly.

Hisoka was holding Gon by the neck clearly, enjoying his pain, while Gon was turning blue trying to get oxygen into his shrinking lungs. Leorio was sprawled on the ground with a large swollen black eye and multiple bruises. She jumped out of the trees and appeared in front of Hisoka and Gon. Gon looked to her, he looked scared and surprised by her appearance. Hisoka just glanced to the side, amused.

"Put. Him. _Down_." Kagero's tone was dark, you couldn't tell she was by her body language, but her voice said it all. She was _pissed_ off. And you wouldn't like an angry Kagero... Oh no you wouldn't. She couldn't remember the last time she was so angry, or rather _looking_ to maim someone. She thought that she has never reached this level of anger, or protectiveness before.

"And If I don't?" Hisoka questioned with a smirk, gripping Gon's neck harder. The air around Kagero got darker. Hisoka's eyebrows rose a notch, "Oh?"

Kagero propeled herself into the air, launching into a fast flip flinging her leg out to do a drop kick to Hisoka's arm, forcing it to bend from his elbow. His grip loosened and she grabbed his wrist, prying it of Gon's throat. He fell to the ground before she could catch him.

Hisoka was surprised, surprised by the intensity that she carried. Her movement was fast, though he thought it could be faster with further training. The anger fueled her as her speed was toned up a few notches. Kagero could feel herself in the zone. That warm feeling that flowed around her body that fueled her.

"Not bad~" He smirked even wider. Kagero was in fighting stance when he reappeared behind her, an after image still in front of her. She reacted immediately when he moved and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't try anything funny." No pun intended. She was glaring at Hisoka with all her hatred. He turned his head to see her eyes from the shade of her hood glowing slightly. He found this amusing.

"I surrender." He raised his hands, somehow getting his arm out from her grip. By now Gon was just getting up from the ground, but he saw everything, and was surprised by Kagero's strength. She was almost on par with Hisoka in physical ability, but somehow she lacked something.

"Gon, are you okay?" Kagero bent down to help him up.

"Yea." He dusted off his shorts.

Hisoka walked up to Gon. "Do not fear. I will not kill your friend." He smirked and looked to Kagero. "You too boya. You all pass." He laughed creepily. His laughter was cut off when he got a call from a walkie-talkie, his voice and demeanor went from creepy to serious while talking with the unknown caller, while he was talking he tossed Leorio over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"You can find your way back, right?" He asked, his call ending. Gon nodded. Then Hisoka looked over to Kagero.

"I'll be fine." She snapped a reply. Hisoka walked off after getting Kagero's response. She took multiple deep breaths before she calmed down. Though she was still mad at what Hisoka did to Gon and Leorio.

"Gon! Are you alright?" Kurapika came running from the forest into the clearing.

Running down the pathway, Gon was currently being a tracking dog and was following Leorio's cologne.

"Hey Mirage, how did you get Hisoka to let go of Gon like that?" Kurapika questioned.

"...I just kicked his arm." she stretched, "No biggie." Kurapika and Gon were both surprised. Well of course they were. She stood up to Hisoka!

"Nee, what did Hisoka mean when he said that we passed?"

"He was acting as the judge in his own way, he proved us worthy of passing and so he didn't kill us." Kurapika explained to Gon. "Perhaps he sensed that you were kindred spirits. It's quite common that those possessing special talents are drawn to others with unique gifts. Perhaps Hisoka's Experience told him that you had the skill and potential to become hunters."

'_He says 'perhaps' a lot...'_

"_Perhaps_ he thought killing us would be a waste." Kagero added in teasing Kurapika a bit, "Though if he did..." An evil chuckle came from her mouth, getting them to sweat drop and also sending a chill down their spines. She would have sworn to grant him pain. In the future, she wasn't strong enough at the moment.

"Hmm,"

The two boys looked to Kagero, waiting for her to say something. Usually when someone 'Hmm's' they want to voice something.

"What do you think Killua's doing. Do you think he made it to the meeting place?"

"He's probably made it there already."

"Yeah! And he would be looking for us!"

"He might be thinking '_Hey, why's Hisoka carrying Leorio_?'."

They all shared a laugh before it quieted down for the rest of the way. After a good ten minutes they reached the sight and many applicants looked as if they were about to pass out.

"Looks like we made it in time." Kurapika said as he looked around for Leorio.

"Oh, he's over there," Kagero pointed and walked over to a tree. She looked behind her to see if they were coming when she saw Hisoka. Kagero gave a glare towards Hisoka, she was still mad about that incident in the clearing.

"What are you glaring at Mirage?" Kurapika and Gon asked.

"Hisoka... I'm still mad at him." She huffed and looked away.

"Hmm," Gon looked around. "I don't see him." Gon followed Kagero who was beaconing him to follow.

"Yo, Leorio." Kagero went up beside him.

Leorio looked up from his daze, "Man that stings...Why am I all beat up?"

"Huh?" Did he not remember what just happened?

"My memory is kinda hazy." Leorio seemed groggy.

Kurapika side commented to Gon. "We probably shouldn't tell him what happened." Gon laughed lightly and was called by someone.

"Gon, Kagero." That someone walked up to them, hands in pockets and lax atmosphere.

"Killua!"

"I can't believe you actually got here... I thought you two were goners." Killua taunted.

"Gon tracked Leorio's cologne." Kagero yawned and leaned against the tree Leorio was on.

"You definitely are weird..." Killua was interrupted by Satotz's voice.

"Excellent work, everyone. Phase two will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave." He started jogging away in his usual animalistic way, those long strides were definitely not normal by any means.

The doors started to open and all applicants turned to the two people on the inside.

"Will all applicants who passes the first phase please enter? I'm Menchi, the Second Phase Examiner."

Another examiner started talking, the huge man behind her. "And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." There was a silence until there was a loud growling noise. Buhara looked uncomfortable... Was that his stomach?

"You must be hungry." Menchi looked at the applicants, "There you have it. Phase two will involve... Cooking!" The majority of the applicants were in complete and utter shock. You can easily tell what was going through there minds, 'Cooking? Were here to take the Hunter Exam! Don't look down on us!', that type of thing.

One of the applicants decided to be brave, or stupid depending on the way you looked at it and picked a fight with the examiners. He laughed at their hunter status, it got so far that Buhara had to punch the sumo wrestler to the outside of the wall, slamming against one of the pillars. It crumbled and he fell to the ground. Everyone went quiet and they took the chance to explain the phase.

"The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use any meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs." Menchi came in and explained how the food would be judged. Buhara used his stomach as a gong ans signaled the start of the phase. Everyone ran out to get the pigs.

Kagero simply stood there and went to her cooking station. The only thing there was an old fashioned tool you used to cook meat, a rotary. She then looked to the counter and looked at the supply they had set out.

"The phase already started." The blue haired woman said.

Kagero looked up to them, "I know." With that Kagero ran off leaving a surprised Menchi, Buhara and Satotz who was in the shadows of a tree.

Kagero ran through the forest as fast as she could and found a heard of pigs, she hid her presence and sneaked around to one and gave it a lethal blow to its head. She picked up the pig to see Gon, Kurapika and Leorio slide down a hill. She gave a salute holding the pig up with the other single arm and jumped over them and ran off, leaving the group astonished.

Kagero was the first to get back and she put the pig on the roaster, she cut out the eyes and gutted the pig. Taking the blood of the pig and put it in a bowl, she added sugar and spices to it and let it sit aside. The judges simply watched her. She grabbed the lettuce and tomato and sliced them into paper thin slices and put them off to the side. She turned her Burner on medium; she knew that she had enough time to cook it all the way through with how fast she caught the pig.

She paused when she heard a huge noise from the forest. "About time," She went back to turning the pig. When the applicants came back they simply put there pig on the stick, put it to full heat and rotated away.

"Woah, you're almost done already!" Gon said surprised."...Mirage?" No answer. Kagero was too busy to notice Gon.

"He's so focused." Leorio commented, impressed by her concentration.

Kagero was almost done when awhile bunch of applicants ran up with their charred pigs all getting failing grades. Kagero lathered the sauce she made on the outside of the pig and let it crystallize for a few seconds on the heat. Turned off the burner, and took the pig off of the stick and set it on the counter. She cut equal thick slices and charred a little on the burner like a steak, the juice was now sealed in the meat. She put a single slice on one plate for Menchi since it seemed like she wouldn't eat the whole damn pig. She placed the paper-thin lettuce and tomato on the side and put some more sauce on the steak. She put the rest of the lettuce inside the pig. Kagero grabbed the plate and the pig and walked up the stairs.

"Last applicant." Menchi declared.

Kagero put the plate in front of Menchi and gave Buhara the pig. Buhara ate it in one bite. Wow much.

"This is really well done. Nice presentation..." Menchi cut the steak and the juices flowed out. She took a bite and she looked happy. "You Pass!"

"What! That's the first person to pass!" An applicant complained.

"Yes, the rest of you fail."

"Isn't that a bit unfair?" Kagero questioned. "I know Hisoka's on your nerves but that's nothing to fail everyone for." Since she still hadn't forgiven the clown, she had been keeping an eye on him. He seemed to be challenging Menchi constantly. Though at least he wasn't going after them at the moment.

Menchi was speechless. How could she tell? Her perception was incredible! Menchi recovered and stated a reason. "All the applicants simply put the pig over a flame. There was no effort to make it pleasurable. Almost all of the pigs were charred on the outside but raw on the inside, you can die from eating raw meat." Menchi explained that Hunters need to be creative put simply.

There was a loud noise overhead and a huge blimp came into view. A screeching noise came through a speaker on the blimp before a voice came on through a megaphone. "That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant. "

"That's the symbol of the Hunters Association!" A random applicant stated the obvious.

A person jumped from the blimp and landed in the center of the area. There was a huge dust cloud and the ground caved in around him. When the dust started to clear you could see the figure of an older man. He was wearing a type of kimono and had a weird hairstyle with excessively long eyebrows and a long beard with a grey tip to it. To top that weirdness off he had large earlobes with piercings, and he didn't seem like a naturally serious man.

"He's in charge of the Hunter Exam...Chairman Netero." Menchi explained who the person was.

"Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So, Menchi-kun. You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?"

"No sir... I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary."

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable."

"Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control."

"Excuse me..." Kagero intervened getting Menchi and Netero to look at her, she was standing right beside them since Menchi was still talking to her before Netero joined the party. "She didn't fail everyone..." Everyone's eyes were now on Kagero and she was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Menchi-kun didn't fail you?" Netero asked.

"No Sir."

Netero looked to Menchi, with an amused eyebrow, "Why did you only pass this young lad here?" He eyed Kagero.

"For one, it was actually cooked _properly_." Menchi emphasized 'properly',"He actually put effort to make the food taste good, and tried new things, like using the pig's blood, and passed my expectations. That's the reason I passed him."

"I know that Menchi-san failed everyone else. I can see why... no offense." She added after getting hateful looks, "But there should be a re-examination."

"What about it Menchi-kun?" Netero went along with the re-examination idea. "But you will have to participate in the new test. Is that acceptable?"

Menchi was thinking before she had an eureka moment, "Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs. Chairman, can you take up to _that_ mountain in your airship?"

"Hmm, I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can."

The airship arrived at the mountain, Mt. Split-in-Half was it's name, in less than thirty minutes; Kagero took the time to meditate so she could regain some energy. The Group wanted to talk to her but decided to leave her alone when they saw her meditating or napping. They couldn't tell. But secretly she actually fell asleep.

Everyone was now looking over the edge of the cliff. Huh, exciting.

"Now, everyone...Look down there." There was what seemed to be a web in the crevice of the gorge. "A Spider Eagle's web."

"So they make their webs there!" Gon peeked over the edge, that's when a updraft of air came up. Some contestants cringed and either walked away or fell backwards in fright.

Menchi explained that the eggs were hanging from the web and that we simply had to get them and get back up. Menchi did a demonstration. She jumped down and grabbed the web. She let go and grabbed an egg and fell, but was lifted by the updraft that came soon after.

"There. Now I just need to boil the egg." Menchi said confidently.

"No reasonable person would jump down there." A contestant was panicking

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon jumped off excitedly with the others. Kagero didn't jump off though after all she already passed. Everyone else followed. Menchi was panicking because she didn't have the chance to explain how to get the eggs.

Everyone grabbed on to the web and some people mindlessly let got and fell to their deaths. Leorio wanted to jump off, eager to get an egg, but Gon yelled 'Don't!' Every single person went quiet,sensing that Gon knew the correct timing to get them out alive. Though the web's strands started to break and people chickened out and fell thinking that they would fall anyways. The web was about to snap when Gon said 'Now!', everyone came back up with an egg successfully.

"Nee, Mirage Why didn't you jump?" Gon asked.

"I was wondering too." Killua added.

Kagero sighed, "You know... I _did_ already passes... Also, I'm too heavy, the web would have broken right away with me and everyone on there."

Menchi over heard this and walked over. "What do you mean?"

"I have training weights and they could easily break the web with other people on it." Menchi and the group let out an 'Ah.' "So I'll be going down now."

"Didn't you say you already passed?" Leorio asked, confused.

"But I want to eat an egg..." She said simply, getting some people that were eavesdropping to anime fall.

"But the up draft wouldn't be able to lift you up all the way now would it?" Kurapika was worried.

"I have a plan. Don't worry." Kagero grinned to herseld and walked towards the edge of the ravine. A few other people walked over too, wanting to watch what she would do; Hisoka, the creepy pin guy, as she called him, Menchi, Hanzo, Netero and the gang.

Kagero looked beside her to the group and gave a nod, she jumped. She grabbed the first web, bending her arms to lessen the strain on the web, and jumped down to the next one, then the next, and she reached the last web, the one with the eggs on it. If she just jumped down and grabbed the last web the web would have snapped from the shock and she would have fallen. So she jumped down gradually to lesson impact. She slid herself down one of the lines connected to a bunch of eggs and grabbed one with one hand. The other hand was on the string; she pulled herself up and jumped onto the web. Walking across the tightrope with ease she started jumping. The people above were curious of what she would do. Then she jumped towards the wall of the ravine and propelled herself off of it successfully getting her up to the next web. Once she reached the top web Kagero noticed that the same method would not help her here. There was way too much of a gap to wall jump her way up to the ledge. She thought of an idea, and walked to the middle of the web.

"What are you doing Kagero! Were over here!" Leorio yelled, flailing his arms around and thus annoying the people beside him. Kagero ignored him. She needed to focus on the task at hand.

She took a deep breath in and sensed that the breeze would be coming soon and bolted across the web to the opposite side the ravine. Kagero jumped and was about to crash into the wall, Leorio cringed for impact; but she wall-jumped off the wall as hard as she could and flew across half of the ravine. Then, the updraft came. The force from her jump and the updraft gave her the distance she needed to get across with plenty of distance to spare. She landed effortlessly leaving a dent in the ground like Netero from before. She didn't remember to distribute her weight properly.

Gon, and Killua ran to her. Kurapika and Leorio followed, including the other people who were watching closely.

"That was amazing!" Gon ran up and hugged her. "I'm glad you didn't fall!" Kagero was flustered by the sudden hug. She lifted her arms up on impact so the eggs wouldn't get damaged. Her hood fell down, and so did the egg in her hood. Her reflexes caught the egg before it got anywhere close to the ground. The people around her were the only ones to see her face. The majority of them were staring at her. Though people like Hisoka didn't pay attention. Just the applicants that didn't really have a significance stared.

"What are you guys looking at?" Kagero didn't even notice that her hood was down. Then she felt a breeze and her hair started moving. "..." She tried to put her hood back up but Gon pestered her that she should keep it down. She didn't like the stares, but she liked the breeze.

"Why do you have two eggs Mirage?" Kurapika asked. "I didn't see you grab the other in the first place."

"I put one in my hood." She scratched her head. "I thought that the people who didn't jump would like to try some." She smiled sheepishly. The others went quiet. "...What?"

"N-nothing... We're still getting used to you... you know... opening up..." Leorio blushed slightly, "Never thought you would be so, um... _kind_." Kagero blushed furiously.

"I'm glad you're opening up!" Gon was extremely happy. "You should smile more!" She did smile, but they just couldn't see it because of her scarf and hoof. Kagero got awkward from the further embarrassment, furious blush still engaged. The others burst out laughing. Killua included.

"You too Killua!" Then it was Killua's turn to blush, because of Gon.

"Everyone time to boil the eggs!" Menchi yelled, getting everyone's attention. Gon, Leorio and Kurapika left them. Kagero and Killua looked to each other and smiled timidly. The reason why? The bringers of the awkwardness had left.

There was a huge cauldron, the eggs were put in and there was about a fifteen minute wait. Kagero decided to walk around. She bumped into Hisoka.

"Nice job, boya." He walked off.

_Well...That was, weird..._ Kagero blinked as she plopped herself on the ground. She sprawled out, and enjoyed the breeze. The others joined her. It was so peaceful. Killua ended up staring at Kagero, mainly because of her unique hair and eye colour. The peacefulness was interrupted when Menchi called everyone.

People lined up anxious to get there eggs. Kagero was last in line so she could grab her second egg. Everyone started eating; they were surprised by how good it was. Gon even shared his with someone else. Kagero didn't eat hers yet, she wanted to let the others have her second egg. After she was done, almost everyone had finished their eggs.

"You didn't eat your egg yet?" Killua walked up to Kagero.

"I was just about to eat it. It's still warm." She held it up to her face effectively warming her cheek up.

"Mirage! It's time to go!" Gon yelled from the doorway of the airship. "Killua too! Come on!" He shivered, "It's cold!"

* * *

**(Omake)**

Hisoka was jogging to the area for the next phase, Leorio in tow over his shoulder. He was relishing in his thoughts while remembering what just happened in the clearing.

_'Oh, Gon-kun has so much potential, but there's also Kagero-kun. He doesn't know what he was using, if he knew how to use it...' _Hisoka groaned, "I don't know who to pick!" Then he thought of something, "Why not _both_?"

If anyone else was nearby, or if Leorio was awake, they would have been frozen to the core in terror from the pedophilic expression he had on his face.

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**Ahh, it feels nice to be able to write again! I hope you liked it~ Hopefully I'll be writing more soon! ^-^**

**I just recently got some motivation to write! I hope you guys like it and review!**

****Reviews are Love~****


	6. Chapter 6

**Transfer of worlds**

**I'm back with another chapter! Hope you guys like it! Also I have corrected some typos and grammar errors in the previous chapters! I'm also thinking I'll do some omakes! Maybe…possibly…Actually I don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, I only own mu Oc, Kagero, and the plot changes. **

**Chapter 6**

**Crafty Netero and Towers.**

* * *

The second phase was officially over and everyone gathered on to the airship that was flying in the night towards the third phase's site. Netero decided to introduce himself to the forty-three remaining applicants whom were gathered in the front room of the airship. The green bean was beside him too, turns out that he was the Chairman's secretary.

"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here..." He paused and looked around the room, looking amused, "I'm loving this tension in the air!" Killua and Kagero both yawned at the same time, they grinned. "So I think I'll stick around for the rest for the trip." Netero laughed.

His secretary, Beans, took over. "We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at eight AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted."

"Okay, Gon, Kagero! Let's explore the airship!" Killua still had plenty of energy to spare.

"Yeah!" Gon happily accepted the offer.

"Sure, sounds fun." Then the boys ran off and Kagero followed.

Kagero overheard Leorio say 'How can they have so much energy? I'm hitting the sack.' Kagero internally laughed at Leorio, he would have punched her if she did aloud.

While Kagero, Gon and Killua were exploring, the previous examiners were having dinner and were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, How many applicants do you expect to make it?" Menchi asked Buhara and Satotz.

"You mean the exam?"

"Yep. This year, we have an impressive group. Though I did fail all but one of them at one point."

"But doesn't it depend on what the upcoming phases consist of?"

"That's true... But didn't you notice it? One of them had this whole aura thing going on." She took a bite of her food. "What do you think, Satotz?"

"Oh, yes. I like the rookies this year." He stopped eating to talk.

"Ha! So you agree?" Menchi was happy. "I think number 294 has a good shot." (Hanzo)

"I'm partial to number 99" (Killua)

"He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat." She turned to Buhara. "What do you think, Buhara?"

"Well..He isn't a rookie, but number 44 is the one I favor." (Hisoka) "I'm sure you noticed but when one of the applicants was on a fit it was number 44 who was really on the verge of killing someone."

"I did notice that, of course. He could barely restrain himself from tearing off our heads. But he was that way since he laid eyes on us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's the real reason I was so edgy. He kept challenging me."

They kept talking about Hisoka when Menchi remembered something.

"But you know what," She caught Satotz's and Buhara's attention. "Number 410 really catches my eye. I'm sure we all have our eyes on him." (Kagero)

"Yea." Buhara and Satotz both agreed.

"What really surprised me was his perception." This raised Satotz eyebrow. "He noticed that I was edgy because of number 44, and it seems that he isn't fazed by him." She took a sip of her drink. "His physical ability is also astounding."

"I've seen hints of _that_ in the first phase." Satotz commented. Menchi and Buhara's mouths were open in shock.

Back with the kids they were roaming around when Gon and Killua wanted to go through the kitchen. In the end they were thrown out of the kitchen by an angry chief after taking food.

"Wow, awesome!" Killua ran to the window and pressed his face against the glass. "Look, Gon!"

"Wait what?" Gon ran over. "Woah! It's like the ground is covered in jewels!" The two boys faces were plastered to the glass, Kagero sat down on a bench by the window and stared out of it.

"Nee, Killua. Where are your mom and dad?"

"Hmm... They're alive. Probably." Probably was added on as an after thought.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked taking a bite of his meat.

"They're assassins."

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon was surprised.

"That's cool, so you're an assassin too, huh." Kagero replied nonchalantly.

"That's your first reaction?" Killua laughed. "You two really are a riot!"

"Huh?"

"You two are the first people who have ever responded seriously."

"Well, you're telling the truth." Kagero said seriously as she finished her food.

"What makes you think that?" Killua asked Kagero.

"Well you aren't lying... Are you?" She would reconsider her ability to judge character if she was wrong.

"That's weird...People only like me because they can't tell if I'm serious or not."

Gon and Kagero both 'hmmed'.

Killua started talking about how he was indeed an assassin as Kagero said, and explained about his position in his family. His family snapped when he said he didn't want to be an assassin. In the end... there was a fight, Killua stabbed his mother in the face and his brother in the side, and ran away from home.

The three continued talking when Netero over heard them and decided to pull a prank, he let out a surge of murderous intent and vanished to the other side of the hallway. The two boys reacted a few seconds after it was released. Though Kagero looked right to the area where Netero moved to. She narrowed her eyes and disappeared to reappear behind Netero.

"Something wrong?" He looked behind him to see Kagero, she sighed and relaxed.

"Netero-san... Did you see someone coming from over there?" Gon pointed in the direction where the intent came from.

Netero replied in an irritating way. "No~"

Kagero walked back to the boys. "Nice trick Netero-san."

"Netero's fine."

"You're quite fast." Killua said, "What do you want? You don't have to do anything till the last phase, right?" Killua was annoyed.

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored and was looking for some companions." Kagero raised an eyebrow, '_Companions_?'

"Let's go, Gon, Kagero."

"Wait a moment. Would you care to play a game with me?"

"A game?"

"If you are able to defeat me, I shall let you be hunters!" He taunted them into playing.

"Really? I'll play!" Gon piped.

Killua was hoaxed into playing the game by Netero and Kagero followed amused by the whole situation. Netero lead the three into a room that had port windows and had padded walls, it was clearly a type of training room. Netero stood in the middle of the room bouncing a ball.

"Now, I'll go over the rules of the game." He balanced the ball on his finger. "If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win. Well, that gives you nine hours." He spun the ball on his fingertip. "You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't touch you."

"Eh, but that's no fair. You can't call that a game."

"Why don't you give it a try first?" Netero taunted.

"We just have to take the ball?" Killua was stoic, not believing him.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go first."

Killua started walking around the room slowly. While he was walking, duplicates of himself were created.

"Ooh, I see lots of Killuas! " Gon exclaimed.

"It must be an assassination technique." Kagero pointed out.

Killua started to attack and his copy's vanished. Netero easily evaded all his attempts to get the ball. Killua was even more pissed off and decided to do a spinning dropkick. He launched himself towards Netero, low to the ground and planted the kick right to his shin. Netero didn't react. A few seconds later Killua jumped up and down in pain from the force of his kick.

"Killua! Tag! Tag!" Gon called Killua cutely. Killua limped over, nursing his sore shin, and clapped hands with Gon. He looked over to Kagero who was simply watching from the corner of the room, sitting on the floor and leaning against the corner.

Gon started stretching. "Okay!" He got into his fighting stance. He accelerated to Netero. Netero relaxed his guard when Gon suddenly disappeared. He looked above to see Gon looking all smug and confident...Until... He hit the ceiling.

Gon cringed in pain on the floor.

"Idiot! We all know you can jump really high! Control your strength!" Killua crossed his arms and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, Netero let his guard down for an instant." Kagero pointed out.

Netero sweat dropped, '_No kidding...'_

Gon got up from his spell of pain and rubbed his head. "I messed up there." He walked around and gave it another shot, but failed.

"Mirage! Do you wanna' go?!" Gon ran up to her.

"Sure." Gon had his hand up in the air waiting for a clap to switch them out. Kagero paused and clapped his hand, getting a huge grin from Gon.

Kagero got up and walked to Netero. She looked to Killua. "Hey Killua, how'd you do that move you did. When you multiplied yourself." Kagero asked, she was curious and wanted to learn it.

"I just walked silently in a certain rhythm." Killua gave a vague description.

"I see..." She tried walking around in a syncopated rhythm,"..." She tried again. "Aww, damn it. Killua, you'll have to teach me later." She sulked. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to get it just like that. But she certainly hoped so, that would have been cool. She sighed, she'd done something similar to that in training before... but it was too difficult to learn right off the bat. She needed to learn how to walk without making _any_ sound at all.

"I guess I'll start now." Kagero circled him. Though there were only two of her. This was from training with her father though. It's from moving from one place to another so quickly that it leaves an after image, and that would be the double. No, it wasn't rhythm echo, but it was better to use as a distraction. She made her circle smaller and smaller until she was close to Netero. Then she jumped making the after image vanish. Netero looked up, expecting her to do the same as Gon, only to see her not in the air. She was behind him. Kagero jumped up and propelled herself off of the ceiling and appeared behind him. Netero bolted forward suspecting that she was behind him, the footprint on the padding that was on the ceiling giving her plans away.

"Che." Kagero kicked the ground. "One more time."

This time she just walked up to him. Netero was wondering what she would do before Kagero went all acrobatic on him. Then she grabbed onto his arm and swung herself around his body. Kagero was on his back when he went to the wall and leaned against it pinning her to it.

"Damn it." She cursed. She tried to wrigggle herself out, but couldn't. She wiggled her knees up his back and pushed, making him stumble forwards. She fell to the ground with an 'Umph' from the lack of pressure keeping her up. She got up slowly, sighing, "Someone switch with me..."

Awhile later Killua was trying again.

"You boys aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously?" Netero offered.

"Okay... I'll get you this time!" Gon bolted into the fight but got his face pushed into the ground almost immediately by Netero.

Kagero joined in after the two couldn't do anything. Gon went to kick Netero in the chin but missed, that's when he kicked his boot off to get more distance and knocked him right in the chin. While Netero fell backwards Killua kicked him in the back and he fell forwards. The ball was now floating above Netero's back. Killua went to jump for the ball. Netero moved his leg to kick the ball out of the way but Kagero intervened and pushed his foot to the ground. Netero used his other leg to kick it away. He recovered and went to grab the ball still in the air.

That's when Gon kicked his other boot off and hit the ball further away.

"You and your little tricks!" Netero yelled.

The two boys yelled 'It's mine!' and were about to grab the ball. That's when Netero put all his force into his legs and shot himself like a cannon towards the ball. The old man zoomed passed the boys. He saw a scarf fluttering by the ball, the scarf wrapped around it and was pulled towards another direction. Kagero caught the ball, though tossed it back to Netero.

"Wow! Kagero you got it! You're amazing Kagero! Netero!"

"No, he's only been using his right leg and left arm. Even though I got the ball I'm not accepting the title." She looked to Netero. "Also, you weren't really going to give us the title anyways. Were you?"

"Oh, you figured it out? And here I thought I'd fooled you." Netero relaxed.

"So that's what he was doing..."

Killua got up from the floor. "Forget it... I give up. I lose!" He walked to the door. "Hah, hah! You really know how to piss me off, old man. Let's go, Gon!"

"Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer."

"What? Didn't you just hear what I said?!"

"Yea! I don't care about the ball. We've only used up half of the time limit. I'm gonna make Netero-san use his right hand before the time runs out." Killua was speechless, and so he left in that bundle of frustration of his.

"I'm also going to stay a bit longer." Kagero said to Netero.

"Really?!" Gon was happy.

"I'm going to get some drinks though, be right back." Kagero left the room to go to a vending machine. She got four bottles of water and a few chocolate bars. While she was walking back to the room she heard a noise. She walked towards the noise and saw two people lying on the floor, dead. In the other direction she saw Killua. She walked up to him not making a noise and put bottled water to his neck getting him to flinch and turn around.

"Here." She tossed him the water bottle. Killua didn't seem like himself. Then she remembered something from TV.

"Killua."

"Yea...?"

"Have a snickers."

"...Why?"

"Because you're not yourself when you're hungry." She put the chocolate bar in his hand and walked off, waving.

Killua started laughing. Not only because she didn't react to the people that laid on the ground, but because she pulled off the Snickers slogan!

Walking back to the room, she passed by the dead bodies. "..." She bent down and crossed their arms and closed there eyes. Musn't be disrespectful to the dead.

"Hmm, I wouldn't have thought you were a killer."

Kagero jumped away from the voice with a start, dropping the water in the progress. She tensed, and looked to the owner of the voice. "...Hisoka..." She sighed, "Don't to that to-" She stopped herself before she said 'a girl', wouldn't want to give away her cover. She followed up by relaxing and looking at him then she saw his face, he was silently laughing at her. She looked annoyed and continued, "Don't to that to a person, almost gave me a heart attack." She bent down to pick up the water, "And no, I didn't kill these men. Killua did you see, he just had some... pent up frustration."

Hisoka eyed Kagero, she sensed him looking at her. She looked to the water and chocolate bars. She sighed, "Here."

"..."

"Don't you want it?"

"What made you think that, boya?"

"Well you were just tantalizingly eying the chocolate... Now here." She took his hand and placed a Kit Kat and a bottle of water in it. "Bye." She walked off.

"Hisoka..." A voice spoke up.

"Ara... Illumi, you saw that?"

"If he didn't kill them, that means Killu must have."

"He doesn't have the aura of a killer... though he seems to be used to death..." He smiled to himself creepily.

_'He better not be targeting Killu too. He has enough children to target already...' _Illumi thought after leaving the clown to indulge in his... thoughts...

Kagero got back to the room and opened the door to see Gon and Netero talking. They looked up when the door opened.

"Here." She tossed a bottle to Netero and Gon.

"Thanks!" Gon caught the bottle, same with Netero.

Kagero walked up to the two. "Pick one." Gon picked the Hershey's and Netero got the Twix. Kagero was left with the Caramilk.

"What did you give to Killua?" Gon asked assuming she gave Killua one too.

"The Snickers." She paused and drank some water, "He's not himself when he's hungry." Netero started laughing.

"Wha-What's so funny?"Gon was confused because he never watched television.

"Nothing, just something from television." Netero explained.

"I haven't watched television in a really long time. My TV broke."

"Poor kid..." Kagero side commented. Netero started laughing again. "I also gave Hisoka one." Gon started choking on his Hershey's, he started chugging his water to get it down. "I bumped into him... or rather he scared me by sneaking up on me." Netero looked amused, "It looked like he wanted some so..." She smiled sheepishly, "I gave him some. Though I had to get another bar and water..." She deadpanned.

When they were done their snack they went back to sparing. While Gon was trying to get Netero to use his right hand he sped his movements up considerably. Gon decided to take a break so Kagero took a turn.

"Mind if we spar instead? I already got the ball from you."

"Sure."

Kagero and Netero sparred while Gon rested. The spar was amazing, Kagero's reaction time was at its peak and she managed to get some good hits in. Then she decided to get serious, not that she wasn't serious already, but she wanted to go full power with her strength. She knew that if she just hit him blindly she wouldn't be able to get him to go flying. So she went behind him and buckled his knees by kicking the back of his knees slightly. He fell under his weight a little and she took the chance to kick him as hard as she could in the back. Netero went flying towards the padded wall, slamming into it.

"Creative little..." Netero cursed under his breath. Though he was thoroughly impressed with her overall ability and strength.

They sparred a bit more until she noticed Gon was rejuvenated and ready to go.

"Well I guess, I'm done..." Kagero smiled. "I'm satisfied with this for now. Gon, you good?"

"Un!" Gon nodded and ran in to resume him fight. After a few feigns and psyche's he headbutted Netero in the stomach. Netero didn't react but then Gon went to do the same thing again. Netero knew that if he hit his stomach again without relaxing his, muscles he would shatter his skull, but if he relaxed he would be the one feeling the pain. Netero evaded him by using his other hand to push on his back and Gon went flying towards the wall, slamming head first into it. Man the kids going to get brain damage some day. Though...Gon ended up falling asleep in the end after hitting the wall to hard.

"Netero..."

"Ahn?"

"Thanks, it was fun." Kagero smiled under her hood. "I'll be going to sleep now." She yawned. "Good night... But first..." She walked up to Gon and took her sweater off and placed it on the boy as a makeshift blanket. She just had a blue tank on showing her bandages and arm guards. Netero noticed a metallic gleam under them.

She nodded and walked off waving to Netero lazily.

"...Interesting boy."

Kagero walked to the rooms that everyone was sleeping in and saw Killua. She sat down beside him and slowly drifted to sleep. Killua was awakened by something plopping on his shoulder. He looked beside him to see Kagero sleeping peacefully. He smirked and snickered a bit as he remembered the Snickers thing she pulled off. He caught himself staring at her and noticed something.

'_He does have an awfully feminine face now that I see him up close_.' Looking down he noticed his sweater was missing, he also noticed that he had bandages all along his upper body and arms. He stopped his thoughts and went back to sleep, he would need the energy in the morning.

While everyone was sleeping an announcement came on. "I apologize for the long wait." It was beans voice. "The airship will soon arrive at its destination."

Gon woke up from his slumber and looked outside to see a tower on a cylinder shaped mountain with a man made cylinder tower on top of it. It was really high above the ground. Then he noticed Kagero's sweater on the ground. "I'll have to thank him later!"

"Kagero... _Kagero_... Time to get up. Were at the site for the third phase!" Killua shook Kagero awake.

"Hnn... Killua?" Kagero's voice was sluggish and she was drooling a bit, she wiped her crusty eyes from under the bangs of her wig. Killua thought that Kagero looked even more like a girl like this. She was just so... cute when she woke up.

"Wh-where are we?" She wiped the drool off of her mouth and yawned, stretching like a cat.

"At the third exam site." Killua suppressed a slight blush.

Killua ended up dragging Kagero out of the airship by the wrist and met up with Gon, Leorio and Kurapika. He almost got stabbed when her arm guards hidden blade shot out, but she still didn't wake up fully.

"What's up with Mirage?" Leorio asked.

"He just got up.." Killua hit her upside the head.

"Ugh...Killua...Your mean.." Kagero grabbed the back of her head.

"Mirage, you have a mark on your face..." Kurapika pointed out.

"Ah..." She rubbed the spot lazily, eyes refusing to be open.

"I'd never thought that Kagero would be so...cute in the morning..." Leorio laughed. "Doesn't really suit his usual self."

Kagero heard this and pouted at Leorio.

"Did he always wear bandages?" Kurapika questioned himself. Then Gon and Leorio noticed.

Somehow while Kagero was in this, state, she noticed someone watching her. Hisoka was staring at her. Though she was too tired to do anything, she just stared back and cocked her head to the side, wondering why he was staring at her.

Everyone's attention was gathered when Beans had an announcement.

"Ahem... Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the towers base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I pray for your success.

The airship took off and Beans used the megaphone to encourage the rest of the applicants. "Best of luck to everyone!"

Meanwhile, someone was watching them from deep within the tower. Most likely the examiner.

Gon looked down the edge of the Tower and was in awe by the pure height of it.

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio said clinging on to his suitcase scared like it was a teddy bear.

"That would be suicide..." Kurapika sweat dropped.

"Heh. Maybe for a normal person." #86 said arrogantly. He went over to the edge and started scaling the wall. "But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem."

Killua let out a 'Wow'.

"He's going down pretty fast." Gon looked down to the man.

"Looks like I'll be the first one to pass the Third Phase..." #86 said as he was climbing down.

"Be careful, arrogance is what kills people in the end~" Kagero warned the man, finally fully awake.

The man stopped climbing when he heard weird noises. He looked to his side slowly to see huge monster birds come flying towards him.

"Stop! Stay away!" One purposely flew under him and took him into his mouth and flew away.

"G-Guess we can't climb down the side..." Leorio muttered.

"Oh yeah! Here Mirage!" Gon gave her her sweater.

"Thanks." She tied it around her waist. Her scarf just stayed around her neck loosely, flowing in the wind.

A while later and Kagero noticed something. "Hey, there are fewer applicants."

"Yea, half of the applicants already found an exit." Kurapika stated.

"There must be hidden doors that lead below." Kagero bent down to knock on the floor.

"Kurapika! Leorio! Mirage!" Gon called them over waving.

The three ran over to Killua and Gon.

"What is it, Gon?" Kurapika asked.

"Look, I found a hidden door." Gon pushed on a tile and it opened slightly. "There are others over there, there, there and there!" Gon pointed to the areas where they were.

"Some could be traps." Kurapika analyzed.

"And it looks as though each door could only be used once...We tried opening a door someone else used, but it wouldn't budge." Killua added.

"So no hard feeling if any of us spring a trap. Hmm." Kagero ruffled Gon's and Killua's hair. Gon simply looked up and Killua made a noise similar to 'Hn'. "What are you going to do?"

"Luck is part of the game..." Kurapika interrupted Leorio.

"I have no objection."

Everyone stood in front of a door and said there farewells.

"Let's go on the count of three."

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" Everyone went on to their designated doors. It seemed that Kagero was the only one who went into a different room.

Kagero fell into a dark room with and torch in the room, she fell and landed on her feet without making a sound. She looked to the back right corner of the room that was behind her.

"Who's there."

"Don't be alarmed. Boya"

"Hisoka."

"Ping-pon! Correct! I've been waiting for you~"

"So you needed another person to continue..."

"Hai~"

Then a door opened and an announcement came on. "#44, #410 you two will face a trial of obstacles before facing an opponent and choosing your paths. Please put these watches on." A pedestal came out from a wall. Both Hisoka and Kagero put them on and the torch went out.

"Ooh scary~" Hisoka said sarcastically. Kagero's face was blank as if asking '...really?'

"Come on." Kagero walked through the door and Hisoka followed. The door slammed shut and lights went on. There were two sided axes swinging from side to side. They had to get past this to get to the other side. Kagero walked through like it was nothing and same did Hisoka. Hisoka was whistling and a maze of mirrors came up, there were two paths. They had to split up. Kagero read about these types of mazes in books. She looked to the floor. The lined from where the mirrors were hidden well since the floor was also glass and was in triangles. She walked through it and met a fork in the maze. She looked to the right to see no reflection strait on and to the left where she could see more reflections. She went right. She followed this logic and walked through. When she was done it took about 10 minutes since it was an insanely large maze, there were even stairs going down to the next level to continue it!

"Figure's you would be done before me..." She looked to Hisoka. "You are a 'clown' after all." She laughed a bit. There was another door way and the watches started to glow.

The watched had a message on them. 'X' to open the door and 'O' to keep it closed. Naturally they both picked 'X' and the door opened. It was another puzzle. The ground lit up in a certain pattern a few times and it stopped.

"Hisoka..."

"Do you know what this puzzle is?"

"Not at all~"

"Hmm..." She reached into her pocket and grabbed one of the fruit bars she had and threw it on a square on the floor that didn't glow. That square on the floor shattered. "Follow me."

Hisoka stayed quiet and did as he was told wondering what she would do next. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along following the path she memorized when the floor was glowing. Each time they took a step on the correct square it glowed. She was right. The glowing squares from before was the correct path, and if they didn't take it the whole floor would shatter.

After they finished crossing they stepped on concrete and another door appeared. The glass floor behind them shattered and reviled spikes facing upwards ready to kill them. The door open and the two went into the room. It was huge, high ceilings and large square footage. Two people appeared from the shadows.

"We'll be your opponents." One of them said.

"This will either be a team battle or separate. Use majority rules to choose. 'X' is team, and 'O' is separate."

Hisoka and Kagero hit 'O'.

"Pick your opponent" An announcement came on over an intercom, it was assumed to be the third phases examiner.

The first opponent had daggers on chains and seemed like a long distance fighter, thought he was really buff and macho, while the other looked like a hand to hand combat since he was wearing a Gi and had a black belt on, who was also quite macho though he wasn't as macho as the other guy.

"I'm willing to take the Karate Kid here." Hisoka laughed at Kagero's joke.

"I'll take Mister Daggers here then~"

* * *

**(Omake)**

The two boys yelled 'It's mine!' and were about to grab the ball. That's when Netero put all his force into his legs and shot himself like a cannon towards the ball. The old man zoomed passed the boys. He saw a scarf fluttering by the ball, the scarf wrapped around it and was pulled towards another direction. Kagero caught the ball, an idea forming in her head.

"Wow! Kagero you got it! You're amazing Kagero!" Gon ran around excitedly.

Kagero raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Heh," She laughed, "Well you guys ain't got no _balls_ on me."

Killua deadpanned at the terrible pun while Gon had no idea what it meant. Netero however... he had a hard time containing his laughter.

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**There's Chapter 6~ I'm hoping to get another chapter started by the end of the day! I hope you guys review to Point out my errors or rage or anything like that. Also I would like to know if the characters in the story aren't too out of character.**

****Reviews are Love~****


	7. Chapter 7

**Transfer of Worlds**

**I'm oh so verry sorry that I havent updated for like a month! I had my band trip last week and I've had a lot of projects! Anyways, thank you for picking up this Fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only my Oc, Kagero, and the additions to the story.**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Boss fights and Jail time.**

* * *

An announcement came on again, "Choose who goes first."

"Hisoka, you can go." Kagero leaned against the wall of the room and sat down.

"I've been waiting...Hisoka." The guy with daggers stood up. The darkened room brightened up as green torches were lit up in an orderly fashion. You could finally see the opponent's faces. The man with the daggers had scars, running up his face from his cheeks and passed the brow. He had a savage smile. You could easily tell he wanted to kill.

"Well that's fancy." Kagero referred to the green flames.

"I'm not here as an examiner this year Hisoka. I'm here for _revenge_." He said maliciously, "Today, I'll get payback for my scars!" He drew his blade, spun it in the air and caught it effortlessly.

"Heh, those scars merely show that you were an incompetent examiner." He smirked. "You're blaming me for your own inadequacies." The brute took out another dagger.

"Quit yapping!" He began to spin those daggers incredibly fast and started laughing. "Prepare to die!"

"Dual wielding?" Hisoka's smirk disappeared when he threw the two daggers in the air.

He took out two more daggers and yelled, "Infinite quad wielding!" and threw the two blades, one down and one just above the first, leaving a space in between them. Hisoka dodged by side jumping in between the space. He rushed to Hisoka and cross slashed. Though, he dodged. The two daggers came back spinning wildly and one of them slashed Hisoka's side.

"It's not over yet!" The brute threw his others blades in the air and caught the other ones for another attack. He continuously threw them and Hisoka was forced to keep dodging.

Kagero started to nod off. The dodging continued and Kagero fell asleep. The brute was yelling about how dodging is futile and he would get shredded.

Kagero missed something after she fell asleep. Hisoka caught the blades. He let out an aura to scare the man and succeeded, though Kagero slept right through it. The man yelled as he was beheaded.

Half of the candles went out and the room darkened. Hisoka walked off and saw that Kagero was slumped against the wall. He walked up to her and knelt down seeing her sleeping face.

"Hmm, so you're a girl, interesting~" Hisoka has seen her face before, but only deducted her gender when he saw her relaxed sleeping face. He shook her shoulder, "Deary, while it's a _shame_ to wake you, it's now your turn~"

"Hnn?" She got up groggily and looked to Hisoka and eyed him. "You're injured... Let me help..." She yawned.

"No need to," Hisoka pointed to the Karate kid, "He's waiting."

"No... Injuries must be treated. It could get infected." She reached to her pouched for some gauze and disinfectant. "It's ok right, Karate-san?"

"As long as it's ok with the examiner." Just as he finished the speaker turned on.

"It's fine. As long as you know you're wasting your time." You could imagine someone pushing up their large circular rimmed glasses.

"I'm fine with that," Kagero gave a pointed look to Hisoka. "Now sit _down_." Hisoka complied as she seemed stubborn about it. "Would you mind if you pulled your shirt up?" No answer... Kagero sighed, "Fine then, be that way," She pulled his shirt up nonchalantly revealing well-built abs, Hisoka simply stared, amused at the situation at hand. Kagero wiped the wound clearing the area around it getting rid of the blood. "This may sting a bit." Kagero applied the disinfectant, Hisoka didn't even flinch. She dabbed it and applied a light gauze taping.

"There good as new. Or at least it will be." She patted the wound. There was a period of silence before she deadpanned,"...You can pull your shirt down now." He complied.

"I assume you are ready?" The man in the Gi walked to the middle of the room to where the dead body still laid.

Kagero walked to the middle and stared at the lifeless body. "So we have to kill our opponent?" Kagero said sadly.

"Yes." The examiner once again came onto the intercom.

"..." Kagero was fine with killing animals but she had never killed a person before. "If I have to..." She grimaced, "I'll do it." She still stared at the body. "May I move the body?..."

"It will get in the way anyways."

Kagero picked up the brute that was 3 times bulkier than her and laid him down at the side of the room. She grabbed his head and put it on his neck. She felt that she was going to be sick, but she endured and crossed his arms. She walked back to the center of the room her eyes void of emotion.

"I'm ready." She said. The man took his fighting stance and so did Kagero.

The man started by running to Kagero. Before he got to her she ran too, jumped well above his height, and landed on his shoulders. She tightened her grip on his head with her feet and twisted her body getting him to spin. His neck was strong enough that he could resist his neck being snapped, but couldn't stop spinning and he fell to the ground. Kagero jumped off his shoulders as he fell increasing the impact to the cold, hard, already bloody ground. Kagero's clothes started to glow and she spun in the air, the glow from her clothing creating a spiral of neon blue and red as she came down spinning and implanted her foot in his gut. He coughed up a decent amount of blood.

"I complement your strength, but that alone can't beat me." He reached into his Gi and took out a short katana. "You will die in my place."

Kagero decided to initiate the attack this time. She flash stepped around leaving trails of neon. She got the Idea from Killua's Rhythm echo, but running instead, the glowing neon added to the effect.

"Hmm, now where did you learn this from?" Hisoka eyed Kagero following the Neon trails.

"This is an assassination technique." The Karate guy sweat dropped.

"Not quite. It's not rhythm echo. But other than that... it's none of your business." The circular ring of neon vanished as she flew behind him.

He didn't notice her behind him and simply thought that she disappeared. He looked around, Kagero mirroring his movement to stay out of his field of vision. He brought his arms behind him and grabbed Kagero. She kicked the back of his legs to make him fall. He loosened his grip and Kagero Grabbed his Gi and spun them around mid-air.

The man kicked away and nicked her face with his sword as he slashed in mid-air. Kagero charged again and barely evaded the sword strikes trying to get in close. The sword skimmed her a few times as her shoulders were sporting a few cuts. Then he lunged, Kagero didn't expect him to lunge forward. She twirled around the sword but it grazed her neck.

Kagero disengaged to check the wound. "No jugular, no major blood loss..." She sighed. She hadn't been this damaged in a fight in a long time. Though the wound would scar if not treated properly. She unsheathed her arm blades and ran up to him. He slashed downwards and she deflected it off to the side. His sword went flying across the room.

"..." He rushed her with hand to hand combat in a futile attempt to damage her anymore. She would block with the blades causing him to get deep cuts. Then she pinned him to the ground. Kagero was now on top of him. She pinned his arms above his head. He struggled but couldn't break free of her grip.

"I'm sorry, but your time is over." Her eyes glowed there neon green and blue colours. She stared at him, not noticing her eyes swelling up in tears. But, her eyes still scared the man, even though they were filled with sadness and guilt.

She swung her arm down, swiftly slashing, she cut his neck, though it wasn't deep enough. She jumped away wanting to avoid the spurt of blood that came with the kill but it got on her face and bandages. Realizing he was still alive she felt bad, she couldn't give him the quick and painless death she wanted him to have. With one fell swoop of her arm, the head was decapitated. she couldn't avoid the blood that came with the finishing blow that time, and the blood got all over her.

She looked towards the body sadly. Kagero couldn't just leave it how it was. She crossed his arms on his chest. She mourned for a moment and turned to Hisoka with sad, blank eyes.

"I guess I'm done, Hisoka, let's go..." Hisoka stood there, staring at her eyes. "What?" She just noticed the wet feeling on her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kagero wiped her eyes and scratched her head. "Well... Let's go."

They walked to the door on the other side of the room. The door opened. "Choose your path." The examiner came on again.

"I guess I'll go right."

"Fine." Hisoka eyed her and pressed the 'X' button. The wall opened and he walked through._ 'That must have been her first kill. She took it nicely...' _He smiled to himself.

Kagero pressed the 'O' button and the other wall opened. It was a hallway, a _long_ hallway. She walked down it, remembering the moments when she killed the man. She reached an elevator. It went down a few floors and opened to another hallway with bars blocking the way, it was another choice of 'X' or 'O'. She chose 'X' and went left. She walked for a while when she heard talking.

Kagero walked through to be blinded by light of a room with what appeared to be a floating block in the middle with two people on it. A pink haired girl and a middle aged man, wait a minute, that was Leorio! She looked around and by the sides of the hallway she saw Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Tonpa. They looked surprised, and rather pale. Were they always that pale?

"Kagero! What happened!" Kurapika ran up to her. She hadn't dressed any of her injuries as they weren't deep or serious. Other than her neck that was very slowly bleeding.

"Ah! Mirage! Are you okay? What happened? Are you dying? I hope you aren't! Please don't die!" Gon rambled, not sure what to do.

Kagero chuckled grimly. "I'm fine." She looked to the others.

"What's wrong? You seem depressed." Killua wondered.

"I...Never mind... I'll explain later..." Kagero looked to the scene that was across her. Leorio and the girl were playing rock paper scissors betting the time they had. The girl was taunting him and Leorio was faltering.

By the end of it Leorio lost. An announcement came on. "A new applicant has joined. The amount of wins will change to four. You may also choose an opponent that is still alive on the other side."

The criminals were talking on the other side when they suddenly stopped when the one in the back stood up.

"Guess I'm up." Killua said, stretching.

The cuffs on the criminal were taken off, the criminals backed away. It appeared that a blue skinned person insulted him and he grabbed his head and embedded it into the wall. He started walking and gripped the wall, dragging his hand across forcing the others to move away leaving a path in the wall. He took off his hood.

Leorio gasped. "That guy...We should take the loss. Killua! Don't fight him."

"Why?"

"Johness the Dissector. The worst mass murderer in Zaban's history. All of his victims had one thing in common; he killed them with his bare hands. He was known for his iron grip, the power in his fingers."

As Leorio finished he crushed a piece of stone and let the sand fall through his fingers. "It's been so long since I touched human flesh."

Killua walked across the floating path that attached to the stage. Leorio yelled at Killua not wanting him to face the murderer.

"Damn it, was he even listening to me?!"

"He'll be fine, he has some tricks up his sleeve." Kagero sat down, feet dangling off the edge of the ledge before the endless pit surrounding the stage.

Leorio was about to say something about her injuries but she interrupted him before he could speak. "I'm _fine_. Worry about Killua."

The paths receded and the fight started.

It was a fight to the death, Killua won by simply by ripping out his heart leaving the others speechless.

"Okay, that's three wins, Kagero your up." Killua mused.

"..." Kagero got up and jumped across the gap to the stage. Killua waited for the pathway to come out before going. Kagero picked up the body and put it to the side, crossing its arms.

"He seems... so, so _empty _right now... What the hell happened." Killua was worried.

"Now pick who you will fight." Another announcement from the examiner came on.

"I'll take you then." She pointed to the dark skinned army guy with the scars on his bald head.

"Very well." The announcer said and the opponent walked across. He seemed happy he got chosen. The paths receded.

"What will be the rules?"

"It will be a fight to the death." Kagero's face darkened at the requirement of the battle.

"May I offer an addition to that?"

"Depends." The man smirked.

"How about if you get knocked off the stage you lose, also, if I win I get those hours Leorio lost back."

"The first part is fine but I object to the second part."

"Damn... fine." Kagero muttered darkly.

"Then let's begin." The man ran to her reaching for her throat when she dodged.

"Not even comparable to the last guy..." Kagero murmured, though Gon, Killua and Kurapika heard what she said and got curious. They would definitely ask about that later. It most likely related to the injuries and why she was so depressed.

Kagero waited in the middle of the stage until he attacked again. He ran up to her and attempted a punch when she grabbed his arm and threw him up into the air and he landed in the center of the room. He got up almost immediately and rushed her. Kagero feigned a punch to the face and the man went for a high kick, she grabbed his foot an inch away from her head, almost falling from the momentum of the kick. She looked up to the man who was trying to get out of her grasp with no avail. She launched the man across the room into the space where the other criminals were, he was knocked into the candle guy and the girl with pink hair. Everyone was dumbfounded, similar to Killua's win when they found out he was an assassin.

"There, I win." Kagero put her hands in her pockets. "He was knocked off of the platform." There was a ding and the score changed showing that she won. "Thank god for loopholes..." She mumbled. though the others heard since they were close enough after crossing the bridge.

A door opened and a path came out connecting it under the door. Then an announcement came on. "Across the bridge, you'll find a small room. You must spend the fifty hours you gambled away there."

"Well let's go." Killua initiated.

They got into the room and it looked decent.

"Good grief. We have to spend fifty hours in this room?" Leorio walked to the couch.

"It's not a prison cell, be happy." Leorio scoffed at Kagero's comment.

"You're right Kagero! We should be happy!" Gon chirped.

"Killua."

"Huh?"

"Can you tell me how that technique works? The one you used to instantly remove his heart." Kurapika asked, the motive behind the question was his undying thirst for revenge.

"Oh, that wasn't even a technique. I just ripped it out. But to make it easier, I manipulated my body a bit." Killua sharpened his nails.

"Y-Your nails..." Leorio and Gon were surprised.

"Mass murderers are still only amateurs. I used to be a professional." He pointed to himself.

"So... you're like a cat." Kagero decided to lighten the mood. Even though she was still depressed about her kill.

"A cat? What makes you think that?" Killua was slightly offended.

"Your retractable 'claws'." Kagero yawned, "Plus you act like a cat sometimes."

The four laughed.

"Well, then. We have more than two whole days."

"What should we do, Killua?"

"First, we should search the room for any kind of entertainment."

"Yeah!" Gon and Killua ran across the room.

"Man, you kids don't have a care in the world."

Tonpa and Kurapika sat down and Kagero sat down on the couch beside Kurapika.

"Mirage, what did you mean by what you said 'not even comparable to the last guy' previously?" There was underlying question too. 'Why are you so depressed?'. Kurapika was curious; the boys were two considering how they stopped their activities of rummaging through the cabinet.

"It's a long story..."

"Speaking of which," Killua came in, "What was your trial like?"

"Yea, who were you with?" Gon asked.

_So many questions_... "I was with Hisoka."

"H-Hisoka?!" Leorio blurted out. Everyone was surprised.

"Yea... We had to go through these puzzles involving mirrors and glass." Kagero explained about the puzzles since Gon was curious about them. By the end of the explanation Gon's head was steaming. "After that we entered a room with two people in it. Hisoka fought his opponent but...I fell asleep... He was injured so I dressed his wounds..." The room was insanely quiet, you could hear a cricket chirp, if there were any, until Leorio spoke up.

"H-H...How could you be so relaxed around him! H-He's so creepy and strong!"

"Mirage saved me from Hisoka before! He's strong!" Gon came in. Leorio stared agape at Kagero.

"Bu-but he killed all those people!"

"He also killed his opponent." The room went silent again.

"What about the other opponent?" Kurapika got everyone back on topic. "_Your_ opponent."

"He was a Karate master, though a criminal too. I had... I had to kill him...It was the rules... Thats how I got my injuries too." Kagero's tone darkened and her eyes threatened to overflow with tears.

"So that's why you seemed so depressed when you came." Kurapika pieced it together.

"And that's the reason you asked to compromise with the rules with the army guy too right?" Gon was being surprisingly smart.

"Yea..."

"Sorry to bring that up Kagero, it must have been hard on you." Leorio was feeling bad.

"Oh, it's ok." Kagero smiled, you could clearly see it. It was an actual smile, the group went silent and some people blushed slightly. Leorio being completely obvious and Killua hid it well. "You guys are the perfect antidepressant." She chuckled, "Well I guess I'll read a book." Kagero changed the topic. She got up and took a book about famous martial artists of the new world she was in.

The boys were just killing time when Killua started to show Gon his skateboard. Kagero got interested in it so she got up to get a closer look.

"Oh Kagero you want to try too?" Killua asked.

"Yeah."

"You'll have to let me try your shoes then."

"Sure, though they may not fit you."

Killua explained the skateboard trick and Kagero played rock paper scissors and got to go first. Killua did a demonstration and Kagero did it on the first try.

"This isn't so hard..." Kagero went back and forth doing occasional jumps.

"Uuah...Let me try! My turn, my turn!" Kagero tossed Gon the board. Gon tried doing the trick but failed and the board whizzed by Tonpa's head effectively messing up his hair.

"Hey don't skateboard in this small room!" Leorio yelled.

"You shouldn't _yell_ so loud either..." Kagero said in a whisper, though Gon and Killua heard and started giggling.

"Then let's try Mirage's shoes!"

Kagero took her shoes off and tossed them to Killua.

"Eeh, why's Killua first?"

"Because he let me use his skateboard first," then she side commented, "And you'll probably send them across the room."

Killua put the shoes on and stumbled a bit at first and could rollerblade with only a hint of trouble. Well that's probably because the shoes were too big for him.

"My turn, my turn!" Killua took the shoes off and gave them to Gon with a sulk.

"Th-This is hard." Gon was frustrated. Then he fell and face planted. A shoe flew off his foot flying by Leorio's head this time. "Sorry..." Tonpa laughed at Leorio.

"Hey!" Leorio started bickering with Tonpa.

"It's like they're an old married couple." Kagero laughed slightly.

"WHAAT!" Leorio and Tonpa yelled. Though the comment made them stop arguing. Everyone else laughed out loud.

"Hah.. ha... I-I'm dying!" Killua's laughter was dying down, well, slightly.

Kagero pouted a little. "It wasn't that funny..." She looked down and to the side blushing slightly.

Everyone ended up doing their own thing. Kurapika had a mountain of books beside him and Leorio and Tonpa were already asleep. Gon and Killua were watching and Kagero was listening to her music.

Kagero stretched and looked at the time. "Hmm, it's getting late."

"Yea, I would say it's time to go to sleep." Kurapika closed a book.

"Is there a bathroom?" Just then a door appeared on the wall and it opened to a bathroom. "Hmm, convenient." Kagero got up and stretched again. "Does anyone need it?"

"I'll go." Gon got up and trotted to the bathroom.

"Kagero, I've never really thought about it but, you _are_ a boy right?"

"What makes you think that Killua?"

Killua shrugged. "I guess it's because you look like a girl sometimes."

"So I'm similar to Kurapika?" Kagero gestured a hand to where Kurapika was.

"I am a boy." Kurapika said with a hint of anger.

"Yes, yes."

Then you could hear the flush of water from the bathroom and Gon walked out refreshed.

"There's a shower and a bath!" Gon patter his hair with a hand held towel.

"I'll be taking one then." Kagero walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

She left not answering the question about her gender.

'_They can't know yet. They would treat me differently; I don't want their opinions to change_.' Kagero sighed and took her clothing off; she took her wig off and set it aside. She turned on the shower head and washed her hair. It was quite long actually, it was almost down to her knees, already down to mid-thy. After washing her hair she put it up in a clip she found lying in the bathroom. There was actually everything you would need there, shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothpaste and toothbrushes, and a hair brush. After the tub was filled Kagero finally had the chance to be at peace with herself.

"Hot hot hot." She slumped into the tub after the she got used to the heat.

'_What a day, what a day. I guess you couldn't expect anything else from the hunter exam. I wonder what father is up to right now... Heh, he's probably watching some anime or something_.' Kagero smiled. '_I am having fun; I even made my first friends! They're really nice_.' To Kagero it seemed as if she was talking to her father. Even with her harsh childhood her father was tough on her. But he was there for her.

Kagero started feeling light headed and got out of the tub, she had heatstroke before and it wasn't pretty. She got dressed and wrapped her bandages around her upper body. Taking her hair out of the clip she let it fall and brushed it thoroughly. Her hair no longer had knots or kinks and she tucked into her now clean clean wig. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she waltzed out of the bathroom happily.

Everyone was already asleep. There was no room on the couches or chairs. Walking around the room she sat in the corner of the room, sat down and slumped against the wall. The effects from the bath got to her and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Killua woke up with a pillow to the face and threw it back to Gon, who somehow threw it back in his sleep. Predictably a pillow fight broke out. And Tonpa, the little jerk, decided to bully Leorio with his stanky feet. Kurapika woke up to the racket.

Kagero however, was still soundly sleeping in a corner of the room balled up. Kurapika put a blanket on her and Killua poked her face getting her to grumble and pull the blanket up. Gon pulled Killua away to watch television. They let her sleep until the last half an hour before they could leave.

The door opened and with that the adventure continues!

* * *

**(Omake)**

So... you're like a cat." Kagero decided to lighten the mood. Even though she was still depressed about her kill.

"A cat? What makes you think that?" Killua was slightly offended.

"Your retractable 'claws'." Kagero yawned, "Plus you act like a cat sometimes."

Then she thought of something, she grinned evilly and grabbed Killua's wrists. he tried to escape, but couldn't do so without hurting her, then she started moving them around and made it look like he was dancing.

"Cat, I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance, and I dance dance dance."

The four laughed, Killua was not amused and scratched Kagero.

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**Sorry that the last part of the chappie was filler, but I'm getting to the good stuff soon!**

**Reviews are Love~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Ugh I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! Frankly I've been too lazy to write and couldn't think of any good ideas to put in, though usually I just think as a go, but I haven't really had enough motivation recently…**

**I'm thinking of starting another fanfiction soon about Naruto! I know I'll have three to write, but I dunno… I just need something fresh to get my mind working you know?**

**Anywho, enough of my ranting! Lets read!~**

**Chapter 8**

**Indiana Jones and Hunter Islands.**

* * *

Kagero was the last one to walk out of the room, yawning she followed the others throughout the tower.

"Hey, we have been running in circles." Kagero yawned, though fully awake.

"We should have taken those stairs down." Killua pointed out.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, tips." Kagero was still grumpy that the group started running right after she woke up.

After what seemed to be _hours_ of endless bickering they got to a series of courses down the stairs. One being mine cart things like in Indiana Jones, though going at high speeds and choosing the path as you go down was proven to be hard on the eyes. Then a glowing pathway that lit up as you ran and fell apart behind you. Thirdly there was another Indiana Jones copyright, being the huge bolder rolling down the hallway. If you were not fast enough..._well_...**Splat!** Ehhehehehe.

"We only have an hour left." Leorio wheezed.

"Let's go then." Kagero started running.

"Oi!" Killua yelled.

"Wait!~" Gon started running after them.

They arrived at another majority rule point. You could feel the tension in the area.

"We're supposed to vote on whether to open the door?" Apparently Leorio is always the one to break the silence with his stupidity. "We need to move on. So obviously, we want to open the door."

Que button pressing. The result came out in 5 out of 6 want to open the door.

"I've had enough of your crap." Leorio said as he clutched Tonpa's shirt and held him up."

"Leorio, it wasn't him." Kagero interrupted his rage.

"Mirage is right! It was me, Sorry, Leorio." Gon pointed to himself. "I accidentally pressed the wrong button."

"Oh, I see." He promptly let go of Tonpa."

"Wait. You owe me an apology. I can't let that slide." Tonpa glared at Leorio. Though didn't come of threatening since it was...Tonpa.

"It's your fault for doing things to make me distrust you." Leorio also glared.

Kagero's face darkened. Gon and Kurapika backed away knowing what would happen next.

"Do you know whose fault it is who cost us those fifty hours?" Gon and Kurapika backed up some more to brace themselves.

She took a deep breath in and, "Shut up!" Kagero snapped. You rarely hear her talk on her own, let alone _yell_. Surprising the two bickering people she knocked them upside their heads. "Stop bickering! That's why I called you two an old married couple in the first place! For one, Tonpa. Leorio knows what he has done. And secondly you know we don't trust you so you should expect this." Kagero stormed into the next room with a huff.

"Woah." Killua was shocked. Leorio was scared senseless and Tonpa was dumbfounded. Though Gon and Kurapika were fine since they expected this.

"Is that normal?"

"He's done it once when Kurapika and Leorio were arguing." Gon laughed lightly.

"Hmm." He looked to the two rubbing their heads with bumps forming. "Well, I'm moving on." He walked out into the next room.

"Oi, Gon, were getting close to the goal." Killua poked his head out the door way after a few seconds of going in the room.

"What? Really?" Gon excitedly ran to the next room.

Everyone else walked into the room to see Kagero sitting in a corner arms crossed. The room had a statue imbedded into the wall with writing on the wall underneath it. It stated that this would be the last decision, once everyone chose a voice came on the intercom, explaining the two different paths. One is a short path that allowed three people and the other six; The three being short and easy and the six being long and hard, both having very different time limits.

The group started debating in what path to take, tension brewed in the room. Tonpa suddenly brought out a weapon from the wall and launched it at Leorio. It smashed into the ground shattering it.

An Idea just went through Kagero's mind._ If those weapons could do that much damage to the floor then maybe..._ She walked to Gon and whispered it into his ear. He nodded and pressed 'O'. Killua gave strange looks to then when Kagero suddenly disappeared.

She flashed to Tonpa and pressed his wrist watched 'O' button and moved on to Leorio. Then Kurapika. She pressed her own button.

"Kagero, What. Did. You. Do." Leorio was enraged.

"Calm down, we can all pass. Killua press any button." He did so and the long and difficult door opened.

"Why did you do that!?" Leorio yelled.

"I _said, _calm _down_." Her tone dark and threatening. "We can all pass within our time limit." She took a weapon and walked into the hallway.

"What are you doing Mirage?" Kurapika was curious.

She took the weapon and in one swing she got a huge chunk out of the wall. "We can dig through the wall and take the easy path."

"No kidding... Leorio dropped his weapon.

After about five minutes of digging Kagero was sick of it.

"I have a better idea." The group stopped and looked to her. "Can you guys back away?" They complied.

Kagero took a fighting stance and put all her power into her arm and launched herself at the wall and punched it at full strength. The wall shattered and a hole was left there leading into the other pathway.

Killua whistled.

"Let's go then." Kagero walked through the hall. Her hand now bloodied from the excessive force she put into the punch. Her skin around her knuckles was no more and was covered with blood. It even dripped onto the floor.

"Are you okay Mirage?" Gon looked to her hand.

"This is nothing. Don't worry." She patted his head with her non-injured hand, and winced inwardly at the stinging from her right hand.

In the room with the applicants that passed an announcement came on.

"Two more minutes remains"

"Looks like it'll just be the 21 here"

The torches flared in the room and a certain _someone_ smiled oh-so-very creepily.

The door opened and everyone in the room looked to that single open door. Kagero walked out and looked around, seeing Hisoka she smirked and walked to the wall and sat down, droplets of blood following her.

"Kagero, applicant #410, is the twentieth to pass, total time, Seventy-one hours." Then a minute later the others came. "Kurapika, applicant # 404, is the twenty-first to pass. Killua #99,is the twenty-second to pass. Gon, #405, is the twenty-third to pass. Total time, Seventy on hours and one minute.

My but hurts!" Killua exclaimed. "I didn't expect a slide for the short and easy path."

"That was really close, ne?" Gon, looked to Kurapika.

"My hands are full of blisters." Kurapika gestured his hands.

"Same here." Leorio's voice came from the hallway from the opened door.

The announcement came on announcing Tonpa's and Leorio's passing.

"It would have been worse if Kagero didn't shatter the wall." Killua put his hands in his pockets.

"Our hands are blistered, but all six of us cleared the tower together. All thanks to Kagero!" He put his arm on Kagero's head, who was now standing beside them.

"It was Mirage's idea to enter the long and difficult path and cut a hole in the wall. And sneak into the short and easy path."

"Though he got impatient and just punched it." Gon laughed at Killua's remark.

"Man, I can't believe you actually came up with the idea on the spot."

"From the damage the weapons did to the floor..." Kagero stopped and scratched her head and chuckled slightly. "Gon also had roughly the same idea."

There was some time to kill and Kagero meditated and the others did who knows what. Then the Third phase ended with a buzzer and another announcement.

"The Third phase is over. Twenty-eight applicants have passed. One has died." Then a door opened and applicants started walking out.

"Ahh fresh air!~" Kagero was happy and she stretched. She clearly had a smile on her face which baffled the gang. Also the fact that she was indulging in fresh air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower." A man short in stature with a partially bald head with a purple Mohawk and glasses was speaking. "Only the Fourth and Final Phase remain."

He explained where the Fourth phase would be held, on Zevil Island, which was in sight from the base of the tower. He snapped his finger and an assistant of his brought a box and told everyone to draw lots. "This will determine who will hunt and be hunted." In the box was twenty-seven numbered cards and what you got was the one you would hunt. So in short, whatever number you got was the applicant you were hunting based on their ID numbers. "Now, I need you each to draw a card, in the order by which you exited the tower."

He started calling people up and Hisoka walked up, naturally being the first one who passed.

_Must have been a really long wait._ Kagero honestly felt sorry for Hisoka as he had probably spent seventy hours waiting in that dull room. She spaced out until she was next, she drew a card, and it was blank. Everyone had a card by now and the examiner told everyone to take the white film off of the card.

'_So, I have number 191, Bodoro. Tonpa was talking about him in the first phase. Apparently he is a martial artist like me. Though he won't know my style.'_ Kagero looked around and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"The objective is to steal your target's ID tag."

"So we don't need to kill each other." One of the Amori brothers sighed in relief.

"Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose. Including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse."

"That sounds like the fastest way." Another Amori brother smirked.

Kagero zoned out but got the gist of the rules, your ID tag is worth three points, same with your target. Other tags are worth one point. You need six points to advance to the Final Phase.

The trip there was by boat and it would take approximately two to three hours to get to Zevil Island. The guide decided to not talk from the atmosphere given off. Wise choice.

"What number did you guys draw?" Killus broke the everlasting silence.

"How bout you, Killua?" Gon asked.

"Secret."Killua rested his chin on his hand. "Don't worry. You aren't not my target."

"And my target isn't you."

"Same here" Kagero joined in.

"Show each other our numbers at the same time?" Killua proposed.

"Okay!"

"Ready and!..."

Killua got #199 and Gon got #44, Hisoka.

"#44 is...seriously? You have some really bad luck..."

"Who's #199?"

"You don't know either?"

"I do."

"Really!?"

"I'm not telling though."

"Che, stingy." Silence. "Who's your number Kagero?"

"Number 191, Bodoro. A martial artist."

"Hmm."

Killua started complaining that everyone hid their tags during the explanation. He looked to Gon who looke scared and excited at the same time.

"I'm going for a walk." Kagero got up and waltzed off.

She walked to the bathroom and did her business, fixing her wig and her appearance. After making herself look decent she wandered around the boat. Deciding to be daring she jumped onto the railing of the boat and walked around the boat out of boredom. She got weird looks from people and didn't care. Though one person was being especially creepy about is and just stared at her the whole time.

They finally reached the Island and they started departing people in an orderly fashion, and every two minutes the next person would leave.

Finally it was Kagero's turn to go.

"Good luck Mirage!" Gon waved as her form disappeared into the forest.

"Hmm, I guess I'll find a camp site." She talked to herself. After running for awhile she found a nice place by a small lake. There was a huge tree and it had roots uplifting from the ground making a little cavern under it. It was small but after a bit of digging it would be a good camp site. She can set up bushes and branches around the holes in the roots to hide her. She made her camp and it was already dark.

'_hmm it would be best if I got some food..._' She sharpened her senses to see if there were any deer or rabbit around. She caught on to one and hid her presence and pounced the hare. Skinning it back at her little base she set up a small flame inside the tree, the bushes and branches around the tree would disperse the smoke evenly throughout the air and not be able to be seen. After eating she went to sleep, while sleeping she was still on guard.

The next morning she went to look for her target but ran into two other people. She took one tag rather easily and the second one put up a fight. She just decided to steal it at night when he was off guard.

After getting her third tag she went back to her base and promptly went to sleep. The next day was a repeat of the first. But she noticed someone following her. She stopped in a clearing and looked around to catch a glimpse of someone in a tree. _'He isn't giving off an aura of a threat. Is he an examiner? We were probably all assigned one.' _She brushed it off. After walking around the island she ran into some other people but they weren't Bodoro, she wants to fight him and test her skills.

On the fourth day she was jumping through the trees and found him.

"Hey," He turned around abruptly to face Kagero. "You're my target, give me the tag or we won't have to fight." She knew that he wouldn't give it up, but it was worth a shot.

"Ironically you are my target as well." He went into his fighting stance and charged at her.

She let him give her a few hits, she guarded of course. And she evaluated that he was a Karate master. She would only need to use Judo against this. He threw a punch at her face, she blacked it and she spun around to his back side. Bodoro lifted his leg to kick her in mid-movement but she jumped and landed on his leg. He swung his arm to his backside hoping to make contact but to no avail. Kagero kicked him firmly in the rib and jumped off of his leg to his front side. He sent another barrage of punches to her upper body and face. But, Kagero side stepped to dodge and bent his arm, grabbing his fist and twisted it around to his back side. She reached into his internal pocket of his robe and took out the tag. She jumped off of his back. He stood up and tried rushing her again. She ran up and planted a firm punch to his stomach.

"You are a very experienced fighter, I commend you on that." She took out her other two tags, "Here, you deserve them." Then, she disappeared. Well she just jumped really high into the trees.

Going back to base since there was nothing else to do she popped her Mp3 out of her pouch, put one headphone in and relaxed.

After a few hours she went hunting again and it got late. '_What a beautiful full moon._' She stretched. Feeling grungy she decided to take a bath in the lake. _'But first...'_ She launched herself at top speed to a tree nearby. To be beside a man with black sun glasses and a black suit. He flinched to see her beside him so suddenly.

"Would you be kind to not watch me bathe mister?" She smiled a threatening smile. He simply replied with an 'Okay.' "Thank you kind Sir." She jumped down from the tree. "I'll let you know when I'm done if you need me to." He nodded.

Kagero proceeded to the part of the lake that was shielded with the most trees. She took her clothing off and folded them neatly by the edge of the lake and took off her wig. She washed her wig first so it would dry faster and proceeded into the water.

"Cold!" She winced.

She took her bandages off and grabbed a bar of soap from her bag and scrubbed her body free of all that dirt. Grabbing that mini hotel shampoo and conditioner bottle she took from the towers bathroom she took her hair net off. Her long dark turquoise and neon blue highlighted hair fell down and floated in the water.

'_It's gotten longer...oh well, father told me to not cut my hair unless it touched the floor...'_ She laughed at the memory of her father's seriousness for when she wanted to cut her hair.

Submerging her head underwater she got out all the big chunks of dirt before using the shampoo. After using the shampoo she used the conditioner ad let it sit. Relaxing in the water she felt tingling on her scalp telling her to wash the conditioner out.

Kagero got lost in thought and looked at the full moon. '_It was a full moon when I was transferred here hmm. Nevertheless it's beautiful.'_ Hearing a crack in the bushes she bolted up and yelled, "Who's there!" No answer...

A minute before Killua had just been wandering around aimlessly until he stumbled across a lake, and there was a girl bathing in it, not wanting to invade her privacy he went to walk away but stepped on a twig in panic. His head jolted to the girl when she yelled "Who's there!" jumping up from the water. He could now clearly see her figure gleaming in the light of the moon. Her face was lit in the moonlight making her look like a doll. Though the shadow covered her eyes and they glowed a beautiful emerald green. Her hair even glowed neon blue. Her hair was down to her knees and was shimmering in the white light. He caught himself staring and ran as fast as he could in stealth mode, running away from that doll of a girl.

Kagero felt the presence run away at high speeds. '_At least they didn't come out.'_ Kagero took that as a signal that she should get out. She dried herself off and put her shorts on. The proceeded to wrap her arms and upper body with her bandages and put her sweater on, her wig was still wet so she went into the base and dried it with a slam fire. Putting her hair up in the net she put her wig on and went to sleep.

* * *

**(Omake)**

I have a better idea." The group stopped and looked to her. "Can you guys back away?" They complied.

Kagero took a fighting stance and put all her power into her arm, "I came in like a-" and launched herself at the wall and punched it at full strength, "-_wreaking_ ball!" The wall shattered and a hole was left there leading into the other pathway. "I never hit so hard in love," she winced and shook her hand in pain.

The group paled and anime fell.

"All I wanted was.. to break... your walls...?" She blinked and turned to the guys twitching on the ground. "Hey, are you guys alright?

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**UUah there's the first hint of Kagero actually looking like a girl~ Heh heh heh Killua's in for a surprise!**

**Thank you for putting up with my laziness and reading the chapter!**

**The main reason I don't write is that I'm not motivated enough or I'm just lazy. BUT Reviews sure boost my motivation! (I'm clearly bribing you)**

**Anyways hope you liked this chappy and please review, follow or fave if you please!~**

**Reviews are Love~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Well I've been getting more reviews lately so I'm pumped and decided to write and release another chapter earlier than usual in my weird schedule!**

**Oh yea, I forgot to mention, voting is closed down since it has been up for quite a while. I'll try to incorporate some love elements with some other characters though! Hehheheheheh….**_**possibly**_

**Chapter 9**

**Training and Phase five.  
**

* * *

The next morning was a beautiful morning, clear sky, birds chirping and a nice breeze at that. Kagero was feeling like she wasn't going to get any more exciting encounters until the exam was over so it would be best for her to train in the meantime.

Walking around Kagero found a huge tree in a condensed part of the forest just a little ways away from the lake. She would continue her jumping training. She had her new weights on for about a week now and she hadn't really done much with them since, as in training, not the examination. It didn't count as training. Besides, all she had done was running so far and the sparing with Netero. Other than that she didn't get any training in for a week!

She jumped as high as she could and reached about a third of the trees height, and let's just say that this tree was fairly large. It was high enough to land on one of the few actually thick branches on the tree. She tried again and went a bit higher and grabbed onto a thinner branch, she did ten pull ups with one arm and ten with the other and let go. She plummeted to the ground and landed as softly and quietly as she could.

She wouldn't want to leave a huge crater in the ground like Netero and how she had in a previous phase. She had to control how her body buckled when landing to adsorb the force properly. Like when you're on a trampoline and someone double bounces you and you go flying. You land and use your knees to adsorb the force so you don't fly off the damn trampoline into the freakin' wall.

After an hour of two of doing this she felt someone's presence getting closer. She jumped to the highest part of the tree and saw that it was Bodoro. Deciding that he wasn't a threat she continued training unless he got closer.

He did indeed get closer and she ran off to another spot around the lake. This area was open and had a flat surface.

This time she wanted to get used to her rollerblades. She cleared the area of debris, such as sticks and larger rocks, and started rollerblading in a circle at a moderate speed. After getting the footing right she went and tried spinning and combat forms with them on. Frankly, it was difficult. It was hard to get a secure footing since they were, well... _wheels._ But soon she found out that it was impossible to move right or left without moving forward, unless she side stepped.

So after she got the hang of that she got used to spinning on one foot with one wheel, this meant going on your tip toes to go on the front wheel so you have a smaller pivot point and could twirl on that one point. Like a figure skater. Though this is extremely difficult, if you leaned forwards or backwards you would fall immediately. She found out that you can spin while moving, but the hard part was constantly shifting your center of gravity to move as you spin.

She got the basics of that down. The sun was starting to set, though she wanted to get more hours of training in. So she hunted as she trained. She chased deer and rabbits around, by not touching the ground. She wasn't floating, oh no she wasn't, she was wall jumping off the trees with her roller-shoes.

Once she caught her food after a tiring game of tag she ate and meditated. Then the moon was up and shining so she went to bed after doing flexibility stretches.

The next few days went on like this until she was training in the trees and caught up so someone. Killua, someone was following him, one of those Amori brothers. Deciding to be the nice guy (girl) and seeing that he was all alone she went and gone up to him.

"Hey, Killua."

"Kagero?"

"You know someone's following you right."

"Of course, the idiots stubborn and won't come out." Killua furrowed his brow.

"You shouldn't make that face" She poked the center of his eyebrows and Killua looked up, "Or it'll stick."

"He's getting on my nerves though..." Killua mumbled and sulked oh-so-very slightly and looked towards the stalker. "Well if you're not coming out, I'll come to you." Killua walked towards the bush that he was hiding in. Kagero followed when two other people appeared. They appeared to be his brothers.

"Oh."

"We ran into a bit of trouble."

"You're done, right?" The two were in their own little world not noticing Kagero and Killua. They looked up to notice them and there was a silence. Untill...they started beating on their own little brother.

"You Idiot!" The red one kicked him.

"You can't even beat a little kid?" The yellow one tackled him.

Apparently the one stalking Killua didn't want to hurt a little kid. So he would take it when Killua fell asleep. Pfft like an assassin wouldn't be alert when they slept. They finished their squabble and went to circle Killua; seems like they hadn't noticed Kagero that was almost right beside him until he walked right up to Killua to taunt him. Killua brushed off his taunted and got sent flying with a kick to the gut.

Kagero whistled. "Killua, that couldn't have hurt, coming from a person like him." Personally... she didn't quite like the brothers that much. She had seen them helping Tonpa 'crushing' a rookie in the first phase.

Killua jumped up from his back and landed on his feet, hands still in pockets. He didn't even feel any pain with that wimpy kick.

"Oh, did you go easy on him?" Red bro said.

Kagero ignored the current situation at hand since she sensed a presence nearby. She looked to the trees to see that ninja guy hidden quite effectively. Hanzo looked to her and she secretly waved her hand to him and smiled slightly. He was surprised but waited for his chance to get his tag.

The brothers circled around Killua and he flashed to the back of the red one and took his tag. His nailed sharpened to the point of knives on his neck. "Che soo close! Since it's only a number off from the one I need, maybe number 199 is one of your buddies?" He looked to the yellow one. "Ne, are you number 199?"

Down the side of his face you could see a cold sweat forming. "Yea..."

"Hand it over." Killua put simply.

He tossed the tag over to him." Now for the numbers I don't need." Killua had both tags in one hand and started a throwing motion. Then he switched the numbers and threw it so hard you could hear it make a booming noise after being thrown. Someone in the bushed ran after it. Killua threw the other one the other way.

"Well you guys have two days left until the end. Good luck on finding them!" With that, Killua vanished with pure speed.

"I guess I'll go too." Kagero also vanished.

"Hmmm, what to do, what to do..." Kagero wandered around. "I guess I'll continue training."

Kagero went back to the campsite she made to continue training. She thought that her balance would need work if she was going to use her rollerblades in combat. So she did one legged squats with them on. Once every 20 squats she would switch legs. Then she gave her legs a break and did one handed handstand pushups. She decided that she would add this to her daily training regimen since it was effective. Then, she meditated.

The rest of the day went by normally, the odd encounters and the hunting.

The next day was the last day on the Island, the weather was windy and there weren't any clouds in the sky, the sun's light blinding people who looked up to it.

Kagero slept in and got up around noon, around ten at the earliest. She hid her presence and went to the starting point. She found Leorio and Kurapika but decided to stay hidden, until Gon showed up.

They were talking about Leorio's target, and how Gon would be able to track her down by scent. The girl ,Ponzu, uses chemicals in battle and those have strong scents. Kagero didn't want to get caught up in this, but she wanted to say 'hi' before they left. So she jumped down.

"Mirage!?" Kurapika and Leorio were both surprised.

"I overheard you, so, you didn't get your tag yet Leorio?" She teased him, getting something like a growl in return.

"You got yours Mirage?" Gon asked.

Kagero nodded. "Quite a while ago." She looked to the boat. "Off to find Leorio's target?"

"Un!"

The three left leaving Kagero by herself. She wandered further in the forest so she could find a resting spot that no one would find easily. Relaxing in a tree she started to doze off. About an hour later she jolted awake, why? Because she sensed a dangerous aura in the area. And I bet you could guess whom it was, Hisoka and Gittarakur. She thought Hisoka wasn't that bad but Gittarakur oozed peril. She didn't bother hiding her presence because it would only alert the two. So she just waited and hoped that they would ignore her. Well, nope. They took note of her presence and before they decided to kill her she came out from the hidden compartment in the tree tops.

Jumping down she said. "It's just me." She looked to the two. "I'm not here for your tags, and I'm sure you both have yours."

"Hisoka...Who...is this?" Gittarakur's head shook as her moved. Frankly, it was creepy.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mirage." He put a hand on his hip and a hand to his chin. "Why are you here?"

"Well I _was_ here to take a nap. But then you guys came along." Kagero faked a smile. "Good timing though, they're about to end the phase." Just as she finished her sentence the announcement came on.

Kagero started walking back to the part of the island where they started off at; Gittarakur and Hisoka following her. With the three of them there was a uncomfortable silence.

"Hisoka, please stop staring at me." Kagero turned around and walked backwards. "This is why Gon and Killua view you as a pedophile." Hisoka started laughing. Gittarakur just stared at her too; probably thinking that Kagero has to be insane, slash mentally ill, to talk with them nonchalantly.

"Also you, Gittarakur." Hisoka stopped laughing to hear what she had to say. "You aren't as bad as Hisoka, but that costume... It's plain creepy." Kagero's eyes widened as her sixth sense picked up slight malice. She vanished away in the trees running as fast as she could since she could tell he was strong. _Wouldn't want to pick a fight with him_.

"Aww~, Illumi, you scared Kagero"

"Why did he get so agitated..." Kagero pouted internally as she ran. She was almost to the site and was one of the first ones there. Hanzo and Pokkel were there. She laid on the grass until more people showed up. Then Killua showed up and sat down beside Kagero. Then came Bodoro , Hisoka and Gittarakur.

The women came out to check the tags of everyone who has arrived.

#410, Kagero. #410, #191.

#44 Hisoka. #334, #80, #281, #118.

#53, Pokkle. #53, #105

#99, Killua. #99, #199.

#301, Gittarakur. #301, #371.

#191, Bodoro. #34, #37, #59, #153, #408, #270.

#294, Hanzo. #294, #198, #362, #89.

The lady announced those who passed when three other people came out from the bushes. Killua looked ecstatic to see a slightly tattered Gon. Kurapika and Leorio were in tatters too. Killua gave Gon a thumbs up, and Kagero just waved to them from her spot laying on the ground.

#404, Kurapika. #404, #16.

#403, Leorio. #403, #246.

#405, Gon. #405, #44.

The lady tallied their tags. "These ten applicants have passed the fourth phase of the exam!" She rose her arm up to the blimp up in the air.

Everyone got on to the airship and had dinner.

Meanwhile Netero and the other examiners were having dinner and were talking about the trend that a whole bunch or rookies would pass the exam a few off years. Then talked about the next phase, though Netero was thoroughly vague with it.

Kagero was in the dining room with Killua eating when an announcement came on.

"The chairman wished to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please cone to the first reception room, on the second floor. Then we will start with #410, Kagero-sama."

"Oh, you were fist to get to the starting point?"

"Mmmhmm." Kagero got up and put the last of her food in her mouth. She walked off waving.

Walking into the room the first thing she saw was an old man with weird facial hair and eyebrows. "Well, what do you have planned now?"

He chuckled. "Well, have a seat first."

"Question and answer time?"

"Precisely. Now, first, why do you want to become a Hunter?"

"Honestly?" She sighed. "I didn't come here on my own free will, I just sort of, _appeared _here. But I soon found my resolve of finding my mother. I'm happy that I appeared here, as I have made good friends... So.. I'll get to experience new things, I guess." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Which of the other eight applicants are you keeping an eye on?"

"Hmm, a lot of people actually." Kagero held her chin thinking and rested her elbow on the table. "Number 405, 404, 403 and 99 because they're my first friends. And number 44 and 301 because there interesting... Oh and number 191, he's a talented martial artist."

"Which of the other applicants would you least want to fight?"

"Who I don't want to fight? No one in particular. Though number 44 and 301 I don't think I would be able to beat. I feel that I'm lacking something compared to them. Not in physical ability but... I can't explain it..."

"Ok, good job, you may leave now."

Kagero got up and walked down the halls to go to the lobby, or anywhere with a couch and crashed on it. It was already evening and she desperately wanted to sleep on something that was actually comfortable.

By this time everyone has been taken in for the question taking. The group was walking down the hall when they walked into a lounge to see Kagero sleeping away. She was curled up on the couch curled up into a ball and hugging a pillow.

Leorio was trying his best to not laugh and was doing well. Then Killua started poking her face and she burrowed her face into the pillow.

The one thing that immediately came to mind for all of them was 'cute!'. They decided to follow her lead and lay on the other couches around. Heck it beat the hard floor in the rooms they had before.

The next day the airship landed at a fancy hotel and everyone was called down to a huge room in the hotel.

"This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battles have concluded." Someone rolled something like a chalk board on wheels and was covered by a cloth. "For the Final Phase, we will be holding a One-on-one tournament." He pulled the cloth off of the board.

"So the last person standing passes?"

"No. One win is all you need to pass. The winners are removed from competition, while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words, the person who finishes at the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?"

"So you're saying that only one person will pass." Hanzo asked.

"Exactly." There was a bit of a silence. "And here is the bracket." He pulled off the taping that blocked the bottom to let us see the standings. "Impressive, right? After all, everyone has at least two chances to win."

"But some people, like #294 and #410 get six chances."

"Why didn't you use a balanced bracket?"

"A question that must be on everyone's mind. This bracket was assembled based on your performances throughout the entire exam. Those who performed better received more chances."

This seemed to strike a nerve in Killua. "That doesn't sound right. Can you explain how you scored out performances?"

"Hmm...No!-" Netero yelled effectively ticking Killua off.

"Why not!" Killua hissed.

Netero laughed. "Your scores are classified information. So I can't tell you everything. But I can explain our methods." The room's atmosphere intensified. "First, we consider three major criteria: physical strength, mental strength, and overall impression. For physical strength, we use an aggregate of agility, flexibility, endurance, and perception. For mental strength, we use an aggregate of resilience, adaptability, judgment, and creativity. However, this information in only used as a reference point. After all, you were strong enough to advance to the Final Phase. However, we are most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors not previously mentioned." He laughed. "You could consider this an evaluation of your potential as a hunter. And we also incorporate the opinions of your peers. That was our process."

Halfway through the speech Kagero sat down on the floor. By the end of it she her head was on her arm that was on her knee and was relaxing. She yawned multiple times during the explanation and was still yawning.

"The battle rules are quite simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. However! If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass, and the exam will end. Are we clear?"

Kagero was the only one who replied. "Crystal."

"Then, we shall begin the exam's Final Phase."

Kagero was warming up for the fight as she stretched doing the splits and pulled he leg up while doing them. Hanzo just cracked his wrist.

"The first match is Hanzo versus Kagero. Please step forward." The two came forward and had a slight stare down. "I will serve as the referee. My name is Masta. Best of luck."

"Hey, good to see you again." Hanzo surprised the man. "You were tailing me during the Fourth Phase."

"You noticed?"

"Naturally..."

"Ah, that reminds me." Kagero looked to one of the people in black, specifically to the man who was tailing her. "Thanks for not peaking on me. Also I'm sorry I forgot to tell you when I was done." Kagero smiled hoping to get the guys forgiveness.

"I noticed you were done after a while, no worries."

After their little conversation Hanzo was still talking to Masta.

"Well, shall we start Hanzo-san?"

"Yes, but first, I have a question. We only win if our opponent surrenders, correct."

"Yes, that is correct."

Kagero was thinking that they weren't that different in physical ability. It would come down to how creative they were.

"Then, it's time."

Hanzo got into a slight stance and Kagero just stood normally. The room was tense as the spectators were in their own little worlds trying to figure out who would win.

"Begin!"

* * *

**(Omake 1)**

"I overheard you, so, you didn't get your tag yet Leorio?" She teased him, getting something like a growl in return.

"You got yours Mirage?" Gon asked.

Kagero nodded. "Quite a while ago." She looked to the boat. "Off to find Leorio's target?"

"Un!"

"Well then Leorio, I guess you'll just have to _charm_ your way into his heart!" She cackled as she ran away from Leorio.

**(Omake 1 End)**

* * *

**P.s: If you guys don't remember, The snack charmer was Leorio's target, thus the pun.**

* * *

**(Omake 2)**

"Ah, that reminds me." Kagero looked to one of the people in black, specifically to the man who was tailing her. "Thanks for not peeking on me."

"I noticed you were done after a while, no worries."

"Thank god, because I couldn't have the fact that I'm a girl out yet..." She blinked at the absurd reactions she was getting. "Well the cats out of the bag, Killua would you be a darling and _cat_ch it for me? Haha."

"Don't just play it off with a double pun!" People yelled as they anime fell.

'_She must have planned that_' Hisoka thought absently, chuckling.

**(Omake 2 End)**

* * *

**Hehehe, I'm sorry for not updating earlier like someone in the reviews had asked but my computer broke down and I had to re-write the whole chapter! I have also been really busy as exams are coming around and there are all these accommodating activities that I have to do on top of studying… Frankly, I'm annoyed at my workload right now, so I might be updating later than usual.**

**Reviews are love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Transfer of Worlds**

* * *

**Hey guys long time no write! I've been insanely busy lately with accommodating projects and exams, but you know what it's a few days away from exams and I should be studying but I think you guys deserve a new chapter for waiting oh-so-very long.**

**Chapter 10**

**Tournament and Acting.**

* * *

"Begin!" The ref called out.

Nothing happened for the longest time, the room was tense for a while until Kagero spoke.

"What, are we deciding who wins through a _staring_ contest?" Leorio and others laughed at her sarcasm. Kagero shot Leorio a mock glare.

Hanzo took the bait when she looked over to Leorio. He charged at her at an alarming speed. Hanzo attacked her landing hits but they were doing no damage to Kagero. She made it look like she got damaged by holding the area and coughing or cringing and glaring. But in reality she adsorbed the force of the blow by moving in certain ways getting minimal damage.

Kagero backed away from him, acting scared. "St-stay away from me!" She held her head trying to look insane.

Hanzo charged at her once again hoping to knock more fear into Kagero. Though she set this up knowing he would do what he just did. Kagero looked to Hanzo who was charging at her with a fake, but very believable, shocked face. She moved in a certain way that her hood would fall down to let them see her face so he would fall for her ploy. He went to punch her in the head but she disappeared in the last moment and he struck air. She jumped over him getting out of his field of vision and struck his back with wheels that were put away right after. He fell to the ground with a bang leaving a few cracks in the ground.

Kagero walked beside him and helped him up. "Humph, that's for underestimating me," then flashed a fake smile.

"You go get him Kagero!" Leorio yelled.

"You can do it Mirage!" Gon cheered.

"Che, good acting." Hanzo glared at her irritably.

"Thanks, I pride myself on it." Kagero's tone and smile were dripping with sarcasm. "Now if you don't want to lose I would get serious, Ninja-kun."

The battle began once again when this time Kagero disappeared from Hanzo's sight.

He looked around for a second when his head snapped upwards thinking that she jumped above him a second time. But in reality she did the opposite and reappeared behind him. To get the effect of disappearing in Hanzo's point of view, she ran towards him and crouched really low to get out of his field of vision and appeared behind him. In Hanzo's eyes it would have looked like she was charging at him and suddenly vanished.

He recovered a second too late when he turned around and was met with a kick to the gut. He grabbed her leg and tried to break it but Kagero was not going to let it happen. She arched her back until her hands could grasp Hanzo's ankles. Some of the people watching gasped at the flexibility shown. She twisted out of his grasp before his knee came up to break her leg. She put her leg on his knee and pushed it down still grabbing his ankles. She let go of the leg that was getting sent down and she jumped away before he was forced into the splits. Turns out he was flexible too though Leorio cringed at him doing the splits.

Frankly Hanzo was pissed off. She was just toying with him. He glared at her. "If you want me to be serious, I'll be serious." His glare intensified.

He ran at her, throwing punches to and fro and the odd kick that caught her off guard. She blocked almost all the hits but when he suddenly sped up he kicked her side. She coughed and hunched over holding her ribs. He grabbed her arm and proceeded to break it where her guards were. She twisted her arm before he kneed it so his knee hit the guard. A sickening snap was heard throughout the room. It wasn't her arm though. She broke some things in her pocket as he kneed her arm guard to make it seem like it was broken.

Kagero screamed a blood curdling scream. She crouched down and held her arm.

"Kagero! We know you're strong but he's too much for you! If you forfeit now you might still win your next fight!" Leorio yelled.

Kagero smirked at Gon, Leorio, Kurapika and Killua who were watching her intently. _'Hopefully they got the message.'_ Kagero thought.

She went back to acting. "But, i-if I do that," she staggered as she got up, arm hanging and breath unstable, "I'll have to...Fight Gon!" She panted in-between breaths.

Hanzo waltzed up to her thinking that she was in too much pain to attack again. "Forfeit, or I'll break your other arm." He grabbed her other arm.

Kagero decided to pull a Gon. "NEVER!" She screamed.

Another sickening crack was heard throughout the room, and once again, she broke something in her pocket. She cringed in pain, hiccuping in fake pain and glaring at Hanzo.

"Kagero!" Leorio yelled again. _'Well... he sure didn't get the message'._

"Sh-shut up...Leorio, I'm f-fine." She hoaxed up tears, and coughed violently.

Hanzo pulled out his hidden blades, and started lecturing her about his training and such.

Kagero took the chance of him being off guard and charged at him, arms dangling at her sides.

"Wha-!"

Kagero started with a barrage of kicks and he blocked them all. She stopped and walked closer to him looking up at him. He looked taken aback from the sudden pause in action.

"..."

Then in a blink of an eye she punched him square in the jaw sending him flying upwards, though in the process his blades ripped her sweater open.

"Awww, damn it. My mother's sweater..." She sulked. Meanwhile the crowd was baffled. She took off her sweater and threw it to Gon and he caught it. "Would you be able to hold it for me?" Gon only nodded, still surprised that her arms were not broken. Then she took off her ankle weights and wrist weights, and threw them to the side. They fell with an ear ringing bang leaving a crater in the ground underneath them.

Now without her sweater she had a loose mens blue tank top and her bandages were wrapping from her waist up to her chest, there were also bandages on her arms up to her upper arm area, close to the shoulders. You could also see scars surrounding her ankles and wrists from the weights. You can tell that she has worn weights all her life.

Kagero cracked her fingers and rubbed her ankles and wrists.

Hanzo started getting up. "H-how?"

"You never broke them in the first place." She pointed to her arm guards. Then pulled out the pencils and other things she broke in her pocket and dropped them. She smiled. "You just thought you did because of the noise."

Hanzo, who was currently dumfounded, was then charged at and Kagero attempted a flying double side kick and nailed him in rib, or so she thought. Hanzo pulled his arm in at the last second, blocking the kick from hitting a vital area. Though his arm was injured in the process, a large bruise forming.

He pulled out his other hidden blade thinking that making her bleed was a good way to scare her. She lunged at her and she dodged but he followed up with another slice to her leg. Quick on her feet, Kagero brought her own hidden blade out for a mere second to block and it was retracted afterwards. With her weights gone, she was light enough for her to use her flexibility without the toll, it also increased her speed considerably.

The sound of metal on metal was heard throughout the room as that happened multiple times. Hanzo was confused and decided to go for a punch for the head. Naturally she did dodge, but he used his other arm for a hook that came from out of her peripheral view. She sensed it at the last second and barely dodged it.

But, it grazed her head.

And you know what happened?

Her wig...fell off, tumbling to the floor.

Hanzo backed away, face unmistakably pale. Clearly everyone in the room was surprised, the raised eyebrows and ajar mouths giving the emotion away. Well... except for Hisoka, he already found out.

"I... I've been getting pummeled by a mere _GIRL_?!" Hanzo voiced out.

"Oh, So you admit it? Being pummeled by me?" Kagero scoffed with a hand on her hip, her hair swaying with the movement. "A **_mere _**girl?" Kagero's voice was coated in venom. "I'm _so_ going to maim him." She mumbled, cracking her knuckles, though those with sharp ears heard it. Hanzo paled even further and took a step back.

"K-Kagero's a girl?!" Leorio mumbled. He stumbled and leaned against the wall.

Gon recovered from his slight shock. "Mirage is still Mirage, Leorio!" Gon exclaimed happily.

Kurapika wasn't that surprised of her being a girl, in fact he sort of expected it. But what he didn't expect was her beauty. Her hair was incredibly long and reached down to her calves. Her hair seemed to glow in the light of the room.

Killua wasn't paying attention; he was staring at her like many other applicants. Killua was blushing slightly as he remembered the girl from the lake._ 'Kagero's the girl I saw at the lake!'_ He was caught up in his thoughts when he sensed aura from Hisoka.

Hisoka was excited. Kagero was showing an absurd amount of potential in the fight. Her true appearance made him think her as '_cute_'... He thought that she wouldn't like him calling her that and chuckled creepily to himself.

"..." Kagero was staring at Hanzo who was in turn staring back at her. "..._Enough_! Build a bridge, _and get over it_!" She snapped.

She charged at Hanzo with her hidden blades out since he had his out. She slashed at him and he blocked with his blade. That's when she retracted her other blade and grabbed Hanzo's shirt and proceed throwing him out of the room. She threw him towards the door, she ran up to him, while he was still in midair flying towards the door and kicked him to add enough power that the doors would open. She ran to the door and turned to the light switch. She looked to Hanzo and smiled evilly then turned her head to the group watching, the group's faces paled thinking of what she would do, and wether it was against the tools or not, and she promptly turned the lights off.

When Hanzo walked back into the room he was suspicious because the lights were off. That's when the doors suddenly slammed closed. Kagero silently ran to the other side of the room and put her rollerblades on.

Hanzo walked to the middle of the room and closed his eyes, he couldn't see so it would be better to use his ears.

"Is that...The sound of wheels?" He thought aloud.

"Correct." A voice came from right beside his ear the voice was clearly amused. He went to hit where the voice came from but hit air as she vanished.

For the next minute he could hear the faint sound of wheels before he got used to the darkness. When he opened his eyes he gasped. She was at her top speed circling around him. Some people in the crowd also gasped. _'Most likely they have gotten used to the darkness' _

Kagero zoomed to Hanzo and he went to jump over her but she started spinning and jumped also hitting him with a successful combo of kicks. Then she grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him upwards. She went to the light switch again with her eyes closed and turned them on then off. This would mean everyone's eyes would have to re adjust to the darkness.

Kagero was having fun. It was the first time she had fun in a fight in a long time. She opened her eyes to not notice that they were glowing. Her emerald eye color was altering back and forth from green to aqua marine.

She went to attack Hanzo but somehow he could see where she was. When she went to block a punch to the head she noticed light on her arm. So she rollerbladed backwards away from him and brought her hands up to her face. Her hair that was flying around also caught her eye. Her highlights were glowing too.

"What...What is this?" She suddenly snapped back to attention when Hanzo was about to punch her. She turned the lights on as her plan failed because of her... _eyes_.

Deciding to end this she charged at Hanzo, she went on her front wheel and started spinning towards him and bent down holding one leg in to build centrifugal force and jumped releasing her leg , effectively nailing him in the thy. He clutched his thigh. Kagero continued spinning around him. He recovered from his pain. She was cartwheeling around him doing unpredictable acrobatic movements with her flexibility. When he thought a punch was going for his head a foot would come up and hit him on the collar bone. Same for when he went to punch her she grabbed his fist and adsorbed the impact causing her to move faster on her wheels. When she did that she pulled his fist to the ground causing Hanzo to stumble.

Kagero swung her fist at him spinning and made her hair fan out in front of his face. Temporarily blinding him, she kicked his most precious and most guarded spot.

The groin.

He let out a scream of pain.

The audience cringed.

"Do you give up?" Kagero huffed clearly irritated.

He couldn't answer but he shook his head, he was in too much pain to talk. She walked up to him, who was on his hands and knees cringing in pain.

"I can kill you with this and try again next year." Kagero bluffed, unsheathed one blade from her guards.

"You'r bluffing."

"Oh really? Hmmm, _well_ I guess you _are_ right, but, "she gestured her blade to the... lower section of his body, "I guess you don't want children, or any of that _hanky panky_." She grinned maliciously, acting obviously.

"I- I forfet." He huffed out.

"Thought so."

"You are too creative for me..."

"Thanks!" Kagero smiled. "Also you were right the first time, it was just a bluff! Well same for the whole '_threatening to cut off your manly bits_' part was a bluff too." She made a face, "I'm not _that_ morbid."

The judge announced the winner.

She got her sweater she waltzed back to the group. The sweater was still ripped but somehow it started repairing it's self when Kagero held it.

"Ne ne Mirage, that was amazing!" Gon praised Mirage. Kagero patted Gon's head.

"So...the majority of it was an act?" Leorio was still confused about her little...performance.

"Yup." Kagero stated bluntly. "Umm, why aren't you asking why I hid the fact that I'm a girl?"

"Well..." Leorio started. "Kurapika explained that being a girl here, you would get undesirable attention. Also that girls are presumed to be feeble."

"_Ooh_, fancy words!" Kagero teased Leorio. He glared at her and muttered 'shut it'.

"Plus! _Plus_!" Gon came in. "Mirage is still Mirage!" Gon added cheering Kagero up.

"That's part of it," The group cocked their heads to the side. The other applicants were listening in, ears open, same with the examiners. "I've been raised as a boy since I could remember. Four I think? Yea, since I was four. My father owns this dojo you see, and I'm his only child so I would be his successor. But...I'm a girl, and a _girl_ can't run a dojo." She sighed. "Anyways, I'm happy, because of that I got to meet you guys here." She smiled.

Killua and Leorio blushed slightly. Gon smiled happily and Kurapika also smiled.

Kagero's eyes were still flickering between the two colors and the others just came to realize that.

"Your eyes..." Kurapika was in shock. He thought she was a survivor of the Kurata clan just like himself.

"Kurapika. I know for sure, that I'm not a Kurata." Kagero's energy started to fade away. "My eyes are green, and turned blue, not red," on the verge of passing out she mumbled something. "I'm...not even...from here..." and she fell asleep.

Kagero had a weird dream. She was in a blank white space floating. There were images of streams waterfalls and leafs with rain on them dripping off. Then a figure came into her dream; a woman with long hair very similar to her own.

"Mo...ther?"

The women opened her arms.

Kagero ran up to her.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes, Kagero." Her face was shaded out. Kagero went to hug her but she passed through her mother.

"Why...Why are you here?"

"I do not have much time. I only came here because of the sweater. I have a special power that I passed down to you. You could only use it on yourself unless you and someone else have known each other for more than a year. Once you awaken you will have another dream similar to this one."

"I see..."

"It is time for me to go, you are waking up."

Light came in to Kagero's view when she saw Killua walking up to Leorio and Bodoro. _'I'm guessing it's time for their fight. But Killua's acting strangely...' _She noticed Killua's facial expression. '_Damn it, he reverted.' _He used to be an assassin after all.

She bolted from her position on the wall.

People were startled when Killua was suddenly behind Bodoro. Kagero appeared in front of Killua and behind Bodoro grabbing Killua's sharpened and deadly hand by the wrist. She successfully stopped him.

Killua didn't spare them a glance and left.

Kagero wavered. She got up to fast that the blood rushed to her head and she lost vision for a bit. Leorio helped walk her to the wall again.

"Damn he left. Did something happen to him? Wait let me rephrase that...What happened while I was asleep?"

"Gon won his fight but got injured. I also won my fight and Killua had a fight with his brother." Kurapika transcribed what happened in the fight.

"Hmm..." Kagero looked to Illumi and Hisoka... "They have something...we don't..." Kagero mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Leorio... Nothing." She sighed. "...Mind if I sleep?"

"Not at all, just get a bed."

"Hai hai." Kagero walked off to find a room to sleep in.

She got to the bed and flopped on the comfy mattress and blankets and passed out in the fluffiness.

* * *

**(Omake)**

There was a blood curdling scream. She crouched down and held her arm, still acting. She looked confused for some reason before seeing a black thing on a ledge on the ceiling.

"Kagero! We know you're strong but he's too much for you! If you forfeit now you might still win your next fight!" Leorio yelled.

Kagero blinked, eyes wide and frightened "But...That wasn't my scream..." She said, voice shaky in 'fear'.

There was another scream, a high pitched shrill. People paled considerably, a person even fainted.

"W-what's going on?!" That was Leorio's voice.

Kagero started shaking. Then another scream pearced throughout the room, some person screamed.

Then Kagero couldn't hold it in any longer, she fell to the ground, laughing. "Everybody's reactions, hahaha, w-were so priceless! Hahaha!" The bird flew around the room, imitating her laugh. "It- it must have followed me f-from the marsh." She was still laughing. Hanzo was too dumbfounded to do anything, he just stood there frozen.

The people who hadn't fainted were needless to say, quite amused.

**(Omake End)**

**A.N: I've added omake's to all the other chapters too and I think that was one of my best omake's yet! XD**

* * *

**Well pretty much the whole chapter was dedicated to Kagero's fight. How was it? I'm wondering if I put enough detail in my fight scenes. Personally I like to write them but I'm not sure there entertaining enough. Ugh I still have exams; actually they haven't even started, well for me at least. My exams start this Monday I should be studying! But no I decided to write as I had an epiphany with the fight scene here. I'll be free after exams this Tuesday! HAZA!**

**Anyways, I'm back baby!**

**Remember-**

**Reviews are love!**

**Ps. WOW I got about 25 reviews now! Thanks for the love that are reviews! If this keeps up I'll die of a heart attack caused by happieness!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Yay, it's finally summer vacation and I'm free! It's almost time to go and get Killua! Hazzah!**

**I was wondering, do you guys think the fight scenes are good? If so I'll keep doing them in detail but if not I'll cut them down. Please? I really want feedback for them… **

**Anyways!**

**I can't believe that I've been forgetting the disclaimers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HxH I only own my Oc and the plot twists!**

**Chapter 11**

**Dreams and Traveling**

* * *

**-Dreamscape-**

Kagero looked around to see a vast field of light blue flowers. Shattering into silver pieces, the petals followed the wind in a fierce but beautiful dance. Metal on metal could be heard from the friction of the flower petals. The wind blew around her body and the silver petals surrounded her and formed to her body. It moved freely, flowing around her very smoothly as she moved around the field.

The world started to fade away into a bright light as Kagero opened her eyes.

She stretched still lying down, '_What a weird dream... Good thing it wasn't another nightmare...'_ She had been having a lot of nightmares lately. She yawned and looked to the bedside table, she saw a bright yellow sticky note that was basically screaming 'read me'.

_Kagero the meeting starts at 3:00 if you're up by then come down to the meeting room down the hall and to the left. _

_-Kurapika and Leorio_

Kagero got up to notice that it was almost time for the meeting and walked to the meeting room. While she was walking she put her hair in a low, loose ponytail just to keep her hair out of her face.

"I should get a new wig soon..." Kagero sighed and entered the room to see no one there yet. Going up to the front row she sat down and rested her head on her arm and dozed off.

Hisoka walked into the room to see the sleeping form of Kagero and chuckled to himself. Gittarackur came right after him and didn't spare her a glance, or that's what you might think. She interested him no doubt.

Then the examiners came in and proceeded to walk down the stairs to the miniature stage. The examiners giggled at Kagero's innocent face as she slept. She even talked in her sleep muttering weird things such as 'no don't eat my candy stash' or 'stop acting like a derpy schoolgirl.' Of course they were related to her father. Yes he was a serious man, though he had his moments.

The other examinees came in, then Kurapika and Leorio. Kurapika sighed at the sight of Kagero.

She didn't wake up until Gon came barging in the room. He woke her up from a nightmare. For that she was grateful. Walking down the stairs, Gon met face to face with Illumi.

"Apologize to Killua!" Gon said in anger.

"Apologize? For what?"

Kagero was too tired to pay attention until Gon grabbed Illumi's arm and threw him over himself.

"He doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend!" Gon tightened his grip on Illumi's arm. Surprisingly, he broke it.

"Hn, whats going on..." She rubbed her eyes and yawned. The people watching the scene unfold sweat dropped.

"Don't bother apologizing. Just take me to see Killua." Gon said stubbornly.

"What will you do then?"

"That should be obvious...I'm going to rescue Killua!"

By this time Kagero was almost fully awake. "I want to rescue him too."

Illumi glanced at Kagero. "You make it sound as though I kidnapped him..."

Kagero interrupted. "Correction, kidnapped his _mind_." She emphasized the _mind _part.

Illumi ignored her and continued. "He walked away on his own."

"But it wasn't by choice. He was being manipulated by you people. It's the same as kidnapping him!" Gon was about to lash out.

Netero took a step forward. "We happened to be discussing this very subject, Gon."

"Really?" Kagero voiced out by accident. Still being sleepy and all. She was asleep throughout the whole discussion, so obviously she didn't know what was going on.

"Kurapika and Leorio have both lodged complaints. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification."

Kurapika stated his argument about Killua not behaving like himself after the battle with Illumi. Kurapika believed that Killua was hypnotized into almost committing murder. "If it wasn't for Kagero he would have murdered Bodoro." Kagero tilted her head at the sound of her name.

Leorio stood up to point out that he might have been trying to help him out.

"Thus he should not have been disqualified!" Kurapika finished his argument.

"That's not the problem here." Kagero looked to Netero and pointed her thumb to him. "I bet he doubts that Killua was hypnotized in the first place... There was no need for Killua to interfere. You guys are asking the wrong questions. The correct one would be _why_ did Killua interfere?" Kagero glanced to Illumi and narrowed her eyes. Netero took note of what she said.

Pokell then started to lash out in his own way by pointing out the way Kurapika passed. He also thought he was obligated to know what Hisoka said to him. Well suck it up buttercup, it ain't any of your business.

By this time Gon was ready to snap. Same with Kagero, she had just woken up from a nice and peaceful nap to find a whole group of people arguing while chaos ensued. Anyone would be grumpy if they woke up to that.

"None of that matters..." Gon muttered.

Then Hanzo started to complain too.

Kagero put her hands on her ears getting weird looks from the examiners. She felt the need to cover them before Gon busted her ear drums.

That's when Gon came in, "None of that matters!" He yelled, "It's pointless to argue over whether someone should or shouldn't have passed."

"When Killua retakes the Hunter Exam, he _will_ pass." Kagero finished Gon's statement.

"What does matter...If you've been forcing Killua to kill, against his will, all this time, I'll make you pay!" Gon's voice got even darker as he finished the last part.

"Make me pay? What, exactly, will you do?" If you paid attention and listen _very_ closely, you would have heard Illumi scoff.

"I won't do anything. Only, once I rescue Killua, I'll never let you see him again!"

"We Gon, _we_. Plural, _us_." Kagero corrected Gon's sentence.

Then until further notice Kagero decided to be the bystander. Until she sensed something from Illumi, it felt like malice or this unknown pressure trying to influence them.

She abruptly stood up. "Gon!" Gon then sensed it and jumped away.

Queue dramatic pause.

"Ahem, is everyone finished?" Netero glanced around the room to make sure people settled down before continuing. "Gon is absolutely correct."

Kagero promptly tuned Netero out as she already knew what he was going to say, through prediction of course. She put her head down on the desk and noticed a new voice come in. The voice slowly faded as she dozed off.

"Mirage...Mirage!" Gon shook Kagero's shoulders.

"Hnn?" Kagero rubbed the crusted sleep out of her eyes, "Hey Gon..." she stretched and yawned, "The ceremony over?"

"Un." He nodded.

Kagero looked across the room to see the examiners still there. "Gon, you meet up with the others, I'll be right there." She walked to Netero.

"Ahn, what is it?" He smiled at her.

"Netero, do you know a Leidra Kazuma?"

"Leidra? Yes, why?" _'Why would she need buisness with _her_ of all people?'_

"I'm...her daughter and I'm searching for her, just wondering if you know any hints of where she is, or resides."

"Ahh, so she has a daughter." He said reminiscing about the past, "Last time I heard of her was in Yorkshin a while back."

"So she most likely won't still be there..." Kagero finished.

"So you're her daughter, no wonder you two look alike." Satotz came into the conversation.

"You know her too Satotz-san?"

"I _knew_ her quite well," Satotz meant in past tense and corrected Kagero. "She's a three star hunter. Leidra-san did many things to contribute to the world." _'Not anymore though...'_

"Mirage! Kurapika said he wants to meet up!" Gon yelled into the room.

"Be right there!" Kagero yelled back. "Oh, one more thing," She turned to the examiners, "What powers do you guys have...You are different from Gon and the others, same with Hisoka and Illumi." The examiners looked to each other. "Illumi did something to Killua right?" There was no answer. She sighed, "Then did it hurt him in any way?"

"No."

"Then that's all I need to know." She smiled and walked off only to pop her head back in the room grinning widely. "Thanks!" She waved, "And hope to see you guys again soon!"

Kagero walked in on Gon and Illumi talking.

"Do they feel the same way?"

"Yup!" Kagero smiled, she had no clue to what they were talking about. But from Gon's outburst she could take a guess to what it was.

"You bet!" Leorio actually looked kinda cool.

"Fine. I doubt you'll be able to make it there anyway. Killua went home. Kukuroo Mountain. Our family lives at the very top."

"Got it. Thanks." Gon walked off, more serious than usual, same with Leorio and Kurapika.

"Yo, you don't look as scary anymore Illumi-san." Kagero grinned. "Hope your arm heals properly."

"Mirage we're going to leave you behind!" Leorio yelled.

"Ok!" She yelled back. "Bye Illumi! Bye Hisoka! Oh yea, Hisoka, don't stalk us to creep Gon out please." Then she ran off before she got herself killed.

"What a character." Illumi sighed.

"I agree, quite a cute one too." Hisoka teased.

"I am not cute!" She glared at Hisoka sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, she heard me~"

"Of course I did!" Then she pouted and ran faster to catch up with the others.

Kagero caught up to the others that were on the other side of the courtyard's patio. Then she snapped her head to where Hisoka and Illumi were because of murderous aura and narrowed her eyes. '_Why am I so sensitive to things now?'_

Suddenly a sensation came to Kagero. "Umm, I'll be right back, bathroom."

Kagero finished and walked back to where they were and saw Hanzo talking to them.

"Hey, Hanzo." Kagero walked up to them hands behind her head.

"Oh, Mirage, Hanzo just gave us his, business cards? Yea, business cards." Leorio replied first.

"So you're calling me Mirage now too?"

"Ah, yeah." _'It seems that he didn't notice himself calling me that.'_

"One for you too, if you ever come by my Country call me, I'll so how you around the best tourist spots!" Hanzo offered.

"Japan right?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm from Japan too." _'Albeit not from this world.'_

Hanzo looked a bit surprised. She didn't look as if she were from there, his home country.

"Well, I have to go. See ya!" He walked off.

"Bye!" Gon waved.

Then came Pokkel who apologized for his actions towards Kurapika.

While the four were talking Kagero propped herself against a tree and relaxed. Then Kurapika and Leorio went to the lobby.

Kagero listened in on Satotz and Gon's conversation not noticing that her presence had been hidden unconsciously. When they finished and started to get up Kagero got out from the shadows.

"Hey, Kurapika and Leorio are waiting."

"UWA!" Gon yelled. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Eh, sorry..." She sheepishly rubbed her neck.

"Bye Satotz-san! Thanks for everything!" Gon ran off.

"Hope we meet again." Kagero smiled and ran off to catch up with Gon.

Kurapika had ordered the tickets and they were waiting in a car in a traffic jam when Gon came up with the idea to run.

"Oh, good idea, we should race!" Kagero got a head start running.

"Oi! No fair!" Leorio started running.

"Mirage, wait up!" Gon bolted after her.

Arriving on the aircraft Kagero immediately fell asleep.

The next few days on the aircraft were uneventful as Kagero spent most of her time relaxing or sleeping, the occasional nightmare waking her up. Then came the train ride, which was almost exactly the same.

Kagero stuck her head out of the train window. Suddenly she couldn't breath properly because of the wind but got her circulation under control and started breathing normally again. Her hair started flying about, but it felt nice. That's when her ponytail came undone.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed startling the others.

"OUCH!" Leorio jumped from the sudden shout, hitting his head on the rack above his head. "Woah, what happened?" Leorio asked with wide eyes.

"My only hair tie came out..." She sulked.

"You can get some more in town." Kurapika suggested.

"Oh, I guess I can do that." Then her stomach growled. "..." She looked around the room if the train, trying to keep the attention off of her, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Ne, what was that noise?" There it was again. The three looked to Kagero to see her blushing furiously, looking down into her lap, embarrassed.

"Haha, I-I guess, I'm hungry?" She rubbed her neck, nervously.

Leorio burst out laughing. "We of course you are! You _have_ been sleeping the whole time!" Kurapika was chuckling and Gon was outright laughing with them.

"...Bullies, you guys are _bullies_ I tell you!...Laughing at my hunger..." If possible, they laughed even harder.

"But you know..." Gon started, after he was done laughing, "You really have changed since the start of the exam."

"Really?"

"Yea, you're more...more..._outgoing_!" Gon finally found the word on the tip of his tongue.

"She used to be this 'cool' character." Leorio used the infamous 'air quotes'.

"Hey! Aren't I _still_ cool?" She pouted slightly.

"At times I guess."

"What does that mean? Sheesh." She huffed and looked out the window.

Her stomach growled again. She huffed a breath of air in frustration, scowl on her features, "...I'll go get some food." The others were chuckling.

Getting up she went to the front of the train where they had vending machines and such. She got a bag of chips a granola bar, a chocolate bar and a supplement drink. The snacks were for the boys. Then a little kid bumped into her.

"Hn?" She looked down to her.

"Pretty..." She staired up at Kagero. Kagero blushed slightly. "Miss, why are your eyes like that?"

'_Huh, my eyes?_' She looked at her reflection in the vending machine to see her eyes still changing between the two colors. She thought of something from the top of her head. "Uhh, It's something from my family's bloodline."

"Bloodline?" The little girl tilted her head cutely.

Kagero nodded. "Yes. Now, where's your mother kiddo?"

"She asked me to get her something!" She beamed.

"What did she want?"

"Eto...This!" She pointed to the item and Kagero got it for her.

"Here you go." She smiled kindly, "You can have this too." She handed the girl her chocolate bar.

"Thanks miss!" She ran off waving with s large smile.

"Now then..." She walked back to her seat with the boys.

"Ah. Welcome back."

"Thanks. Um...Hey, are my eyes still..._flickering_?"

"Un!"

"Hmm...Well obviously it's not normal..." She started thinking. The excuse from earlier came to mind. "Hey...do you think it could be a family trait?"

"It's not entirely impossible." Leorio thought, "Eyes can change colors over time... but, not like yours..."

"Hmm..."

It was silent until Kagero saw the mountain. "There it is." She stared out the window.

She zoned out looking at the scenery while the others were talking. Soon they arrived.

"The tour bus takes us there once a day." Kurapika walked to the group that was at a food stand.

"When does it leave?"

"About an hour."

"Do you mind if we meet up at the bus?"

"Good idea."

Kagero walked off to another gym to increase her weights; since after the exam it didn't even feel like she had them on. Kagero also got a change of clothing as she had worn the same thing for days. She had a light blue long sleeve shirt on with her sweater tied around her waist and wore jeans. She also got a hat. Turns out it was a beret.

Walking back to the buss she saw the others. "Yo!" She did a mock salute.

"Ah, you were almost late!" Leorio yelled.

"Nice clothes Mirage!"

"Thanks, I needed new ones." Then she remembered something. "AH, oh no! I forgot to get hair ties!" She grimaced at her mistake while they got on the bus.

On the bus Kagero noticed two suspicious people with a long sword. Brushing them off she continued staring off into space and eventually dozed off, though not before the explanation of the Zoldyck's family tree.

Getting off the buss after being rudely awakened by Leorio she got off in a bad mood. But when she saw the gate she forgot about it.

"Wow, that's quite extravagant." Kagero said yawning.

The tourist lady explained a few things about the land and the gate itself.

"This _whole_ area is their backyard?" Leorio was a bit skeptical.

"I lived on a mountain too, frankly, its not that exciting."

Kagero walked off to explore the surroundings. Then the two men attacked the guard. The man lifted him up threatening him. He gave the thugs the key.

Then the man threw the guard aside. Kagero ran up and caught him. Well not fully caught him, do you know how big he is?

"Are you okay?" Both Gon and Kagero said simultaneously.

"Man...Now Mike's going to end up eating between meals again."

"Huh?" Suddenly extremely loud screams were heard and a huge furry arm came out and dropped two skeletons.

"Mike! Don't blame me if you get fat!" The guard yelled.

'_Who's Mike, and why will he get fat?'_

The tourist lady yelled for them to get in the bus, but Gon politely said that they were staying, thus getting the Lady to fall out of the buss only to run back in and retreat.

After explaining things to Zebero, the sun was setting. It was already past the tree line and the orange glow illuminated the sky.

Kagero quietly sipped her tea and stared at the skeletons. _'Why do they still have the clothes on?'_ Yes, that was the only thing she thought when it happened...

"I can't let you inside." Zebero caught Kagero's attention. He explained that he didn't want them killed by Mike and reducing them to skeletons.

Kurapika pointed out the fact the Zebero goes in and out without being harmed and about the lock on the door.

Suddenly Kagero though that the gate wasn't locked. She got up and walked to the gate and observed it.

Before Zebero could explain that he doesn't need a key Kagero yelled. "Ne, this isn't really locked right?"

Though she wasn't heard and Zebero kept talking to Kurapika.

"Correct. I'm not a guard. I merely clean up after Mike."

"And the actual gate isn't locked!"

"What!" They looked to the gate to see a sitting and grinning Kagero.

Leorio walked out and tried pushing the gate open until his face went beet red. "I've tried pushing and pulling but it won't budge! You sure it isn't locked?!"

"You just aren't strong enough."

"That's absurd! I've been using all my strength!"

Kagero started laughing. "Le-Leorio's j-just that weak... hah..."

"Oi!"

"Just watch" He walked to the gate and explained its purpose. The gate opened and slowly closed behind. "You don't have to worry about Mike. He has orders not to attack any who enter through the Testing Gate."

Kagero walked up to the gate and put her hands on it.

"If I couldn't open it you wouldn't be able to Mirage!" Leorio yelled.

Kagero pushed as hard as she could and gate four opened slightly. She flew backwards from the force, almost landing on Leorio, then glared at the gate.

"Wha, that that's thirty-four tons!" Leorio looked to her, amazed. Though she was just glaring at the gate. "Glaring at it won't help you!" He retorted.

She tried again and put less strength into it effectively opening the third gate all the way. The door closed behind her.

While Kagero was on the other side exploring Zebero explained everything else to the boys. Then Gon tried climbing the door.

"Hey...How do I get out?!" Kagero finally realized that she might be stuck inside.

"Same thing as you did to get in!" Gon relayed Zebero's information to her.

After opening the gate again she was out. "Ah, that scared me. I thought I would be trapped in there.

"Let's go in then."

"What! I just did that twice and we have to go in again?!" She sighed. "It's tiring..." But she opened it again anyways.

Zebero called for Mike, you could hear growling and loud noises coming from the direction it was coming in. Kagero wasn't scared until she saw the animal.

Zebero was the only person unfazed. Well obviously, he sees Mike all the time.

"Gon-kun, do you understand now? This is a trained hunting dog. It's nothing like the wild animals you're accustomed to." While Zebero lectured Gon, Kagero and Mike had a stare down.

"His eyes are emotionless... How cruel." She put her hand up to him slowly. He didn't react. She slowly got closer.

"M-Mirage, what are you _doing_! It'll _attack_ you." Leorio stepped back from the beast.

"It's a _he. Leorio_" She glared at him. "Not an _it_." Kagero shot back. "He won't attack unless I threaten him, plus we came in through the gate. It's his orders correct?" Zebero nodded. He noticed the sad tone to her voice, she felt bad for Mike.

'_Her character is very unique_.'

She continued getting closer until she was in reach of his nose. Slowly raising her hand she put it on his snout. She gradually relaxed when she noticed Mike was done analyzing her. "I wouldn't want to fight him. He's just like Killua in an aspect..." She trailed off into her thoughts.

"I don't want to fight him either." Gon was sweating and shook his head profoundly.

"Well, how long will you be here?"

"Until we meet Killua!" Gon immediately recovered from his fear. "We won't leave before then!"

"Well then, come this way." He chuckled.

After a light walk through Killua's backyard they arrived at the house Zebero stayed in.

"Here are the servant's quarters. It's getting late, so you can stay here tonight."

Zebero opened the door. Kagero noticed that the sound from the door was not normal and saw the scratch marks on the floor as she walked through.

'_Looks like Kurapika noticed it too.'_ She nudged his arm and glanced to the door. He nodded.

"Please come in." Zebero yelled to what was assumed to be another servant of the Zoldyck household. "Hey, I'm back!"

"Oh, you rarely bring guests." The shaggy guy walked down the stairs with a lit cigarette.

"This is Seaquant. He works with me here."

"Good evening." Gon cheerfully greeted. Kagero nodded and smiled.

"Heh, if you managed to win over Zebero, you must be special. Well, make yourselves at home. Though it won't be easy here."

"Thanks, and I've already noticed!" Kagero broke the atmosphere with a cheerful voice. The three stared at her. "...What?"

Zebero led everyone to the table and started serving tea.

"You want to see young Killua?" Sequent laughed. "That's a riot!"

Meanwhile Zebero finished serving the tea and the kettle made a somewhat loud noise when put down. Kagero glanced at Zebero and whispered. "That's really heavy isn't it? Same with the door and your cup." Zebero just put a hand behind his head and brushed the question off.

"Sorry, but we're dead serious." Gon said with a blank face, showing how serious he was.

"Then let me give you a hint. Give up, and go home." Seaquant said bluntly.

"What was that?!" Leorio was getting ready to retaliate.

"Zebero told you about the Testing Gate, right? That should give you an Idea of what this place is like."

"Clearly." She glanced with a raised eyebrow and vaguely pointed to the Zebero's tea cup the tea pot and the doors.

"We understand that it won't be easy. But I'm not leaving. Not until I see Killua!"

"_We_ Gon, _we._" Kagero corrected. Gon laughed slightly.

Gon started explaining his purpose being there and his guilt about not being able to help Killua.

"Gon, I could have stopped him. But I didn't."

"That's not your fault Mirage. Killua is _our _close friend!" Kagero nodded approving Gon's use of 'our'.

"We understand."

"Why not we train here?"

"Eh?" Leorio and Gon both said, though Leorio was more confused about it.

"Everything here must weigh considerably heavy. That's what you use to keep in shape to open the Testing Gate, correct?"

"Yes," Zebero answered. " Listen to me, you three are allowed to work together to open the door."

"Three? What about Mirage?"

"I can already open it. It's just you guys that have to, Eh heh." She rubbed her head. "With training, it should be possible. Even for you Leorio." Kagero just wanted to tease him.

"How about it?"

"Wait, that little _girl_ can open the gate?" Seaquant scoffed. "_Impossible._"

The three immediately knew where this was going.

"Hmm...So, you tell me just because I'm a _girl_ I can't open it?" Kagero said standing up and glared at him, threatening him to say anything more. She cracked her knuckles. Though she didn't notice that she was using some aura at the moment. He was terrified. Actually, everyone in the room was.

"Now now, Mirage, calm down." Leorio tried to calm the agitated girl and was failing at it.

"Oh I'm _totally_ calm." The others sweatdropped, '_Denial_' they sung in their minds.

"Mirage, you're stronger than all of us combined! You don't even _need_ to train!" Gon tried to calm her down. Eventually she sat back down with a frustrated huff and pouted. The three sighed.

"I don't like the idea of being tested..."

"But if there is no other way..."

"We'll just have to do it!"

"Then I'll need you to put these on." Zebero got Seaquant to bring out vests with weights on then. Everyone but Mirage was having trouble so Zebero added more to hers.

"Wha-...Yea, add more on to mine. Of course. _Thanks_." You could _feel_ the sarcasm emanating off of her.

"How is this so heavy..." Leorio fell down to the floor with his vest on. He looked like he was in dogeza.

"It weighs fifty Kilograms. Though I added more to hers so it's a total of one hundred."

"One- ONE HUNDRED!" Leorio's head sharply turned to Kagero who was standing there with just a little struggle. "You...You're not human!"

"Eh?" She tilted her head.

"Don't go all cute on me you monster!"

"Oh, I'm so hurt!" Kagero mocked a gunshot to the heart.

"Anyways, please wear it at all times, except while you sleep." Zebero instructed. Leorio looked relieved at the sleeping part. "I'll make them heavier as you get used to it." This time Leorio paled at the thought of _more_ weight, it seemed as if Zebero was enjoying this.

"Zebero. Do you have any of these for your legs or wrists? Mine feel too light now compared to the vest." She took them off and carefully put them on the floor not wanting them to dent the floor.

"Yes, I shall get them now."

Kagero put them on when he came back. "Hmm, how much do they weigh each?"

"Thirty Kilograms."

"Are there sixty Kilo ones?...Those would be good for my arms... Then how about eighty for my legs?"

"Yes."

"M-monster."

"Shut up Leorio." '_I've had weights on all my life...'_ she pouted. Zebero got back and she put them on her arms. "These are good. It'll take a while to get used to them. Thanks Zebero-san!"

"Then please have some tea." The trio had trouble walking to the table but Kagero walked over there no problem. Or at least that's what she wanted them to think. She had to try to not break the chair by not sitting down so quickly.

Everyone eyed the cups suspiciously. They tried to pick them up but couldn't.

"Wh-what."

"The cups weigh twenty kilograms. The teapot weighs forty kilograms."

"So all furniture and everything else weigh over twenty kilos, hmm."

"Correct."

"I see, so this will serve as training." Kurapika said.

"It's useless... They'll give up in two or three days."

"What was that?!" Leorio yelled. But the one that was truly angry was Kagero.

She stood up abruptly and glared at Sequant then she looked to Zebero and smiled, though a bit strained. "If you don't mind I would like to get some sleep."

"The extra rooms are upstairs and the last two doors on either side. Though two of you will have to share a room."

"I should get a room alone. After all I am the opposite gender. Who knows what Leorio might do to me." She thought back to the hunter exam's tower phase where Leorio gave into his um... perverted desires... "But there are only two rooms... So Gon and I will have to share then."

"Ok, Mirage good night." Gon agreed.

"G'night," she yawned while lazily waving back.

Kagero walked up the stairs and got into a free room. Then she heard Leorio yell 'What?! Get out! I can't hold it in!' She laughed at his struggle to what she assumed to be getting into the bathroom.

Couldn't he just go outside? That's what men can do right?

"Now, for some training..." She opened the window and jumped from it and started running. After all, she did just get new weights she wanted to get used to them. She ran for a few hours until she was panting and went back to the room to only find herself passing out on her bed without taking her weights off.

* * *

**(Omake)**

Kagero walked in on Gon and Illumi talking.

"Do they feel the same way?"

"Yup!" Kagero bounded in, smiling, "I'm _totally_ in love with Killua and need your approval to get a proposal together so I can force him into my cat army and take over the world." She laughed evilly, "I just need to get you to sign here." She whipped out a piece of paper. Gon looked scared and Leorio anime fell. She blinked at the stares she was getting, "But seriously, what were you guys talking about?"

Kurapika anime fell along with Leorio.

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**(Omake 2)**

Zebero opened the door. Kagero glanced around and noticed something unusual.

'_Looks like Kurapika noticed it too.'_ She nudged his arm. He nodded. '_Zebero's fly is undone, and he hasn't noticed as of yet.'_

**(Omake 2 End)**

* * *

**Yay chapter 11 done! I'm passed the 10 mark on my chapters! Also for the long wait I decided to make this chapter longer than my usual 3000 or over mark. It's over 4000 words! Yay~**

**Also am I making Kagero to Mary Sue? I'm trying not to make her but with her past I think she should have this much ability right now.**

**And thanks for over 30 follows and over 30 reviews!**

**Love you all~**

**Reviews are love~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Hello~ Sorry for the long wait! I've been having writers block. I have also got a whole bunch of new videogames, which doesn't really help with my writing... eh heh heh...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunter x hunter, I only own my oc and the plot twists and the fillers I have made up.**

**Chapter 12**

**Training and Zeno.**

* * *

"Mirage, Mirage!..._Mi-ra-ge_!" Gon shook her shoulder.

"Hn?"

"It's time to get up."

"Ugh..." Slowly getting up she saw that it was almost noon. "Uwa, I've never slept in this late in...wait...never actually..." She sighed at her laziness, then her stomach growled.

"Mmm," she stretched, "Did anyone have anything to eat yet?"

"Nope!"

Yawning, she wiped her eyes. "I'll make something then and I'll be training by my own regimen later too if it's ok."

In the kitchen Kagero found out that the kitchen supplies were just as heavy as the tea pot. She could lift that, but with difficulty with her weights on. She ended whipping out a pan and making basic bacon and eggs with some spices. She made orange juice out of fresh oranges since the fridge had so many of them, and brought the plates to the table on a tray.

"You can cook?" Leorio asked.

"Yea, how do you think I passed the second phase?" Her voice was dipped in sarcasm, "Oh yeah, Zebero-san, I also made some for you and Seaquant."

"Oh thank you."

"Wait, you made some for _Seaquant_?" Leorio was surprised. He ignored her sarcasm.

"Yea... so?"

Leorio sighed. "You're to forgiving."

"Hmm, really? Well we're going to prove Sequant wrong anyways." She smirked and looked to him. Sequant huffed and looked away.

"But isn't being able to forgive a good quality?" Gon asked.

"It is, but..." Leorio started.

But Kagero interrupted before Kurapika could. "We should finish up, I want to train."

Gon and leorio nodded and dug in.

After breakfast everyone went out to train. Kagero did her thing and the boys did strength training while Gon sat out.

Then lunch came around and everyone ate. Zebero made some basic sandwiches. The boys took a break but Kagero went out to do some sprint jogging to do aerobic and anaerobic exercises. She would jog then sprint then jog again. Then she would stop and do pushups and do tree jumping exercises and repeat. She was also munching on her sandwiches at the same time.

"...Train-a-holic..." Leorio muttered.

Kagero was passing by and tripped him as he was getting up since he finished his meal.

"Che, do hear _everything_!?"

"Oh but I do, Leorio, _I do_." She said the last by with a creepy grin in a deep voice.  
She laughed as she started running again. After a while she decided to train with the others. Running to where they were, she saw them doing basic weight lifting with the chairs and everything around the house. That will be such a hassle to put everything back.

"Did you guys even think this through?" They all gave her blank stares, not knowing what she was getting at. "You will have to bring all this stuff back inside when your done, dead tired and too weak to do anything."

During the training session Kagero brought something up.

"Hmm... Do you think I could travel higher into the mountain to train?"

"What!" Leorio yelled out dropping the chairs that were balanced on his arms.

"I mean, the air would be thinner and it would prove more useful for me since I can open the gate."

"I want to go too!"

"Sorry Gon, but I should go alone." She patted his head. "I'm used to living in the mountains anyways."

"But!" Leorio interrupted.

"No. I'm going alone."

"I agree with Leorio on this one Mirage." Kurapika came in. "We're already trespassing on the Zoldycks property, and if you get caught..."

"I already know that! That's the part of the reason why I want to go!" She huffed. "I would be alert at all times which would be beneficial. Also... I want to train the way I used to and I can't do it down here. Otherwise I won't improve!" Kagero ranted a bit and it went quiet.

"What if...What if I ask Zebero and he says it's alright?..." She broke the uncomfortable silence she had created. "Would you guys approve of it then?"

"Un!" Gon

Kurapika sighed. "I would have to approve."

"Suits me." Leorio actually agreed.

Then Kagero went back to training and ended up doing her tree jumping exercise the majority of the time.

"Mirage~ What training are you doing?" Gon chirped. "I've never heard of it."

"Hn? Oh, I'm increasing my jumping height and strength in my legs. While doing that I try to land without a sound to distribute weight properly. You see, if I landed normally it would be bad on the joints and would create this huge crater in the ground and-" By this time Gon's ears were steaming.

"Ah, I guess it would be better to show you.."

She jumped as high as she could and surpassed the trees height. Then grabbed a branch as she was falling and spun on it to reduce the force and did some chin ups. Jumping down she landed without distributing the weight properly and a huge bang was heard and a cloud of dust formed.

"See? Just like Netero-san did from the airship. Good for a flashy entrance, but that's bad, very bad."

"I see. So you made this training up?" Kurapika asked

"Yup, I did live in the mountains after all. I made up some ways to train."

"Like what?" Kurapika was intrigued.

During their training time Kurapika and Kagero were talking about training methods and the ones she made up such as the reflex fishing training, the tree hoping and the spinning around on her front wheel of her rollerblades. Then Leorio brought up some pointless topics and other stupid ideas. It was all fun and games until Leorio dropped a chair on his foot. Well maybe that's exaggerated. Then Leorio tried to sneak up on Kagero and got the tables turned on him. He swore for revenge.

After that it was time for dinner. Kagero cooked again because Gon requested it. Apparently her cooking reminds her of his Aunt and Grandma. The boys brought the furniture in while she cooked. They regretted not brining in the furniture in earlier when they weren't as tired. Leorio was mumbling incoherent strings of profanity that hopefully couldn't be heard by Gons pure, virgin ears. Oblivious to the men's groans of pain, she continued to cook the meal that consisted of some chicken with peppers and greens with sauce and a side of rice.

Bringing the food out, the brought all of it out at once even though it was insanely heavy. She was the type to carry everything at once, or die trying.

"Uwa, it looks good Mirage!"

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You know...Mirage actually seems like a girl now with all the cooking that she's been doing." Leorio voiced out.

Kagero smacked him upside the head with the tray she brought the food out with.

"What was that for?!" He rubbed the bump that was starting to form.

"Nothing...You just irritated me." The others laughed.

While they ate she brought up her idea of going to train further up the mountain.

"Zebero, would I be able to go train up in the mountain?"

"Why's that?"

"It would be better for me to do my own training since I can open the gate already; and I think that the thin air would be a better environment to do it in."

"Hm, as long as you be careful you should be fine."

"Thank's Zebero."

After they finished eating Kagero took a nice hot bath and went to bed. The next morning she got up and made breakfast, again, and by the time she was done everyone was up.

"Mornin." Leorio yawned.

"Morning, breakfast is on the table. I'll get Gon up."

"He's still asleep? I thought he would be an early riser."

"Oh he is." _'He just did some secret training last night. No big deal. But I'll keep that unknown to you.'_

"Gon." She shook his shoulder. "Gon... Ah, no use." She picked him up and waltzed out of the room.

"Wha-" Leorio and the others were surprised to see Kagero carry Gon down to the table while he was sleeping. '_Remind me to not get Mirage to wake me up.'_

She placed him at his seat at the table. He promptly woke up.

"Smells good!"

"Heh. I guess that woke him up, must be hungry." Kagero laughed. "Well he _does_ have a dogs sense of smell."

"Un!"

After breakfast she went to her room and put on her mother's sweater and her black shorts. Her weighted vest was under her sweater, same with her wrist weights. Packing everything that was necessary in her pouches, she walked down the stairs and to the main room, then Leorio noticed something.

"Wait...you're not going right _now_... Are you?"

"Wow, your being unusually sharp this morning." Kagero taunted.

"What!...Wait so you're going ?!"

"Mmhmm, why not? We're not staying here for forever so I have to get started now. Were only staying for two more months."

"When will you be back?" Kurapika asked nonchalantly.

"Hmm.. about two months." That got a deadpan from Leorio, that was the time they were staying for. "That's around the time when you guys would try the gate again right? I might come back early or right on the dot. I might also come back occasionally to refill on nutrition bars." She paused for a moment and thought of something. "Zebero, would I be able to increase my weights again?"

"To what?"

"Legs to 100kg and arms to 100kg, and my vest to 700kg."

"That's insane!"

"I know," She agreed, "but this will help since I won't be coming back a lot, then I will not have to add more. Unless I have gotten used to this weight in two to three weeks I'll come back and increase it."

Zebero came back with the newly weighted weights, but he actually put 800 kilos for the vest. She put them on.

"Hmm...Isn't the vest heavier than I asked?"

"Yes."

"To what?"

"800kg, I think you can handle it."

"I guess so..."

"Once again..._ Insane_!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"_Leorio_," She said in a threatening tone. He was getting annoying. "I would advise you to be quiet." She said with a sweet smile that didn't suit the dark voice she used. The fact that she was cracking her knuckles didn't help.

"..."

"Oh, so you're going to come back twice as strong!" Gon came in, pulling her attention to him.

"Yes! Only Gon understands me!" She ran and glomped him. She sighed. "I always wanted to say that and glomp someone... Anyways, bye!" She ran off into the woods and up the mountain.

"Bye! See you soon Mirage!" Gon yelled and waved.

Leorio sighed and scratched his head. "What are we going to do with her?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" She yelled.

"Ah. She heard me."

"Of course I did!"_ 'Wait...isn't that like...Dejavu?'_

On her journey through the mountain she didn't go down the path that would lead them to the house, she would get caught like that. She went around to the secluded part of the mountain with more trees. She did her jog and sprinting exercises until she thought she was high enough that the air was more difficult to deal with. By that time it was sun down. She made a camp like the one she made during the hunter exam and went to sleep.

She did her usual training methods for a week when she thought of a new training method.

"Aha! I'm a mad genius!" She thought aloud, though she debated on whether she should laugh evilly or not. If she got caught while doing so.. well they would immediately attack her. Plus she couldn't just laugh like an evil maniac, that would be way too loud. then she would get caught, possibly tortured, and killed.

The next morning she set up a training sight with logs tied and hanging from tree branches. She set them up in the trees so that she could pull on a rope that would make them all fall and start swinging. She would have to dodge these swinging logs. It would also be a good trap.

She did that all morning and frankly it was tough. With the weights on that were much heavier than she was used to her movements slowed down considerably. She got hit a few times and now had bruises across her back arms and legs. The thinner air didn't help much either.

'_Ugh, I'll have to cool these. Don't want them to swell and restrict my movement.'_

After following her nose she found a decent sized pond nearby. She took off her sweater and wet the sleeves. Dabbing the cold, wet cloth on her bruises she sensed something nearby.

'_It's not an animal...'_ She glanced to the area where it came from.

She started doing her version of Rhythm Echo. Even though it wasn't really that. Killua taught her how to make the double with the rhythm, but not with the intensity that the normal technique did. Instead of doing it in a circle the movements were random for each shadow.

'_Hmm not bad, she knows I'm here. And she knows rhythm echo. Though...it's different'_ He came out of his hiding spot. He was an old man, White hair standing on end, short of stature and weird banner on saying '1 kill per day'. She researched on Killua's family background when she head he was an assassin.

'_So he must be Zeno.'_

"Little girl, you are trespassing on our private property, state your business."

"Oh, I'm Killua's friend." She said cheerfully, '_better not act suspicious...'_

"Killua's friend?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, "Yes, we took the hunter exam together, and we want to take him back you see. But the others can't open the gate to come in, so I'm training by myself."

'_So she can open the gate.'_ "What gate number did you open too?"

"I almost opened gate five, but I got through four, so I'm going to open five by the end of the next two months."

'_Like Killua she could open it, impressive. He opened gate three, but not five... is she older than him? She looks like she's at least twelve.'_

"So... you're his grandfather, Zeno, correct?" He gave her a murderous look. "Ugh, I'm not a threat, no need to murder me, and you only kill for profit correct? Also the only reason I know you're Zeno is because I did research and only got your names and narrowed it down."

'_She answered almost all of my questions...' _"How do you know Rhythm Echo?"

"Well, Killua gave me a hint and taught me a bit. Though he was too _stubborn_ to teach me the full thing."

'_Hint?'_

"Yes, a hint. He said to move with no sound in a rhythm! Vague hint, I know. I couldn't even get it until he taught me the rhythm some time after." _'In the room we were stuck in the tower for how long...'_

Akward silence ensued.

"Oh, do you think you could spar with me?" _'I know this is a stupid question. Sparring with an assassin that could kill me at any moment.'_ "Please? I haven't sparred with anyone in...I can't remember how long!" '_Actually I can, it was with Hanzo, but that's beside the point.'_

'_Interesting girl.' _"It's possible." Then he disappeared.

"What...He just, vanished, typical of an assassin." She raised an eyebrow... then realized what he did, "Wait...YOU! Don't get my hopes up and just... Just _LEAVE_! MEAN OLD MAN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

On the other side of the mountain Zeno clearly heard what she said and had an amused smirk on. Gon and the others probably heard her too.

Kagero was pissed off now and decided she couldn't train in the state of mind that she was in. So, she decided to meditate.

Meanwhile, on the bottom of the mountain.

"Was...was that Mirage's scream?"

"Un. She said 'You. Don't get my hopes up and just... Just leave. Mean old man.'" Gon relayed almost in a monotonous voice.

"You don't have to translate it word for word, Gon." Leorio deadpanned.

"But that's what she yelled."

"Oh, she must have met Zeno-sama." Zebero said when he came in to check on the boys.

"Zeno-sama?" Gon questioned.

"Killua-sama's grandfather. He might have let her train in piece." _'Ehhem...Hopefully.'_

"Knowing Mirage," Kurapika came in, "She must have noticed his presence and struck a conversation with him."

"That does sound like Mirage..." They said in unison.

In the middle of her meditation she sneezed abruptly.

"Dam, they heard me and are now talking about me, huh." She said skeptically.

Back at the Zoldyck mansion Zeno told Silva the contents of his mission and remembered to report about the girl.

"I met an interesting girl on the mountain. She said she was Killu's friend."

"A friend?" Silva raised an eyebrow. It was a question but he didn't state it as one.

"She opened the gate, wasn't intimidated by me, and she asked me to spar with her." Zeno thought she was interesting.

Silva scoffed.

Back with Kagero she sneezed abruptly. "Damn, everyone must be talking about me!" She scowled.

A few days later she sensed the old man again while doing her log exercise. She had a feeling that he let her sense him this time.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to take you up on your offer."

"Really?!" Her face beamed. She jumped out of the way of a log and landed in front of him.

"No."

"Whaaaat...Well, I should have expected that, coming from a master assassin after all." She pouted. Then a log came flying at her hitting her in the side, sending her into a tree. "_Oof_." she grunted when hit suddenly. Zeno grimaced internally as she almost went head first into the trunk. Kagero's eyes widened, she didn't really want a concussion. She tipped the ground with her foot helping her front flip before head butting the bark.

"Ugh, that was unexpected..." She got up rubbing her side, '_Ouch, that's gonna bruise_.' She got back on topic, "Then, why are you here?"

Just before he spoke she said what he was going to say. "To keep tabs on me hm?" She turned around and went back to her logs, "I'm not up to no good. You can come _every_ day and I won't leave this general area. Until, the end of the two months anyways. "

She pushed the logs really hard and they started swinging wildly. She closed her eyes and continued training, ignoring Zeno.

Three hours later she was sweating profoundly. She took of her sweater to reveal her vest and bandages. Her wrist weights were noticeable now and her ankle weights were already in sight.

Zeno was still there surprisingly. Silva told him to keep the girl under a strict watch. Though he was curious to how much her weights were.

Then she took off to the trees and hopped on to trunks without touching the ground. Another form of training she recently made up in the Hunter Exam.

'_Good training for combat in this type of terrain, also works muscles and balance to a very high degree.'_

After that she found an open spot that was relatively flat and cleared it of debris. Than she switched her shoes to rollerblades. Just like what she did in the hunter exams fourth phase. She spun wildly on her rollerblades constantly shifting her center of gravity.

'_Did she make these training methods up?'_ Zeno thought.

"AH!" She had one of those eureka moments and suddenly stopped spinning in her tracks, almost falling over from the sudden loss of momentum. Her sudden exclamation startled Zeno since she had been so quiet.

She thought that changing her center of gravity in a long jump with a flip or something in a certain way would be able to increase her jump length considerably. She changed her rollerblades back to shoes and she ran to the furthest part of the clearing. She ran as fast as she could and jumped as far as she could and marked it off with a few sticks and the place where she launched herself from.

She did it again but in the middle of her jump where she _would_ have started descending she tucked her legs in and shifted her center of gravity further down to the waist. She flipped out of the tuck she did and landed about twenty feet further than her normal jump.

"Uwa, can't believe I've thought of this."

She was about to get back to training when...

Her stomach growled.

"Um, hey...Zeno-san."

"..."

She sighed. "I'll take it that your listening. Is there a stream or river nearby? A fast one at that?"

"In fact there is, you will have to find it yourself though." He didn't plan to help her in any way. Though he smirked, what she would find... would be surprising.

"Hn, I see. Thanks." She plopped down and meditated to focus on her surroundings. She smelt the moisture of the water coming from the east, she also heard water flowing.

She got up and started running towards the stream.

"... This isn't a mere river or stream..." She looked over to Zeno who followed her skeptically, "Who the _hell_ has _rapids_ in their _backyard_!?" She sighed. "You guys _do_ defy anything normal in all aspects, and I do indeed mean _all_."

She took her shoes off and walked to the part of the rapid that wasn't as ferocious as the other spots.

"Ah, I wouldn't want to get these wet..." She took off her anklets from the large rock that she was on and tossed them to the side of the rapids they made a fairly large crater. Then her wrist weights, same thing as her ankle weights. And finally her vest, which made the largest cavity of them all. She stretched, feeling the relief from the loss of weight and jumped into the middle of the calmest part in the... rapids.

She fished for, well, any kind of fish really. And while she was doing that Zeno took the chance to check her weights.

'_Ankle and wrist weights both weigh 100 kilo's each, and the vest weighs 800. So 1200 in total. Not bad.'_

She caught a whole bunch of fish. Zeno probably thought she was a fatty. She brought them back to her camp and gutted the fish with her hidden blade on her right arm guard.

'_She's well prepared.'_

After the fish were done cooking she dug in, but stopped mid-bite.

"What are you doing? You should eat too. Why do you think I got so much fish for? I'm not _that_ much of a fatty."

Zeno mentally laughed, slightly.

"Oh come on, I cooked it right in front of you. It wouldn't be poisoned, and you're _immune_ to poisons, _and_ I know you have been trained to not eat for days on end, but..."

Zeno sighed and he took a fish. She beamed.

"So, you gonna' report this to the boss?"

His facial expression didn't change but she soon thought he was confused by her statement.

"And by '_boss_' I mean Killua's father, Kikiyo's husband, your _son_."

He didn't say anything and just remained stoic...

She thought that she should break his emotionless face and get him to laugh or at least smile.

"Say, you didn't kill anyone today right?"

He stayed silent.

"... I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, and your banner thing says 'one kill per day'."

"..."

"So does that mean you're going to kill me?"

He decided to play along. "Yes."

"_What_! No! Your kidding, you have to be kidding." She acted along sensing that it was sarcasm, then she glanced to Zeno, he still had the blank slate on his face, "Bu- But I have... I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! I can't die yet! I-I _can't_! Please...j-just let me say something, just _one_ more thing, it's all I need..." She stood up looking terrified and backed away slowly.

He was surprised that she took it so seriously.

"You... My _friend_..." She took a deep shaky breath in to emphasize fear and sadness. "HAVE BEEN _FOOLED_!" She started laughing at his stoic face. She was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach.

Zeno sweat dropped and looked away like 'I can't believe I have been fooled.' Though that would be exaggerated.

"Ahh, I got you good. Your face, it just screamed, '_I have been fooled, nonetheless by a little girl!_' Well not exactly as emphasized and I did but..."

'_What have I gotten myself into...' _Zeno thought, though there was a slight upturn of his lips.

"Aha, success! You smiled!" She cheered and did a little victory dance.

After awhile the fire had started to burn out.

"I was thinking..." Kagero brought up randomly a few minutes later. "Why did you let your son name Killua, _Killua_. Who would let someone name their son with the word _kill_ in it."

Zeno's face slipped.

"Heh, I got you to smile again. But seriously...Why '_Kill_ua'? If he was on an assassination mission and he had to infiltrate some place or get close to someone and he said his name he would scare the other person off!" She rose her voice in her argument.

Time passed and it was getting dark. "Ah, it's getting late, good night Zeno-san."

Kagero went inside her little campsite and curled up in the comfiest patch of dirt there was._ 'Zeno really is a good person; he just makes his living in this manner... Still can't approve of it though...'_ And she fell asleep.

Back at the Zoldyck manor.

"She is not doing anything out of the ordinary. She is... intriguing to say the least." Zeno explained the events to Silva. "Do you want me to test her skills?"

"Yes."

* * *

**(Omake) **

"Ah, I wouldn't want to get these wet..." She took off her weights from the large rock that she was on and tossed them to the side of the rapids they made a fairly large crater. She stretched, feeling the relief from the loss of weight.

Then she thought of something, she smirked wondering if Zeno would know the reference.

"I'm... too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts." She did a little dance and tossed her shirt across the rapids.

Zeno started coughing.

Obviously she had her bandages on underneath.

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**(Omake #2) **

"The child is not doing anything out of the ordinary. The kid is... intriguing to say the least." Zeno explained the events to Silva. "Do you want me to test the child's skills?"

"Yes."

The next morning Zeno approached Kagero's camp. She was already outside training.

They stared each other down, cowboy showdown music echoing in the background.

"Zeno, time to show me your moves. Ready... And... Go!" She pressed a button on a remote and music came on and they broke out in dance.

A dance _battle_ that is.

**(Omake #2 End)**

* * *

**Ahh, this was fun to write, sure its filler but I thought 'who doesn't love Zeno!'. Plus this hasn't been in a fanfic yet, at least to what I have read, so I wanted to incorporate her training and such with the Zoldycks. Also it doesn't say how much time they spent at Zebero's place training so I assumed about a month or two.**

**Reviews are love~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Hey guys, long time no update! I've been having a bit of writers block…Soo... Teehee? '_please don't kill me.'_  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only my Oc and the plot twists/ additions.**

**Chapter 13**

**More training and Zoldyck family bonding.**

* * *

Kagero was up before the sun even rose. Her internal clock had started working after the hunter exam, but if she overworked herself she would be impossible to wake up, and if she was woken up by someone she would be all drowsy.

She took the chance of Zeno not coming so early to wash her clothing.

Yawning, she got out of her little base and walked to the rapids nearby. She striped to her boxers, yes she wore boxers, and she was just left with her bandages that covered her body.

"Damn it, Zeno. Give a girl some privacy will ya?" Zeno came out of the bushes. Kagero sighed.

She continued to wash her clothing and went back to her training ground after catching some fish. She ate breakfast and let her clothes dry on a low hanging tree branch.

"Why do you wear men's underwear?" Zeno asked dryly.

"Oh, that's like, the first time you talked in a week," she teased, "and I was raised as a boy, so...This is normal for me."

"Then what about _that_."

"That..? Oh, women problems. I no longer have the super power to bleed for a week and not die." She laughed at her own joke. "I had surgery two years ago, when I was twelve. Father encouraged me to get it so it wouldn't... um... _Interfere_."

Zeno's facial expression changed to a somewhat disgusted one; though it was very hard to notice.

"I don't plan on having kids anyways, though it's still possible. At least that's what the doc said."

Zeno went back to his ever ignoring self.

"Aww don't be that way..." Kagero sighed. "I ought to start training now. What to do...What to do... Ah!"

She decided to do some training she hadn't done in a while.

Basic forms.

She took forms from various martial arts and made her own. But she was starting to get lazy on it. She had been focusing too much on the acrobatic part of her martial arts. But it requires knowing her forms to the point that she does them on reflex.

She stood firm in front of a tree and punched and kicked it correcting her form every now and then.

Zeno was still watching her_. 'I've never seen this martial art. Where did she learn it?'_

Almost sensing that Zeno wanted to ask her something she took a chance and asked, "What is it Zeno?"

"What form of martial art is that?" It didn't really sound like a question the way he put it.

"Oh, I made it up. I mixed a few other styles and put my own twist on it. There's nothing else like it in the world I'd say. Hee hee, " she grinned. With that she continued beating the poor tree into slivers.

Then came lunch and Zeno wasn't around. He probably had some assignment to assassinate some epic mafia boss or something like that.

For the rest of the day was practicing her forms, drilling them into her muscle memory. She mixed her schedule around throughout the week from forms, to drills and stamina training. By the end of that week the tree had no bark left on the base of it and was fairly smooth.

Then came the day Zeno decided to test her, though she wouldn't know until he took action. Kagero was just training with her rollerblades with her what seemed to be reckless, but calculated spinning, when Zeno came out of nowhere, and aimed a chop to her head. If she hadn't noticed him behind her she would have been dead. Her head would have came off similar to a dandelion with the childish, and quite morbid, saying 'momma had a baby and her head popped off'.

Kagero took a fighting stance. "What are you doing old man?! Has Silva told you to kill me?"

No answer. He just charged at her.

"Damn it!" She cussed, genuinely afraid for her life he was a trained, professional assassin. Who _wouldn't_ run from that threat? She took off to the trees as fast as she could to get into her ideal terrain.

Zeno took after her and found her instantly.

Kagero twisted around the trees narrowly dodging another punch. '_Che. He can hide his presence insanely well. Well of course he can, he's an assassin! I actually gave him an advantage coming out here!'_

"Damn it!" She yelled revealing her location on purpose to lure him. Right after she yelled she went back to the clearing at top speed to only have him right on her tail. Right after she landed, she back flipped over Zeno and kicked his shoulder, then jumped off his back to the middle of the clearing.

"If you're supposed to kill me why are you holding back?" Then it came to her. He wasn't trying to _kill_ her. He was _testing_ her! Though it would probably kill her if she didn't keep up with him.

She smirked. "Bring it on!"

The rest of the day was sparring. Zeno didn't give her a break and they fought till the sun went down.

At the end of it Kagero was out of breath and was panting, sweat soaking through her bandages and into her clothing. Meanwhile Zeno wasn't even winded. "You.. Zoldycks are...insane." After a minute or two, okay maybe about ten, Kagero recovered from her fatigue. "So, I guess you did take me up on that offer in the end." She huffed and looked to the side. "Even though, it did take a _month,_ to encourage you to."

'_Impressive recovery time.'_ Zeno complemented in his mind.

"So, are we going to continue this tomorrow? Or are you gonna do something else?"

"We are going to continue."

"Yeah!" She cheered, "It'll be great to rack up fighting experience. I haven't really sparred a lot... Just training, training, and oh_!_ _More_ training!"

'_She _would_ improve drastically if she had the experience.'_

Zeno disappeared after Kagero caught herself her dinner, which consisted of fish once again.

"Aww, he could have had some fish with me." She pouted hoping to toy with him again. Thought he might have not fallen for it a second time... On a second thought, it wouldn't be unlikely if he just played along with her antics. _Well_...

After eating she went to bed and the next day was relatively the same. Zeno would appear while she was training and attack her randomly requiring her guard to be up at all times. This meant that she would have to focus on the training _and_ her surroundings as she kept Zeno in the corner of her eye.

This went on for the rest of the month. Zeno was surprised that she was able to keep up with his constant surprise attacks. Either it be when she was sleeping or catching food or eating. She put up with Zeno's antics.

"It was nice training with you Zeno. But today were going to take Killua back." She sighed at his quietness. "You don't have to be so anti-social... You're worse than Illumi. I thought I got you to open up some but..."

Zeno sweat dropped. '_I'm not as bad as Illumi...Am I?'_

"You are probably going to follow us around anyways so I'll say bye properly later." She walked off waving. "And also... You are, as bad as Illumi. Start saying your answers, not just mentally. Not everyone can guess to what your thinking."

Then she ran off before she got herself killed. She also left a little present for him, she carved out, '_Kagero was here! Miss ya Zeno! Also, work on not being like Illumi...please..._' on the poor tree that she has beaten smooth. Zeno would fr_eak out_.

Hopefully he would, it would be funny.

She arrived at the cabin while the others were training. She knew this because she snuck around to see what they were doing. She infiltrated the cabin and saw Sequant. She shut his mouth before he could even move, let alone say anything.

Then she proceeded to the bathroom to have a well needed bath.

'_Well my hair has gotten longer...I should cut it soon, but father forbid me.'_ She sighed looking at her bangs. They were well passed her eyes now, like a fringe.

She washed herself so clean that every spec of dirt was gone. Then put her clothing in Zebero's washing machine and stole, or should it be, _'borrowed'_ some clothing from Kurapika. They were big on her, but Leorio's would be enormous on her, and she wouldn't want to wear his clothing. Gon's clothes would make her look like a prostitute, most likely, because his shirt would be too small on her that it would show her waist and naval. Especially the shorts. Could you see how short they were on him now?

She put her weights back on and walked down the stairs being careful no one saw her. She had carefully watched Zeno to see how he walked and ran. She took his technique and applied it to her normal movement. She makes no sound now when walking or running. Well, most of the time, she couldn't do it without thinking yet.

Then she went to the kitchen and made some lunch; a tray of various sandwiches and a cold soup to dip them in. She set them on the table and waited for her prey to waltz in.

"Ne, when do you thing Mirage will be back?" Gon asked excitedly.

"She should be back any day now." Kurapika stated. "She did say she would be back in two months."

"Unless that Zeno guy kidnapped her." Leorio said jokingly.

"Ehh! Leorio! That's not funny!" Gon exclaimed.

"You did go too far."

"Sorry, sorry."

They got to the dining room.

"Zebero, did you make this?" Kurapika asked.

"No, I wonder if Sequant did."

"Him? He wouldn't do that!" Leorio came in, his loud and boisterous voice was very distinguishable.

Kagero was in the shadow of the hall way when she looked at Kurapika. '_Damn, he's catching on to it! I'll have to act fast!'_

She reappeared behind Leorio and Gon's bench. She was crouched behind it.

"I'm worried though. What _if_ Zeno _did_ decided to kidnap her?" Leorio brought it up again.

'_Here's my chance!'_

She abruptly stood up quietly and grabbed Leorio and Gon's shoulders. "Zeno, kidnap me? Pfft."

Leorio screamed and Gon jumped to his feat.

"Mi- Mirage!"

"Ah mou, don't scare us like that!" Gon yelled actually being frustrated and slightly angry.

By this time Kageoro on the verge of falling over laughing. She was laughing so hard she wasn't making a sound and was clutching her stomach bent over. It's the type of laughter, that if you laughed hard enough, you can feel abs growing.

"Hah...L-Leorio, you screamed like a little girl! Haha!"

"H-hey!"

She got her breathing back to normal, "Well now that I've pranked you. Let's eat!"

"Wait you made this?"

"Yea, I have been here for a while. I put my other clothing in the wash, took a bath, made lunch, and waited to surprise you guys."

"Why not just come straight to us?" Kurapika asked.

"Well, first off that wouldn't be any fun. Secondly, you guys would want to go straight to the gate as soon as I got back."

"Geh, she read us like a book..." Leorio murmured.

She sat down and grabbed a sandwich, "Anyways, how did you know about Zeno?"

This led to them explaining that she heard her yelling on the mountain about a week after she left to train.

"You guys heard that?" She laughed. "... And yea, I met Zeno. He's quiet but nice, though I can't agree with their way of making a living." She drank some water. "It took about a month to convince him to spar with me. In the end he would surprise attack me a few times a day for almost every day. I told him about me leaving and getting Killua back. He didn't... really seem to care."

"So you did meet Zeno-sama. I'm surprised he didn't take you as a threat."

"Oh no, he did at first." This got Leorio to flinch. "But I talked to him and convinced that I wasn't one. Saying that I was Killua's friend and I opened the gate."

"So he's a nice guy?" Gon tilted his head.

"Yea. I said that before."

They finished their food while talking.

"Now then." Zebero came in after finishing his drink. "I suppose it's time to try to open the gate."

"Un!"

"W-Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait... Wait..." Kagero said really fast. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel like we should rest before doing that. I've been sleeping in the woods on the, cold, hard ground. And I really feel like sleeping in a nice, soft bed.

"Ehh." Gon complained.

"We should just do it now. I know we could open the door! Why not get it done sooner than later!" Leorio lashed out.

"Leorio..." Kagero deadpanned. "Don't being so hasty! You don't know who you'll run in to over there! It's best we rest before going."

"Mirage's right. It's the right decision. We could be walking into a trap."

Leorio pailed. Gon gulped.

The atmosphere was dead serious. "Why don't we play a game?"

"A game?" Gon perked up.

"Yes, how about, two truths and a lie!" Kagero offered.

"Ohh! Sounds fun!"

They ended up playing that through till dinner. Kagero dominated with her acting skills, then Kurapika and Leorio. Gon had fun... but sucked. He just can't lie! Such an honest boy!

They ended up playing poker after dinner and went to sleep soon after Kurapika wiped everyone clear of their pride in poker...or any card game in general.

The next morning they got up bright and early, had a hearty breakfast and set out around noon.

"You guys can go first, I have to stretch." Kagero offered.

"Thanks." Kurapika was stretching.

"Why don't you try removing those vests today?"

"Oh? Music to my ears!" Leorio waltzed up with Kurapika winding his arm up. "Yeah!"

"Let's do this! Kurapika!"

"Yeah!"

They pushed.

Leorio and Kurpika were trying their hardest to open the gate but it wouldn't budge, then is started to open slightly. But...it wouldn't go further than it was at.

"Why don't you join them Gon? I'm sure you're healed now." Gon nodded happily at Kagero's offer.

"Wait Gon! Your arm's healed?"

"Yea!"

"At the count of three!" Kagero yelled.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

With Gon pushing the door it started to open more.

Sequant stared with an impressed look on his face.

"Uuwaaah! So close!" Kagero cheered. "Annnnd... It's open!" She ran up to Gon who fell in between the doors and helped him up while Leorio cheered. "Now, it's my turn!" Kagero smiled evilly wanting revenge on that fifth gate. The others sweat dropped. She walked up to the door and threw her weights off. They made a larger crater than before. She snuck to the cabin in the middle of the night to increase her weights. The others paled.

"Here. I. Go!" She pushed it as hard as she could and opened the fifth gate much easier than last time.

Sequant and Zebero stared with wide eyes. The trio's expressions were more or less the same.

"Heh, training pays off!"

"How could such a little gir-" Sequant cut himself off before he got killed. Her glare was intense.

"Thought so." She 'hmphed'.

Gon was running around her basking in all her glory.

Then they went back to the cabin to grab their stuff and bade goodbye to Zebero and Sequant; though Kagero didn't really care about him.

"Go down the mountain path, the mansion should be somewhere up there. I'm ashamed to say this, but even though I've worked here for twenty years, I've never been up the mountain. Sorry that I couldn't be any help."

"No, that isn't true. You've both been a huge help." Gon bowed.

"He's right. We wouldn't have gotten through without your training." Kagero reassured him.

"We could have just used you." Leorio mumbled.

Kagero deadpanned at him. "You would take advantage of a girl?" She teased.

"Not in _that_ way!" He yelled.

"Then which way?"

Kurapika sighed.

Leorio growled in annoyance.

"Anyways, Thanks for the help!" Kagero bowed lightly.

"Goodbye!" Gon yelled as he was running to catch up to Leorio, Kurapika and Kagero.

"Those kids are really something"

They entered a clearing with a fence. Someone was guarding it.

'_A butler..._' Kagero thought narrowing her eyes.

"Leave. You're trespassing on private property. I cannot allow you to pass without permission."

"We called ahead. And we came through the Testing Gate." Gon stepped forward.

"The butlers did not give you permission to enter."

"Then what do we need to do to get permission?" Gon exclaimed. "I said I was Killua's friend, but they wouldn't put him on."

"I wouldn't know. Because no one has ever received permission."

"Then we'll have to trespass!" Gon went into angry chibi mode.

"I suppose so."

"Hmm." Kagero got their attention. "What if I know a family member?"

The girl stared at Kagero.

"I know Zeno."

"Did he give you permission?"

"No, but he didn't seem to care."

"In any case, this is where I draw the line." She used the head of her staff to draw a line. "If you take one step beyond this line, I'll remove you by force."

Gon stopped Leorio and Kurapika from charging her. He started walking forward.

"Gon, let me do this."

"No." He said strait out ignoring her.

"You'll get hurt."

"I don't care, I just want to see Killua."

"Ok, but I'm not going to take responsibility for you getting hurt. Though I _will_ intervene if you go to far."

Gon nodded.

The moment he stepped over the line he got sent flying by a hit to the face. Kagero ran to catch him.

"Gon!" Leorio yelled. "Damn it!" Leorio and Kurapika pulled out their weapons.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Don't interfere. Let me handle this. We don't intend to fight you. We just want to see Killua."

"It doesn't matter what your motives are. I'm simply following my orders.

Gon continued trying to walk past while Kagero caught him whenever he was sent flying. She sensed someone watching them.

'_Is it Zeno?...No it's not... One of Killua's siblings maybe.' _She looked to a tree and saw a pair of eyes.

Gon continued until the sun started to set. Kagero had zoned out into the rhythm on waiting and catching Gon. By this time Gon's face was battered.

That's when the girl started to protest.

"Stop it. Stay away!"

Gon continued. He got hit but wasn't sent tumbling.

"Cut it out! Don't you realize how futile this is?! Why don't you stop him! Aren't you his friends?"

Leorio and Kurapika's faces were dead serious, showing no emotion. Kagero looked at her, eyes glowing from under her hood.

She wavered.

"What's the problem? I'm just here to see my friend. I'm just here to see Killua!" Gon slowly made his way forward. "Why do I have to do this?!" He yelled, bringing his fist back to punch the pillar beside the fence.

It shattered, and birds went flying.

The girl was frozen.

"Hey," The girl jolted at Gon's words. "I crossed the line. Aren't you supposed to hit me?" Gon looked straight into her eyes. "You're different from Mike. You may try to hide your feelings, but you have a heart."

Gon kept talking about how her eyes softened when he mentioned Killua.

Kagero noticed another presence alongside the one she found earlier. It seemed stronger..._'Is it an older sibling or a parent...'_

"Please..." She muttered with tears forming in her eyes.

Kagero felt power surging slightly.

"Help Killua-sam-"

She bolted to the butlers side and blocked something like a bullet. But it exploded and Kagero winced. Though a second one was sent right after and Kagero hadn't recovered from the flash and it hit the girl. Kagero glared towards the source.

"Honestly..." Gon looked towards where the voice was coming from. "What was that servant babbling about? She made it sound like we're being mean to Killua." The lady had a western dress on with a hat. She also had bandages around her face with a weird contraption over her eyes with a red dot in the middle.

Leorio ran to the girl's side.

"A worthless apprentice has the nerve to insult us!"

"You must be Killua's mother." Kagero brought the attention to herself. "He told us how he stabbed his mother in the face and his sibling in the side. For him to do that, don't you think he's sick of killing people?" Kagero could feel anger emitting from herself. But she quelled it.

She stepped forward. "You must be Kagero and Gon. I heard about you two from Illumi." She looked to Kagero. "Killua knows that you're here. I have a message for you from Kill... 'Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it. But I can't see you right now. Sorry."

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Killua's mother, as you mentioned." Her red eye glanced at Kagero. "This is Kalluto."

"Why can't Killua come see us?"

"He must be being tortured right now.-

Because he's in solitary confinement" Killua's mother said cutting Leorio off. "Kill returned because he regretted his actions. And he voluntarily entered solitary confinement. So we do not know when he will leave..." Her eye flickered, and she went beserk. "What? Father! What are you doing?! Don't do anything hasty! He's finally returned!" Her voice went higher and higher pitched as she screamed. "Oh, why must Father be this way?"

"Father?" Kagero murmured, "Oh must be Zeno."

She suddenly calmed down. "Something has come up. So I bid you farewell." She started running.

"Wait a minute," She stopped and turned around at Gon's words, "We'll be staying in town for a while. Please let Killua know."

"Very well. I shall tell him. Goodbye."

Kaluto stayed behind. "Who are you?"

"Killua's friends." Gon and Kagero said in sync.

"Friends..."

"Yea! They're great!" Kagero exclaimed.

"Kalluto-chan! What are you doing? Come over here!"

"Yes, Mother." She ran off.

"Wait, Kalluto-_chan_? He's a boy!"

"EHH!" Leorio yelled with Gon.

Once he calmed down Leorio spoke up. "I probably shouldn't say it, but these people creep me out...And I bet they were lying about Killua's saying that he can't see us. We should tail them."

"We can't go back yet. Leorio's right, but he is most likely being tortured right now."

"Don't say that!"

"But if we do that, she'll take the blame." Everyone looked to the unconscious butler.

I will take you to the butler's office." The girl woke up. "There is a phone that connects to the mansion. If Zeno-sama is the one who answers..."

"Zeno-sama? Isn't that who you met Mirage?"

"Ah, he was nice. He probably spoils Killua. Yea, he's his grandfather." She snickered at the thought.

"Kill. I heard that you've made some friends?" Killua's father Silva asked.

"Yeah."

"What sort of people are they?"

"What sort of...? They're people I enjoy being with."

"I see...How was the Exam?"

"It was easy."

"Kill, come over here."

"Eh?"

" I want you to tell me more. What did you do during the Exam? Who did you meet? How did you feel? You can tell me anything..."

"Okay."

"And guess what Gon said next... He didn't want his legs cut off, but he didn't want to surrender, either!"

Silva laughed.

"He's so self-centered."

"Sounds like an interesting boy."

"Ah, then there's Kagero. At the beginning of the exam she was dressed as a boy and we didn't find out that she was a girl till the end of the exam! She fooled us all..." Killua sighed. "She acted all cool and quiet, but when it came to her fight she used acting to play mind games with her opponent. I actually believed it!" He laughed slightly with his father. "Then she kicked him out of the room and turned the lights off and ambushed him. Then her wig fell off! The examiners faces were priceless!... Then she won by-

"Kill." His father interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to see your friends?" Killua looked down. "You don't need to hold back. Tell me the truth. Thinking back, we've never had a father-son chat before. I was raised by my parents to be an assassin,aAnd I raised you the same way. You and I are different. I didn't realize that until you left home." He put his hand on Killua's head. "You are my son. But you are your own person. Live as you please. If you get tired, you can come home."

"I'll ask you one more time. Do you want to see your friends?"

Killua nodded. "Uh-huh."

"I understand. You're free now. But..." Silva bit his thumb until there was a bead of blood on it. "Promise me one thing. Never betray your friends. Understand?"

Killua nodded determinedly and bit his thumb. "I promise. I'll never betray them." He connected it to his fathers as a blood promise. "Never."

Meanwhile, Kagero and the others were walking to the butler's office.

"Why can't we run there?"

"Are you kidding? There's an injured person!"

"Che."

* * *

**(Omake)**

Zeno was about to surprise attack Kagero while she was sleeping. He aimed a punch to her head, she rolled to the side. He tried again, once again she rolled away, but her arm sling out and scratched his cheek.

Zeno blinked,_ 'Interesting...'_

He went for a kick, her leg lashed out to block it. He turned around, and was going to leave, but Kagero jumped up onto his back.

"Haha! You thought I was sleeping? That kick was nothing!" She laughed.

_'Was she not awake for the punches?'_

**(Omake #1 End)**

* * *

**(Omake #2)**

It was Kagero's turn to open the gate, she finished stretching and approached the gate and got into a stance.

"Kaaaaameeee... Hameeeeeeee... HAAAA!"

She put both her palms on to the gates and they flung open.

She fell down in pain, "Owww, my palms!" She blew on them and shook her hands trying to relieve the stinging sensation.

**(Omake #2 End)**

* * *

**Hehe, sorry, nothing that exciting in this chappy. Dun worry the coin thing is coming up! Same with the Heaven's tower!**

**Remember,**

**Reviews are love!~**

**Also thanks for the reviews favs and follows! Ive got 46 follows, 32 favorites and 35 reviews!**

**I'm so grateful!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Heehee, I'm back with another chappie! I got a few reviews last chapter so, I have been motivated to write one! I actually wrote this one almost right after it, but I usually post things about a week after each other.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Walking up to the mountain Kagero was listening to her music. Yea, they were still walking. It's been about an hour's walk so far and Leorio was becoming impatient. As he always has been.

Leorio sighed. "Aren't we there yet?"

"We still have a ways to go."

Leorio sighed again. "How much walking do we have to do?"

"Le-o-ri-o" Kagero called. "Stop complaining, we're almost there."

"Really!?"

"Yea, so shut up and walk."

Leorio growled.

* * *

"There it is." Canary pointed out.

"That building? But it's still pretty far away."

"Say, Canary. Won't you get in trouble if you bring us here?" Gon asked.

"Oh, but Gon. They already know she's doing this."

"Precisely." Canary confirmed Kagero's answer. "So I am prepared to take the consequences."

"If there's any trouble, I'll take responsibility."

"No. I'm merely serving as a guide for Killua-sama's friends."

Gon looked to Kurapika and they gave each other looks. Gon smiled before everyone continued walking.

* * *

"Hey, we finally made it."

Arriving at the Butlers mansion they were greeted by a group of suspicious looking men who bowed.

"Welcome." The butler in the middle said loudly. He seemed like the main butler of the house.

After taking everyone inside they were guided to some sort of living room and tea was served.

"Sorry for the rude reception. The lady of the house has asked us to treat you as official guests." The main butler said as another patched Gon's wounds.

"Is that better?" The butler asked in monotone.

"Un! Thanks." Gon picked up the mirror and made a silly face at himself.

"Then this isn't the primary residence?" Kurapika asked shocked.

"No, this place is for the butlers." Canary stated.

"Well, please make yourselves at home."

"We appreciate the hospitality," Kagero started before Leorio could. "but we came here to see Killua. Not that we don't like you guys." Kagero smiled.

"Would you be able to take us to him at once?" Leorio asked eagerly.

"That won't be necessary. Killua-sama is on his way here."

"Liar," Kagero muttered, getting the main butler's attention, "He's already here." She said quiet enough that the others couldn't hear her. But somehow the butlers heard her.

"Really!" Gon jumped happily.

"Yes, so please wait a little longer." He said with his poker face.

"That's great news Gon!" Leorio smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Now, then… To simply sit and wait would be dull." He smirked and let out a single laugh. "How about a game to pass the time?"

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" Kagero put her hands behind her head, leaned back and crossed her legs.

He brought out a coin and tossed it. He caught it in such a way that it was difficult to tell which hand it went in. But the thing is, Kagero felt something was off with those coins.

"Which hand holds the coin?"

"Left." Everyone said at once.

"Correct." He opened both his hands and held the coin in his left. "So I'll move more quickly this time."

He did it again, but it was twice as fast. "Well? Which hand?"

"Left again." Kagero and Gon said at almost the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Marvelous." He held it out again. One of the butlers clapped. "Then I shall try harder this time."

He tossed it and his hands were a blur. Flying around the coin and letting it finally stop to ask, "Which hand?"

"I'm not positive, but I'd guess right." Leorio held his chin.

Kagero sighed at his wrong answer.

"You see… I have known Killua-sama his entire life. I dare say that I care for him as though he were my own. In all honesty, I must despise you for trying to take Killua-sama away." He let out some killing intent. "Well? Which hand?" His voice got deeper, and more threatening. His brows were nit down in anger leaving an anger mark on his forehead. "Answer."

"The left hand." Kurapika said.

He opened his hand to show a bent coin.

"His lady mother could barely speak…" He held his glasses at the bridge of his nose. "She must have been heartbroken, having to watch him leave." He lifted his head to reveal more anger. "I cannot forvie it."

"By the time Killua-sama arrives, a decision will be reached." He held the coin and snapped it back into his hand. "I shall test you in my own way. You have no choice."

The butlers brought out machetes. One held it to Canary's neck.

"Canary!"

"This is her punishment for having brought you here, against her orders." The four brought their attention back to him. "I shall explain the rules."

He explained that if someone answers incorrectly that person is out of the game. Should they all be disqualified, he would tell Killua that they have left, and that he will never see them again.

"But, Killua is-

"Silence!" He interrupted abruptly scaring Gon. "Your lives hand by a thread. Now, answer my question."

He tossed the coin again, but this time another butler joined him.

"Which hand?" His hands were smoking, literally.

"Don't take too long. You have three seconds to answer. Hey…" He nodded his head towards the butler with a machete to Canary's throat. "After three seconds have passed, slit her throat."

"Wait! Left hand!" Leorio yelled in haste. Gon, Kurapika and Kagero picked the right hand.

"One disqualified."

He tossed is once again and clapped before increasing his speed. Kagero's eyes could keep up, but after this they wouldn't be able to because of strain.

"Which hand?"

"I pick left." Kagero answered right away. Then Gon and Kurapika came under an agreement.

"I choose the right hand." Kurapika answered.

"I pick left." Gon picked the opposite of Kurapika's.

"It was in my left hand." He looked to Kagero suspiciously. "Only two remain now."

"Here I go." He tossed it.

"One second!"

Catching the coin, you could tell he was annoyed. "What is it? If you're trying to buy time I'll kill one of your friends."

"Leorio, lend me your knife." The butlers flinched.

"Don't worry, I won't use it for anything stupid." He ripped the bandage off his swollen eye.

"Ah, he's just going to get rid of the swelling by making it bleed." She looked to the main butler. "He won't lash out if that's what you're thinking."

"Hey, is that yelling?" Kagero thought she heard someone yelling for 'Gotoh'. "Hmm" She looked to the main butler with the glasses. "So, you're Gotoh?"

He glared at her.

"Okay! I can see now! Give us your best!"

Kagero laughed. "Heh, I agree." She also smirked just to tick Gotoh off. And it worked. He glared at her.

Gotoh, seemed to let out a 'Hmph' before tossing the coin again. This time Kagero closed her eyes as she couldn't follow it as well. She could sense where it was, rather vaguely though.

He caught it coin and brought his hands apart. "Which hand?"

"Left hand." Gon pointed to it.

"Hmm," Her eyes were still closed. "Yea, it's left."

"Not bad." He stood up. "In that case." Then two butlers came forward. He flipped the coin into the air and the three of them together flung the coin around impossibly fast.

Kagero still had her eyes closed. Sensing where it was going. She got used to it the first time she did it and now she could tell where it was going.

Kurapika and Leorio let out noises indicating they were surprised, at both the speed, and Kagero's eyes being closed. Or what Kagero would say 'flabbergasted'.

They stopped, but this time the question was different. "Who now has the coin?"

Kagero immediately pointed to the guy behind her without letting Gon know. She didn't want him to answer with her answers now did she?

Gotoh and Gon had a bit of a stare down, that's when he pointed to the guy behind him.

"The person right behind me."

He opened his hand to reveal the coin.

"Hm," Gotoh laughed slightly. The butlers started clapping. "Brilliant."

That's when Killua opened the door.

"Gotoh, is Go-

-Yo! Killua!-

-n here yet…." Killua started, then Kagero interrupted.

Gon shot up from his seat. "Killua!"

"Oh you are here! Along with… Kurapika?"

"I'm just an afterthought?"

"And... Liorio!"

"Leorio!" Leorio yelled back correcting him.

"It's been awhile. And Kagero, how'd you know that I walked in?"

"Hmm, sixth sense?" Kagero pondered, she didn't actually know what it was but…

"And what happened to Gon? His face is a wreck!"

"Yours isn't any better!" Gon shot back cheerfully.

"Hey, Gotoh. I told you to let me know as soon as they arrived. What were you doing?"

"Mah, mah, Killua." Kagero leaned on his head and gave him a noogie. "We just played a _friendly_ game!"

"Forgive me. As he said, I had them participate in a little game."

"A game?"

"It was nothing more than a poor joke." Gotoh smiled half-heartedly. "I apologize for any aggravation."

"LIAR" Kagero yelled.

Gotoh ignored her and continued. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"That was really good acting… Mirage, though is better I guess."

"Hmm, really?" Kagero mused. "Thanks for the complement. But Gotoh, wasn't acting." She fake smiled at Gotoh.

"What, did they try something?"

"No, they were entertaining us." Gon answered Killua's question.

"Anyway, let's go somewhere else. Anywhere else right now." Killua's face glowered. "If we stay here, my mother will give us an earful!"

"Oh I can see that." Kagero added. "She's loud."

"Oh, Kagero, you're shorter!"

"Hmm? Yea, my shoes need the extra height to hide the wheels and protect them." She was about an inch or two taller than Killua.

"I see…"

They were just about to leave when Gon went up to Gotoh. Kagero joined him.

"Gotoh-san. Once Killua leaves, you'll be lonely, huh?"

"No. We butlers feel no emotional attachment to our employers."

"You're lying." Gon stuck hit tongue out at him. When Gon was about to run off.

"Gon-kun, Kagero-kun…" Gotoh threw the coin up one last time, and caught it in his left hand.

"Well? Which hand?"

"Isn't it your left hand?"

"Gon, it's his right."

"Eh?"

Gotoh showed that it _was_ in his right.

"What? No way!"

"Indeed. It was a deception. In this world, there are many things that are wrong. Please be careful. I am entrusting Killua-sama to you two."

Gon nodded seriously.

Gon ran off leaving Kagero with Gotoh, probably forgetting she was there.

"Gotoh, we won't let anything happen to Killua. So he can return home safely when he's ready." Kagero stated wisely. "Also… I'm a girl not a guy!" She pulled her hood, her hair fell out. "You are right, it was a deception." She repeated his words back to him laughing.

She ran off waving.

"Bye Gotoh, Canary! Hope we can meet again in better circumstances!" Her smile was broad.

"Oi Kagaro! You're later than Gon!"

Kagero just let out a 'Mah'.

'_I believe, that I have been fooled…'_ That was Gotoh's last thought before she left the room.

* * *

Going down the mountain she sensed someone following them.

"Oh, be right back, I'll catch up." Kagero vanished before they could say anything.

"Yo, Zeno!" She smiled at him. Then she saw the big bulky guy in the shadows. "And who is this?" She asked. "Oh, it's Silva isn't it!"

Zeno nodded. "This is Killua's father."

"Nice to meet you sir!" She bowed.

"You said he was a girl." Silva said to Zeno.

"She is."

"Yup! One hundred percent girl!" She pulled her hood down. Silva narrowed his eyes at her. "What, it's not like I was _trying_ to deceive you."

Silva started to laugh.

"Wha- What's so funny?"

"She is exactly as you explained, Zeno." '_Interesting'._

"Oh so you told him about me, hmm, Zeno?"

Zeno gave her a look which Kagero translated to 'Of course I did, you're a trespasser'."

"Then did you tell him how I tricked you?"

Zeno sweat dropped almost visibly.

"Tricked Zeno?"

"Yeah! Since he wears that 'one kill per day' thing and that he visited me in the morning. I asked that if he killed anyone that day. He said 'no'." Silva raised an eyebrow. "Then I asked if he was going to kill me, and he said yes. Which I took as sarcasm, by-the-way." Silva eyed Zeno as if he were saying 'She could read you?'. "But I decided to play along and acted terrified, bawling and everything. Then I said 'You, my friend, have been _fooled!_' His face was _priceless_! You should have seen it!" Kagero started to laugh at the memory.

"She said I was worse than Illumi…" Zeno laughed at that.

"Speaking if Illumi…" She looked to the bushes in the distance. "If you wanna say 'hi' come on out."

Illumi came out.

"You want to say bye to Killua? He's probably trying to find me." She looked behind her. "Speak of the devil. Yo! Killua!"

"What are you do- Father, Zeno…._Illumi…_"

"Hmm? Yea, I guess Zeno wanted Silva and I to meet, and Illumi joined the party."

"How do you know my Grandfather."

"I met him while I was training. We did some _major_ bonding." She teased.

Killua went wide eyed.

"Killua! Where'd you go!"

"Well, that must be Gon. I guess we should go now." Kagero said.

"Bye Zeno, Silva, Illumi! Oh yea, Zeno, I left you a little present on that poor tree I shaved." Kagero smiled. "Hope to see you guys soon!" Then she disappeared.

"… She goes to the beat of her own drum…"

"I've had that experience." Illumi talked for the first time.

"Tell us later." Silva added.

"…Dad, what are you planning…"

"Nothing, Killu, nothing."

"Killu, journey safe. Don't let her get away from you, she'll attract all kinds of people." Zeno said wisely.

Killua narrowed his eyes. "Yea, I can see that happening…" He sighed. "Bye." Then Killua vanished.

* * *

Back in the city, the group was talking about the last trick that Gotoh used on Gon.

"Yeah, he's used that trick on me before. Once you know the secret, it's so simple, it'll make you mad."

"Huh? Really?" Gon was tossing his coin when Kurapika grabbed it.

" I'm assuming this is what he did." Kurapika demonstraited. "Which hand?"

"It's your left hand, right?"

"Right hand." Kagero yawned.

Kurapika opened his right hand to reveal the coin.

"Eh! Hey, how did you do that?"

"The left hand too."

"Mirage's right. It was in my left hand too. But Gotoh hid the left one. He held two coins."

"Eh? But he only had the one."

"Anyway, he hid a coin in his right hand, while flipping the other. And then he let us see him grab the coin using his left hand. But before he asked us which hand held the coin, he raised both arms, and he slipped the first coin into his sleeve." Gon let out a noise that would be identified as 'Woah that's awesome'. "That left the coin in his right hand."

"You got it right." Killua comfermed Kurapika's theory.

"Ugh, That really makes me mad."

"Well, I'm fairly certain he only used the trick on the final turn. Gotoh hates cheating, even if it's just a game."

"That's even worse!" Gon cringed. "But Mirage figured it out."

"Really? Even I didn't get it the first time."

"Is Mirage a p-prophet?"

"Ehh! Where'd you get that idea Leorio!" She jumped up and gave him a noogie then ran.

"Get back here!"

"Sheesh, giving an old man a noogie, just like Kagero."

"I'm _not_ old!" Leorio yelled to Killua while chasing Kagero around.

* * *

On the train Kagero was sitting beside Kurapika and Killua, though she was asleep. Somewhere throughout her slumber she stirred and leaned on Killua at some point.

Then Killua yelled something about Gon being on a tourist visa.

"Ugh…" Kagero murmured in her sleep. "S-shut…up… Killua." There was a pause when she moved and stretched a bit then curled up against him. Her hood fell down and her hair fell around her face.

"… K-kurapika…" Killua stammered. "Wh-what do I do?" Killua was blushing.

"Shh, don't talk so loud." Kurapika held a finget to his mouth in silence. He leaned over and moved the hair away from her face. She was smiling, probably having a good dream.

They went back to talking about what they were talking about. Somehow in her sleep Kagero registered what they were talking about.

Gon wanted to return the tag Hisoka gave him, and to do that he needed to punch him in the face. Then Kurapika knowing where Hisoka was, also that Hisoka told him that he has knowledge of the spider. Lastly there was something about September the first, the world's largest auction.

"Shouldn't we get her up now?" Gon asked.

"She's almost next to impossible to get up unless she gets up on her own." Killua said sighing.

About an hour later Kagero started to wake up to her stomach growling.

"Ugh," She rubbed her eyes. "Food…"

"That's the first thing you think of?" Killua retorted.

She opened her eyes to see that she was resting on Killua's lap. "Oh, Sorry Killua" She yawned and stretched. You could head some cracks and pops. "I didn't think I would fall asleep. But whenever I travel, I tend to sleep forever."

"No kidding…" Leorio side commented.

"I would glare at you, but I don't have the energy…" Her eyes started to sag sleepily. Then she found a fry in her mouth. She gobbled it up. "Mmm, food. But… fast food." She made a discussed face. Or, she tried.

"I'll get something else, Thanks though, Leorio."

She got up and went to the vending machines and got a drink for everyone. She got herself two of those meal replacement shakes.

"Oi! That's not real food!" Leorio yelled.

"It's better than that fast food. If you're aspiring to be a doctor, you should know." She tossed them each a drink.

"Ooh burn!" Killua exclaimed.

After that conflict Kagero ended up staring out the window for the remainder of the trip.

"We managed to see Killua again, so I'm finished here." Kurapika said after they got off the train. "I'll need money to participate in the auction. So I shall search for a patron to employ me as a Hunter."

"Really. I guess I should go home, then."

"Eh?"

"Now that I have this I can pay off those ridiculous fees. I'll have to go back and start cramming."

"Uh-huh, good luck."

"Heh, I'll miss our arguments, Leorio."

"Same here."

"Leorio, stay under control now. You don't have Kurapika to tame you."

"What'd you say!" Leorio yelled, but then sighed.

"Until we meet again."

"Yes, that will be…"

"September 1st, in Yorknew City." Everyone said at the same time.

"Eh, weren't you asleep when we were talking about that?"

"Yea, but somehow I heard it…" Kagero scratched her head sheepishly.

"See ya." Leorio waved.

Kurapika also waved leaving with him.

Outside of the airport Gon was waving at the aircraft that Leorio and Kurapika were on.

"Bye bye! It's just the three of us now. Hey what do you want to do?"

"We have to train." Kagero said eagerly.

"Yea, obviously." Killua agreed with her.

"Huh? Train for what? Shouldn't we have some fun?"

Killua went into angry chibi mode. "Do you remember what you just said? Thinking you can punch Hisoka in the face without training?"

Gon's face went from surprised to one on the verge of crying while Killua lectured him.

"You couldn't even land a punch in ten years, let alone six months!" Killua finished.

"Mah, mah, Killua. Just show him the difference."

"Here, I'll make it easy for you to understand." Killua started drawing in the dirt with a twig. "This is Hisoka. This is Hanzo."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh…"

"If this is the gap between Hisoka and Hanzo, in termes of strength,The gap between Hisoka and you…" Killua started drawing a line that went across the whole lot. "Here! And I'm being generous." Killua yelled from across the yard.

"Then where are you?" Gon asked angrily.

"Me? Mabye around here." He placed himself behind Hanzo a bit.

"So Mirage is the strongest one here!"

"Hmm, I guess so. She did beat him after all."

"But you two really are amazing!"

"Oh stop it! You're making us blush!" Kagero said teasingly.

"I don't know how to tell the difference in strength, between my opponent and myself."

"Stupid, it doesn't matter."

"He's only estimating. The stronger someone is, the better they are at hiding their strength."

"You won't land a blow on Hisoka in six months through normal means. Gon, do you have any money?"

"Actually I'm running out."

"Me too, I'm broke. I can't buy almost anything with this."

"I don't have much either. But there's somewhere we can train and earn money at the same time."

"Ooh!"

"The Heavens Arena. Yeah, I'll explain later. We should get moving."

"Okay!" Gon ran off catching up to Killua.

"Yare Yare…" Then she ran off too.

* * *

After the trip on the aircraft Killua said that He used the rest of his money on the trip fare.

"Thanks for paying for me Killua."

"No problem, but we'll have to make money here."

After arriving at the tower they had to wait in line.

"Ugh, such a long line" Kagero complained from under her headphones. "Thank goodness were almost there."

"Killua explained about the ruled of the place. Kagero and Gon got the gist of it.

After arriving to the desk lady she handed out some forms. "Welcome to Heavens fill out this form.

They did so. But Kagero found something weird…

She could read their language. It's spoken in Japanese, but the writing is different.

Kagero was out of it until she heard her name.

"Kagero Kazuma-sama, you are #2056. They'll call your number on the first floor arena so make sure you remember it. Then please go ahead." She gestured towards the door.

They walked into the stadium with a whole bunch of little stages. You could hear yelling from every angle. Killua led them to a bench that was free.

"Man, this place hasn't changed a bit."

"You've been here before?"

"Ah, when I was six. MY dad left me here without a penny. He said I should reach the 200th floor before coming home. It took two years."

Killua and Gon were talking until Gon was called up.

"#2055! That's me!" Gon stood up and put his bag down. "Uhh, I'm getting nervous now."

"Gon, you went through the testing gate right?"

"He did." Kagero answered for him.

"In that case…"

Gon was on the stage with a huge wrestler in front of him. People spectating were dissing him.

"Oi Gon! Ignore them! Go get him!" Kagero cheered making those other people to shut up.

The action started and Gon dodged his first punch. Then, Gon pushed on his stomach as hard as he could and he. Went. FLYING.

It even left a human shaped imprent in the wall.

"Yea, way to show that cocky hippo!"

Then it was Killua's match and He knocked his opponent out not even within five seconds within the start of it with a sharp chop to the neck.

"Yea, Killua!"

"Number 2056 and number 1946 please go to ring F"

"Oh! That's me!" Kagero jumped up and walked to the leged separating the spectators and the rings. She then jumped to her ring surprising a few people.

Her opponent was a tall muscular man, he wasn't excessively bulky like the most of them, but a better way of putting it was, that he was lanky.

"You may be able to jump, but that won't be able to defeat me." He said arrogantly.

"Arrogance always loses in the end."

"Begin!" The ref called.

He charged and went to punch her. She didn't bother trying to dodge. She caught his fist and held firm on to it and pulled his fist down. He fell forwards. She kicked him fairly hard in the gut and he went flying upwards. She was still holding on to his fist so she jumped and winded the arm with him on it and threw him upwards towards the lights.

"I guess that I should catch him, no?" She asked the ref. He didn't say anything. She let him fall only to let him land on her leg that she held out. He was knocked after she threw him.

The stadium was dead silent.

"Another beast!" One yelled.

"No this one's worse than a beast!" Number two argued.

Kagero sighed.

"You may go to floor 200"

"Oh, I'll start at 50, I want to take it easy."

The ref was baffled, but gave her the level 50 card anyways.

There was another kid who just finished his match beside Kagero's. He seemed to beat him with martial arts. Like Kagero, but her style didn't seem like martial arts.

They went on to the elevator to the 50th floor. There was an elevator lady who explained the Heavens arena. Though they just tuned her out.

"I heard that if you pass the 100th floor you get your own room!" A kid from behind them started talking.

The trio turned around.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Osu! My name is Zushi! What about you guys?"

"Sushi…" Kagero snickered.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon. Nice to meet you."

"And the one laugh uncontroibly is-" Killua was about to introduce Kagero.

"Hah, I'm Kagero, sorry I just thought that was hilarious…"

"I saw your fights earlier, they really were amazing!"

"What were you talking about? You made it up here with one match, too."

"That's right."

"No… I have a long way to go. By the way, which martial arts discipline do you practice? I study the Shingen-ryu fighting technique."

"School? We don't have one, right?" Killua asked.

"No…"

"Ehh?! Your that strong with no training? I'm kind of shocked. I still have so far to go!"

"Oh, sush- Ah hem- _Zushi_-kun, I practice martial arts."

"Really?!"

"Un, Karate, Judo, Akido, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, and Kenjutsu."

Zushi was speechless.

Then came random clapping. "Zushi. You did well."

"Master!"

'_Hmm he has it too.._' Kagero noiced energy coming off of Zushi, but more so off of his teacher.

"You adhered to my teaching."

"Osu! I am honored!" Zushi blinked. "Master, your shirt is untucked again."

"Ah, sorry about that… Who are they?"

"Oh, these are Killua-san and Gon-san."

"Nice to neet you, I'm Wing."

"Osu!" Gon and Killua imitated Zushi.

"I didn't expect to neet other children. Why are you here?"

"Well, we want to get stronger. But we're also broke, so we're making money simultaneously."

"Killua's a veteran here."

"Oh. If you're up here, you must be fairly skilled, but you should pay strict attention to your oponests, body as well as your own."

Gon and Killua imitated Zushi again.

Kagero came back from getting some snacks.

"Yo!"

"Ah Don't scare us like that!" Gon jumped and Killua flinched slightly. Zushi even jumped. Wing narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, sorry sorry." She waved it off. "Hmm, who's this?" She looked at Wing.

"Wing-san, Zushi's teacher." Gon told her.

"Ah, Sushi-kun's master. Nice to meet you." She bowed slightly. "I'm Kagero, Kazuma."

"Nice to meet you Kazuma-kun."

"I guess you guys should hand your tickets in. I already did mine."

The boys ran off to put their tickets in. Kagero stayed behind with Wing.

'_He has aura…_'Wing thought.

"Neh, Wing-san." She looked up at him from under her hood, eyes glowing . "There's something weird about you and Zushi…" She narrowed her eyes. Wing sweat dropped.

'_Those eyes… Does he not see it? Or know how to control it?...'_

"Well, it was nice talking to you Wing-san. But it seems as though they're going to wait for another fight." She smiled at him. "Nice talking to you." She ran off to where they were.

"What took you so long! Ah, whatever, lets head to the waiting room. We didn't take any damage, so they'll probally assign us another match today.

They walked into the room with huge bulky men waiting for their fight.

"Uuwaa, such pressure!" Kagero said sarcastically.

"Just take it easy, these guys should be a cinch."

"Killua-san…You're too loud…" Zushi said after receiving a glare from a muscle for brains.

Killua was called up for his fight. It was up against some sumo dude apparently

"Ehh, good luck! May the odds be ever in your favor!" She yelled a quote from a movie her father made her watch. Killua laughed.

"I'll wait for you guys above! This guy will be _so_ easy!"

"Un…He didn't really have to be that blunt…"

"I agree." Kagero leaned back and crossed her legs. Relaxing, she started to whistle.

Then Kagero was called up. Same with Zushi.

"Hmm, so may the best man win?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

**(Omake)**

After Leorio got sick of chasing Kagero around, he settled down and walked beside her. Suddenly he noticed a differnce in her expression.

Oh, he didn't like that expression,

Not one bit.

Kagero sang, "Making my way down town, walkin' fast, faces pass" She tripped Leorio and ran, "And I'm homebound!"

"Mi-RA-_GE_!" He raged and chased after her again.

"... They're such a comedy duo." Kurapika chuckled.

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**(Omake #2)**

Gotoh took caught his coin. Then suddenly a huge load of them fell from the ceiling.

"Let it rain, let it rain!" A voice cackled.

It was obviously Kagero's doing.

And Gotoh _wasn't_ happy.

**(Omake #2 End)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Well, I've been pissed off lately. I want to write for this story but my brain keeps on thinking of other Oc's and plots for other ones! Then when I try to write this story my parents steal my laptop from me! The family's desktop has broken down two weeks ago. Also Work keeps calling me in since there is this cold coming in. I've had to take multiple 8h shifts throughout the week! **

**Yeah, I'm pissed off.**

**But much less so because I can write now.**

**Also I hope that you don't mind that Kagero and Zushi will be facing off instead!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to put it in anymore? It. Is. Not. mine. I'm not such a mad genius to think of HxH**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Okay, everyone! The event you've all been waiting for! We have a unique match up for you!" The announcer said yelling excitedly piping the crowd with more energy, "Two young boys, fighting it out!"

"However, you don't want to underestimate them! Both had strong showing in their first rounds! They both advanced directly to the 50's!"

"Heh, I was advanced to the 200th … though I chose not to…" Kagero muttered. She tugged her hood down a bit and put her hands behind her head.

"Kagero was apparently supposed to advance to a higher floor! But chose not to! Why would he do that!"

"What the- Do they have microphones down here or something…?"

"Yes, yes we do!" The commentator said.

"Ugh." Kagero sweat dropped visibly_. 'Rhetorical question.'_

"We will now replay their matches on the big screen!"

"Oh, I'm up first."

"Kagero defeated his opponent with ease! A combo attack that sent his opponent to the sky!" Then there was a close up on her. The angle was lower so they caught her face, thought it was shaded out a bit. But her eyes were visible.

'_I don't remember a camera being on the ground….'_

"Meanwhile, Zushi used his martial arts to punish his opponent, scoring a flawless knockout of a 200+ kilogram giant!

Kagero whistled.

"Okay, everyone! Are you ready to press your gamble switches? In that case, switch on!" The sound of button pressing could be heard throughout the stadium.

"All bets are in, and the odds favor Zushi! Perhaps his martial arts knowledge gives him an edge? Or will Kagero's mysteriousness get the better of him!"

"This match will consist of three, three-minute each, rounds decided by the points and knockout system!" The ref explained. "Begin!"

Zushi immediately went into his stance, leaving few openings.

Kagero also went into hers. She perfected her form while training in the Zoldycks forest with Zeno.

Her form was a semi-wide stance, shoulder width, and one hand down flat with the other to her back side. She made others like this one, but this was meant for countering.

"Now then… Who will make the first move!"

Zushi decided to take action first. He shuffled closer and gave her a barrage of punches. He wouldn't let up the punches even though she dodged them effortlessly. So, she grabbed his fist and did the same thing as her first opponent. She pulled down on his fist, tripped him, kicked his stomach to make him go upwards and jumped. Winding her arm holding Zushi's fist up her circled around and she threw him.

The kick was enough to knock an above normal person out. But he screamed as he fell.

'_H__mm, so he does have it…'_

As he was falling she stood under him and circled her arms so that her palms would strike his back. You could hear the air leaving his lungs. Then she grabbed his gi and tossed him off to the side.

"Critical hit!" The ref held his hand up with three fingers.

"Amazing! Kagero has knocked out another opponent with his combo! A critical hit and down get him three points. She explained the point and knockout system while Zushi was lying on the ground.

"Can you fight?" The ref asked Zushi.

"Yes, I'm okay!"

"He got up! Zushi will continue!"

Kagero noticed Wing nod in the crowd.

"Fight!"

This time Kagero used another tactic and ran towards him, body low towards the ground. Zushi went to punch her but she grabbed his wrist and twirled around him, effectively twisting his arm around his back. Using that centrifugal force she elbowed him in the back. He let out a yell of pain as she tripped him and kicked him to the edge of the stage.

"He's been hit! Zushi has been knocked down!"

The ref started to run towards him. But he got up at the last second. "But he's already standing up! If you stand up before the referee reaches you, your opponent isn't awarded the point."

Before Kagero could take action, Zushi changed his stance. Zushi stared at Kagero, that's when she felt it; that overwhelming power that she could feel from, Hisoka, Illumi, Zeno, Gotoh, and even Wing. Zeno said to release her energy at times like these. He only showed her once but… even though he said that she can't see it yet, that doesn't mean she can't use it!

She let her energy run wild. She was telling herself, 'I will not lose here, I will take you down'.

Zushi was taken aback.

"Ooh! What's happening! It's a stare down!"

Then, _again_, once she was about to take action, someone_ yelled_, insanely loud too, enough to burst an eardrum.

"Zushi!" People moved away from him and there stood Wing. Zushi seemed to relax. Then Wing sat down with a huff, crossing his arms, brows down and scowled as he looked down on Zushi.

"Ah, it's Wing-san." She looked to him, expression dumbfounded.

"So… an incredibly loud shout from a spectator interrupted the fight, but let's get started again!"

Kagero still let her energy leak out; it was probably the only way to knock him out with force.

* * *

Gon and Killua were waiting for Kagero.

"Sorry, sorry. I had some difficulties with my fight." Kagero huffed as she got out of the elevator._ 'Damn, that took a lot of energy…'_

"So Zushi was pretty strong."

"Yea, he was. But he still needs word with his martial arts. He has a lot of potential. It's his… defense that's the problem…" Kagero was unmistakably pale. But they couldn't tell because she had her hood up.

"Defense?"

"Yea," Kagero leaned on the wall, "No matter how hard I hit him, he wouldn't go down. But then I used a… secret move and I knocked him out. But you see… you know that feeling you get from Illumi and Hisoka?"

Gon and Killua nodded.

"Well, I got that feeling from him."

"It must be some kind of technique."

"Ah, I overhead a conversation between Zushi and Wing-san. Wing called it 'Ren'." Then Kagero fell over passing out.

"Mirage!"

"Kagero!"

* * *

"Wing-san! Wing-san!"

"Oh, Gon-kun, what's wrong?"

"S-Something's wrong with Mirage!"

And in that moment, Wing's heart dropped into his stomach. He knew it was true. He shouldn't have left her alone. If her aura kept leaking out she would die from fatigue.

"Come Zushi."

Gon lead them to Kagero, since they moved her to her room on the 100th floor. They walked in to her room to see Killua putting a cloth on her forehead.

"She has a high fever and is constantly shivering." Wing and Zushi didn't notice Killua calling Kagero a 'she'.

Wing went beside her and shrouded aura around his hands and put them over Kagero's forehead.

She started to regain consciousness.

"W-Wing-san?" Kagero tried to get up but ended up reeling in pain and falling forwards as she did.

"What are you doing baka!" Killua made her lay down again.

"Killua, Gon, Zushi. Would you exit the room please?"

"Osu!" Zushi ended up dragging Killua and Gon out of the room.

"Oi! Wait-" And the door was closed.

"Kagero. Can you see what's around you?" Wing said sternly.

"Ugh… slightly?" She asked herself. "I see something glowing around me."

'_Hmm, so she can't see it fully but it's been unlocked to this degree.'_ "I know something that will make you feel better. Will you follow my instructions?"

Kagero nodded weakly.

"Close your eyes and meditate."

Kagero sat cross-legged with her hands on her knees facing upwards.

'_So he's meditated before.'_ "Feel the energy that is leaving you and guide it back to yourself." Wing saw the steady flow of aura leaving her slowly go back to her body. "Now imagine that energy flowing around yourself, like water beginning to ebb."

Kagero was breathing slow deep breaths, not paying attention to anything but the voice and her energy. She opened her eyes.

Wing noticed that even though she opened enough nodes to make her feign like that, it was weird how it seemed as if only one or two nodes opened in her eyes. That area _seemed_ void of aura.

"How do you feel?"

"…Better… It feels weird though… Like that glow is a part of me, constantly moving." She looked at her hands and opened and closed them slowly, then looked up to Wing. "Is this… Is this what you have? This energy…"

Then the door was opened abruptly.

"Oh, Killua, Gon! What's up?"

"You seem….better."

"Yup, Wing-san helped." Kagero smiled brightly to reassure them she was better. Then she yawned. "Though, ya know. I could still go for some sleep."

"We should let him rest." Zushi spoke up noticing that she was using ten. But had very little aura. _'weird'_ He thought. But then he saw the way Wing looked at him. 'Don't mention this to them' is what it said.

And with that, Kagero fell asleep in pure bliss.

* * *

After they left Kagero so sleep, Killua started questioning Wing about Ren. In the end they got a makeshift explanation that had the major points to Nen, and made sense, but missed a piece of vital information.

Killua was pissed.

* * *

After Kagero was better they continued their fights until they reached floor 190. The three beat their opponents effortlessly; Gon, pushing his opponent Killua chopping his, and Kagero using her combo.

"They've already reached the 200s?!" Zushi exclaimed after watching the trio's fight's on TV's around the tower.

"Zushi" Wing walked up from behind him.

"Shihandai*!" Zushi was surprised at his sudden aproach.

"Killua-kun ,Gon-kun and Kagero-kun already reached the 200s?"

"Yes they're amazing! I need to train more…" Zushi turned around mid-sentence to see Wing gone. "Huh? Shihandai?"

Wing was walking the halls with a subtle but scary expression on his face. 'I have no choice.' He walked faster to the elevators.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an elevator.

"Enjoy." An employee bowed as the doors closed.

Kagero started tapping her foot after a about a minute, "I'm getting impatient." Kagero said as she looked up to the floor counter above the door.

"I wonder what the 200th floor is like?"

"It's most likely all fancy and sophisticated."

"Beats me. I've never been up here before." Killua answered Gon's question.

"But haven't you gotten to the 200th floor before? Didn't you go to check it out?

"No, my father told me to not go up there."

"Silva? Hmm, there must be a reason. Be on guard."

* * *

_Ding_, went the elevator.

"_Finally_!" Kagero hastily got out of the elevator. "I'm not good in cramped places."

"Wow! The 200th floor is so… so…"

"Fancy?" Kagero found Gon's word.

"Yeah!"

"Where's the receptionist?"

"This way." Kagero beckoned the two, and then pointed to the sign on the wall.

"We finally made it."

"Yeah."

"No." Kagero got their attention. "You two are in a coma and it's _aaalllll_ a dream!" Kagero said sarcastically.

Killua and Gon pouted a bit at her.

Once they got the the hall, Killua and Gon backed away in shock.

"What?"

"You don't feel it?" Killua questioned.

"All of a sudden, it feels like we're in a monster-filled jungle."

Gon's and Killua's faces were the definition of terror.

"W-what's wrong guys?"

Gon gulped, "But this is an ordinary hallway.

Killua tensed. "Let's go. We can do this!"

Killua started to lead them through the hallway.

Soon after going in Kagero started feeling the pressure.

"What is this?" Kagero looked around her, but the air was tinted slightly. "Purple?" She muttered to herself. She ended up walking past Gon and Killua after they started struggling.

But she only got so a far after the fear set in. 'What is making this! Or rather _who_ is making this! It feels similar to Hisoka or Illumi….'

"This is murderous intent, aimed at us." Gon said after gulping down air.

"Hey! Who's there?" Killua yelled after what felt like hours. "Show yourself!"

The murderous intent disappeared after an employee came out from around the corner. She looked overtired and battered.

"Killua-sama, Gon-sama, and Kagero-sama, correct? The receptionist's desk is over here," She gestured to the area, " so please register for a 200s match today. You won't be able to register after midnight, so please be careful.

"Was she the source of all that?" Gon asked Killua.

"I can't tell."

"No, it wasn't her." Kagero said from her gut.

The lady started explaining some things about the 200th floor. How many occupants it had, how you could use weapons in the matches, and how there is no prize money.

"You will only fight for honor, so please understand that if you're going to participate."

The trio moved their eyes to something floating beside the woman's head. It turned out to be a card, and it moved itself to be thrown to the floor in front of them. Killua's and Gon's eyes followed the card. But Kagero knew better to get distracted while there was a threat. Her father drilled that into her.

"…Hisoka." Kagero blurted before the before the boys looked up.

The women looked behind herself, shrieked, and ran off.

Hisoka turned around rather epically. And Gon was flabbergasted to say the least.

"H-Hisoka… What are you doing here?"

"You trying to look and cool and epic?" Kagero was afraid internally, but she always knew Hisoka was ranks higher from her. That hadn't stopped her from acting cheekily in front of him before, so why stop now?

"Hmph," Hisoka smirked to Kagero. "It's hardly that strange. I love to fight and this is a temple to fighting. And why are you here?"

Before Hisoka could continue Kagero laughed. "Heh, you were probably stalking us again, or rather…" She looked to Gon, then back to Hisoka and smirked, "Right?"

Hisoka smiled inwardly but otherwise ignored her and continued. "This was no coincidence. I've been waiting for you. Remember how you ordered airship tickets over the cybernet?"

"_-cough-_ Stalker _–cough-_" Kagero teased.

"With a little effort, it's possible to determine where and when someone will arrive. Well, I knew you would come here eventually."

"You could have just watched the fights on TV and found us then…" Kagero pointed out.

Hisoka raised a single eyebrow. "And so, as a veteran or your senpai, I have a warning for you. It's still too early for you boys to step on this floor." Hisoka raised and arm and waved his hand. Only to send a wave of murderous aura to them, it literally made a gust of wind. "How early depends on your efforts." He started walking to the wall, "Leave for now. It's too early right now." He turned to sit against the wall.

"That's stupid! We just got up here…" Killua backed away when he felt Hisoka's aura.

"I won't let you pass. Not that you could, anyways. Maybe the girl, but…" He then sent a tsunami of aura towards the three.

Gon and Killua were clearly in pain. But Kagero continued further to the corner of the wall. She grabbed on to the corner and wedged herself around it.

"Don't be reckless!"

The storm or aura came to a halt when Hisoka looked up to who it was.

Wing.

"Wing-san!"

"You have no defense against his _Nen_."

"Nen?" Gon questioned.

"Right now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it is cold. If you continue to strain your body, you may die."

"This is Nen?!" Killua yelled in anger. "He can stop us from moving forward through willpower? Don't lie!"

"Yes, I was lying." Wing admitted. "Though technically, I wasn't lying completely. I will teach you the truth about Nen. So retreat for now."

Gon started to question the lady about if they didn't register the fight's today. Turns out that if they didn't Gon and Kagero would be send back to the first floor. But Killua, however, would get kicked out; to never challenge the tower again.

While that was happening Kagero ran up to Wing.

"Ren? Nen?"

"I'll explain after."

Kagero huffed and turned to Killua and Gon.

"Hey, Wing-san. If we back down now, will we be able to return here by midnight?"

Wing looked surprised for a second. "That depends on you."

Kagero looked to the clock. "So three hours…" The others started walking to the elevator. "Hey wait up!" She ran down the hall only to peak her head around the corner. "Oh yea, see you soon, Hisoka-se-n-pa-i~" Kagero sing-songed before smirking and leaving with the others.

'_Such a unique character…_' Hisoka laughed inwardly.

"What were you doing Mirage?"

"Oh, nothing you need to know!" Kagero tousled Gon's gravity defying hair.

* * *

"Simply put, this is _Nen_." Wing showcased a vase with flowers coming out from the solid parts and water leaking. It's hard to describe it. "Nen refers to the ability to manipulate your aura, also known as life energy. Every person possesses a small amount of life energy. But in most cases, it's simply discharged."

Wing explained how shrouding the aura around your body is known as _Ten._ And how it could harden your body and slow the effects of aging.

"Kagero has been using this subconsciously when I met him."

Then he explained about Zetsu. It closes off your nodes and allows you nullify your aura. It's good for concealing your presence, and recovering from fatigue.

"Kagero has also done this once or twice." She got looks from the three boys once again. "Which brings us to _Ren_."

It is apparently used to make an especially strong aura. Wing did a demonstration.

"You're glowing slightly."

"So you can feel that?"

"Yeah, I can feel the pressure." Killua added.

"But it doesn't feel dangerous." Gon added to Killua.

"That's because I have no hostile intent." After contemplating over the trio's growing environment and natural talent he continued. "Aura is an energy that comes from within humans. Which makes it _very_ effective against other humans. For better or worse. If you attack a helpless person, with ill intent, you can use aura to kill." There was a tension filled pause before Wing started to walk to the wall. "Only one thing can protect you from someone who uses _Nen_. You must also learn to use _Nen._ You must use _Ten_ for defense. Block one's aura with your own. Otherwise…" Wing raised a hand to the wall and called upon his aura. And in a fell swoop the wall looked like about 20 bulls ran into it. Yeah nice comparison, I know.

"Your body _will_ be crushed. Only a few are capable of using this power. Thus they are treated as geniuses, leaders, psychics, mystics, or super-humans."

"A power that dwells in everyone…" Gon repeated Wing's previous words.

"Yes. And there are two means by which to awaken this power." He held out his hand with two fingers. " The deliberate way, and the aggressive way. Zushi underwent the deliberate method. He was a quick learner, and he trained hard. So he was able to master Ten in a very short time. In about six months."

Killua came to his senses. "But that's too long… We need to learn Ten, and pass Hisoka's Nen barrier before midnight!"

"We have three hours Killua… That's plenty of time!... for the aggressive method…"

"Then you'll have to try the aggressive method."

"Will it be fast enough?"

"That will depend on you. Can you hold your aura within your body, before time runs out? That is the key. I will now direct my aura toward you. This is known as _Hatsu_, which I demonstrated earlier. Naturally, I will restrain myself since my objective is not to destroy your bodies."

Kagero tuned the rest of his chat out until they got to business. Something about shocking them into awakening.

"Kagero here has already opened some."

Her head turned at her name. "Huh?"

"Even Zushi, a natural talent, required three months to do so. However, you two could do it in a week."

"What about Kagero?" Killua questioned.

"A few days, since he opened some already. Which is why I find it unfortunate that we have such little time to work with." Wing pushed his glasses up.

"I don't really get it… But quick and dirty is always better."

This is a shady, highly frowned upon method…" Wing looked upset, " You will be ignoring the correct procedure. You could even die, if the person using the method were weak or evil."

"But you aren't weak, and you aren't evil. Right?"

Kagero laughed a bit. "That's was so…Gon right there. Ne Killua?"

"Un." Killua looked to Wing, who just finished sighing from Gon's brutal honesty. "That's why I want to know… why would you suddenly decide to teach us the true four major principles?"

"Because I did not want to squander-"

"Wait, wait wait wait-wait-wait." Kagero butted in and interrupted Wing. "I know you are having a nice time talking an all, but time is ticking."

Killua let out a 'hmph'.

"Now," Wing continued, "Despite my attempts to scare you, I have confidence that this will awaken your power! You have the potential. As well as the ability. Put your belongings down, take off your shirt, and turn your backs toward me."

Gon and Killua did so. But Kagero?...

"Um..." Kagero contemplated. "Ah you know what? What the hell, you guys can know!" Kagero pulled her sweater over her head. Her long hair fell down to her tail bone. But turns out she forgot to put on her undershirt today. Eh, whatever, she had her bandages covering her torso and arms.

"What!" Zushi exclaimed while blushing and looking away.

Wing was shocked to say the least.

"Mirage! Don't just do that! You're a girl!" Gon was blushing.

"Sheesh! Girls just don't strip! Baka Kagero!" Killua scolded while his face was beet red.

"Ehhh… I have my bandages on!" Kagero pouted.

"Shut up! Take this!" Killua tossed her his tank top.

"Eww no! Killu-cooties!" She teased, smiling ear to ear. She threw it back to Killua. He only tossed it back. "Ugh, I don't need it!" She threw it to Zushi who was staring agape.

Wing was in a similar state, a small "Ehem…" from Wing got there attention.

"Eh?... Sorry Wing-san. I started it." She bowed slightly. "You two say sorry too! Wing is giving us his training time to Zushi to do this for us!"

"Hai! Sorry Wing-san!"

'_She's got them around her finger…._' Wing thought.

The three stood facing the same way as wing. He held up his hands.

"Wait…" Kagero pulled Wing's shirts sleeve. "You would need three hands for this…. I'll go later." She smiled and stood beside Zushi.

"Thank you, Kagero-chan." Wing smiled at her.

Kagero scowled at the suffix. "No 'chan'..."

Wing ignored Kagero's protest. "I'll begin."

Gon and Killua started screaming. Kagero was panicking. _Visibly_. Her friends were in _pain_.

"Every micropyle on your bodies has opened."

Gon and Killua were looking at their bodies like they had grown several feet taller.

"What's up with them?" Kagero questioned herself.

"That is your aura, or life energy. You can see it now."

They looked to themselves.

"What's it like?" Kagero caught there eyes.

"She has it too! But it's flowing around her."

"Really? I do?"

"Un!"

"But, isn't it bad if the 'life energy' keeps escaping? I can feel it all around."

"Yea! It must be bad!" Gon said cheerfully. "Wait? _BAD!?_"

"This _is_ your life energy, so if it continues to escape, you will grow tired. If you expend all your aura, you will collapse from fatigue."

"Really?"

Wing clapped twice to focus their eyes on him. "Listen to me. You must concentrate on keeping your aura within your body. Close your eyes!" Wing ordered.

Kagero also did so. Guess it's good to meditate to.

"Use any stance that helps you focus. Then visualize your aura flowing like blood through your body. From the top of your head to your right shoulder."

Kagero went into a trance as she listened to Wing. Her aura, or what little she had of it at the moment, collected where he told it to go.

"To your hand, before passing through your legs, to the left side. And now visualize that flow beginning to ebb and hovering around your body."

The boys successfully got the hang of Ten.

'These boys are incredible…' Wing thought. 'Magnificent… and terrifying…'

"Slowly open your eyes." They boys did, however Kagero, didn't she was in a deep meditative trance. "How do you feel?"

"It's like weightless clothes."

"Continue to maintain those images. Once you've assimilated them, you'll be able to use Ten while asleep."

Wing started to let out murderous aura. So much so that Kagero jumped out of her meditative trance.

"Hey!" Kagero yelled in a clearly terrified state from across the room. She bolted to the opposite corner of the room when she felt the murderous intent. She was panting and shaking slightly. "Don't do that! Gave me a freaking heart attack!" Kagero kneeled on the floor. "Damn it." She tried to settle her nerves.

Wing felt bad. He honestly forgot she was there after witnessing the boys spectacle.

"M-Mirage…." Gon looked down. He forgot she was there too…

Wing walked up to Kagero. Kneeling down to put his hand on her to calm her.

"Don't come near me!" Kagero swatted Wings hand away from her form. "Let me calm down first…"

After calming down a bit she talked. "Do _not_ use murderous intent on a person meditating! If I didn't know it was you guys I would have tried to kill or injure whoever I saw first!" She scolded Wing. "Maybe that's just me, but still!" After giving them an earful she was satisfied. "Sorry… I don't usually snap."

"No kidding. Second time that happened with me in the area."

"Shut it Killua." She glared at him halfheartedly.

He smirked.

"Now, May we get to do mine now? I know what to do."

"Yes."

She stood in front of Wing who started together his aura.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Kagero yelled as wing let his aura loose on her.

* * *

**(Omake)**

"Okay, everyone! The event you've all been waiting for! We have a unique match up for you!" The announcer said yelling excitedly piping the crowd with more energy, "Here we have two young males. Now may we get a member of the audience up on the stage please! You, with the silver hair!"

The boy appeared on the big screen.

"M-me?"

"Yes! Now that we have our contestants we can begin! Kagero will be asking them questions to see which would be his dream date-"

Realization dawned on them and they yelled in fury, "_This isn't a dating show!_"

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**(Omake #2)**

"You have no defense against his _Nen_."

"Nen?" Gon questioned.

"Right now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it is cold. If you continue to strain your body, you may die."

Kagero spoke up after a chill went down her spine. "_Please_ don't use that kind of example around Hisoka!"

You could even see his eyes roll back into his head while he chuckled creepily to himself.

**(Omake #2 End)**

* * *

**YAY Finally. Another chappie up! Sorry for the little cliff hanger! But I went past my word limit I usually have for a chapter!**

**Also I'm thinking of doing a 'Things about me!' addition to the bottom of the chapter.**

**Hmm, I'm still in high school, but my last year…**

**I'm more of an artsy and physical person that a thinker.**

**I'm a crazy and outgoing individual.**

**The instrument I play reflects that, I play the trumpet.**

**Uhhh, I love cats? I love cats. That's a fact. I mother mine with love.**

**I guess I'll do five per chapter.**

**Hope you guys aren't mad with my inconsistent update schedule!**

**Oh yea!**

***Shihandai. I used it because 'master' seemed more… _lewd_… At least in my crazy mind… Heh heh?**

**Remember...**

**Reviews are love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Disclamer: Not my anime. Wish it was so I could put some romance in there but, nope. Sadly no. Though on the bright side! Kagero is mine! Mine all mine! *laughs evilly* Oh yea! I drew some more pictures of Kagero! I put one as the cover picture for the story! By the way, it is **_**my**_** art. I'll put urls at the bottom and my profile!**

**Also, to add... WOOT! Thanks for the follows and fav's! I got 81 follows and 66 fav's! Then 51 reviews! **

**I guess, I'll just have to say...**

**THANKYOUSOMUCHICANTBELEAVETHATYOUGUYSLIKEMYSTORYANDIMGLADTHAtYOULIKEIT!**

***Gasps***

**Anyways... Thanks~**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Kagero bit back a scream. Wing's aura felt like pouring almost boiling water, not on, but _through_ your veins.

Wing noticed something strange. It was difficult to open her nodes in her eyes. He gave up trying to open them all after a few seconds of prodding.

"There. Most of them are open."

"Most?" The trio of boys asked at the same time.

Kagero was catching her breath and noticed her bleeding lip. She ignored it. After using Ten, which took less than a minute, she looked to Wing who was taken aback by her quick use of Ten.

"It's my eyes isn't it?" _'Wing _did_ say _most_ of them…'_

"Yes."

"Would I be able to do that Hatsu thing on myself to open them?"

"It's possible… But…"

Before he could finish, she put her hands to her eyes and tried to focus all aura to her eyes.

She fell down in pain, biting her lip hard enough that the flow of blood was more potent, _dripping_ onto her legs.

"Mirage!"

She was panting and shaking, but wouldn't remove her hands no matter how _hard_ Killua pulled.

While she was in immense pain, somehow her mind wandered to a Dreamscape type of place.

* * *

"**Kagero." The figure smiled with open arms.**

"**Mother!" Kagero ran up to only meet air once again.**

"**Well, I'll get right to the point. I don't exactly have a lot of time. The ability I have passed down to you. It's more like a blood trait…" Leidra explained the secret behind her eyes. **

"**So that's why the others could see my eyes flickering."**

"**Yes, since your aura hasn't completely awakened in your eyes with the small amount of aura in them they could see the colour of it reflecting in your eyes."**

"**Mom… When will I be able to see you again?" Kagero questioned as her mother started to fade.**

"**When the time comes…" Then she vanished in a smoke-like maner.**

* * *

Kagero came out of her trance to find herself on the couch, curled into a ball. She bolted up.

"What time is it!"

"Kagero!"

"Don't worry. It's only been a few minutes since you passed out."

Kagero looked around the room to the clock to see that it was true. "Oh thank God." She slumped back in the couch.

"Are you okay?" Gon asked running up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She covered her eyes, there was a weird sensation around them…

"Here," Killua gave her a few tissues. "Your lip, it's still bleeding."

"Thanks…" She looked to Wing. "Wing-san… Is there something up with my eyes?"

Wing was taken aback by her stair. Her eyes were slowly changing back and forth between aqua marine and her bright green.

"Actually yes."

"I thought so…" She looked down.

"What do you mean Mirage?" Gon asked.

"I had… a vision… My eyes, they have more micropyles than normal, so excess aura is created by them… Is that a problem?"

"No, in fact it's a blessing." Wing left it at that. If he didn't, the explanation would go past the time limit they currently have.

"Now, It's about time to leave, no?" Kagero perked up.

"We still an hour." Killua commented.

"We still haven't done the real test." Wing put his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from leaving.

"Oh yea, the one you scared me with." Kagero raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly as she looked to Wing while she said that.

He sweat dropped.

Wing then rose his hands and let his murderous aura loose on the group.

"Previously, it would have been painful to stand within this."

"Yeah, I understand your blizzard analogy now."

"If you can fend off my Nen, you'll be able to break through his barrier!" Dramatic pause. "Here I come!" Wing yelled before intensifying his aura tenfold.

A group of children's screams could probably be heard across the street.

Yes, that's how loud it was.

* * *

Back in the Heavens tower on the 200th floor. Hisoka was still waiting for the trio of children.

They appeared before him in a dramatic manner.

Hisoka lifted his head to see Gon and Killua using Ten. Then Kagero came around the corner and leaned against the wall.

"Gon, Killua you two trying to be epic now? Heh." Kagero laughed.

Hisoka gathered his aura to let his Ren run rampant.

They walked through like a knife through butter.

Hisoka's smirk widened. "Welcome to the 200s. It appears that I needn't bother with the traditional greeting." He looked at the three, appraising there Ten. "I can guess why you've come to Heavens Arena. You intended to train before challenging me."

Gon's voice suddenly got deeper.

Kagero raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, but I didn't expect to find you here. That saves me time."

Hisoka chuckled. "You should avoid being overconfident in your ability to use Ten. There is much to learn about Nen." Hisoka used Ten and rose his hands so in-between them a Nen picture formed. "To be honest, at present, I have no urge to fight you."

Kagero could see the aura between his fingers. "A…Spade, and a….skull?" Kagero muttered. Though Hisoka heard her, raising a brow, he narrowed his eyes in her direction.

"However…If you manage to win a single match in the 200s, I shall accept your challenge." Hisoka started walking off. "You too, girly."

Kagero looked to the wall that had lines in it. "Looks like you've had some fun waiting for us! Also do _not_ call me _Girly_!" Kagero huffed.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Welcome to the 200s! Please fill out the forms here. Would you like to register for a match now?"

"Huh?"

"In this class, there is a self-service system. By which you're permitted ninety days of preparation. You may choose to fight on any day during that time. Or course, you're free to fight every day, and you can also wait until the very last day to fight. Once you've participated in a fight, you have another ninety days to prepare. However, if you haven't fought before those ninety day's end, you will be disqualified, and your name will be struck from all records."

"Does that mean we will be fighting in this class multiple times?"

"Yes, you need ten wins to clear this floor. However, if you lose four times before ten wins, you'll be disqualified."

Kagero tuned the lady out as she ranted about battle Olympia and floor masters.

"Geh! No reaction?"

After Killua and Gon's comments the lady started shutting down.

"What do you want to do, Gon? Now that I know the top floor's secret, I don't want to anymore."

"Yeah! I just want to fight with Hisoka."

"And you Kagero?"

"Hmm, I guess… I'll challenge Hisoka when I'm ready."

"Well, then you two will need to win a fight. But you're gonna' wait a bit first, right?"

"Pfft, one fight, then challenge Hisoka? I'll die!" Kagero exaggerated, though it would most likely be true. "And you Gon?"

"No… I'm doing this! I have to find out how different these opponents are."

"I'll need you to fill out this form, as well…"

"Hai~!"

"Gon…. Imagine fighting someone Hanzo's level, with full mastery over nen."

"Yeah?"

"That's what these fighters are most likely like."

"Ah, really…" Gon didn't seem to care about her comparison.

"_Well_, maybe not _those_ guys…" Kagero taunted the three guys that just appeared behind them.

"You want something?" Killua asked, slightly annoyed.

"No, not really." The wheelchair guy said in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"We're simply in line to register for a fight." The single armed person said.

The top-looking with a cane laughed creepily. The others followed suit and too started laughing.

Kagero pondered for a second, "Oh, I get it!" Kagero exclaimed, putting a fist in her open palm in a 'eureka' moment.

"Gon, these guys want to fight on the day you do." Killua said.

Gon checked a box off and handed the papers in. "I'm ready to go whenever."

"There you go. Rock paper scissors over who gets to fight!" Kagero said cheerfully, showing no fear.

"These boys have plenty of spunk."

The receptionist then gave them there keys. Gon would be in room 2027, Killua in 2223 and lastly, Kagero would be in room 2014.

They went to Kagero's room since it was the closest.

"Wow! This room is huge!" Gon ran around the apartment.

"Oi! Are you listening to me?"

"Nope, he is certainly not."

"The bath is squeaky clean. Uwaaa… I've never seen such a big bed!"

"Gon…" Kagero sighed. "Oh! Speaking of bath... You boys should get a move on to your rooms. I'm gonna' take a bath."

Killua blushed. "Let's go Gon! We can have fun in your room!" Killua stuck his tongue out at Kagero while dragging Gon out of the room.

"Killua _mad_ because I kicked him out?!" Kagero yelled so he would be able to hear through the closed door.

"Heh, Time to get clean!"

During her bath she experimented with her aura. Closing her nodes to go into Zetsu and opening them all and going back and forth.

"I guess its good practice for Ten… but what else can I do? Ren? Hmm…" Kagero tried to make more aura but only got an extra inch of it surrounding her body in Ten. "Better stop fooling around."

After Kagero got out of the bath she got into a white nightgown that was in a drawer.

After flopping onto her bed she decided to meditate while switching between Ten and Zetsu. Turns out she went into a sleep like trance while doing so.

* * *

"Kagero." Killua knocked on her door.

… No answer came.

"Kagero!"

Once again. No answer.

"Ka-ge-ro!" Killua yelled.

…

"Fine have it your way!" Killua picked the lock and waltzed in.

He must have regretted it because he was as red as a tomato.

You know why that is?

Because, Kagero was sprawled out on the bed in her night gown, her hair was scattered all over the bed and she was drooling a bit. Looking as cute as a button.

"Damn it. Don't do this to me right in the morning…" He took a much needed gulp of air and shook her awake.

"Hn… Killu-a?" Her eyes were threatening to close and stay that way for a few more hours.

Killua's face flushed a bright crimson. "Gon has a match in an hour, and I have tickets. You, are coming."

"Gon… has a match?" Her words were slurred cutely.

"Yes, now get dressed and let's go."

"Gimmie a…. Gimmie a minute…" Kagero stretched and yawned like a cat.

…

"There, minute up. Get dressed."

"I meant till I was… awake."

"That would be an hour from now."

"Yeah, so leave me be…"

"Then you'll just go back to sleep!"

"Yeah!" She raised her voice a bit and wiped her eyes.

"You left me no choice."

"Hn?" She tilted her head, hair swaying with it.

He started to tickle her.

She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahaha! K- Killu- Haha! K-Killua! St- stop!" She was blushing from laughing so hard. Maybe something else too… Heh heh heh.

He stopped for a second.

"I-I'll get dr-dressed." She was still laughing now and then. She still felt some phantom tickles.

She grabbed her pair of jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. "Killua, I advise you to leave. I'm about to change."

"A-ah." He left the room awkwardly and shut the door.

After she put her clothes on she went to the bathroom and freshened up. After all, she just got woken up and didn't look great... she looked like she fought with her pillow.

She brushed her hair and teeth and then washed her face. She grabbed her beret and put it on and tied her sweater around her waist.

She opened her door and peaked outside of it. "Killua, I'm done."

"Really? Took a while."

"Well, I couldn't go out with that Bedhead." She was locking her door.

Killua was agape, and fighting to hold a blush down. "Where'd you get those clothes?"

"Oh yea, you haven't seen me out of my boy garb." She tugged on the knot of her sweater around her waist. "I got these before we kidnapped you back from your home."

"Hmm…" Killua mused.

* * *

Down at the arena where Gon's fight was held, the fans were _roaring_.

"Okay, we have a thrilling match for you today. First we have Gon, who managed to zip straight to this class!"

Gon appeared from the floor.

"His opponent will be Gido, who currently holds a respectable 4-1 record."

They made their way down to the arena.

Gon was doing his stretches while Gido was still hobbling down to the stage.

* * *

Zushi and Wing were watching the start of the match on a TV on an unknown floor.

"Good grief. That boy is a real handful…

* * *

"And... Begin!" The Reff called.

Gon activated his Ten.

While Gido, somehow, summoned a handful of tops onto his cane.

"There they are, Gido's Dancing Tops!" The orange haired announcer yelled. "He uses numerous tops to attack his opponent!"

"Here we go... Battle Waltz!" Gido sent hit top's after Gon.

Gon was surrounded by the top's. He seemed to be having trouble keeping track of them all.

Then he was hit by one from behind.

"Clean hit!" The ref called.

"Oh, Gon give up a clean hit and one point, right off the bat! He's off to a rough start!"

"I can keep these tops spinning forever with my Nen. The attack pattern is so complex, even I don't know what will come next!"

A few minutes later and Gon is franticly running from the tops trying to find a way to get close to Gido. But the tops follow his every move and they become harder to read while they follow him across the stage.

"He's been hit from behind by another top! Gon is in big trouble, after having been surrounded by Dancing Tops!"

After Gon came to a halt he tried to read the tops as they ran to his spot. He could predict it in time and one went rocketing towards his face.

He went flying.

"Clean hit and knock down!" The Reff yelled from off the stage. "Two points!"

"Gido has already earned four points!"

"Can you continue?" The ref asked Gon.

"You bet!"

Gon seemed to be thinking about something when a top suddenly slammed into his gut.

He flew like a rag doll to the border between the audience and the stage.

"Gon is completely helpless! He's been knocked out of the ring!"

He got up and was now kneeling on the ground.

"The score is now 6-0! He's dug himself a big hole!"

Gon stayed there for a bit and seemed to be asking the ref a question while he was counting down.

Apparently they didn't bother installing microphones off the stage.

Gon figured something out and charged the stage. He jumped getting a kick ready for Gido.

"It seems that you have figured out my tops. But that doesn't mean you'll land a hit!" Gon then began to spin like a top himself.

"There is is! Gido's special technique, combining offense and defense! Tornado Top!"

Gon ran into Gido and was in for some deja vu as he was sent to the barrier once again.

"He lands a strong counter on Gon." You could see a dust cloud from where Gon was standing. "Three points! The judge has awarded a critical hit and knockdown! Gido has nine points! Gon is on the verge of losing!"

"You can do it Gon!" Kagero yelled from the spectator stands. "Kick his butt at least once!"

"Oi! Shut up! It's embarrassing!"

"Ehhh…" She pouted, but she didn't stop leaning over the rail.

'She keeps attracting unwanted attention…' Killua thought as he looked at the males around him. They were eyeing her suspisiously. "_Che_."

"What was that Killu-"

Kagero was interrupted by Gido over the speakers. "I turn myself into a top to protect myself, while using my Dancing Tops to attack. My strategy might be boring, but it's effective for racking up points.

"Yeah, just explain your _whole_ strategy, baka!" Kagero yelled.

"Oi!"

Just as Kagero finished, Gon made it back to the stage.

"Gon!"

Kido raised an eyebrow in shock. Not that you could see it, but…

"_You idiot_! If you're hit by a Nen attack, without protection, you'll be totally messed up!"

"Killua… I think he knows that…" Kagero huffed and sat down.

Gido laughed. "You don't want to live, kid? Then I'll help you die!" Gido's tops went directly after Gon.

But he dodged it.

"Amazing! It's the first time Gon has managed to evade an attack!"

"How long will this exchange continue? There are nearly fifty tops flying around the ring! Gon is evading the frightening whirlwind of tops! Gido has used up all of his tops, and can only watch with the rest of us!"

Then Gon went into a bad spot.

"Not that way!" Killua yelled.

"_Gon!_" Kagero felt her heart drop to her stomach.

Gon blocked the hit with his arm, before he was hit from all directions by the tops. Thankfully, he activated his Ten before he got serious damage.

* * *

"Your right radius and ulna were both broken; fractured humorous, three broken ribs, twelve other minor fractures… Four months, before you're completely healed up." Killua listed off Gon's injuries.

Gon blankly stared back at Killua's face of rage.

"You moron!"

"Sorry." Gon poked his tongue out.

"An apology won't help!"

Killua's ranting could be heard from the bathroom where Kagero was grabbing a glass of water for Gon.

Kagero walked back into the room when Killua was harassing Gon's arm in his sling.

"Now, now Killua, don't make his injuries worse than they need to be." Kagero sighed.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Killua called. But they didn't come in. Killua went to get the door, turns out it was Wing. He walked straight in to see Kagero scolding him.

"Gon, you had us worried sick!" She put the glass down on the side table. Then she sat on Gon's legs with her own legs crossed.

She stared him down, narrowing her eyes in the process. "_You_, mister," She put her hands on the side of his head and held his head in place while she put her forehead to his, headbutting him lightly, "are _not_ allowed to do something so _reckless_, _ever_ again!" She sighed and hugged him when she noticed Wing at the bedside. "You_ hear_ me?!" She pointed to him, brows furrowed and her mouth in a scowel.

"Yes Ma'am!" Gon then sighed, feeling bad.

Then she moved to an open spot on the bed and sat there.

Gon looked to Wing who was beside him. "Uh, sorry…"

Before Gon could finish saying sorry, Wing promptly slapped Gon upon his cheek.

Kagero cringed a bit at the noise.

"An apology won't help! What were you thinking?! Didn't you see those who'd suffered the traditional Nen greeting? You could have ended up just like them!" Wing scolded angrily in a very worried tone.

"Oh, that's what I just told him." Killua commented.

Wing sighed and put a hand to Gon's uninjured shoulder. "Honestly… I'm glad you weren't injured any worse."

"Wing-san, I really am sorry."

Wing smiled, and then a tick appeared on his brow. "_No_, I won't let this one slide." Gon sweat dropped. Kagero snickered to herself quietly. "Killua-kun, do you know when Gon-kun will have recovered completely?"

"The doctor-

-Said it would take two months." Killua interrupted Kagero and went all chibi neko. He winked slyly at Kagero.

"I understand. In that case, I won't allow you to participate in any matches for two months! I won't allow you to train in, or study about, Nen. If you don't abide by these rules, I will never teach you again. _Well_?"

"I understand. I'll do as you say."

"Give me your left hand." Wing put a ring like thread around Gon's pinky. "This is a promise thread. It will be a visual reminder of your promise."

"Un!" Gon was staring intently at the new ring.

"Killua-kun, Kagero-chan-

"-Kun!-" Kager interrupted.

"-A moment, please."

* * *

Down on the main floor Killua and Wing were talking about their true objective they were pursuing.

Meanwhile Kagero was grabbing some snacks from a vending machine. She walked back in when they were talking about Gon.

"But after seeing his match yesterday, I have a feeling he enjoys the _thrills_…"

"_Pfft_!" Kagero laughed as she gave Killua some chocolate balls and a juse box. Wing a chocolate bar and pop, and she got herself a supplement shake. "Gon _is_ a thrill seeker."

"You say that he was enjoying a situation that could have cost him his life?" Wing was at a loss for words.

"Yeah. I know because I've felt the same way. Although, I take circumstances into consideration, too. Once he's in the zone, he loses sight of everything else. Oh!" Killua smiled warily. "But he isn't the type to break a promise twice, so you needn't worry."

Wing seemed to be in deep thought.

"It's too late." Killua got up from the bench, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Because Gon and I already know. If you regret teaching us and decide to back out, we'll find someone else, or we'll learn it ourselves. You don't have to feel responsible."

"Hisoka and his brother can both use Nen, so we were bound to find it sooner or late. And wait, what about me! I know too!" Kagero pouted slightly.

Killua was walking off while Kagero was talking.

"Ki-llu-a!"

"I understand. And I mean to finish what I started. There are many things I must tell you. Zushi is waiting in my lodge. You two can train with him."

"No, I'll pass."

"Huh?"

"I won't leave Gon behind. If he keeps his promise, I'll start training when he does." Killua was still walking away as he said this.

"Tell Gon-kun this… I will allow him to practice the other 'Nen'! Tell him to practice 'Ten' daily!"

Killua waved as he left for Gon's room.

"So… What now?"

Wing was taken aback. She was still here.

"What?"

Wing raised an eyebrow. "Are you just following them?"

"Hmm, I guess so. My objective is the same as Gon's. I want to fight Hisoka. We're alos looking for family members." She noticed wing wanted to ask about them. "I'll tell you if Gon decides to tellyou." She smiled.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for going ahead without them… But I'll never stand a chance Hisoka if I don't spend my time wisely."

* * *

"Yo! Zushi!"

"Eh? Kagero-san? Is that you?"

"Who else?"

"You just look different." He rubbed his head hiding a faint blush, barely noticable. "And where's Gon and Killua?"

"Back at the tower, I'm planning to get ahead." Kagero smirked.

"Zushi, Kagero-chan, would you practice you ten please."

"Kun!"

"Osu!"

"_Hai~_" Kagero sing-songed as she pouted at the honorific.

She sat down on the chair in front of Wing. Crossing her legs and putting her hands face up on her knees making a circle with her fingers, she got to work, and went into her trance.

Wing seemed to be in thought while the two were training. _'Master, I may have awakened incredible beasts...' _Wing used Ren unintentionally as he clenched his fists.

Zushi seemed to notice this and turned in shock. Meanwhile Kagero continued to meditate, but she was doing the Zetsu to Ten conversions at the same time.

Wing was breaking out in a cold sweat. He was looking at her with a certain gleam in his eyes. _'What is she doing?'_

Her breath was slow and steady as she was meditating.

"Shihandai, what's she doing?" Zushi questioned.

"She is using Zetsu then using Ten in intervals…." _'Did she make this to help her with activating Ten?'_ He shivered at the thought.

She slowly opened her eyes to meet Wings gaze.

"Yes, Wing-san?" She stretched.

"It is nothing…"

"Zushi?" She asked him too, since he was also looking at her.

"Why are you using Zetsu?" Zushi asked Wing's unasked question.

"Hmm? Oh, since Wing said that Zetsu closes all the micropyles, and Ten is opening them all... I thought that using Zetsu then changing to Ten right away would help me summon my aura faster." Silence... "Is this method not appropriate?"

"No, it's fine. But your theory does sound like it would work." Wing answered truthfully.

"Then would I be able to add something to it later?"

"Like what?" Zushi asked.

"Se-cr-et~" Kagero giggled a little and went back to meditating.

Wing's brows rose at his curiosity. _'Unique girl.'_ He chuckled lightly.

* * *

**(Omake)**

While she was in immense pain, somehow her mind wandered to a Dreamscape type of place.

"**_Kagero_." The figure smirked. The voice sounded familiar... that pedophilic tone... the way her name was said... The figure became more clear. Hisoka. She froze in shock and screamed.  
**

**"HISOKA!"**

She shot up from her bead to only see Hisoka in front of her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed again and feinted.

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**Well, There's Chapter 16! I wanted to continue this passed 4k words, but then it would have gone way passed my word limit… Eh heh?**

**Also, I'm going to be explaining Kagero's eyes next chapter too. Hopefully also the Hatsu typing!**

**What type do you think she'll be? And what ability do you think she'll have?**

**Hmm, Other than the trumpet I can play the Baritone Horn and Tuba. (Though I haven't played to tuba in 2 years since I switched schools.)**

**My cat's name is Yuki. I named her that because her first impression was that of a princess when I got her. Oh how I was **_**sooo**_** wrong! She's crazy! Also, she's white so that also factored in to her naming. I got it from Vampire knight.**

**Uhh, I like scaring people.**

**I also have three dogs. Two boxers and a beagle, Tyson and Sugar are the Boxers and Kelsey is the Beagle. Kelsey is such a piggy, she is as big as one too!**

**Lastly… I'm planning to become a teacher in japan. I know best dream **_**ever**_** right? I'll Get rid of those accents! They say '**_**shitty**_**' instead of 'city' with those heavy accents!**

**Also, anyone know a good Beta? I've messaged a few about a week ago but they aren't responding… :/**

**Also if you want to check my new pic's of Kagero you can go to my Deviant Art. MY username's Aqwjazeoth. :3  
**

**Yeah, I'll have to draw her in her casual attire, the jeans t-shirt and beret.**

**Anywho! Remember!**

**Reviews are love!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to put one anymore? No, I do not own it. Except for my little things put in here and there, and also my fillers and plot twists which I have yet to put in. **

**AN is at the bottom this time! So read before killing me, please… ;-;**

* * *

"What are you doing now Kagero?" Wing sighed. Yes, she was up to her creativity sessions with her aura.

Kagero and Zushi were having another training session. They have done so for two weeks since Wing banned Gon from using aura. It was time to, once again, surprise Wing.

"Oh, just moving my aura around." She casually said, turning her head to the upper right to see Wing's nose out of his book.

"Hm?" Wing shut his book, keeping a bookmark for where he left off.

"See?" She lifted her arm to show him that most of her aura was where her hand was. Then, she bent her arm and focused it to her elbow. "Like that." Kagero grinned.

"I don't recall teaching you that."

"I tend to experiment with my aura."

"I can see that… I'll get you to show me though, some things might hurt you. You must always be careful with your aura." Wing said wisely.

"Yes yes," Kagero waved her hand at him lazily, "I'll show you what I've been doing."

Saying that, she did her Zetsu to Ten conversions. "You already know this. But I've added on to it. I thought that I only have a limited amount of aura at one time, but that doesn't mean I can't make more." She called upon more aura and her Ten expanded a few centimeters.

Zushi stopped his training to watch.

Wing gripped his book harder than usual. His hands started turning white. However, Kagero never noticed the change in Wing's aura.

"I was thinking and, isn't more aura always better in a fight? Defense and offense both need more aura than what our normal Ten calls forth." She reverted to her normal Ten. "Also…" She brought the aura to her fingertips. She started to extend her aura off of her body. Until it was a small sphere, the size of a dime, millimeters above her finger. She started sweating, eyebrows knit together in concentration, and she unconsciously held her breath.

She let loose and let the aura ball disperse with a small 'pop'.

Wing was giving her an incredulous look_. 'I shouldn't even be surprised by this point…'_ Wing mentally sighed, _again_, for who know's how many times he has with Kagero.

"If you keep doing that, you will tire easily. I suggest practicing that only once a week. Though, it may come in handy in the near future."

"Hmm, really…"

* * *

"Maybe I should get out more…." Kagero said aloud while training with Zushi and Wing. "I haven't gone around town since we started training in Nen."

"You want a break?" Wing asked with a tone of curiosity.

"Yeah, I have the urge to explore. Plus," she pointed to her clothing, "I only have these clothes and my boy garb, I need to get some new stuff. Killua and Gon could probably get some extras too." Kagero pondered. "One can never have too many training clothes, tank tops and shorts in general."

"Boy garb?"

"Yes, my boy clothing. Weirdly put."

"I see. Zushi, do you need a break to get supplies?"

"No, I'd rather stay here and train shihandai!" Zushi did his bow thing.

"Suit yourself." Kagero singsonged as she grabbed her sweater. "I'll go and ask Killua and Gon!"

"See you soon." Wing waved.

"I might come in tomorrow if I'm done early." She ruffled Zushi's hair and left.

Zushi blinked and looked to Wing. "She's a bundle of energy."

"That she is, Zushi." Wing's nose then found its rightful place back in his book.

* * *

"Yo! Killua, Gon!" Kagero barged into Gon's room. She tried Killua's room earlier, but her dynamic entrance failed since no one was there.

"Where have you been disappearing to lately, baka!" Killua stood up abruptly and pointed an accusing finger at Kagero.

"Visiting Wing and Zushi." She walked up to the two who were practicing Ten. "On to another topic! Would you guys like to go out adventuring with me tomorrow?"

"Out? Where?" Gon got out of his trance and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Yeah, we each only have two sets of clothes right? Why not go out into town and get some extra clothes. Also, I bet you two have been your own jailors. I've been training non-stop too, so… We all need a breather."

"Sounds like a good idea." Killua agreed, calming down from his outburst.

"Yeah, and with our upcoming fights we'll need some extra clothing." Gon was catching on.

Since it was midday the boys just continued training in their Ten. Kagero decided she would join. She had nothing to do for the rest of the day.

Gon soon got up to get some water and when he came back, he saw Kagero meditating. He shook Killua's shoulder.

"Nee, Killua."

"What is it Gon?"

"Look at Mirage, isn't her Ten different than ours?" Gon was being rather observant.

Killua narrowed his to analyze her aura. It was larger and smoother than theirs.

"Kagero." Killua called out.

"Hn? What is it Killua?"

"What did you do to get your Ten like that?" Gon asked before Killua had the chance. Killua gave him a light-hearted glare.

"Hmm, practice makes perfect?" She scratched her head sheepishly. _'If I told Gon he would probably break his promise to Wing…'_

"Eeehh!" Gon pouted at her vague answer.

Killua also wanted in on her secret, but his interrogation was an utter failure. She kept thinking of quirky answers to get around his questions. It ended in a rhyme game battle-of-the-fittest.

"Well, I'm going to go, a girl needs to get her beauty sleep." _'Well. That's the first time I've ever used the phrase… _never_ going to use it again…'_

"You don't act like one…" Killua muttered.

"Hey, I was raised this way, don't act like you don't have quirks too." She snapped. She huffed and left with a wave. "Oh!" She popped her head in the door, forgetting something. "I'll pick you guys up tomorrow." She left with a wave through the crack of the door, "Ja."

"What's with her?" Killua grumbled. '_Mood swings?'_

"Hmm, what do you think our quirks are?" Gon pondered to himself. Though secretly Gon's question sparked Killua's interest.

* * *

The next morning she got up early enough to have a bath and freshen up before she raided the boy's rooms. They weren't so happy, they stayed up late training. Though Killua wasn't happy for another reason. Kagero barged in on him while he was changing. He was s_ooo_ holding a grudge. Albeit a tincy tiny one.

"Oh lets go to this store!" Gon pointed to one with casual clothing and semi-formal clothes. Though the others wouldn't know what Gon was thinking when he saw the frilly girls clothing in the back of the store.

They walked in and were welcomed by the clerks. Now that you walked in you could see that the place was vastly huge.

"Why don't we go together!" Gon dragged Kagero and Killua along. And since he was still injured, they didn't want to fight against him. So for the next hour or so, she was dragged around the boys section of the store. She got some varying sweaters, all with different designs, and a pair of shorts. She also got jeans and an extra pair of shoes. She tried them on and liked the end result, so she put them in her cart. She also threw a few pairs of shorts in the basket, black mainly, and the odd white.

Then came the time, where Gon dragged them to the girls end. Killua was not an avid fan of shopping. But Gon seemed excited to see the types of clothes girls had too. So he followed like duckling after its mother.

Kagero got two shirts and a red cardigan. Gon was looking around too, so he picked out some clothes for her. She was avidly against it since they were awfully girly. He gave them to her to try in the changing room, she tried to put them back, but he was watching her like an eagle… Though he didn't look like one at all.

She was _not_ a fan of those… those..._things…_

_Dresses._

She wasn't a fan of girly girl clothes. After all, she was used to dressing like a guy. But she thought it was time for a bit of a change and add to her feminine side. Though dresses and girly-girl clothing was a no-no. That included frilly things and lace.

But Gon thought otherwise…

"Why do I have to wear this Gon…" Kagero complained as she held up the dress. It was white at the top of it and slowly went into a deep turquoise blue towards the bottom; it was also long and flowy. It had a V neck and he also picked a cardigan to go with it. It was long sleeved and it stopped above her waist.

"It'll look cute though!"

Kagero pouted. Though she had to admit it was cute. Who would think Gon would be so good with clothes knowing… that all he wears is, well, _green_.

"Mirage, are you ready?" Gon called out.

"I-I am… but…"

"But?"

"…"

"Ah mou! Mirage you don't need to be embarrassed!"

"Why shouldn't I be embarrassed!" She poked her head from the side of the curtain. Her face was tinted a rosy colour.

Gon saw the bottom of the dress by her feet. So he pulled her out knowing she was dressed. She 'eeped' not suspecting Gon to do something like that.

She stepped in and her face was a blushing madness. Also, since Gon pulled her, her dress sort of flowed along with it. Like a ripple effect.

"See! Cute, nee Killua!" He gestured his arm in a circle as if he was showcasing her.

"Gon! You didn't have to pull me!"

"You wouldn't have come out otherwise!" Gon pouted. "Also," Gon recovered in a split second, "Killua wouldn't have been able to see you!"

She locked eyes with Killua. He locked eyes with her. And of course, they both looked away bashfully.

Gon laughed.

"You have to take these off though!" Gon said grabbing her wrist.

"Why do I have to take my weights off?"

"Because it ruins the outfit!"

"Ehh."

Gon pouted.

"…Fine."

So she took her weights off and gave them to Killua. He was strong enough to hold them so she put them on his ancles and wrists.

"These are heavy!"

"Oh, you'll get used to them." She cooed.

"Now what else do we need?"

Now since Kagero got up earlier than she usually did, she started zoning out. So Gon ended up guiding her to the register, with her dress still on. He nagged her that she would probably never get something like this, _ever_, so he made her keep it on so she wouldn't be able to hide it in the store.

"She's wearing the clothes out. Is that ok?" Gon asked the register lady.

"Of course." The lady scanned the price tags and properly removed them.

Killua went up to the register and put his clothes on the counter. The lady started tilling those too.

That's when Kagero realized what Killua was doing

"Killua, you don't have to pay for this."

"I want to." He retorted.

"But It's mine… no, technically Gon's purchase." Kagero retorted back.

Killua ignored her. She slapped her money on the table.

She smiled seeing that he used her money to buy it. But she didn't notice the smirk on his face.

Then Kagero's purchase came up. The lady said the total cost and she started getting her money out when, Killua put the same amount for the outfit Gon got onto the counter.

She glared at him.

He smirked in triumph.

She gave up after shoving the money his way a few times.

* * *

"Well, that sure was eventful…" Kagero drawled while exiting the store.

"Hmm, want to eat somewhere?" Gon brought up. He also reached into his bag trying to find something.

"Oh! Let's go see Wing and Zushi. We should invite them out too! They need to get out of their dungeon."

Kagero started running, but forgot what she was wearing. "This feels so weird!" _'My legs feel so bare!' _She visibly shivered as if a spider was crawling up her leg.

Gon ran up to her and plopped a hat onto her head. She looked up to see that is was a straw hat.

"When did you get this?"

When you were arguing with Killua.

"Oh. How much was it?"

"Not telling."

"Why?"

"Because if I do, you'll just give me the money!" He said as he bolted off.

"… Isn't he supposed to be injured?"

Killua nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Wing-san Wing-san!" Gon called from knocking on the door.

However Kagero just waltzed in, forgetting what she was wearing. "Whoever's using Nen besides Ten, stop now." Zushi stopped, he was practicing Zetsu. "The criminal has entered the domain of the Warden!" She said in a deep, rustic/old fashioned voice while gesturing towards Gon.

Wing rose his eyebrow at her sudden entrance, also at the way she said Gon entered the building. After all, he _was_ banned from learning anything other than Ten.

"What may you three be doing here?" He asked while looking at Kagero. She did look adorable after all.

"Ah! Don't look at me!" Kagero blushed and ran to stand behind Killua. He blushed and moved away, leaving her there to be stared at by Zushi and Wing.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go out with us." Gon brought the main topic back to light. "It was Mirage's idea!"

Kagero spoke up, "Eh hem. I thought you two might need a day off. Training twenty-four-seven is bad for your health." She grinned.

Zushi's eyes lit up.

"You can go Zushi." Wing

"Really? Thank you so much Shihandai!" He bowed.

"You should come too. It would be nice to have a normal outing once and a while. Would it not?" Kagero walked up to Wing who was sitting on the couch and put out her hand. Gesturing him to grab hold of it.

He gave in and allowed her to guide him.

"Yay! Wing's coming with us!" Gon cheered.

* * *

While walking to the restaurant the boys were having a conversation about whatever boys their age talk about, while Kagero was talking to Wing.

"You seem different today." Wing noticed.

"Pfft," She laughed and continued, "We went shopping and Gon made me wear this out the store," she sighed and gestured to her outfit. "And before you say, 'that's not what I meant', I can change gears whenever I want to." She grinned.

"I see. Though it looks nice on you."

"Not you too!" She puffed her cheeks. Then an idea came to mind. "Oh!" She ran to a bench to adjust her shoes. "I'll catch up, no need to stop for me!"

So Wing continued walking, not even a minute passed when she caught up.

"See? I changed gears!" She pointed to her shoes, which were now Rollerblades. She spun in them, her dress flowing with her movements. Honestly, she got used tor her dress. Though she would still prefer to be in her boy clothing.

'_That's new…_' Wing thought.

"Mirage, Wing! Hurry up!"

"Yes, yes, we're coming!" Wing and Kagero hurried along.

* * *

Once they had a seat at the table and chose what they wanted Kagero broke the silence.

"So, why not introduce ourselves!"

"But we already know each other Mirage!"

"Yes, but we don't know each other likes, dislikes, birthdays, motives or anything along those lines. Besides Killua liking chocolate."

"Hmm." Killua mused.

"Killua, you start then."

"Eh, hmm, I like chocolate and training, I dislike killing and my family, my birthday's July 7th, and I'm traveling with Gon and Kagero, since they're my friends."

"Now Gon, we're going to go in a circle."

"Ah, well, I'm Gon! I like animals and anything to do with nature. I dislike people that force others to do bad things. My birthday is May 5th and I'm looking for my father!"

"Who is your father?" Zushi questioned, curiosity overwhelming him.

"His name is Gi-"

"-Wait Gon." Kagero interrupted him. "Your father is an important figure. You shouldn't say his name in public."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, so Zushi's next!"

"Osu! I like training and martial arts. I dislike not being able to reach my daily goal, my birthday is September 27th and I'm training to get to the top of heavens arena!"

Wing decided to humor them and go along with the idea. "I'm Wing, I like teaching and reading. I dislike people misusing Nen. My birthday is November 4th and I'm teaching you four Nen."

The four of them looked to Kagero.

"Oh, I'm Kagero, or Mirage, whichever you want to call me, and I like training, music, reading and acting. My birthday is January first. I don't really dislike anything besides the most obvious thing. I _hate_ girly clothing, but I though it was time for a change. But _Gon_ over here decided to take it too far! Also, I do not like arguing. The two boys here should know that. And my goals, I'm currently training to get stronger to fight Hisoka, but I'm also searching for my mother, just like Gon is for his father. My mother is Lei-"

"-Kagero," Killua interrupted.

"Hn?"

"Isn't your mother also an important figure? I searched her on the net and everything was secured."

"I guess we'll leave our parents off for another time."

By this time, the food was served and idle chit chat commenced.

* * *

"That was really good!" Gon said after they all paid for their food.

"Now what?" Killua came in.

"What do you guys want to do?"

"I'm thinking of going back to the tower."

"Un" Gon agreed with Killua.

"Eh, well, it's your choice. What about you Zushi? I bet you want to continue training."

"Yeah, I haven't finished my daily routine."

"Wing?"

"I have to run some errands."

"I guess I'll roller around for a bit then." Kagero said, hiding some disappointment. She grinned otherwise.

"Bye!" They all said in unison.

* * *

"Well then, what to do, what to do…" She decided to Rollerblade down through the city to familiarize herself with it.

She found multiple stores that would come in handy in the future. A repair shop, good to get new part to upgrade her rollerblades with, a gym with a new type of weight she would get later. What would people think of a little girl going in and buying weights that weighed over double her weight?

She went around and found a nice park, it had a few fountains around it. After grabbing a drink from a vending machine she rolled to the fountain and sat on the edge of it.

"Well, now don't you look_ adorable_." A voice came from behind her ear.

She flinched and moved into a fighting stance. She relaxed after seeing who it was.

"Hisoka."

"The one and only~" He sing songed.

She sighed, "You were stalking us again…" She deadpanned. "And I'm _not_ adorable!" She almost yelled.

"Now now," He cooed, "That's not even a question now is it, deary?"

"Nope. Now, why were you following us?"

"I wanted to see your progress."

"Hmm, why not wait until I fight in a match."

"Aww, you're not fun."

She grinned. "Would you be satisfied with a verbal update?"

Hisoka's sly smile widened.

"After Gon's first fight he was banned from learning any Nen other than Ten for three months. Killua joined him and is only training in Ten."

Hisoka frowed, "And you?"

"I'm learning in Ten and some other things I've thought of, I guess it's Ren."

"You don't know if it's Ren or not?" He questioned.

'_He's trying to get as much information out of me as possible… such a sly critter…'_ "Wing hasn't actually started to teach it to us. He's waiting until Gon's healed."

Hisoka went silent.

"Aww, don't be disappointed. Gon will be up on his feet in about two months! Though, I personally think he will be healed by the end of this month, with the way he's been moving around…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I think you would know most of this already, knowing you and your… _stalking_." She coughed jokingly during her dramatic pause.

"Hmm." He ignored her taunt. Then, his phone rang. "Yes?"

Kagero stood there waiting quietly for him to finish his call.

"Well it seems that I have to go."

"Oh, okay, bye Hisoka!" She smiled.

He bent down, putting a hand on her shoulder, and put his mouth by her ear. "Watch for those keen eyes around you. The world is corrupt."

He left her looking confused. He smiled at her clueless expression as it twisted through the thought process.

Then, it hit her. '_The world is indeed corrupt…'_ She glared at the man who was staring at her. She got out of there and went back to the heavens tower.

When she got back she decided to visit Gon and Killua.

"Hey Killua, Gon."

"What are you doing?" Killua asked as she flopped onto a big comfy chair in his room.

"Mmm, nothing." She said as she hugged a pillow.

"Did something happen?" Gon asked.

"_Well_... I found out that Hisoka's been stalking us."

"_What_!" They both yelled.

"Yup! I guess you two aren't friendly enough with him, so he talked to me." She ginned.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing major," She rocked in the chair, "Just wanted to know what was up. How our training's coming, how Gon's doing, the usuall Hisoka stuff."

The two paled. "_What_! Why did you tell him! We don't want him knowing everything about us!"

"It's not like I told him absolutely _everything_." She defended herself.

Killua sighed.

The two continued training and she joined in, but she fell asleep mid meditation. It was a long day, Gon harassing her with girly clothes, dragging Wing around and Hisoka interrogating her.

"What are we going to do with her?" Killua sighed and questioned to no one in particular.

"We should bring her to her room."

"Yeah." Killua looked to Gon and sighed again. _'I guess I have to carry her…'_

He moved the hair out of her face and put his arm around her waist and lift her up so his other arm was holding her legs. Her head leaned on his chest. Killua's face flushed. Even though she was taller than him, she was really light. She didn't have her weights on so he could actually carry her.

After what seemed to be hours they reached her room. Killua put her down on her bed but she wouldn't let go of his sleeve.

"Wh- what do I do now Gon?!" He whispered.

"Just stay here until she lets go of you." Gon whispered back, grinning cheekily. _'Killua should realize what he's feeling. I'll leave them alone for a while.'_

"Wait, but Gon, I can't-" And with that, Gon shut the door. _'Gon you… you trator!'_

* * *

"Oi! Kagero, I got some tickets to a fight! Let's get Gon." Killua barged into her room. He tried to not remember what happened the last time he was in her room.

"Oh, sounds entertaining!" She jumped up from her bed that she was meditating on. "What is the match-up?"

"Hisoka and Kastero."

"…"

"What?"

"Sorry Killua. I'm not allowing myself to see Hisoka's fights until I fight him."

"Then what am I supposed to do with these tickets? Ah! Here's an Idea."

"Hmm?"

"What if you use Zetsu during the fight! Then you won't be able to see his Nen."

"I guess that's true…" Kagero pondered on the idea, "I'll ask Wing if using Zetsu allows you to _not_ see aura."

"We should go ask now. His fight's this afternoon."

* * *

"Yes, if you use Zetsu you can make it so you can't see aura. Kagero use Zetsu."

She activated her Zetsu.

"Now can you see my aura?" Wing used Ten.

"I can…"

"Now that's because of your eyes. Try using Zetsu only on your eyes, and completely shut it off."

Kagero closed her eyes and shut off the flow of aura from her eyes. When she opened them they were her usual green colour. "There… I can't see your aura anymore."

"Usually when one uses Zetsu you keep a small flow for your eyes. That's so you can see others aura. And with you, you have a lot more aura in your eyes, so they change colour from your aura's colour. Now that they don't have aura around them, they are green."

"Ooh that's cool." Killua commented.

"I guess that solves our problem."

"Yeah."

* * *

**(Omake)**

"Did something happen?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, you look tense." 

"I just feel so proud of myself."

"Why?" Killua dared to ask.

"I mauled a pervert."

"H-Hisoka?" They gasped.

"No, if only though..."

Back in the park a man hung upside down from a tree only in his undergarments and had a sign on him.

'Lost pervert. If found, do not return.'

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**Hee Hee, PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME! I've been really busy with school. I got all the homework classes this semester… I've also been getting really high marks in math and I want to keep it that way for as long as I can. So my updating will be slower. I'll be writing more from winter break and onward. That's because I have easier classes next semester.**

**And yeah, this chapter is mainly filler. I thought it would be a nice change of pace. But it went back to the main story in the end! :D**

**I currently have a 103% in math.**

**I love racket sports. Badminton and Tennis are my thing.**

**I broke my collarbone snowboarding last year during a gym class outing. I tumbled and it was like… Whelp… it's broken. I never broke something before. But now I have a metal plate in me.**

**I'm not sure if you guys know my gender, but I'm female. **

**I work at… at…. Kfc… You know what we do when we get angry there? We throw chicken at each other! (Nah I kid)**

**Remember**

**Reviews are Love!**

**Love I tell you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Chapter 18**

**Yay, I finally updated huh? I know, I know, I haven't updated in months, though I won't really be updating until February. That's because all my easy classes are in my second semester. Right now I have all academics… soo… Yeah.**

**Also sorry if Gon seems OOC with the sneaky ness, I tried making it more innocent… But there's just gonna' be a bit more. :/**

**Hopefully he isn't as OOC in this chapter. Please tell me if anyone's OOC, then I can fix things in the future!**

**Also this chapter is longer than usual 17 pages! Hopefully it somewhat makes up for the long wait.**

* * *

After leaving Wings place, Kagero and Killua went back to the tower.

"Hmm, so it's been a month since Gon's match with Gido."

"Yeah." Killua commented with a yawn.

"Let's see if I was right!"

"Gon couldn't be healed already."

"Well, we'll know when we get there." Then she grinned and gave him a noogie.

"Hey!"

She laughed manically as she ran from him.

* * *

They stopped in front of Gon's door. They could hear a thumping noise from the other side. Kagero smirked, "See for yourself."

Killua nodded and walked, not expecting what he was about to see.

"Gon, I got something good…" He stopped dead in his tracks; Gon was doing a one-handed-upside-down-handstand.

"Oh Killua, Mirage, I was about to go looking for you two."

"Uh… Are you really healed?"

"Yeah!"

"Told you so!~" Kagero sing-songed as Gon flipped from his position and ran on the spot.

"See? I'm perfectly fine!" Gon emphasized.

"Okay, I get it, I get it." _'Those injuries should have kept him out of action for months, but he recovered in a month'_,"Man, what is your body made of?"

"How to answer that…" Gon pondered.

"Hmm, steel, carbon, kryptonite?" Kagero listed jokingly.

"You're weird. Scratch that… You _both_ are weird."

Gon puffed his cheeks. Then Kagero ruffled Gon's hair and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Birds of a feather flock together!"

"Mou," Gon escaped Kagero's ruffling, "Weren't you about to say something?"

"Oh, here." Killua brought out some paper from his pockets.

"Tickets?"

"These aren't just ordinary tickets Gon." Kagero's face went serious.

"They're for Hisoka's fight."

"Before we leave…"

"What is it Gon?" Kagero asked tilting her head.

"Killua, be right back!" Then Gon grabbed Kagero's wrist and dragged her to her room.

"Eh- Gon, wait!" Too late they were already gone.

* * *

"Gon, where are you taking me?"

"To your room!"

"Why…?"

He grinned widely. "You'll see."

Kagero did not like the mischievous look in his eyes. They entered her room and Gon went through her clothing drawers.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yup! You are dressing like a girl today!"

"Why must I dress like a girl?" She questioned with a pout, "I already wore that dress of yours."

"You should get used to people looking at you like a girl." Gon softly argued. _'Killua especially,'_ Gon grinned innocently. She couldn't figure out what he had in mind.

Gon tossed some clothes at her. "Change into those."

She walked to the bathroom and changed, _'At least it isn't a dress… But these actually aren't that bad.'_

The clothes made her look more mature but still had that cute factor. _'Typical Gon'_. She wore the jeans she got near Killuas home, a dark blue shirt and a white cardigan that Gon got her. When she came out Gon plopped her beret onto her head.

"Hmmm…" Gon pondered. "Ah! Mirage, can you sit?"

"Sure...?" She sat down on her bed wondering what he would do. Gon sat to her side and started braiding her non-existent bangs, meaning they were too long to be bangs.

"Are you planning to be a fashion designer or what?" Kagero teased.

"I'm just trying to make you look nice."

"Why?"

"Hmm…" He tilted his head, "Because pretty people, should look pretty!"

She laughed. "_That's_ your reasoning?"

"Un!" He paused. "There, done!"

Her braid went from the side of her face to her waist. Then Gon ran to the bathroom and found a hair elastic and put her hair in a low ponytail and swept it in front of her shoulder.

Kagero sighed. "Gon, I'm not some fashion model."

"But you could be one!" he retorted cutely.

She just huffed and grabbed her scarf and left.

* * *

Killua was staring at Kagero with widened eyes. She noticed this and said, "Gon happened." She huffed, blushed and stared at the floor.

Killua immediately understood. "A-ah." _'Damn it Gon…'_

Meanwhile inside of Gon's head he was smiling. Why you ask? Because his master plan was coming into effect, Killua had started to realize what exactly that feeling was. _'That talk was really worth it.'_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Gon was getting tired of Killua's emotion turmoil directed to you-know-who. So, naturally, he wanted to nudge him into the right direction.

"Nee, Killua."

"What is it, Gon?" Killua stopped practicing his Ten.

"How do you feel about Mirage?"

Killua would have done a spit take if a liquid was in proximity. So he sputtered instead. "Wh-what do you mean by that Gon!"

Gon shrugged, "Just curious."

"Why?" He said skeptically.

"Because you've been acting weird around her lately, you get all red and shy at times." Gon added innocently.

Killua became silent, thinking about something, or _someone_.

'_I hope he realizes what he's feeling… It's bad to keep everything bottled up!'_

* * *

Relocating to a restaurant, Killua started lecturing Gon -and possibly Kagero- about Hisoka.

"As a 200s fighter, I got dibs on tickets. The tickets to Hisoka's match are a really hot item. There are even scalpers hawking them."

"Oh, so little Hisoka's rather popular isn't he?" Kagero said, putting her drink down.

Killua sweat dropped. "So, I've been gathering information. It turns out that Hisoka's the real deal. He has a7-3 record, with 6 KO's. Each KO has led to death."

"But he's lost three matches…"

"His three losses were due to forfeits."

"Forfeits?" Kagero laughed. "Knowing Hisoka, he probably just signed up for fights right before his deadline and never showed up. He wouldn't fight anyone that he isn't interested in. But that also means, that if Hisoka actually fights, he doesn't lose."

"Also he's only given up a total of four points." Killus brought his hand up to count. "One knockdown, and three clean hits. He's as strong as a floor Master."

"Uwa, I'm in trouble…" Gon gripped his hand. He had a determined look in his eyes.

"You look excited." She snapped his out of his trance. They got up and started to walk back to the tower for Hisoka's match.

"Really? What about you Mirage?"

"Me? Well of course I'm excited." Hisoka and I, I would like to think we're on par physically. But he is far more experienced in Nen. I would have to be really creative to catch him off guard."

"I think your equals!"

She smiled, "Thanks Gon."

"So," Killua, steered them back to the original topic, "His opponent is some guy named Kastro. Two years ago, he claimed the sole knockdown against Hisoka. And of the four points scored against Hisoka, he's responsible for three."

"He scored three points against Hisoka…" Gon said as they were nearing an escalator.

"I guess he isn't a pushover."

"Yeah," Killua agreed, "Apparently, they both registered for the same day so they could fight each other. You should have the chance to analyze Hisoka's fighting style. Maybe we'll get to see Hisoka go all-out."

"But is this okay? I promised Wing-san…"

"Speak of the devil…" Kagero noticed Wing at the top of the escalator. But of course the boys didn't notice. He was using Zetsu and they didn't bother looking up.

"Of course it's okay! You'll just be watching a match."

"Killua, that counts as learning Nen." She warned them.

The two jumped back in surprise when they saw Wing at the top.

"It is not okay! Kagero is right, viewing a match counts as learning about Nen."

"W-Wing-san…" Gon stuttered.

"Don't scare us like that." Killua sighed.

"Gon-kun, has your arm healed?"

"Y-Yea! It's fine now." He spun his arm around.

Kagero observed as Wing's gaze seemed to harden.

"Since he's recovered, he can watch the match, right?" Killua asked hopefully.

"No, I told Gon-kun to wait two months." Wing said stubbornly. "Gon-kun. You should spend one more month practicing 'Ten' and recovering from your injuries."

"Oh, I understand." Gon's tone saddened slightly. But Killua looked outright dejected.

"Well, then it's fine."

"Osu! Take care." Zushi turned to leave with Wing.

"Wing!" Kagero called.

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Would you like to watch the match with us? I nagged Killua to get us two more tickets."

"I would love to, but it's time for Zushi's training. Thanks for the offer though."

Wing and Zushi walked into the arena. Zushi probably had a match.

As Wing walked away he thought about them. '_I see that he has kept his promise. I can tell from the faint aura that surrounds him under normal circumstances.'_ He glanced back to them, only for his eyes to meet with Kagero's. _'Their auras flow like serene rivers, and her's...' _His eyes hardened. _'There's something off about it…'_

"Shihandai?" Zushi

"Oh, well…" Killua sighed, "You'll have to watch a recording Gon, so we'll go see it in person."

"Hey, Killua."

"Yea?"

"Give me Gon's ticket, also Wing's and Zushi's ."

"Why?"

"I have an idea, follow me!"

Outside of the building there were people everywhere. Kagero saw a platform and took the opportunity.

"Come one come all!" She yelled getting people's attention. "I currently have three tickets to Hisoka's fight later this evening!" Now that she knew all eyes were on her, she continued. "Now, the people who were _supposed_ to use these have bailed. Now, _who_ would like them? But at a price of course!" She waved said tickets around.

People started bidding amongst themselves.

"First ticket has been sold! Two more tickets to Hisokas sold out fight are left!"

As the second ticket was sold, a figure caught her attention, a woman with pink hair in ninja attire… She had aura.

* * *

"That was just-"

"That was so cool!" Gon cut Killua off.

She scratched her head. "We'll split the money."

"How much did you get?"

"Fifteen-thousand-four-hundred jenny…"

"What!"

"So we each get five-thousand and fourteen jenny."

* * *

"The match is going to start in about an hour." Kagero got up from Gon's bed.

"We should go."

"Un! Bye Killua! Mirage!"

As they left Gon got up to turn the TV off.

* * *

Killua and Kagero were watching a tv when an interview with Kastro came on. Killua appeared mildly surprised.

Kagero chuckled, "Were you expecting some buff guy?"

"Let's see if he can back that confidence up." Killua walked to the elevator.

"We going to see Kastro?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm." She used Zetsu.

* * *

Upon reaching the floor Killua peeked around the corner of the elevator to see a guard. He flung a sunflower seed across the hallway to distract him. While he was confused, they snuck by.

Once they got near his door, Killua applied his Zetsu.

He quietly walked to the door and looked through the crack.

Kagero just leaned against the wall stifling a yawn.

Suddenly from behind Killua there was a voice. "Was there something you needed?"

He spun around to see Kastro.

Killua was lost in thought trying to figure out how Kastro did it. Killua decided to act innocent, "W-Well, I was hoping for an autograph."

"From me? You honor me, Killua-kun." Killua looked surprised. "I keep tabs on all my rivals in the two hundreds class. You're not with Gon or Kagero?"

Killua dropped the façade, "Oh, so you know everything."

"Are you here to scout an opponent?"

"No, no, I just wanted a closer look."

"And what do you think?"

"You're pretty damn good." Killua's eyes sharpened.

"Thank you. Your Zetsu was quite impressive. However, you should have concealed your presence before reaching this floor. When an aura as strong as yours disappears, that would put most of us on alert."

Kagero thought it was a good time to come in. "Yeah, Killua," Kastro turned around, "like me!" She grinned.

"And you are?"

"I'm Kagero, nice to meet you Kastro that was a nice trick."

"Thank you."

"I want to know…" Killua started, "How did you do that just now?"

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you. After all I might have to fight you someday."

"And possibly me." Kagero added.

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in fighting here again.

"Really? That isn't what your aura says." Kastro laughed. "I'll answer your question when we fight. I'll wait for you in Battle Olympia." He walked back into his room.

"That's if Hisoka doesn't kill you…" Kagero muttered loud enough for him to hear before he closed the door.

He opened the door again to peak through. "I'm sure you two can get there."

"I told you, I'm not interested in fighting!" Killua huffed and walked off.

* * *

Kagero and Killua were sitting at their seats in the front row. The crowd was deafening.

"Hey, Killua."

"Yeah?"

"I'm debating wither to watch with Nen or not… If I don't, I won't know what's coming when I fight him… But if I do, I'll have nothing to work with…"

"Hmm, I would watch with Nen to get information."

"Yeah, that's what I mean. Instinctively I wanted to fight him without knowing. But that would be the end of me…" Kagero paled thinking of what Hisoka would do if she didn't take him seriously. She then shivered as Hisoka looked to her from the stage.

"It's finally time!" The announcer came on, "The long-awaited rematch between Hisoka and Kastro!"

There seemed to be a conversation between the two as it looked like Hisoka laughed. You couldn't hear over the roaring of the crowd.

"Begin!" The ref called.

The crowd suddenly went silent as Kastro ran to Hisoka. He aimed a chop to the head but it was dodged. But Hisoka was sent skidding back on his heels from another hit that came from nowhere.

'_An illusion?'_

"Clean hit!"

After another exchange of words, Kastro once again took the initiative.

"Is- is he vanishing?" Kagero muttered as Hisoka was hit again, watching with Nen.

Killua glanced at her but otherwise didn't talk back.

Hisoka continued dodging, trying to analyze him. He blocked a kick from the front only to get a kick from behind.

"Clean hit and knockdown!" The ref called for Kastro's point.

"What an amazing start! Kastro has been knocking his opponent around! The score is not 4-0. However, are my eyes deceiving me?"

"C-can you fight?" The ref asked scared.

Hisoka turned his head and smiled creepily.

The ref paled and backed away.

Kagero started laughing. "That- that ref's reaction to Hisoka was priceless! Of course he would scare him!"

Hisoka glanced her way and started to get up, wiping his legs in the process.

"If I am not mistaken," Hisoka began – the crowd died down so you could actually hear them talk now-, "You seem to disappear…"

"That's right! He disappeared! That's what I saw!" The announcer agreed.

"No," He brought his hand to his chin, "that is not an accurate description. You were readying a kick from the front, when suddenly, you were behind me. I suppose that would be more precise. But that doesn't sound right… Something is off. Yes, I feel I'm missing something very basic here…"

"It's futile. If you continue to run in circles, you'll never learn the truth. Because I'm done waiting, I'll take your arm with my next strike." He narrowed his eyes, "If you still will not attack, Then so be it."

Kastro brought his arms up into a type of form.

"It seems you weren't good enough." Heavy aura surrounded his hands.

"He's going to use his Tiger Bite Fist!" The crowd cheered. "Kastro's getting serious!"

"Tiger… Bite Fist…?"

"That technique can split a tree in two, when used by a master." Killua informed her.

"Hmm."

"Here I come!" The fight resumed ad Kastro changed. Hisoka stood unfazed as he held his arm, taunting Kastro to take it.

"…Hisoka's scheming something…" Kagero leaned towards the rail.

"Go ahead and take it."

Kastro was shaken but continued. "Not worried, huh? Or is this meant to be a trap? Either way, I'll take your arm!" Kastro disappeared in a flash of green, and came down behind Hisoka. "Your other one." He said with a low growl.

Hisoka's arm took the spotlight as it flew through the air. The crowd cringed and gasped as they saw the lifeless limb in the air.

"Hisoka!" Kagero shot up from her seat. Even though he didn't show it, it must have hurt a lot.

"Hisoka's right arm has been severed!" The announcer yelled through the panic."

"You shouldn't assume that I'll act the way you want." Kastro said as he tried to bore holes through him with his glare.

Hisoka turned his head with a smile. "This was just part of the plan."

"What crap!" He aimed another hit but Hisoka dodged and grabbed his arm from the air.

"Have we ever seen Hisoka in such a perilous situation? He's taken considerable damage!"

Kagero sighed. "Even with a severed arm, he's having fun. But Kastro's ability… It's nothing to scoff at."

Hisoka laughed. "I understand."

"You figured it out Kagero?" Killua questioned.

"Yeah. It's-"

"Your ability is, in fact,-" Hisoka started.

"A double." They said in unison.

"What do you mean?" Killua asked. But before he could get an answer, Kastro started talking; taking his attention back to them.

"Impressive. You are correct." Kastro raised his arm and started developing his double. Shouts of surprise came from the crowd.

"What is going on here? Kastro has split into two? Cloned himself? Instead of disappearing, he's multiplying! Does he actually have a twin?" The announcer was spitting out theories everywhere.

"Is this your doppelganger?" Hisoka scratched his arm with his… _severed_ arm…

"Indeed."

"I listened to your warning, and I watched carefully, rather than run."

'_Ugh, time for some mind games.'_ Kagero thought.

"So why did I question that description? That's because I still sensed your presence behind me. In fact, right before you disappeared, I felt a new presence. You duplicate yourself before disappearing."

"Hmph, I'm impressed that you managed to figure that out. My double goes on the attack, while I hide in the shadows." The two merged so there was only one Kastro. "As soon as you react, I dismiss my double, and attack."

Kagero scoffed. "Why does everyone give away their strategies?"

"Naturally, my double is no mere illusion. It exists as a second me until I send it away. In other words, you must fight both of my selves." He took a step down and readied another Tiger Bite Fist. "This is the Tiger Bite Fist, completed through the mastery of Nen. I call it, the True Tiger Bite Fist!"

"Such original naming." Kagero side commented.

"Incredible! We have an upset in the making! Will Kastro be able to avenge his previous defeat?"

"Next, I will take your left arm. Will you continue to act so disinterested?"

"Hmm, let's see…" Hisoka licked his lips, "I think I have a little motivation now." He started twirling his arm around on his finger tip.

'_Must you do that Hisoka? It's so weird… and creepy.'_

He stopped and grabbed his arm. Laughed and tucked it under his arm. Then he pulled out a handkerchief and covered his arm. "Shall I demonstrate my powered of clairvoyance?" He threw the arm up into the air when cards came falling down.

Kagero's eyes followed the arm as it shot up to the ceiling. She raised an eyebrow as she saw a thin line of pink aura. "Hmm…"

"Wow! His right arm has disappeared and cards rain down! What does he intend to do?"

'_Aura's also connected to the cards and handkerchief…and the cards connect to Kastro…'_

"Now, then… I have cards here, from one to thirteen. Pick a number from these, and picture it in your head."

"…Pick a number?" Someone said in disbelief.

"Are you ready? Once you have your number, add four, and double the result. After that, subtract six, and divide by two."

"I know this trick…" Kagero mumbled.

"Finally, subtract your original number, and what do you have?"

Murmur's from the crowd got more and more confused.

"I already have your answer." He reached into his severed arm.

Kagero cringed. People screamed. He pulled out a card.

"The answer is-"

"One!" Kagero said.

"That girl's right!"

"How?"

"Seriously?"

"This is strange… Insane! He's incorporated his own injury into the trick! The trick is worth no points. That had no effect on the match, but he's performing tricks!"

'_There's more to his trick than meets the eye.'_

"Hisoka's being totally bizarre again!"

"No kidding." Kagero chuckled.

"You may keep this as a souvenir." Hisoka threw the card towards them. One of the Kastro's swatted the card away.

"Scum, I will sever your left arm, so you can never mock anyone again."

Hisoka raised his arm. "Did I not say it the first time? You may have it." Kagero saw aura shoot from the arm to his chin.

"Your wish will be granted!" What was assumed to be the clone charged forward and severed his arm.

"Hisoka has sacrificed his one remaining arm! What is he thinking?!"

During all the commotion Hisoka's arm shot down from the ceiling and was attached back on.

'_How did he reattach it?'_

"What!" The clone said as is disappeared.

"As expected, you attacked with your double. Had you, yourself, attacked, I would have countered…" He brought his arm out from behind his back, "With this."

Killua leaned forward, surprised, witnessing the spectacle.

"Huh? His severed right arm has been restored!" The announcer yelled.

Hisoka laughed. "This is another magic trick. Can you guess the secret behind it?"

Kagero took a sharp breath in. "Where did the handkerchief go?" _'It was just on the floor before his arm came down from the ceiling…' _"Oh! I got it!"

Killua looked to her.

"I'll tell you later." Killua nodded in response.

"What's wrong? Are you frightened? You're surprised because you don't understand my trick. That's how magic works. Your power to create a double is certainly magnificent. But now I understand your ability. I can also anticipate how you will attack with your double. And I know how to counter that attack. It's quite unfortunate." Hisoka started walking towards Kastro. "You have the talent to become a skilled opponent. That's why I spared your life. Here's a prediction… You will die, in a frenzied dance."

Kastro snapped.

'_Well… He's done.'_ She sighed, "He's finished…"

Killua gave Kagero a curious glance.

"Silence!" He yelled as he ran to Hisoka. He split off with his clone. But Hisoka's eyes followed the real Kastro.

The real Kastro stopped attacking as he tried figuring out how Hisoka picked him out. His clone, however, continued attacking as Hisoka dodges and kept eye contact with him.

"Doubles are created in the original's image, so they tend to be pristine. But you can't recreate every effect of an ongoing battle."

Kastro looked down to his shirt noticing the blood.

"Oh, did you not realize this?"

Kastro shook under Hisoka's bloodthirsty eyes.

He screamed desperately as he sloppily readied another Tiger Bite Fist.

When Hisoka's other arm rammed itself into his chin, resulting him in being dizzy and on the brink of unconsciousness.

"What is going on here? This sequence of events is impossible to understand! Is this another one of Hisoka's tricks?"

"Don't bother. I hit you in the chin; you'll have some difficulty moving for a while. Meaning you won't be able to avoid my next attack." Hisoka's cards flew from the ground and imbedded themselves into Kastro.

"By the time you've learned how to create a double with Nen, you've forgotten how to use Nen for anything else. I call that running out of memory. You lost because you wasted memory space."

Kastro fell to the ground dead.

Screams of horror rung throughout the stadium, Hisoka walked off.

"Kastro can no longer stand! Hisoka wins by knockout!"

"Killua, I'll go to Gon's room later. I'll be right back!" Kagero ran off.

"Don't tell me you are-" She was out of ears reach. "Damn it." Killua went to follow her.

* * *

Kagero was about to get on the elevator when Killua ran on.

"Oh, Killua. Are you worried about Hisoka too?"

"I'm worried about you, baka!" Killua blushed.

"Hmm."

They got out of the elevator, Killua followed Kagero to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, may I get Hisoka's room number?"

The lady looked shocked but gave her the room number anyways.

Kagero was about to knock when the door opened revealing a pink haired woman.

"Oh, are you Hisoka's friend?"

"Are you?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Hisoka, you've got guests."

Hisoka walked around the corner. "Kagero… Killua…"

Kagero blinked… His other arm was attached. But both of his arms had lines around them from where Kastro cut them off. "Your friend must be a good healer!" Kagero smiled. Then she remembered something. "You're the lady I saw when I was selling the tickets. You came to see his fight?"

"…Yeah," She looked to Hisoka as if she was reassuring something. Then she left.

Hisoka walked to the door. "So… What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about your arms, so I wanted to check up on you."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow.

"Because I think of you as a friend." She smiled.

Killua scoffed. Kagero nudged him with her elbow.

"And he's just worried you might do something to me."

"Hmm." Hisoka eyed Killua. Killua shivered.

"Stop that. You're freaking him out." She sighed. "But now that I know your arms will be fine I have no more business here. See you Hisoka!"

Then she dragged Killua along as they went back to Gon's room.

"Strange girl." Hisoka shut the door behind him.

* * *

"How was Hisoka's fight?"

"It was boring."

"It was amazing!"

Gon gave them a blank look. "Did Hisoka win?"

"I was lying. It was an incredible fight. I hate to admit this, but I have no idea how Hisoka won."

"You couldn't tell?"

"Gon, we need to learn more about Nen."

"Oh I bet we do. We haven't gotten anywhere yet."

"Oh yeah! Kagero, you said you would explain after the fight. You knew what was going on?"

"Yeah, I'm gratefull for my eyes. But I can't tell you now. I'll explain when Gon can get in on it too. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you sulking?"

"I am not!"

Kagero started poking him. "You are too!"

Killua retorted and tickled back.

Kagero triped and fell backwards, her foot hitting Killua's ankle and making him topple with her.

"Ugh, sorry Kagero." Killua started to get up from atop of her. That's when he realized his position. His heart was racing as he stared at her.

Kagero was blushing. He was blushing too. Gon stared with widened eyes.

Killua helped her up.

"W-well, um, I'm going to go to bed…" She said quietly and left.

Killua nodded absently.

'_I… I like Kagero…'_

* * *

**(Omake)**

Kagero was about to knock when the door opened revealing a pink haired woman.

She blinked, "Hisoka, you've got guests."

"Pfft, I'd say he's got guts." Killua huffed.

"Killua, be nice. It's Hisoka's girlfriend!"

"Ew, no." She frowned, Hisoka walked up overhearing the convo.

"What... Damn that means he's still a child predator..."

"...RUN!"

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**So Killua finally realizes what he was feeling! Yeah, I sort of make Killua into a tsundere… But I think it makes him cute. **

**I don't know what other facts to put here…**

**Did you know Naruto ended! Noo Kishi! But it ended pretty well in my opinion. He's apparently making a sequel. I'm so excited for Naruto's last movie!**

**Hopefully I update soon when I have enough time.**

**Remember,**

**Reviews are love!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Chapter 19**

**So, this is the start of Kagero's storyline. I guess it would be called an arc? Though it intervenes with the current arc, I don't know anymore! XD **

**Some major things come up in this chappie, some things I just added in since I just recently thought of the problems Kagero will face. It will be new but it's mandatory… Hopefully it isn't confusing?**

* * *

'_I… I like Kagero'_

* * *

"Killua? Ne Killua!"

Killua snapped out of his trance and swerved around to see Gon right close to him. "Eh, wh-what is it Gon?"

"Your face is red, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I just… I realized something."

"Realized what?"

Killua's face reddened. "I... I think I like her."

"Kagero?"

'_Who else?' _Killua nodded. _'Baka.'_

"Are you going to get together?" He asked innocently.

Killua spluttered at Gon. "What! No- I mean- Gah!" Killua took a breath in.

"But," Gon started, "That would mean Kagero would have to like you too!"

Killua relaxed as he thought Gon was going to say something different. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean… You know, that I have to act right now. Understand, Gon?"

"Un!" Gon nodded enthusiastically. He was just glad that his friend had that off his chest.

Killua narrowed his eyes. "That means you don't tell her." Gon looked confused, "Alright?" Killua pressed the matter.

He understood Killua's reasoning, but was still against it. But if it was for the good of his best friend, he would do what he said.

* * *

Kagero leaned on the door that she slammed shut and sighed. She ran a hand through her hair. _'That was unexpected…'_ She blushed remembering Killua on top of her. Raising a hand to her lips she blushed even further. She could still feel his breath on her lips. No, they didn't kiss, but it was damn well close. She pushed herself up off the door. _'I need to get some sleep.'_

She curled into a ball under the covers, hugging the sheets.

And she fell into nothingness.

* * *

Kagero woke up with a gasp. _'Damn it. Not again.'_ She had another nightmare. But she noticed something. They were getting worse than before.

She brushed it off like all the others she started getting once she came to this world, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Kagero barged into Killua's room.

"Yo."

Killua flushed.

Then she blushed too, made a face and huffed. "You know, last night was my fault. I should have been more careful."

Killua blinked at her. _'She's over it just like that? Well… that's just her I guess.'_ He shrugged. "It's fine. Things happen."

Silence.

"So…Are we going to train or what?"

Gon decided to join in, "Yeah!" He cheered. Kagero chuckled and sat to practice her ten. The boys followed her action.

* * *

Kagero stretched and looked around. The boys were still at it, and it was about time for her training session with Wing and Zushi.

"I'll be heading to Wing's now."

No reply.

She huffed, _'Train-a-holics…Then again… I shouldn't be talking.'_

She wrote out a note and put it on Killua's bed. A yellow sticky note should stand out enough to be seen; after all, it was on red bed spread.

* * *

"Hey Wing, Zushi." Kagero greeted.

"Hi Kagero-san, were just about to make lunch." Zushi said as he stood up from his kneeling position.

"Hmm," Kagero looked to Wing with an idea, "Mind if I use your kitchen?"

Wing smiled and gestured to the doorway, "Be my guest."

She went in and ransacked the fridge for ingredients for a nice stir-fry.

Wings eyes narrowed as he looked at her walk into the kitchen. _'She looks… pale.'_

"Shihandai, Kagero-san doesn't look too good."

Wing had to agree. He would have to find out what's wrong.

Then she came out with two plates and placed them on the table. "There we go, all done. I'll just get your drinks."

They all sat at the table and ate.

"Oh, by the way, Wing." He looked up at her, "You might want to refill your fridge. I made enough for leftovers." She scratched her head sheepishly. "It'll last a good week."

"Thanks." Wing took a drink of his water. "Kagero, you aren't looking well. What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Kagero put her fork down. "Oh, I've been having nightmares lately. So I've been losing sleep. But other than that I feel fine."

"Nightmares?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I've been getting them since… well, for a while now. But they've gotten worse lately."

'_Nightmares can be dangerous if Nen is involved. I'll have to keep an eye on her.'_

* * *

The nightmares have gotten worse throughout the week and they were starting to take their toll. Until one particularly terrifying one came.

* * *

She was panting and shivering, grabbing the sheets. She was sleeping peacefully until she woke up _screaming_.

"What the hell was that?" She panted in between breaths, pulling her mother's sweater in closer. That no normal nightmare. Not like the others she has had. Once these started they just seemed to get worse and worse. At first they started as normal dreams, weird yes, scary? No. But then they started to escalate. She ignored them and continued with her daily life.

These weird dreams of hers started once she came into the Hunter x hunter world.

They usually just consisted of voices, whispering 'Come here, follow me. I'll give you _power_,' some being more intense than others. And the voices... the deafening, eerie voices have been getting clearer. They have been getting worse, now figures were coming in. Shadows. Taunting her, that's what they were doing.

But this dream was the worst so far.

Gon and Killua were in this one. She could see them, but they couldn't see her. They could hear the voices around them as she did. Then the figures came in, clearer than the other times. You could see the contour of them and clothes. They were grinning sadistically. The voices wouldn't stop. 'Come with us. Power awaits you!' Laughter would right through her ears. She would shake her head and refuse. She was happy with her friends. She would grow with them.

The figures looked at her and showed its displeasure. Then bloody smirks came across all their faces. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched.

They dragged Gon and Killua away screaming at them. They were fighting back with all their might. They were slowly being dragged into the darkness. The voices got louder with their screaming. Then she heard a whip crack.

That's when she woke up screaming.

"I've got… I've got to do something about this…" She brought a hand up to stop the now forming tears.

She pulled the blankets with her to the window sill and sat on the edge as she saw the stars disappear with the rising sun.

Needless to say she stayed up the rest of the night.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. She looked to the door with cold, empty eyes, she knew who it was, either Killua or Gon, but she didn't bother getting up to get it.

"Mirage?" Gon poked his head in the crack of the door.

She looked at him. He didn't notice the look on her face. She got up, bringing the blankets with her. "Gon… I'll meet with you guys in a bit." She yawned.

"Okay." Gon locked the door. _'She looks tired…'_

Kagero trudged herself to the bathroom, had a bath and got dressed. She saw her mother's sweater on the floor by her bed. She picked it up, put it on with her scarf and left.

* * *

She got to Wing's to find that the boys weren't there. But Zushi was.

"Hi Kagero." Zushi blinked. "Are you okay? You don't look well." He looked at her, _'She looks much worse today…'_

Wing looked up from his book. Kagero did not look good. Not good at all. Her eyes didn't have that cheerful light they usually had. She had bags under her eyes that contrasted to her pale skin. But her face looked slightly flushed. _'Does she have a fever?'_

"Kagero," Her eyes drifted towards the source of the voice, Wing. "Come here." She did as she was told and sat beside him. He put a hand to her forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine." She breathed out, taking Wing's hand off her forehead. Then she tried to get up. _'Why do I feel weak?'_ she looked to her hands, they were shaking slightly. _'Then again, I did skip breakfast…'_ She wasn't able to stomach it.

"No you aren't. I'm not letting you train today."

Kagero glared at the floor. Then her eyes swiveled to Wing as she heard the last thing he said. "I'm. _Fine_." She pressed, "I can still train."

'_Stubborn girl.'_ Wing sighed as he felt her eyes on him. "I'll let you train on once condition. You take some medicine and wait until your fever breaks."

"…Okay…"

Wing stood up and got the medicine from the kitchen. She took it and gaged at the taste.

"Why did it have to be Benalin? It tastes awful."

"Now rest."

"…" She did as she was told.

* * *

She jerked awake from another nightmare. Thank _God_ it wasn't as bad as the previous night. But it was still bad. She found herself to be in Wings guest room. She stumbled when got up, but she brushed it off and went to the main room.

"Oh, you're awake?"

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Almost two hours."

"Hn…" She put a hand to her forehead. Her eyes widened slightly.

Wing took notice to her shock. _'Did her fever go up?'_ He walked up to her; she was leaning heavily on the door frame and was taking shallow breaths. _'It must have.'_ He put a hand to her face.

"You will not be training, you must rest.

Kagero would have argued, but she was too tired. She trudged to one of the couches and relaxed into the comfy furniture.

"You should sleep." Wing advised.

Kagero shook her head, _'No, I'll have another nightmare. I don't know if I can take another one like last nights…'_ She shivered at the memory. "I can't… I-I won't…" She refused, shaking her head at the images coming to mind.

"Then at least rest."

She nodded shakily and hugged a pillow.

* * *

"Zushi." Wing's voice broke the silence. Kagero lifted her head when she heard him. She was just staring off into space until he spoke up. "Would you please walk Kagero back to the tower?"

"Okay, Shihandai!" He put his shoes on. "Are you coming Kagero?"

"Yeah." She got up slowly to test her footing. _'I should be able to walk back.'_ She nodded.

* * *

"Thanks Zushi. I owe you one." She gave a tired smile. She stumbled a few times and he was there to catch her. Though he did have trouble with it, her weights _did_ make her heavy. She waved to him as he got back into the elevator. _'I wonder… are the boys still training?'_ She laughed to herself, _'Of course they are.'_

She went to Killua's room to see them. She needed company. Otherwise her mind would drift.

"Hey Mira-" Gon stopped mid-sentence.

Killua lifted his head from his seated position to see Kagero. "Oi, you don't look good."

She gave a dry laugh. "I know, Wing said the same thing."

"What's wrong Mirage?" Gon asked worriedly.

"I've just been losing sleep, nothing to worry about." She gave as little information as possible. She didn't want to worry them.

"Why?" Killua asked.

"Just some nightmares, they'll pass in no time."

"Hmm, if you say so."

"But…" The boys looked to her. "Would… Would I be able to sleep with you two tonight?" She asked quietly. She had a feeling that it might help.

"Like a sleepover?!" Gon said excitedly. "Okay!"

"Oi! Gon!" Killua tried to argue a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"But Killua, if it might help Mirage I think we should do it!"

"…" Killua couldn't argue, not with Gon's logic. He sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Kagero woke up with a start. She looked around her to see Gon and Killua still sleeping. _'Okay, good.'_ The nightmare wasn't that bad, just some voices and a few figures circling her, so she went back to sleep.

* * *

The nightmares were on and off for the rest of the week, but one night, after getting supplies to upgrade her rollerblades, she had the same dream with Gon and Killua. But this time Leorio _and_ Kurapika.

Needless to say she woke up screaming.

She looked to the clock. Three o'clock am. _'… Wait a minute, three am? That's the time I woke up last time… coincidence? Must be...'_ Why was she having these dreams? She could only ask herself in vein.

She didn't want to go back to sleep, but she knew quite frankly that if she didn't get any, she would feel worse than before. So she sealed herself before she went to sleep. She was glad that she didn't have another one for the rest of the night.

* * *

Wing has banned her from practicing anything other than Ten and Zetsu while she tried to recover. She hadn't had any of those ones that would make her wake up screaming in a while. She was glad, though she still lost out on sleep from the minor ones.

She took the lighter training regimen to her advantage and walked around the town occasionally. Though she was glad she wasn't waking up screaming, she still couldn't sleep properly. So she usually took walks at night to cool off. The fresh air at night felt nice at the times when she couldn't fall back asleep.

She had been losing her appetite and that wasn't helping her at all. She had gone to Wings place to visit them and train in Ten and Zetsu for a while. She came in to door around dinner time and figured that they would be hungry. She had some groceries since she emptied Wings fridge last time.

"Hi Wing, Zushi." She gave her usual greeting. "How's it going?"

"Good, though I can't say so for yourself." Wing worried for her. Yes, she didn't have a fever, but she looked dead tired. She was pale and had bags under her eyes.

She laughed his concern off. She lifted the bag in her hand. "Got some things to cook with this time, you know, instead of raiding your fridge." She said in a joking manner.

"I appreciate that, thanks"

She made dinner, some soup and grilled cheese. Something simple and the soup she would be able to eat. She placed the food on the table and they started eating.

"This is good Kagero." Zushi complemented the cooking.

"Thanks." She smiled tiredly.

"…" Wing noticed that she wasn't really eating much.

Kagero only had half of her bowl of soup, she couldn't help it. She just couldn't eat. Looking up, she saw that their bowls were empty.

"You guys done?"

"Yes, thank you, it was good." Wing smiled at her. She would always cook for them, and he was grateful for that.

Kagero got up to get their dishes. But a feeling of weakness came over her and she stumbled and leaned on the table. She started feeling really hot and her vision started to go black. The blackness went away, "Wing… I" She managed to utter before she felt a tingly feeling come over her. Her vision went black and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Kagero!" Wing shot up from the table as she fell to the ground like a ragdoll. She hit her head on her chair as she fell. "Zushi, get a washcloth and soak it in cold water. Also get some juice from the fridge." He said as he picked her up and moved her to lie on the couch. He put pillows under her legs to increase blood flow to the brain.

Zushi ran off into the kitchen in a panic.

Wing put the cloth on her forehead. She was running a light fever. A minute went by and she started to wake up.

"W-Wing?" She whispered.

"Here, drink this." He handed her the fruit juice that Zushi had brought out. She complied and drank she glass, slowly but shurely.

"What happened? I just had this feeling and…"

"You feigned." He answered, "Now, you haven't been eating properly have you?" He saw that she didn't finish her soup.

She shook her head. "I can't really stomach it. I haven't been sleeping properly either."

Wings eyes narrowed. "You should stay here for the time being."

Kagero agreed. Not that she had the choice in the matter. Wing was stubborn like that. Just like Gon in that matter, she mentally laughed.

"Rest, you need to sleep."

"But-

"Don't worry, I'll be here." He reassured her.

She nodded and fell into oblivion.

* * *

Once again she woke up screaming. The same thing happened. Clearer, crisper, _sharper_, the images became, more realistic. The screams that came out of them were of pure terror, out of not only Gon, Kilua, Leorio and Kurapika, but Wing and Zushi too. But she still refused. It was just a dream, she would tell herself. Then a thought crossed her mind. What if, what _if_ this actually was going to happen? That would break her and she knew it. It was _just _a dream.

Before Kagero woke up Wing noticed a spike in aura. Zushi just left and Kagero fell asleep a few hours ago. He went to check on her, that's when she saw her sweater emitting a black aura around her. That's when she woke up screaming.

"Kagero! Snap out of it!" Wing shook her shoulders.

Kagero's eyes snapped open wide. She grabbed her head and her tears fell, "No… no, _no, NO_!" She was breathing heavily, _'Not them too!'_ In her frenzy she noticed that she wasn't in her room.

Her breath hitched and she looked up.

Wing.

She suddenly brought her arms around him in a hug. He was surprised, but waited for her to calm down. Once she did, Wing talked. "That was no normal nightmare, was it?"

She shook her head rapidly.

He looked at her sweater. "Where did you get that sweater?"

"It's my Mothers… Why?"

His eyes narrowed, "And who is your mother?"

She wanted to know why he was asking so many questions, but answered anyways. "Her name's Leidra, Leidra Kazuma."

Wings eyes widened. _'That _woman_ had a child?'_

"Wing?"

"Take that sweater off."

Kagero blinked. "Why?"

"It's what's causing your nightmares."

"I can't just get rid of it! It's my Mothers last-"

"-She is not who you think she is, Kagero. Some Nen is being used through that sweater. I suspect that it's hers." Kagero was ready to protest but Wing interrupted her. "Whatever you do, don't look for her." Wing warned. _'She must want to use her for something. I don't know, but is must not be good.'_

"You must know her then…"

"I did, in the past. She changed since then…" Wing drifted off. Kagero hugged her sweater. He thought of a proposition that she might accept. "Kagero, do you want those nightmares to stop?" She nodded. "I can hold on to your sweater. If you can't sleep without nightmares, I'll let you have it back. Okay?"

She didn't want to lose her mother sweater, but she trusted Wings judgment. She would have to go along with it. "Okay, I'll try it."

Wing nodded. He left the room and put the sweater in a safe he had. It was a Nen safe, so anything other than his Nen wouldn't be able to open it. Or escape it.

Wing came back, no sweater in hand. She felt weird without the sweater she had to admit.

"Now you should be able to rest properly."

"…Thanks."

"Now sleep." She looked reluctant to do so. "Don't worry, I'm here." He smiled.

She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. All those nights, waking up in the middle of the night, not being able to sleep, made her pass out into the couch she was on; though before she passed out, she managed to grab onto Wings hand.

"Good night." Wing smiled. _'And hopefully sweet dreams.'_

* * *

"Che," A voice rang out, "I can't reach her anymore… But that doesn't matter, she must be broken by now." The voice laughed evilly.

"Shall I get her once she starts fighting?" The subordinate of the previous voice asked. "Leidra-sama?"

"Yes, only once we learn she has started to learn _Hatsu_"

"Yes, Leidra sama."

* * *

**This chapter is too serious for me to add in an Omake... Sorry Guys. :/**

**Yes, the nightmares are new, I know, but as I said in the early AU note it's something I thought of recently… I'll probably go back and add some in previous chapters. So, who would have thought that her mother was a bad guy? Has anyone seen this coming? I hope not! I haven't added anything in previous chapters that would hint to this. At least I don't think so.**

**Please review! I would love to get some feedback on this new plot stuff.**

**After all, reviews are love!**

**(And I love, love!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Chapter 20**

**Woot, I'm finally writing again, huh. Yeah, but you know what sucks? I failed one of my classes… Ironically English being a writer and all… v-v *sighs* HAH well I'm just glad I could do credit recovery. Apparently I did well on my exam, but I didn't hand in a major assignment sooo…. Teehee? ^-^''**

**Anyways! I haven't updated since… December? Or was it Jan- no it was December… I'm SO SORRY! But I just write when I have inspiration… or just…whenever… Yeah, I'm a bad authoress.**

**Enough of this rambling you say? Well I couldn't agree more!**

* * *

Opening her eyes she looked around. "… Where am I?" She pulled the curtain by the window. Pitch black... "And how long have I been asleep?!" She couldn't remember anything before she went to sleep, hell she didn't even remember _falling_ asleep. She was absently wondering if she somehow had any alcohol… but that wasn't possible. Why would a fourteen year old have beer or something? Wing wouldn't allow that, she wouldn't even want to, she didn't plan to drink any time soon. Never actually.

She yawned covering her mouth with the back of her hand, "Mmm, I'm hungry..." She grumbled along with her needy stomach. Swinging her legs off the bed, she stretched and got up off the bed.

"Cold!" She flinched and pulled her legs back at the sudden temperature change at her feet. Well that woke her up. She rubbed the crusty sleep out of her eyes and tried again, still cold, but doable. She opened the door and Looked down the hallway, she thought the place looked familiar. Wandering through the hallway, she found the living room.

"Ah!" She quickly covered her mouth after her outburst. This was Wings place, and he was most likely asleep at the moment. Her stomach growled, long and loud. '_Shut it stomach! You'll wake Wing!'_ She glanced around and stayed still, listening for sounds of a person moving... Nothing, and that was a good thing. Her stomach growled again..._ 'Surely he wouldn't mind if I raided his kitchen again, would he?...' _She stopped and thought for a second, _'Nah'._

Walking into the kitchen like she owned the place, she opened the first cabinet she saw and grabbed a box, then the fridge for milk. Yes it was cereal, and a banana, she couldn't help taking one from the bunch, it was one of her favorite fruits. She sat down at the table and started eating swinging her legs absently. She had a lot of pent up energy. After her cereal she peeled her banana and took a bite. She looked up and saw Wing standing where the hallway entered the dining room.

She blinked and raised a hand, indicating a pause, and swallowed, "_Hi._" She smiled at him.

Wing looked at her incredulously. _'Really? After all that, drama, and…'_ He sighed. "You seem… _Better_."

She looked at his confused, tilting her head not remembering anything. "Better?" Then it all came rushing back. "Oh!... _oh_…." She looked up to Wing shyly, "T-thanks for the help… and sorry the trouble…" If Wing wasn't there, she would still be having nightmares, and stumbling around like a zombie from lack of sleep. "I really owe you one." She looked up to him, thanking him with a smile.

Wing smiled back. "No, it's fine. I'm just glad that you're okay." He walked over and put a hand on her head.

She shook his hand off her head and pouted childishly. "So? How long have I been sleeping?" She picked up her bowl and started drinking the leftover milk.

"About three days." She almost did a spit take, and instead, she started choking on the liquid.

She dropped the empty bowl on the table with a thud, "_What!_"

Wing was amused with her reaction and waited until she calmed down.

"Hmm, well I suppose that makes up for lost sleep." She commented to herself, wiping her chin where some milk was dripping from, "What about Gon and Killua?"

Wing chuckled, remembering their reactions too what happened afterwards.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

* * *

"Kagero!" The boys yelled after slamming to door open.

"SHHH!" Zushi put a finger to his lips. The boys ran to her side. "She's sleeping!" He whisper yelled.

"I can see that!" Killua whispered back, agitated. He just realized his feelings not even a week ago and she goes and makes him panic. She's gonna' give him a heart attack someday. He looked at her, she was sleeping soundly, like nothing happened at all. She went to the beat of her own drum. She made some noises and turned in her sleep. This was the first time he saw her sleep like this in a long while.

"Is Kagero going to be okay?" Gon asked worriedly.

"She should be fine now. Though she'll be sleeping for a while…" He eyed her then the boys. Killua seemed… different. He was staring at Kagero with a look in his eyes. "Hmm…" He started to piece things together.

Killua looked to Wing, "What was that?" He swore he heard him say something.

Wing's eyebrows rose, he didn't think he made a sound, _'Did I say something?_' He thought of something, _'Hmm'_ … "You're acting different… Did something happen between you two?"

Killua went beet red, "N-no, nothing happened… nothing." He looked down towards Kagero.

Well that confirmed Wings suspicions. He held back a chuckle as Killua wouldn't have liked him laughing at him. Kids could be so cute.

"I'm going to bring her to the spare room." Killua said abruptly. lifting her into his arms, and walked into the hallway. He wanted to get out of there, it felt awkward.

Wing looked to Gon, Gon read what Wing was thinking and said, "Yup! He likes her!" He sported a wide grin.

Wing chuckled.

Later in the evening he went to the spare room to check on Kagero and found Killua asleep at the bedside. He smiled realizing that she was gripping his sleeve, '_Ahh, young love.'  
_

* * *

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

"Overly worried, but otherwise fine," He informed her, smiling to himself internally.

"That's good...So, anything new? No new training menu or anything?"

"I said we would be starting something new when you woke up." Kagero brightened at the words. He looked to the clock on the wall, "But it's three am."

"Aaaand I guess you want to sleep."

"Yes, very much so." Wing brought his hand up to stifle a yawn.

She nodded, "Yes, one can never get too much sleep." Blinking a few times, she looked to Wing, "Well? What are you still doing here? Get to bed!" She waved a hand in his direction. Shooing him off to bed.

Wing sweat dropped.

"I'm probal- no, I will be up for the rest of the night. So I'm going to go for a walk. And _you_ are going to sleep. Now go." She pointed to the hallway.

Wing raised an amused eyebrow; the situation was completely reversed a few days ago. He did as he was told and went back to sleep.

"Now then… time for that walk."

* * *

Kagero walked back to Wings house and arrived around noon. She heard muffled yelling from inside. Wondering what was happening, she went to open the door, but it was opened abruptly and slammed into her head. She fell down with a thud.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" She yelled angrily and nursed her head. She was wondering why at that particular moment that the door decided to fly open with tremendous force, hitting her smack dab in the face. Looking up, she saw Kilua looking at her with wide eyes. She calmed down almost instantaneously but slowly rose to a panic, "Huh, what's with that look? Did something bad happen? Is Wing or Zushi okay? What about Gon?!"

"We were just about to look for _you_ baka!" Killua yelled, poking at her forehead with excessive force.

"What did I do!?" She yelled back. She tried to stop him from poking her, but even with her blocking her head, it still hurt a lot.

"You disappeared!"

"I just went for a _leisurely_ stroll!" She retorted back. Being hit in the face by a door tended to make people grumpy. Especially if _someone_ was poking that already that sore area harder than he needed to. Why even start poking it in the first place!

"How long do you think you were asleep? We… we were worried!" Killua continued ranting.

Kagero was about to yell back but she saw the expression on Gon's face behind him. Then she looked to Killua, he was currently angry, but there was that underlying layer of worry on his face.

"… Killua," He stopped ranting and blinked, she suddenly got quieter, "Gon… I'm sorry, I didn't think you would worry that much…" Her eyes started to get watery. She sniveled, "Co'mere, I think we need a hug." She opened her arms and wiggled her hands, beckoning them over.

Gon went over without a complaint, but Killua had to be difficult. Kagero and Gon grabbed his wrists and pulled him into the hug

Wing on looked the group hug with a smile. Now Killua wouldn't continue ranting him… Gon was weird in situations like that so he was just trying to calm Killua down with no avail; though he hadn't expected Kagero to enter just as Killua was storming off.

The three looked to each other and grinned.

"We good?" Kagero asked, hoping that they were.

"Yeah," Killua smiled and grabbed her wrist, helping her up off the floor.

"Eh-hem," they now turned to look at Wing standing in the door frame, "Now I believe that I was going to teach the three of you."

"Yeah!" Gon cheered.

Entering the room Kagero remembered something, "Weren't we supposed to continue our _Nen_ training earlier?"

"Yes, but-" Wing started but Gon cut him off.

"You weren't feeling good for a while, so we wanted to wait until you were feeling better!"

"Aww, Gon, Killua, you didn't have to do that… It's already been two months."

"We didn't train further, see, I still have the promise thread on my pinky!" Gon stretched out his arm and palm to show it. "Though a few times, I almost gave in…" He laughed nervously. "But after looking at it, I was able to control myself."

"Yes, but now you two," Wing was referring to Gon and Killua, "Will start to train with Zushi." Wing smiled, "Gon-kun, I'm glad that you've kept your promise. That's because I added some _Nen_ to help you."

"Eh? Really?"

"No, I was lying." Wing smiled.

Kagero fell to the ground and Gon sweat dropped, how could Wing lie with such a straight face?

"But how could you tell that he kept his word?" Killua piped up.

"Yeah!" Kagero jumped up from the floor, "What if he went all mafia-secret-organization and practiced in secret! He could have unlocked a super powerful…super… power…" She looked around slowly, and blinked at their weirded out faces, though Gon was pouting angrily. "What…?"

"I wonder what goes on, on the inside of your head sometimes…" Killua sighed.

Wing brought the conversation back to its original topic, "I could tell that he didn't because the promise thread remained intact. It's been a while, but would you try using _Ten_?"

"It's okay?"

"Yes."

Killua made a face, and Gon looked determined. Kagero laughed snapping them out of their thoughts, "Don't worry, I'm sure you two haven't forgotten… Possibly…maybe … Well! I guess you can relearn it!"

"Mirage! That isn't helping!" Killua and Gon yelled. She backed away before she got hit upside the head by Killua.

"Now, now, calm down and focus." Wing reprehended them.

"Hai~" The three sang. The boys continued standing to focus, but Kagero just flopped onto the floor.

Gon started first.

"Zushi, what do you think?"

"A-amazing! His aura is flowing all around him! Soft and calm… But it's very strong!"

"I did it! Whew…" He wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead, "I was worried that I might have forgotten how."

"Once you've learned the technique, you can't forget it. However, to become a master, you'll have to train hard."

"But it felt easier than before, despite not having been practicing _Ten_."

"That's because you were training your spirit each day. Now, look at your left hand."

"Eh?" He looked down to his left hand, "Huh? It snapped!"

"By applying my own _Nen_, I tied the thread such that if you broke your promise and used _Nen_, it would break."

"Killua, Killua! Your turn!"

"Yeah, your turn, your turn!" Kagero chanted with Gon, rolling onto her stomach.

"Ehh, fine." Killua relaxed and closed his eyes. His aura surfaced.

"Oh?" Kagero's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't noticed before, but their aura had a colour to it.

Wing seemed to notice Kagero's response and asked her a question. "What have you noticed Kagero-cha-"

She glared at him for attempting to use the honorific 'chan' but answered otherwise. "Killua's aura is also strong, though more ragged, but it feels like it moves much faster than Gon's. Also, I've noticed that their aura has a tint of colour to it. Like, Gon's is yellow, and Killua's is blue."

"Good observation, people's auras are unique to each other's. It may differ from how you're raised, but that goes into a further topic."

"Now it's your turn Mirage!" Gon looked to her with a smile.

"Hmm?" She rolled and looked up lazily, "Okay~" She stayed on the floor and used Ten, too lazy, or comfy, to get up.

"Boys, what do you see?" Wing put his glasses back on, since he just cleaned them, and took a breath in.

Gon tilted his head to the side, "A…Circle?"

"It- It's strong! And smooth!" Zushi exclaimed, never seeing anything like it.

"It looks metallic, shiny like silver or steel. But it's a Turquoise metallic colour."

Kagero opened her eyes and did a kick up. Pulling her legs up and kicking up straight into the air, pushing up with her hands, she landed on her feet. Dusting off her shorts, she looked up, "So? How was it?"

"Well, why was it a circle?" Zushi asked.

She shrugged, "Just felt natural."

They anime fell, sweat dropping in the process.

"A-anyways… Did you watch Kastro and Hisoka's match?" Killua asked Wing.

"Yes, I did."

"What was the ability that Hisoka used? Could we send loose limbs flying around?"

"Geh." Kagero imagined her doing that…. No, just no way. Even Gon… Gon's too innocent to butcher people limbs off and manipulate them to fly across the room to slap Leorio. Though the slapping Leorio thing would be amusing, she thought. He would be so mad if he heard that. Kurapika would probably laugh, or chuckle.

"Hmm, that's a difficult question. Gon-kun, have you seen the fight on video?"

"No, not yet."

"Then I'll explain while we watch." Wing seemingly pulled out a DVD from no particular area. Or Kagero just wasn't paying attention and didn't see when he picked it up from the side table beside him.

Putting the DVD into the TV, they were almost deafened by the announcer.

"Turn that down!" And so Wing did. "Man, I forgot how loud that lady was." Kagero sighed, Killua nodded, knowing from experience. "Wasn't her name Coco?"

They got to the point where Hisoka threw his arm up and the cards rained down. Wing paused the video.

"Can you see the threads of aura extending from his left hand?" Wing asked.

"Threads of aura?"

"Yes." Wing confirmed, "Do you see them?"

"Kagero's hand shot up, "I do!" The boys stared at her. Then they looked at the screen. The boys all looked really hard, but they couldn't see them.

"I- I can't."

"I can't see a thing." Killua sounded frustrated.

"Same here…" Zushi seemed to shell in on himself.

Gon tried even harder, looking at every pixel. "Are there really threads of aura coming from Hisoka's left hand?"

"Yes, Hisoka is using a technique that makes his aura difficult to perceive. It's a high-level application of _Zetsu_, known as _In_. When you use _In_, even the strongest opponents will find it hard to see your aura. The most effective counter to this technique is to focus the aura created by _Ren_ into your eyes, a technique called _Gyo_. The method Gon-kun used in his fight with Gido might work, as well. However, you couldn't take offensive action; so ultimately, you'd throw your life away."

"Right…" Gon replied, still feeling sorry that he did that.

"My assignment for you two is to practice _Ren_ until you can see through Hisoka's _In_."

"Eh, um, Shihandai. What should I do?"

"Me too!" Kagero pointed out.

"Zushi you should already be strong enough to see past his _In_."

"What about me?"

"Well, you can already see it, can't you?" She nodded, "Then you'll practice _Ren_ with the others."

"I should be able to see it?" Zushi asked.

"Show them you're _Ren_."

"O-osu!" Standing up, Zushi go into the stance he was in when he used _Ren_ in the fight with Kagero. Taking a few deep breaths he used _Ren_. "_Ren_!"

The aura wasn't large in magnitude, but it was very dense.

"Then direct that aura into your eyes."

"Osu!" Slowly that aura got adsorbed into his eyes, they looked like they were on fire, Zushi's aura was red. Changing his pose, he completed it, "_Gyo_!"

"So, can you see the aura that emanates from Hisoka's body?"

Zushi started sweating and narrowed his eyes, "Yes."

"And how many threads are there?"

"Twelve… No, I think it's thirteen."

"Not quite. But you were close."

Zushi released his concentrating and leaned over, panting. "I could really see them!"

"You're making excellent progress, Zushi."

"Osu. Thank you very much."

"By channeling all your power through _Gyo_, you achieved a level where you could see through Hisoka's _In_. But with enough training you'll be able to use _Gyo_ while fighting. Do you understand? First, practice _Ren_ and master the _Ren_ application known as _Gyo_. Then you'll discover the true nature or Hisoka's ability. And will you be able to use that same ability? My answer is both yes and no." The boys glanced to each other, looking confused, "Regardless of what Hisoka's precise power is, so long as it uses _Nen_, you can learn it. However, _Nen_ powers depend on the particular individual. Each of us possesses different specialties and preferences. Thus, _Nen_ differs for each person. If you're serious about mastering _Nen_, you shouldn't merely copy others' abilities. It's important that you first identify your own strengths. You've only just begun to develop. You haven't settled on one from yet. Initially, try to grow as much as you can. That is the purpose of this training. Train hard, play hard, and enjoy life."

"Osu!" The boys chorused. Kagero, however, sat there in thought.

Wing walked over to the calendar on his wall, "The final day of Killua-kun's and Kagero's window to fight is June ninth, and Gon-kun's in the tenth, correct?" They nodded, "I'd like you three to register for your final day. In the meantime, you'll train. You must learn _Gyo_ before it's time for your battle."

"Osu!"

The boys left to get something to eat at a nearby diner, they invited Kagero, but she said she wanted to talk to Wing. She had a feeling they would go back to Gon or Killua's room to train.

"Wing, you'd make a good motivational speaker, or lecturer." She deadpanned the last part. She got bored during the last parts.

"So, why are you still here?"

"I wanted help with my _Ren_… I still can't get it to expand like my _Ten_."

"Okay, sit and use _Ten_ like normal." She did so," Yes, now expand it as far as you can go." It was in that sphere she did earlier, but it went to the walls of the room. "Now use _Ren_."

The sphere shrunk a considerable amount, like the aura disappeared. "See, my aura just vanishes!"

"It isn't vanishing Kagero, it's condensing."

She blinked, "Oh… and I thought I was making no progress at all!" She laughed when Wing laughed.

* * *

Jogging throughout the streets she looked around for the diner the boys said they would be at. She saw them leaving said diner they said they were at and started running towards them. Then Killua said something, though she couldn't hear it because of the urban noise. They started running, she was confused, but ran after them.

And that's how the game of tag, or race began... Either way, they bolted thinking it would be fun.

"Gah! They're, getting away!" Kagero yelled in an excited frustration as the boys sped up in the slowly condensing crowd. She jumped and did a flip, changing her shoes into her rollerblades. She picked up speed, people gasping, dresses flying and newspaper boys yelling at her as she zoomed past. Turning the corner she saw the black spiky and bright white hair went she screeched to a stop. It was way to crowded to rollerblade through there, so she did what any reasonable person would do. She jumped up onto the roofs of the buildings and rollerbladed and jumped across them. The tower slowly came into sight and she picked up her pace. Once closer, the boys made a mad dash for it thinking that she was on their tail, which she was, not noticing Kagero launch herself off the top of a building she came crashing down, yelling a battle cry.

"Move out of the _wayyy_!" She yelled. They boys looked up and paled before scattering. She almost crushed them; they ran into her point of landing. Kagero calculated wrong, she thought that they would slow down, not speed up.

She grinned nervously before bolting up the stairs and into the elevator that went up to the two hundredth floor. Clicking the 'close' button like a maniac she saw the doors close. "Come'on, come'on!" She said quickly breathing out in huff's and gasps, and prayed that they wouldn't reach in time. The door almost closed. "Yes!" She cheered, she had it, but no, a pale hand went in between the two closing door's.

The doors opened slowly to let the new passengers on.

They were huffing and puffing just like her, "H-Hello, what floor would you like to go to?" She asked.

They burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! The look on your faces when I- when I- Hahaha!" Kagero couldn't finish her statement due to her laughter.

"You should have, seen _your_ face when you almost _crushed_ us!" Killua panted out.

"I thought we lost you in that crowd!" Gon wheezed out.

"Me too, I couldn't see you anymore, so I slowed down." Zushi agreed with Gon, panting just like the others.

After Kagero calmed down enough to talk, _without_ bursting out in laughter, she continued her last statement, "The looks on your faces when I came in from the sky! They were like a deer in headlights!" They took a moment to regain normal breathing and calm down. "You know, we should do that again sometime. That was _so_ much fun!"

"Un!" Gon agreed.

"I have to admit, that was fun." Killua admitted, "Though no crushing people." He shot an amused look to Kagero whom was now pouting.

"I just miscalculated!" She retorted. She huffed and looked away, getting stared from the three. Then a thought came to mind, "Hey, what do you think went through people's minds as a child came flying through the air, only to almost crush other children, before scattering and running frantically into the building known for fighting and maiming?"

They started laughing again at her explanation.

They calmed down again and they were nearing the two hundredth floor when they felt a pressure that they only knew as _aura_.

"Killua…. Mirage… Zushi." Gon noticed the pressure.

"Osu."

"We have company." Just as Killua said that they reached their destined floor. There was a resounding _ding_ as the door opened.

Walking out of the elevator, or jumping in Kagero's case, they turned to face Gido and two other people. The trio they first met when they reached the two hundredth floor.

"You guys don't know when to quit. That's why no one likes you." Kagero sweat dropped at his coldness.

"Oh, don't be so harsh. Tell me when you're going to fight, because I'd love to be your opponent." Sadaso said creepily.

"I guess they specialize in hunting newbies. They want to rack up wins by beating us up." Killua insulted them further.

"We're getting desperate… because out deadline is nearing. Come on, let's fight." The tone of his voice got darker. "I'll even demonstrate my power." He stepped forward, "Right now." Aura came out from where his left arm was, it shaped into a hand.

Kagero stepped in front of them, "I'm fighting on June tenth." She didn't want Sadaso to injure Gon, Killua or Zushi, so she tried to satisfy him with information.

"Oi!"

"Same here." Gone spoke.

"_Oi_!" Killua warned again.

"That won't work. My deadline is May twenty ninth. Fight on that day."

"Who cares about your deadline, moron?" Killua turned to Gon, "Let's go." They turned and started walking.

"Gon-chan…" Kagero shivered, it was creepy, don't call a guy 'chan', it insults a man's manliness, yet he continued, "you and I will definitely fight." Gon turned to look at him, "I guarantee it."

"Gon, ignore him."

"Yeah, he's talking like Hisoka on a bad day." She grinned as the boy's shivered thinking about that. They continued walking.

"So what are you going to do?" Riehlvelt asked him.

"I'll force him to fight me." Sadaso laughed while eying Zushi suspiciously.

Killua and Kagero overheard him and glanced behind. They looked at each other and nodded. They wouldn't let him do anything to Zushi, or anyone for that matter.

Entering Gon's room, Kagero let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. "Man, that guy made me think of Hiso-"

"Don't say that name!"

She blinked, "… Okay? Well… Time to train?" They nodded, some more vigorously than others, that being Gon.

* * *

"Visualize the energy building in your body. Power gathers in each cell, and grows. Then you force that power-"

"Out!" Kagero yelled for him as they activated _Ren_ and held it for as long as they could.

"I'm getting used to this." Gon brought his hands up clenching them in excitement.

"Learning when to shroud the bosted aura with _Ten_ was a little tricky."

"A-A little?!" Kagero voiced what Zushi was thinking, "When I started I couldn't get the timing down for a few _days_!"

"But yours is just as good as ours! Better even!" Gon exclaimed, complementing Kagero, "But our auras still aren't as strong as Zushi's."

"Guess we should practice more." Killua offered.

"N-No, that's enough! Learning when to rest is part of training. Let's call it a day." Zushi said just a _little_ bit too hastily.

"Really? I can still-"

"No!" Zushi raised his hand like a stop sign.

"Man…" Killua raised his arms to rest behind his head.

"Well, it's okay. We'll practice more tomorrow."

"Yeah." Killua smiled.

"And we'll kick more aura butt." Kagero came in getting weird looks. "What?"

Killua sighed, "Nothing."

"Then see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Good night Gon, Killua." Kagero said getting 'good nights' in return. "Now then…" She murmured to herself, she ran up to Zushi, "Zushi, I'll walk you back."

"No, no, it's fine."

"Nah, it's late already, and I need to ask Wing something anyways."

"Hmm, okay then."

* * *

**Aaand first chapter updated in a good couple of months done. Hope that tag scene was good enough to tame your raging hearts. I was excited just writing it! Got the adrenaline going and everything! Yes, out of everything I've written so far, a tag scene gets me excited... xD**

**Anyways, I hope I'll be able to write more since this semester is SUPPOSED to be easyer... Hmph... Well, Law, is my only legit class so... **

**Also I haven't been online alot too, but when I came on in the first time in a month, wow, I saw the new reviews! OHMERGWED I was so excited! You guys motivated me to write!... Though I got distracted... But I finished the last 3/4th in one night!**

**Psst, reviews are love, reviews are life. **

**(xD Shrek is love, Shrek is life)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, Long time no update guys! Yeah, school had gotten really stressful in the last few months! Also since it's summer now my stupid word had decided to change my scheduel to like five days a week and lots of eight hour shifts! UGH**

**Now enough ranting from me. **

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Kagero was walking with Zushi back to Wings place. They had spent the elevator ride in silence, but Kagero was actually thinking to herself. She had to think of an excuse to talk to Wing while in reality she was just worried about Zushi. Those creeps from earlier gave them some freaky looks and that brought on her suspicions since they declined their challenge. They would most likely resort to dirty tactics, like stalking children... those pedo's.

She also swore that she saw one out of the corner of her eye after leaving the elevator. The creepy one, well, they're all creepy but the creepy one with the light hair and narrow beady eyes. She didn't like the feeling she was getting.

She continued musing and looking around for any suspicious figures. Though they would definitely be in Zetsu, she wasn't advanced enough to detect someone using it yet.

She was broken out of her track of thought when Zushi was about to turn and take a shortcut through an ally. She grabbed his shoulder, scaring him from the sudden action.

"Hey, Zushi?"

"Yeah, Kagero?"

"We should go another way. You know... through a more _populated _area." She tried to hint out that something was wrong without alerting the people who were stalking them off.

"We should be fine, I go this way all the time!" He assured her.

"Hrm..." Kagero was unsure, but they wouldn't attack him with a witness... would they? She sighed, "Have it your way then." She pouted, but looked around as they entered the ally way. She was ready to act at any moment.

About half way in, Kagero felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt a presence appear behind them. Their Zetsu must have faltered. She whirred around to see Sadaso using some Nen ability. It looked like a hand, coming from his missing arm. She tried to tackle Zushi to the ground, but the aura was already around him. She stopped mid-motion, she didn't want to get caught in it too.

She growled, bangs shadowing her face, "I knew it." She glared at him, her eyes glowing different colours from the activation of her Nen. She leaked out some killing intent. "If you wanna' fight, I'll give you a fight."

"Oh?" Sadaso laughed creepily, and let Zushi go from his aura arm, though it was too late and Zushi had already passed out.

She caught Zushi before he hit his head against the wall and sat him down against it. "I'll even fight your buddies over there." She tilted her head back and glanced behind her, referring to the two others in hiding. They came out of the shadows, as there was no point in hiding anymore. Kagero hadn't noticed them, but it was worth a guess since they were obviously working together, though she would have looked _really_ stupid if they weren't actually there.

Gido, chuckled. "If you want your friend to be safe, you'll have to fight all three of us."

Kagero huffed, "I've already assumed that, baka." The three of them got an irk mark.

That's when a familiar voice came in. "Forget it."

Sadaso turned around, scared by the sudden new voice.

Killua came out from around of the corner. "I figured you were up to something. But you don't need dirty tricks to make me fight... you." He looked confused when he noticed Kagero leaning against the wall. "Wha-"

"Yo! You're just a _wee_ bit late to the party laddie." She said jokingly. "I've already got this handled, but backup's a nice thing to have, ya know?" She grinned to Killua.

"You're going to fight them?" He assumed by Sadaso's, Gido's and Riehlvelt's satisfied faces.

"Yup!"

Then Sadaso came in saying something that angered Kagero and Killua. "After I get my win off you, I'm going to fight Gon-chan." Kagero shuddered at the suffix he used ever-so-creepily.

"I'll fight you. When do you want to fight?" Sadaso looked unsure, "Don't worry, I'll let you win. In fact, I'll even give you each a win. Is that good enough?" Killua gave them a good deal.

"If you want to fight Gon, you'll have to follow his schedule. He'll be more than happy to fight you." Kagero said.

Killua's eyes narrowed and his aura suddenly got more malicious, threatening them "We can promise you that."

"I'm already fighting you, and Killua's giving you a free win. That should be enough!"

She turned to the three that were behind her. "I'll meet up with you guys at the registration desk. I need to get this guy home." She lifted Zushi onto her back for a piggyback ride.

"Wait," Riehlvelt spoke up. "Let's go register together. Who knows, you might run off with him and not follow through on our agreement."

Kagero sighed, "Fine, but my back's gonna' be sore later." She was hunched over trying to not let Zushi fall off. She started walking, "Well? Come on!"

Killua sweat dropped at her sudden change in attitude.

Now on the two-hundredth floor, the group made their way to the receptionists desk. The lady looked slightly worried for the three kids out of the group, but it was against protocol to interfere with the residents buisness. So the receptionist lady had reluctantly handed the two kids their forms.

"Here, Killua."

"Hm?" He turned around to see her lean back and let Zushi start falling towards him. He panicked at her sudden action and caught Zushi before he hit the ground.

"You can carry him now."

"Eh, but I want to sign up first."

"Nope, I was there first, and made the deal first, so I get to _go_ first." She grinned at him. He just sighed at her.

It was Killua's turn and he signed up. He looked to Kagero's paper and noticed something different. "Why'd you sign up for May twenty-eighth? We're supposed to be fighting on their last day for the deadline."

"_Well_, I wanted to fight before you. Anyways," She turned around to the devious trio, "You guys happy now?"

"Yeah."

Killua picked up Zushi from the couch he placed him on. "Oh, just remember that this is just a onetime deal. If you break your promise... Eh... Whatever. Forget it."

"What? You got me curious." Riehlvelt spoke, Killua stopped to look to behind him. Kagero followed suit.

"What will happen if we break our promise?" Sadaso asked, smirking.

"No point in telling you now. Just keep your word." Killua started walking again.

"Oh, well he would kill you. But probably tourture and maim you before anything. He already went through the threatening stage so... The next time something happens, you are _so_ dead."

"_Kagero!_ Your not supposed to tell them." Killua whisper yelled at her. "Now come on, we have to bring Zushi back."

"Yes, yes."

"Kagero?"

"Hmm?"

"You can go back to your room, I'll bring Zushi back."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Killua!" She smiled while he entered the elevator. After the doors closed, she made way to Gon's room.

_Ring, Ring._

Gon turned from looking out the window, who could be calling at this time of night? Picking the phone up, the caller initiated the conversation.

"Hello? Is this Gon-kun?" A raspy voice spoke. "There's a package for you." Opening the door, Gon found a shoe. Zushi's shoe. "I'm sure you'll understand what this means. As long as you don't tell anyone, and you follow my instructions, the four of you will be able to train as usual tomorrow."

Gon's face hardened in worry, he would have to go allong with their demands.

"Aww, come on. Where's Gon gonna be at this time of night?" Kagero sighed. Hearing footsteps, she looked to her side.

"Kagero? What are you doing here?" Gon asked, he opened the door to his room.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that those creeps hadn't blackmailed you or anything." Gon started to look nervous and clam up. "Dont tell me... Are you kidding me?! Oh I'm so gonna maim those guys." She all but growled. "Gon, when are you fighting?"

"T-the thirtieth..."

"Okay, that means I can pummel them before you guys could take them from me." She pounded her fist into her palm.

"Then, is Zushi okay?!"

"Yes, he's fine. Killua is bringing him back to Wing's right now." She informed him. "Now tell me... How did they blackmail you?" Gon showed her the shoe. "This... This is Zushi's shoe... How the hell did they switch his shoes without us seeing?"

"M-Mirage! It's okay if Zushi's fine right? Right?" He tried to cheer her up.

"I guess your right Gon. I'll just have to train, train, train!"

"Un!"

The next morning, Kagero went to a store to get a new wig ordered. It would take weeks for it to be finished, but it was better than nothing. While she was out, she got a few replacement sweaters. She didn't feel right without the hood. She bought a white sweater with no sleeves along with a black one of the same type. She also got a dark blue baggy hoodie with long sleeves.

Walking back to the tower to drop her stuff off, she noticed a store that looked out of place. She just saw someone enter the place, but she couldn't see anyone inside from the windows. Using Gyo, the sign of the store changed into 'Nen Wares'. Curious, she entered the store.

"Hello." A man called, but he looked suprised to see her in the store. "Are you lost kid?"

Kagero huffed at the man, not liking him calling her 'kid'. "No. I know Nen and the store caught my eye."

"Oh really?"

She nodded, "Well, I'm gonna browse around. Okay mister?" The man nodded and she went around the store. She saw magic books and things otherwise made impossible if it wasn't a Nen store. Then something caught her eye.

"Hey, mister?" She waved to the store owner.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any weights?"

"Yes, please follow me."

She blinked at the little bracelets, anklets, and belt on the shelf. "...Are you sure that these are weights? They don't_ look_ like weights." She poked at one of the things.

"Yes, those are aura weights. They were made to put resistance on the muscles instead of physical weight. The more aura you put in, the more resistance it adds. It also acts as an aura storage."

"Ooh, _cool_! How much are they?"

The man blinked, surprised. "You would want to buy these things?"

She nodded, "Yes, why? Are you against it?"

"N-no, it's just that I thought no one would like to buy these old things."

"But they're much more useful than these physical weights." She rolled up a sleeve. "My I test them?" The man nodded.

Taking her weights off her ankles and wrists, she took her sweater off to take her vest off. Moving her arm to pick up the Nen weights, her arm flung out and hit her in the face. She fell down to the floor.

"_Oww_!" She cringed on the floor and grasped at her face in pain.

The man looked at her incredulously.

"Stupid, change of weight... Stupid arm..." She mumbled as she got back up, a large red mark was visible on her forehead. Sighing, she grabbed one of the bracelets and slipped adjusted it onto her wrist. "So I just put my aura in this?"

"Yes, but it must be from your Ren state, otherwise it won't work."

"Hmm, okay then. Time to test these baby's out!" She grinned and started using her Ren. She guided the flow and put some of her aura into the bracelet.

_'Such smooth, beautiful aura.'_

Moving her arm, she felt the resistance. "Wow, this is amazing! I can feel it up my whole arm! And it doesn't weigh anything physically, right?"

The store owner chuckled, but nodded in answer to her question.

"So how much is the set?"

"Free of charge."

"What?" She looked at him in disbelief. Surely she heard him wrong.

"I said, free of charge."

"No, nonononononono." She flailed her hands around, "I can't do that to you! How much is it."

"Like I said, it's _free of charge_. I haven't seen anyone like you in awhile, I would like you to have that."

Kagero pouted, "But I can't just _not_ pay!"

"Then how about I take your old weights?"

"Hmm..." She pondered before breaking out in a grinn, "Deal!"

Exiting the store, she waved. "Thank you Mister!" Then she checked the time, "Aww, I wasted too much time. We're supposed to meed at Wings at eleven. I guess I can't drop my stuff off at the tower." Yes, the tower was on her way to Wing's, but it would take to long to go up to her room and drop her bags off. So she just had to bring her new stuff along with her.

Running through the crowd near the tower, she overheard someone. "These are fresh off the press... Gon versus Sadaso! Also here's Killua _and_ Kagero versus Sadaso!"

Getting closer to the voice, Kagero noticed Killua, he looked angry. Still running, she tried to slow down, but had too much momentum to stop. "Out of the wayyyy!" She yelled.

"Eh?" He turned his head and...

_Bam!_

She crashed into Killua.

"Ouch... Hee hee... Sorry Killua." She blinked. "Why you looking so murderous for?" Then she realized that he was talking to the man who said 'Gon versus Sadaso'. "_Oh_..."

His eyes widened and he yelled, "You knew?!"

Kagero didn't know how to handle an angry Killua so she just stood there, flustered. "W-well I just found out last night and-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"But you were out bringing Zushi back! And... and I looked for you afterwards... but you were already sleeping... I didn't want to wake you because of everything that happened and..." She got more timid throughout her explanation.

Killua frowned, but otherwise calmed down. The onlookers just gaped at the whole situation.

"Killua... Please don't threaten Sadaso."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I want to beat him, I want to teach him a lesson of messing with me and my friends!" She raised her voice in anger. "Then you and Gon would be able to beat him too." She argued. "Now lets go, we're going to be late." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

When they left, the ticket seller and the people just stared in shock.

_'T-that was Killua, and Kagero?'_

Slamming open the door, she graced Wing's apartment with her presence. "Oh, _Wing_!" She sang, "Your favorite students are all here now!" Kagero all but yelled. Wing could only sigh in response when her grin was that huge. It didn't help that she was also dragging Killua by the wrist either. He just thought that they were adorable.

"Huh? Killua? Mirage?" Gon looked suprised.

"Gon, you were already here?"

"Un."

"Man, you early bird." She teased.

"Killua-kun, Kagero-chan, I believe you two helped Zushi last night. Thank you." Wing smiled, thankful to them for helping his student.

"Ah." Killua grunted, still pouting somewhat.

"Yeah. Hey are you feeling alright Zushi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was probably tired. Sorry to worry you!" He bowed in gratitude.

_'If only he knew...' _Kagero mused._  
_

"Oh, Wing-san... Can we watch that video again? I've learned how to use Gyo."

"You guys go do that."

"What are you going to do Mirage?"

"Oh, I just got a little somethin' somethin' to adjust." She went to the other side of the room as to not disturb them. Putting on the belt, the anklets and the bracelets, she used Ren. 'Hmm, the belt needs to be heavier, along with the legs.' She tried adding more aura to the belt than to the anklets.

While she was focusing, she overheard Killua analyzing Hisoka's aura.

"His aura is elastic, like rubber. That would explain most of his tricks." Killua finished with a huff of exertion.

"Very good... you pass." Wing praised. "But I'm surprised. I didn't expect you both to learn Gyo overnight."

"Eh? Gon, you stayed up that late? No wonder you look sleepy."

"Eh heh heh heh..." He laughed nervously. "But I still Couldn't figure out Hisoka's power."

"So, Killua-kun. Since you finished your assignment, I assume you want to fight, yes?"

"I want to too!" Kagero jumped up from the floor, hand in the air.

"Actually, Kagero and I have already chosen our day to fight."

"Yeah! May twenty-eighth for me, and Killua is May twenty-ninth!"

"Mine's May thirtieth."

"That's fine. I underestimated how fast you could learn. Spend the remaining days practicing Ten and Ren. Be sure you get plenty of practice, rest, and sleep."

"Osu!" The boys cheered.

After training, the boys were getting ready to leave. "You guys can go ahead, I'll catch up in a bit."

"Eh, okay Mirage."

"Ja." They bid them a good night.

"Wing-san...?" Kagero asked, she needed to know how she should train for her upcoming matches.

"Yes, Kagero?"

"How would you protect yourself from aura that can surround you? Like Sadaso's aura arm?"

Wing was silent in thought for a moment. "You would have to block it with your own aura. Using Ren will protect you from it." _'Though it would have to be timed just right, otherwise she'll burn out...'_

"Thanks Wing." She smiled and brought her arms up, stretching. Wing seemed to notice the new additions, or rather the replacements on her wrists.

"Kagero, what are those bracelets?"

"They're Nen resistance weights. I found a Nen shop and got them there. Now I won't be leaving any more dented footprints on your floors." She laughed, Wing sighed in relief.

She spent the rest of the night training for her match.

Walking back to the tower, Gon and Killua were talking. The sun had started setting and the sky was now a golden orange. The perfect weather didn't help raise the heavy atmosphere between them.

"Killua..."

"Hmm?" He looked over to Gon. He looked unnaturally tense, that look didn't suit Gon.

"They mush have threatened you two. Now I'm mad..."Gon tightened his fists, his knuckles going white.

"Yeah," Killua replied nonchalantly, "but my biggest concern was the master, and he agreed."

"But I'm worried that they'll use Zushi again." Gon's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"It'll be okay." Killua smiled, "You don't need to worry." Killua had a plan. He wouldn't let them get away with what he had done to Gon.

* * *

It was the day, the day that Kagero would fight Sadaso and his cronies. She had been preparing the whole time. Training. She just had to wait in the dull waiting room until it was time.

In the other waiting room, Sadaso sat staring at himself in a mirror, talking to himself.

"Today, I'll beat Kagero-chan for my fifth win. Tomorrow, I'll beat Killua-chan for my sixth win, and the next day I'll beat Gon-chan for my seventh win. Then I just need to find three more chumps." He giggled creepily, "And then I'll be a Floor Master. I'll get all the wealth and glory to set me up for the rest of my life."

He stiffened in shock as a vision of himself being stabbed right through his head racked his mind. The knife would have been covered in his blood by now if the person behind him wished it so.

"Move, and I will kill you..." The person behind him was none other than Killua. "Use Nen, and I will kill you." His eyes, they were dark and unforgiving, ready to murder the sick man in front of him. "Make a sound, and I will kill you. If you understand, slowly close your eyes. Do you know what happens if you break your word?" Sadaso was sweating profoundly, the fear of a trained assassin, a Zoldyck, ready to kill him on a moments notice was deathly terrifying. "If you know, slowly open your eyes. Look at me in the mirror, and listen carefully." He did as he was told.

"You will fight Kagero, and let her beat you for what you have done, then _never_ show your filthy face to us again."Killua's smile promised death if he didn't comply.

"That's a promise."

* * *

**(Omake)**

Kagero was walking with Zushi back to Wings place. They had spent the elevator ride in silence, but Kagero was actually thinking to herself. She had to think of an excuse to talk to Wing while in reality she was just worried about Zushi.

She thought of one.

Even though she already knew it... she would ask for... 'the talk'.

**(Omake End)**

* * *

**P.S. She didn't actually ask Wing for 'the talk.'**

* * *

**Also I've edited and added Omake's to each of the others chapters! Please check them out!**

**And remember**

**Reviews are love~**


End file.
